Breaking Walls
by Iane Casey
Summary: Will a series of events & admissions finally allow House to abandon his rationalizations & follow his heart? Will Cuddy ever tell him how she feels? Their walls are stubborn & unconquerable. But when was breaking walls ever easy? COMPLETE!
1. Deflection and Denial

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. I also borrowed some of the lines from "Insensitive".**_

_**A/N: **_This is my second story…: D

To those who reads and reviews Another Shot at Happiness, thank you so much for staying tuned in!

For those who haven't read A.S.H. yet, please do.

To those interested to add me up on Windows Live, please send me a message and I'll send my email address.

* * *

This new fiction is T rated for now… It contains angst, humor, hurt/comfort, and drama…

Romance and smut will follow with the M rating.

Okay, I used some lines from "Insensitive" just for THIS chapter ONLY because it fits my plot really well…

This will be very full of angst in the next chapter… I hope you like it!

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1: DEFLECTION AND DENIAL

**February 13  
**

"You have the hots for Cuddy," Wilson said as he entered House's office.

"I have the hots for her ass," House said in his usual lecherous manner then paused for effect while he feigned thinking, "and various parts of her anatomy," he said as he stood up and grabbed the x-ray film from Wilson's hand.

"So you're saying you're only sexually attracted to her?" Wilson slyly asked. He wasn't surprised when House deflected.

"You are too, by the way, and other members of the federation of men that happens to come across our boss's super tanker," House added, examining the film and then unclipping it and handed it back to Wilson, "Nothing wrong with it, you can tell your patient he's going to add to climate change," he said in his usual unaffectionate manner.

Wilson cringed, yes, he thought Cuddy has, like House say, a very zesty bod, but if his best friend liked Cuddy at all; he'd give anything for House to be happy. If not, he's single, Cuddy's single, no harm there, right? Well, his record for three failed marriages isn't such a good sign so he actually had no intention to do so. But House was right. Cuddy was a definite head-turner.

"She has good… Assets, for lack of a non-sexual euphemism," Wilson slowly said, a bit confused how to put it into good words.

"I've seen how you acted with her for years, House," Wilson said. Well, there was actually nothing different at all with their dysfunctional intellectual interactions, he just wanted to mess with House's head.

"Was this a consult or a lecture from a man who's been married and divorced thrice?" House rhetorically asked with a smirk.

"Right, at least I got three women to marry me. Unlike someone I know who just stick to calling a particular woman at night, asking her what she's wearing," Wilson said.

"They help me get an epiphany," House said with a salacious grin.

"You know what, I give up. Thanks for the consult, House," Wilson said, holding his hands up in the air in defeat and walked out of the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's Office

House barged in to Cuddy's office that day trying to bail out of the ER claiming he had a CIPA patient but Cuddy didn't bite and told him CIPA was a diagnosis.

"I also note that, although the snow was coming down in sheets this morning, you left your hat at home and used ear muffs," House told her.

Cuddy acquiesced to prevent him for further snooping, "Do your tests, except for the…"

"So, while everyone else was just worrying about getting in, you were concerned about "hat head." Blind dates are never a good idea. Only reason to wear a scarf like that is as a beacon to identify you in a crowd," _Busted, _Cuddy thought, _He's going to screw this up again, I bet._

Cuddy had no choice but give in to his demands, "Do your tests, except for the nerve biopsy."

House insisted that he needs to do the nerve biopsy. They continued throwing reasons and excuses back and forth until finally, Cuddy was able to tell House to run a few more tests before he came demanding insane procedures to her again.

Leaving, House turned to her for the last time and smirked, "You could have left the scarf at home and just told him you'd be wearing a look of desperation."

Cuddy made a face. She isn't THAT desperate, or is she? Is it so wrong to want to find someone for you? After years of building up your career couldn't you at least try everything to be happy? She saw a bit of a point about the dating sites thing.

_House. That pain-in-the-ass will be ruining this date, again! Why does he do that? It's either he has feelings for me or he just wants to mess with me as always, _Cuddy 's known House for a long time and knew that he was a one woman at a time kind of guy—pre-infarction with Stacy—even if he was a constant pain. But Stacy had been very happy with him before the infarction. So what if she did try to have a relationship with House? Would it even work out? Or would they just prove that everything they experience when they're together is purely sexual tension and nothing more?

Cuddy scoffed at the thought of her having a relationship with House and House having feelings for her but deep inside was a longing. She didn't know why it was there but it was. She was the only one—other than Wilson—who can get under House's skin and vice versa. She practically stalked him in college because she thought he was a very interesting lunatic. They had slept together once, and she thought it was the best she ever had… up until now.

Cuddy shook her head at her thoughts and just got back to work, waiting for the time to run so she can get on with the date.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night, about 6 pm

House was having a differential with his team in the conference room connected to his office.

"Which is why we need to look at the nerve that you didn't biopsy," he said, really annoyed.

Chase tried reasoning, "There are other tests…" and of course he didn't stand a chance.

House shoved the facts to Chase's face and the team, "HIV? Syphilis? She was negative for all STDs. Vascular? No, ANA was negative. Cerebral clot? No, MRI was…"

Cameron cut him off after staying quiet for a while, "Thyroid storm."

Foreman, with his arms crossed in front of him slowly nodded, "Makes sense given her glucose reaction was slow and her potassium is down."

House suddenly lit up a bit inside. He had a chance to do some collateral damage, "Yeah. I'll check with an endocrinologist," he said professionally, limping to the door.

"Bennett's on call," Cameron told him.

"Perfect," House said.

"Why do I have the feeling he's going to another endocrinologist?" Cameron asked, confusion painting her face.

"He always finds a way to mess with Cuddy. Even every microorganism in this building knows that," Chase said.

"You think we can try and solve the case instead of gossiping about our two bosses?" Foreman asked them.

His two other colleagues just shrugged and sat back down on the table and started running a differential.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house…

Cuddy immediately groaned when she saw _him,_" Nooooo."

"Need a consult," House said, a bit shivery from the cold.

They then threw out a few banter and a mini-differential before House finally noticed something.

House looks at her then looks skyward in a much exaggerated manner and spoke, "Oh my God. You're not wearing a bra."

"It's not thyroid storm," Cuddy said, still reading the file and ignoring House. After a while she looks at him and hands him back the folder.

House scolded her, "You just met him!"

"I like him. And I like sex. Do I need to stitch a letter on my tops?" She said defensively.

"No. But it might be worth taking out an ad in the local papers," he said, a bit playfully.

Cuddy smiled at him a bit and took a few steps, getting into his personal space, "Do you like me, House? I was on the phone with Bennett 15 minutes ago. His cell phone's working. You're M.O is to avoid me at all costs. And suddenly you need my input on every move you make. I can only assume it's because I'm on a date," she said, a part of her hoping that he at least give her something.

House looked down and started shuffling for words, "When we met, I noticed…"

Cuddy cut him off, "You noticed he was a Shriner because of the way he parted his hair. You noticed he was a momma's boy because of the way he blinked his left eye. I'm not interested. I'm not impressed. There are only two reasons anyone would want to screw with me tonight. Either they're an altruistic, decent person who's worried about my well being. Or, they want me for themselves," she said.

House finally caught momentum and shot back with a shit-eating smirk, "You left out the third option. Evil bastard who just wants to mess with other people's happiness," he said, sabotaging himself in the way she knew he does all the time.

Cuddy just smiled knowingly at his inability to express himself, " Goodnight House," she said and then closed the door.

"We won't be bothered again," she told Don Herrick, Eastern Lube guy.

Cuddy saw that Don was already putting his shoes on and her face fell.

Don stood up and walked towards her, "It's late. I should go."

"Why?" Cuddy whined.

Don gave her a gentle look, "I part my hair on the left and I'm a Shriner?"

Cuddy covered her face with her hands, "You heard the conversation. I'm not interested in him." She said.

"I don't blame you."

Cuddy tried again, "I only said those things so he wouldn't come back."

Don gently spoke to her, "I don't really care about my job. I do it well. I provide a service. But my goal was always to make enough money to do the things I really like. Music. Travel."

Cuddy smiled, "I like those things too."

Don furrowed his brows a bit, "You like them but they're not really important to you. I don't know whether it's House, your job or if you just thrive on conflict but…" he paused for a while then offered her a soft smile, "You should hear yourself when you're talking to him. Nothing else in the world's going on. You're focused, confident, compelling. Don't… don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to go out with that woman."

Cuddy gave him a soft smile, "I can get her on the phone," she said.

Don gave her a final kiss goodbye on the cheek and left.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night

House was able to solve his case and was able to get a tapeworm from his CIPA patient. He was a bit disgruntled that the tapeworm didn't beat the world record.

He went back to his apartment and enjoyed Jack Daniel's company.

_**

* * *

**_

Back at Cuddy's house…

Cuddy sighed. House succeeded again, but this time it was kind of all her since House didn't actually say anything. She practically did all the talking.

She thought about what Don said. Was she really that focused and determined when she was talking to House? Surely the others would have noticed but no one talked to her about it.

She looked at the wineglasses on her coffee table. She took them to the kitchen and washed them. She then fixed her living room and sat near the fireplace for a while, contemplating what else she could do with her life other than running that hospital that House referred to as her 'baby'.

She groaned, _House! That insufferable ass of an employee! He's infuriating!_

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Cuddy said on her way to the bedroom.

She laid down on her bed and tried to sleep.

A few minutes or about an hour; she didn't know, she found out that she couldn't sleep at all.

She had the strong urge to confront House about his actions. He's been doing this to her for a long time! So it's either he mans up or he promises to stop crashing on her dates because she couldn't stand it anymore!

Cuddy got up and got dressed. She had some tongue lashing to do, with the egomaniacal, narcissistic, pain-in-the-ass, nonetheless. She took her keys and drove to House's apartment. Intent on finally stopping him for further ruining her social life even if he was sometimes part of the joy she feels in her life in the office. Either that or she just made a few things clear between them.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_What do you think? Should I continue?_

_Chapter two is very angsty… _

_The second part is already done, and I'm just waiting for confirmation from you guys if I should continue._

_Please review._


	2. Her Biggest Mistake, His Darkest Night

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the reviews in the first chapter…!_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 2: HER BIGGEST MISTAKE; HIS DARKEST NIGHT

Cuddy knocked urgently on Apartment 2B at 12 am…

"I hired someone with brown, straight hair… But curly is fine," House said with a smirk when he saw Cuddy at his doorstep.

"We need to talk," Cuddy shot back firmly, ignoring the fact that House practically called her a hooker.

House let her in, "No kissing on the lips, got it," he said, his smirk still plastered on his smug face until they reached his couch.

"Cut it out! I'm serious, House, we need to talk," she snapped at him.

House furrowed his brows when he heard her irritated tone, "I assume you being here at midnight means Shriner-dude is history?" he asked, really pushing it.

Cuddy answered him harshly, "No thanks to you."

"What? Why me? As I recall, you were the one who called him a Shriner and a mamma's boy. I just needed a paper signed," House answered almost too innocently that it irritated Cuddy even more.

He's right, she thought. But she wouldn't have done so if he didn't arrive at her house and just consulted with Bennet.

"Yes, true, but I wouldn't have if you would just mind your own God damned business for once in your miserable life!" Cuddy hissed, trying to keep her growing anger at bay until she got the answers to her questions.

House kept silent for a while, knowing that she was really in a bad mood. He didn't actually know why he kept crashing in on her dates. He just acts on his instincts. He was possessive over her but he didn't want to have a relationship with her, or did he?

"Why are you here, Cuddy?" House asked her, trying to shrug the previous question his mind conjured. His walls and his armor covering him securely from feeling any emotion he didn't want to feel at all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cuddy asked.

"Unless you're here to replace my hooker, you'll have to enlighten me," House said sarcastically.

"I will never sleep with you House," Cuddy said through gritted teeth.

"But you already did," House said with a smirk that Cuddy wanted to slap out of his face.

"And it was a big mistake," Cuddy said, only half-meaning it.

House was shocked, but if he was he didn't show it. He didn't actually regret sleeping with her that one night years ago.

"I didn't hear you complaining, in fact--" House said smugly.

"That's enough!" Cuddy cut him off. House immediately shut up.

"Why are you here, Cuddy?" House asked her again, his tone now serious as she was.

"Because I need to know something," Cuddy answered in the same tone.

"What do you need to know so urgently that you had to go here at this time and at this kind of weather?" House asked almost mockingly.

Cuddy took a few steps towards him, getting inside his personal space and looking him in the eyes. She knew how to read those baby blues very well.

"What are you doing?" House asked, noticing that she was now in his personal space.

"I need to know," she said.

"What do you need to know?" House asked her. Her scent was intoxicating, their faces only a few inches apart.

"I need to know why you always mess with me, mess with my dates and mess with my life. I need to know why you always help me but mock me at the same time. Why you always keep the most personal secrets out of others' ears but use them against me when you can. And why one minute you're concerned for me, the next you sabotage yourself to make yourself a jerk instead of a helpful friend," Cuddy said, drawing each word slowly out of her mouth. She asked more than the questions she came to his apartment for. But since she was in her momentum, she threw the other questions in.

House just held their gaze. He had no idea why. He had the strong urge to protect her from others and protect her from him. He always has. The reasons behind his actions were, to himself, also unknown. He considered her as a very close friend, even if he wouldn't let her know it.

His heart was starting to beat faster, fight or flight response now kicking in. The question in his head was either to tell her why; which he didn't know; wherein that answer will make him vulnerable, or insult her; which would retain his jerk status.

He looked away from her, knowing that it was cowardice and finally answered, "I pity you," he told her.

Within milliseconds he felt a sharp stinging pain on his right cheek. Cuddy slapped him: hard.

"You son of a bitch," Cuddy almost whispered inaudibly, with a few tears in her eyes. She wiped them from her face at once, not wanting him to see her weak.

House just stared at her, knowing he deserved the next venomous words that would be coming out of her mouth.

"Pity? You pity me from trying to seek happiness for myself?" she looked away from him and laughed mockingly.

"There is no such thing as happiness in this world, Cuddy," House told her.

"For you there isn't! Because you don't even try to be happy!! You flee any situation that you think is pathetic. Any positive feeling you run away from!" Cuddy berated him. She knew she was getting to him when she noticed him flinching at her last few words.

When House looked away from her she stepped closer to him and poked his chest with a finger, "What if I told you I pity you?" she coldly asked.

"There is no reason to pity me, Cuddy," House gravely answered.

"So you think," she said.

"Don't do this," House whispered.

Cuddy didn't back down, "I pity you. You know why?" she poked him again until he looked at her.

"You insult me, and the other people who want to find some shred of happiness in our lives. You tell us that it's all in vain. You run around the hospital curing people, no matter how insane you do it; you know you help them but you shoot down every praise people give you by saying you only did it to solve your puzzle. Your puzzles, they're the only things that give you something to live for. You say they don't make you happy," Cuddy paused and then poked him again and made her voice firmer, "They're your distractions. Every patient, every test, every procedure, every differential you have, those are your distractions so that you wouldn't have to deal with your own life."

"I do not insult you, Cuddy," House whispered.

"And what do you call barging in on my dates as if you own me?!" Cuddy asked him incredulously, staring him down.

"I'm protecting you," House answered, almost inaudibly, but Cuddy heard him.

Cuddy scoffed mockingly, "Protecting me from what? Protecting me from being happy for once in my life? You are NOT protecting me, House! You're dragging me down with you! The same thing you do with Wilson! You drag us down with you so you have others to be miserable with! You're the black hole that sucks out all the happiness from everyone!" Cuddy told him ruthlessly.

"I care about you," House told her, looking her in the eyes. What he said is true, he does, and will always care for her.

"Don't you dare tell me that," Cuddy hissed.

"You know what more?" Cuddy asked, really angry now.

"Cuddy, just stop," House pleaded, holding her wrists now. Cuddy released herself from his grip and poked his chest again.

"Your hookers," she started, knowing that she was going too far, "They're your pathetic excuse from living a life, hell, from living at all. The only use you have is curing people! God wasted giving you talent. A world-renowned doctor with a miserable life but still continuing to help people, pretending he hates his job but knows that he lives, really lives for it."

"You have no right," House started, really offended about her bringing up the topic about his hookers. His hookers meant nothing at all to him.

"To tell you what's wrong with you?" she answered, her tone rising, "Now you know how it feels when someone else tells you what you should and shouldn't do with your life!"

"Try having a bum leg and chronic pain then tell me why I shouldn't be miserable!" House told her harshly.

That hit a spot, "House, I wasn't—"

"Damn right, you weren't thinking straight! Thank you for telling me how miserable my life is, how I affect people's lives in a very negative way, how pathetic I am. Do you think I'd be like this if it weren't for this leg! The stupid doctors who should know its best to listen to the patients, an ex-girlfriend who didn't even listen to me, and a friend who should have protected my decision!" House bellowed out.

He didn't really blame her or Stacy for anything about the leg, he was just rambling now. But his leg per se was the issue right now, and he really knew that his infarction was the real turning point in his life. He was happy with Stacy before the infarction happened. It all just faded away when he woke up from that chemically induced coma and found out that a part of his thigh was missing. And the gnawing pain that until know, was always waking him up, the spasms, the hurt. The pain was unbearable. Now everything is.

"Blame your leg, why don't you!" Cuddy spat out. She was deeply cut by his words. She knew that he was just rambling now, but the guilt seeping through her very soul was agitating. She wanted to soothe him now, wanting to calm him down, but her defenses were already cemented to the ground and she had no way out of it. She started this; she has to suffer the consequences of her actions.

"I actually do! If it wasn't for the infarction I wouldn't be this miserable!" he said under his breath.

Cuddy's mouth went agape, this was the first time he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"Anything more you want to ask?" House inquired. Cuddy was able to break down one wall. She was able to admit that he really was miserable.

This was it, Cuddy thought. She looked House in the eyes and took a deep breath, "Do you like me, House? You didn't actually answer my question before. Do you at least have any feelings for me that can justify why you always ruin my dates?" she asked him, her eyes pleading for him to answer. She didn't know why a part of her wanted him to say yes.

House looked away, "It won't matter."

House said and then got his keys and limped out of the apartment, started his bike and rode into the cold February midnight, leaving Cuddy with her hand on her mouth, fighting a few tears at House's small but important revelation.

She just stood there, mentally kicking herself for her rashness… She had to open her mouth and say all those things before going straight to her point. She didn't only prove that she was out of line, but she also proved that she stooped even below House's level. Will she be able to fix this? Fix their friendship? She hoped so.

* * *

House didn't care where he was going or how fast he was driving. He didn't even feel his now throbbing leg. He had to think. He had to cool his head. Why did he have to say that it didn't matter?! He could have just shut up, he thought. His darkest night was this day, the day he had to open up to someone just to shut her out again.

He was broken out of his reverie when he saw the car a few feet away from him which had its taillights and headlights off. He wasn't able to pull the brakes in time. Before he knew he was thrown off his bike with Cuddy as the last thing on his mind before he blacked out.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay, again, I ask, should I continue?

_**Please review…**_

_**-----**_

_**To those who still haven't read Another Shot at Happiness, please do… **_


	3. A Sinking Feeling

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N: **__I'm absolutely thrilled that you loved the last chapter!_

_Thanks to lenasti16 for her idea… :D_

_I advise you read everything so as to not get confused in this chapter… _

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 3: SINKING FEELING

She stood there, feeling full of contempt, loathing herself. In such a gloomy weather she stood there, watching something she didn't know what or who. All she knew was it was something or someone rather, very important to her.

"It's your fault Cuddy," Wilson suddenly said beside her.

Cuddy had no idea what Wilson was talking about. What DID she do? What was happening?

"This never would have happened if you didn't open your mouth," a very familiar voice said from behind her. Blythe House.

_Wait, if Mrs. House is here, it means…_ Cuddy didn't finish her thought as she was talked to again.

"Why did you do that, Cuddy?" Wilson asked, in the most grieving voice she heard from him.

"What did I do?" she asked him. She had this sinking feeling deep in her gut.

"You killed him," Blythe simply said.

"Who?" Cuddy asked.

"House, Cuddy! You killed House! House is dead!" Wilson told her.

Cuddy's hand flew to her mouth as the news sank in.

"I didn't…" Cuddy started but trailed off

"You mean you didn't mean to fire him after not getting what you want in your life? After he told you that there was no use in finding happiness since there isn't such thing?" Wilson asked her, his voice now turning dark and dangerously low.

"He told me he pities me!" Cuddy defended.

"I pity you, Cuddy!" Wilson roared. Cuddy flinched at the venom Wilson's voice had. House's mom wasn't there anymore.

"You're looking too far for happiness when your answer is right in your face!" Wilson said, his voice turning calmer.

"Maybe it was just too close," Cuddy whispered, regret and sorrow lacing her every word.

"Where is he?" Cuddy asked.

"He's in there," Wilson pointed to the opened door of the funeral home.

"Can I see him?" Cuddy asked, her voice pleading.

"Of course… If your guilt can take it," Wilson said harshly this time.

"There's nothing else I can do but just that," Cuddy said and started walking towards the funeral home.

When she got inside, she saw people staring at her. They were whispering; surely about her role in the tragedy.

She walked slowly towards the casket. When she reached it she couldn't help but let the tears fall.

House looked as if he was only sleeping; peacefully for maybe the first time in a long time.

While she was looking at him she whispered, "I'm sorry, House."

House's eyes suddenly shot open and he looked at her, "You killed me, Cuddy," he accused gravely, his voice not sounding like House.

"No, no, no…" Cuddy said with her eyes brimming with more tears as the others fell.

"House!" Cuddy sat up from bed, sweating profusely, panting for breath.

She looked around and saw that she was still in her bedroom.

_It was just a dream, it as just a dream, _was Cuddy's silent mantra as she tried to catch her breath.

She looked at the time, it was 2 am. She left House's apartment after an hour of waiting for him to go back so she could at least redeem herself from her new status in his eyes. She was now the unforgiving, unmerciful bitch who just had to lay everything on thick. That's just her thought.

House. He said that it won't matter. Either angle you put it, you won't be able to deny that it meant that he had feelings for her after all.

_Oh God, the things I said! Would he still talk to me, _Cuddy mentally slapped herself for her idiocy.

When her heart rate went calm, she went back to sleep. Worrying about the repercussions of her actions now will not be as productive as worrying about them tomorrow when she has had a fitful sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Accident site…

Carl House wringed his aching wrist, waiting to be questioned by the police when he saw the man on a black and orange bike get thrown from the motor vehicle.

Carl ran to the man who was thrown off his bike after hitting his car which was involved in the accident. He only had a broken wrist so he was still able to help. The man he collided with was calling a tow truck and the police were questioning him at the same time.

He was a lawyer but he knew first aid so when he stood before the unconscious man lying on top of the hood of his car, he instantly checked for a pulse. He barely got any. Noticing the broken shards of glass, he carefully moved the man but instantly stopped as the searing pain in his wrist disagreed to have any force put on it. He wanted to hit the officers and the other man from not even offering to help but he had more things to worry about.

He took his phone out and dialed 911.

While taking in the surroundings, he carefully removed the helmet from the man's face and immediately gasped upon seeing his cousin, Gregory House, swimming in his own pool of blood.

"Shit! Greg, Greg can you hear me?" Carl asked his cousin. No response.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Carl argued with the police officer that he was related to House. He grabbed an ID from his cousin's wallet and showed the officer his own. He was let off the hook so he accompanied his cousin to the hospital.

Carl started to panic when House flat lined once in the ambulance. When they got to the hospital, they were immediately tended to.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, February 14, 10 am

"Have you seen him?" Cuddy asked House's team as she entered the conference room.

"No. We've been calling him about the donor's son's case but he didn't answer," Foreman said.

"Have you tried—"

"Dangling the symptoms in front of his nose? Of course," Chase cut her off.

"We haven't heard from him all morning," Cameron said.

"If he comes, tell him to show up in my office," Cuddy said almost grievingly as she thanked the team and walked out.

"Was it me or did she look guilty?" Cameron noticed.

"I don't care. I think we have a case to solve," Foreman said, once again, shutting out any room for concern.

_**

* * *

**_

1 pm

"Alright, where is he?" Cuddy asked as she entered Wilson's office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you're talking about House," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen nor talked to him all morning nor last night." Wilson said, continuing to sign some documents.

Cuddy sighed very audibly which made Wilson look up at her, "Why? What's wrong?" he asked her, putting the files aside.

"We had an argument last night. Well, things got out of hand and he just left," Cuddy said, wringing the rubber band in her fingers.

"Oh God, have you tried his apartment? His cell phone? Pager?" Wilson fired off.

"Yes, and he's not answering," Cuddy said, starting to think of worst case scenarios and her nightmare last night. She had a sinking feeling something was entirely not good.

"I have to get back to my office, see you at the meeting Please tell me if you heard anything from him," Cuddy said.

Wilson puffed out a breath, "Okay."

_**

* * *

**_

3 pm

Cuddy was exhausted after the meeting.

While signing a few papers, Wilson walked in.

"Have you heard from him?" she quickly asked.

"No," Wilson said.

Cuddy sighed, "What will we do?"

"We'll just wait. Maybe he's just trying to cool his head, clear up his mind," Wilson reasoned.

"I hope so," Cuddy said.

A few seconds later the phone started to ring. Cuddy answered it.

"Dr. Cuddy," she said.

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Meredith Hanson, from Princeton General," the woman greeted from the other line.

"Dr. Hanson! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I believe Dr. Gregory House is your employee, am I right?" Hanson asked.

Her gut was telling her that there wasn't good news to be heard from this phone call.

"Yes, is anything the matter Dr. Hanson?" Cuddy answered then asked as she started fidgeting with her pearl necklace.

"Dr. House was in a MVA. He's admitted here," Hanson said.

Cuddy's world froze as she heard that House was included in a MVA. Her heart started beating faster.

Was her dream a premonition? Or could it still be reversed. She completely zoned out. Staring at nothing at all.

"And Dr. Cuddy, he's not in a good state," was the last thing Cuddy heard through her thinking.

"Thank you, Dr. Hanson, I'll be over there today," she said and hung up the phone.

She stared at Wilson helplessly as the whole telephone conversation started sinking in.

House was hurt. Badly. Emotionally and physically.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Please Review…_

_What do you think the condition House is in?? Any ideas?_

_I would like to remind everyone that I accept suggestions and ideas for the story… :D_

_------------_

_To those who still haven't read Another Shot at Happiness, please do._


	4. Hope Wanted

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the late update… Sorry if you find medical falsities…_

_Enjoy…_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 4: HOPE WANTED

**_._**

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked Cuddy, snapping her out of her trance.

"House is at Princeton General," Cuddy replied breathlessly.

Wilson rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and sighed, "What happened this time?"

"Dr. Hanson said he was in a MVA and isn't in a good state. Page his team, tell them they're coming with us right now," Cuddy said, her administrator side starting to kick in, "Dr. Hanson didn't relay the extent of House's injuries, we'll find out when we get there," she finished. Her defenses were automatically setting up as she pulled herself together as she always did when House got into any trouble; it was the only way to keep herself sane, most especially now, when the accident might just have been her fault: Another deep wound that she inflicted upon their already messed up relationship or lack of one.

"Cuddy…" Wilson called her as she was once again deep in thought. She looked at him upon hearing her name called, "I asked if you'll have him transferred here," Wilson repeated.

Cuddy furrowed her brows and started gathering her things as she spoke, "It depends, Wilson. If he's stable enough to be moved, I'll have him transferred so his team can monitor him from here," Cuddy said.

"So YOU can monitor him from here," Wilson corrected her.

Cuddy slammed a file folder on her desk and looked at Wilson, "Yes, okay? So I can monitor him from here! It's the least I can do for practically sticking it to his face how miserable he is! He wouldn't even be in that MVA if I didn't go to his apartment!" Cuddy said, guilt lacing her every feature.

"What exactly did you two fight about?" Wilson asked, now putting his hands on his waist.

"It's none of your business," Cuddy said, now arranging the files before they left. Wilson already had House's team paged when the Cuddy's secretary knocked.

"You do know he'll tell me when we talk," Wilson chided.

"Then you'll know when you talk," Cuddy said, now annoyed at Wilson's prying.

Cuddy sighed inwardly when House's team, led by Foreman, entered the office.

"What's the page for, Dr. Cuddy?" Foreman asked.

"House was in a MVA. He's admitted in Princeton General, Cuddy wants you to go with us," Wilson said.

"Oh my God," Cameron's hand flew to her mouth.

"Well, is he okay?" Chase asked.

"We have no idea. Dr. Hanson didn't disclose any information except that he's not in a good state," Cuddy said professionally.

"Let's go," Wilson said. He wanted to know if his best friend was okay or not.

They drove their separate cars to Princeton General, hoping that everything wasn't as bad as Dr. Hanson sounded on the phone.

_**

* * *

**_

Princeton General, 3:30 pm

"Dr. Cuddy!" Dr. Hanson, a woman a lot older than Cuddy with short black hair and black eyes, called out to the PPTH group.

"Dr. Hanson, where is he?" Cuddy asked, successfully trying to keep her voice on a very professional level to keep anyone from being suspicious. Wilson wasn't fooled, though.

"He's in a coma," Dr. Hanson announced with a sympathetic voice.

House's team just stared, each one doing their own vigil, hoping the boss they hated to like and liked to hate would wake up even just to call them idiots. Cuddy just nodded slowly.

Wilson ran a hand through his hair, "Were there any other problems?"

"We controlled the cerebral edema but we're still monitoring him just to make sure. We think the coma was caused by the Grade III concussion he has and we're still monitoring that as well with EEGs. MRI showed the swelling and the concussion. GCS is less than equal to 7 equal to E2V2M3 while his CT scans show no fracture. We had to cast his right leg, including the thigh to make sure he doesn't move it inappropriately. According to the witness he was thrown off pretty badly. By the way, someone by the name of Carl House is here. He's in the ICU with Dr. House," Hanson finished.

"Wait, did you say Carl House?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"Yes, do you know him?" Hanson asked.

"No. But his name sounds familiar," Cuddy said, racking her brain.

"He's House's cousin. Apparently the closest person to him aside from his mother," Wilson said, recalling the conversations he had with House.

"Would it be a good time to transfer House?" Cuddy asked Hanson.

"We want to monitor him for a while. Maybe when he wakes up and we remove the ventilator," Hanson said firmly, not wanting to risk a world-renowned doctor, albeit a jerky one, to die in her hospital.

"Okay," Cuddy conceded, feeling for the Dean of Medicine. She knew exactly how risky it was for the hospital's reputation.

"You can see him if you want. I'll just run off and… administrate," Hanson said and gently patted Cuddy in the arm.

"Thank you," Cuddy said. Hanson nodded and left them.

_**

* * *

**_

PG ICU

"Hi, I'm Carl House. Wilson, right?" Carl greeted, extending a hand to Wilson.

"Yes, how did you know?" Wilson smiled and shook Carl's hand.

"Apparently he told me something about you and said he would kill me if I told you," Carl said and shrugged in apology.

"Hi, I'm—"Cuddy started but was cut off by Carl.

"Lisa Cuddy," Carl finished.

"How did you know?" Cuddy smiled warmly.

"College was crazy for me and Greg so we had a lot of time to bond back then. He told me things about you," Carl said enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" Cuddy asked, curious as to what 'things' House told his cousin about her.

"Yeah, sorry, he'd bury me alive if I talked, so…. Do you guys want to see him?" Carl asked them.

"Yes," Cuddy answered in her professional tone, not letting her guard down unless she was alone with that jerk of an employee of hers.

Cuddy, Wilson, and House's team couldn't help but feel sorry upon seeing House's battered body lying on the hospital bed. His face was full of bruises and a few scratches because of some glass from the windshield. His right leg was in a cast.

"You should see his back," Carl said, shuddering upon remembering the accident and how he tried to help his cousin.

"Why? What happened?" Cuddy quickly inquired.

"More scratches and some wounds because of my windshield," Carl said and then received multiple glares from the people he was with in the room. He instantly knew what they were thinking and explained, "I was in an accident myself, Greg was speeding and he didn't notice the car I collided with and he got thrown off his bike and directly smashing my windshield," Carl finished.

"Oh," Cuddy said, "We're sorry," she said in behalf of her company.

"It's okay. Do you guys mind staying with him? I need to call his parents and run home for a while," Carl said.

"I'll stay with him tonight," Cuddy said nonchalantly, garnering raised eyebrows from everyone except Wilson and Carl.

Carl knew this was probably a good idea so he agreed, "Sure. I'll fill in for you tomorrow morning seeing as you must have a job," he said and quickly said his goodbyes.

The team quickly assessed House and they were satisfied with the results made earlier by the other doctors.

They left Wilson and Cuddy with House.

"Are you sure about staying with him for the night?" Wilson asked Cuddy as if not trusting her.

"For the last time, yes," Cuddy snapped a bit.

"Okay, okay, I'm just worried about him," Wilson said.

"And you think I'm not? I'm more than worried, Wilson, I'm guilty and worried, okay?" Cuddy said, letting her guilt and worry show in her face.

Wilson sighed, "Cuddy, it was a random accident, don't blame yourself," he tried to soothe her.

"I know it was random but he would have stayed in his apartment had I not barged in," Cuddy almost whispered.

"What if his apartment building burned to the ground instead of him getting in the accident?" Wilson tried for the traditional 'what if'.

"Oh cut it out, Wilson," Cuddy said.

Wilson sighed, "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said on another sigh.

Cuddy barely acknowledged Wilson's goodbye as she stared at House's seemingly peaceful face.

She hesitatingly ran a hand through his stubbled cheek and caressed his face. It felt good. It felt good she was able to do this without him being able to corner her actions with any sexual euphemism, any lecherous remark, and those penetrating baby-blue eyes that always managed to cut deep through her soul.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She knew it was cowardice but it was all she could manage. She was preparing herself for their first verbal and possibly, emotional sparring after that fateful night. She hoped he would be able to forgive her. House forgave easily but he never forgets. That's what she was afraid of: scarring him for life more than he already was.

"You aren't miserable, you're just afraid to be happy," she said, knowing talking was probably not going to make any difference since he wasn't able to listen to her at all, "I didn't mean the things I said. What am I saying… I did mean those things but not entirely… I was angry, I was hurt, I wasn't thinking of any of the repercussions my actions would bring this… whatever you call this thing between us."

Cuddy stopped, knowing what she was doing was all in vain. She pulled up a chair and curled up into a ball, watching House's chest rise and fall, letting herself drift off to sleep and worry about things when she woke up. All she wished for was for House to wake up from his coma and God forbid, tell her what an idiot she's been, no matter how much she deserved it.

_**

* * *

**_

February 15, 4 am

Cuddy was awoken by the feeling she was being watched. She raised her head and was surprised to automatically lock onto those baby blue eyes which for her still looked stunning even in his state. Stunning but empty, void of emotion, because that's how he tried to keep himself for the last few years; numb.

Cuddy sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't dreaming this time. She sat up and stood by his bedside, getting her penlight and running her own neurological work up. When House started coughing through the ventilator she instantly knew that he could breathe on his own so she called a nurse while starting to remove the tube.

"Yes?" the nurse asked as she rushed across Cuddy.

"Help me with this," Cuddy indicated the ventilator. The nurse quickly complied and then when they finally got it out, she let House cough a few more times before handing him a glass of water and he drank it all in one gulp.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked him gently but her tone guarded; her walls up again.

House just stared somewhere else which made Cuddy wonder if he was doing it on purpose or he didn't hear anything at all which was highly impossible since she just talked to him throughout the neuro check.

"House, I know you can hear me," Cuddy said sternly, knowing that she was probably pushing her luck.

"How do you think I'm doing?" House asked her in a weak but firm voice that had her insides churning. House knew he was being inconsiderate but he had no plans of going easy on her after what happened the last time they went head-to-head.

This was it and it will always be damned if you do, damned if you don't with House which was the hard thing when it comes to confrontations with him. Breaking walls were all she could do to make him open up. And to try and break his walls she shall, but not until she's broken hers down. Hope was what she needed. She hoped that her walls would surrender to her and allow themselves to fall on her command.

As much as it pained her pride, her stubborn, stubborn pride which was much like his, she knew it was needed so that she could finally connect with him. If there was a chance at all for them to be together, which according to his statement 'It won't matter', there is, then she should at least jump on that opportunity.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Hey guys, still interested?_

_**Please review…**_

_----_

_Another Shot at Happiness update maybe later or tomorrow… : D_


	5. Slow Dancing

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N: **__I'm glad you guys are still interested! Thank you for the reviews! _

_Spread the love about the fic… :D_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 5: SLOW DANCING

_**.**_

Before Cuddy could open her mouth Carl knocked on the door.

"Good morning, was I interrupting something?" he asked, looking from House to Cuddy.

"No," House said gruffly and closed his eyes, the pain meds making him drowsy.

Cuddy pursed her lips upon hearing House's answer. They had more than a lot to talk about.

"I thought you'd want me to be early so you could get ready for work," Carl told Cuddy.

Cuddy nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, Carl."

"If Dr. Hanson allows him to be transferred later this day, I'll have him transferred to Princeton Plainsboro," Cuddy told Carl.

"If that's what you think is best. What do you think, Greg?" Carl asked but received no answer from his cousin who was sleeping again.

"Okay," Cuddy said, "Bye Carl," she said and walked out of the room.

"Dr. Cuddy, thank you for staying the night," Carl acknowledged her.

"You can call me Lisa," Cuddy smiled.

"I'll call you Lisa when Greg does. Drive safely," Carl said and finally sat down on the chair.

"Thank you," Cuddy said and left.

"Is she gone?" House asked, startling Carl and making him jump up from the chair.

"Greg! You ass, you startled me!" Carl bellowed, mindful of his loudness and then ran a hand through his face, "Yes, she's gone."

"Good," House said, closing his eyes again.

"Why did you pretend to be asleep?" Carl asked him.

"None of your business," House muttered.

"Your parents are taking the first flight here," Carl said.

"You called them!" House said, now glaring at Carl.

"Well, they ARE your parents, Greg," Carl argued.

"Exactly. They're MY parents so I get to decide if I want to tell MY parents or not," House said slowly, as if talking to a kid.

"Stop arguing. I've already called them," Carl shot back, "Shouldn't you be knocked out? I'm sure you're fighting the meds. Just sleep, you stubborn adolescent idiot, I'll stay right here," Carl said, pulling out his laptop from the bag he had.

"You're going to work here," House asked.

"No, I'll watch porn," Carl sarcastically replied, "Shut up and rest."

House unbelievably did as he was told and was soon asleep again.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 9 am

Wilson walked inside Cuddy's office and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"House, you've changed," Cuddy said in deadpan after seeing Wilson. She immediately looked back down to what she was reading.

"Did Dr. Hanson give the go signal to transfer him here?"

"Yes. She called about an hour ago," Cuddy said, not looking up from what she was reading. Well, she wasn't actually reading anymore since she's been repeating the last line she read again and again as she continued to speak with Wilson.

"When are they transferring him, then?" Wilson asked impatiently.

"Later. When I say so," Cuddy shrugged.

"Why are you acting like this?" Wilson asked her, annoyed at how nonchalant she was handling the matter.

"How am I supposed to act?" she asked Wilson, very irritated.

"Like you care even if for just a minute as you speak with me?" he suggested.

Cuddy sighed, "Don't you have patients to see?" she deflected.

Wilson stood up, "Subtle… Boss," he mocked her a bit then left her office without a goodbye.

Cuddy shook her head and stared at the paper. She was deeply frustrated at the thought of seeing House again later that day. What would she tell him? She's sorry? No, House hates those three words. It's a form of pity for him. Besides, she told him she was sorry, while he was asleep. Cowardice but still, she told him.

She sighed and then started working again. She'll just wing it the way she always does.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that day…

House was wheeled into his room by his team and Foreman automatically did a neurological check.

House swatted Foreman's hands, "I'm fine."

"Sure," Foreman said and continued checking House, who immediately slapped his hands again.

"Suit yourself," Foreman said in a shrug.

"How's he doing?" Cuddy asked as she walked inside the room, purposely avoiding House's glare.

"PG said the swelling's almost gone, his concussion too. He just needs to stay here for a few days and we continue monitoring him after he's been discharged to see if there's been any damage," Foreman told Cuddy.

House rolled his eyes, "I don't know if you knew but we're also doctors, idiot."

"Apparently no brain damage," Wilson said in a sigh.

"And PTA," Cameron quipped.

House rolled his eyes at them.

"Where's Carl?" Cuddy asked them.

"He had a meeting," House grumbled, "And Carl? You're close now?"

"And you're jealous?" Cuddy shot back.

"Why would I be?" House fired defensively. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Ookay, children, Mommy and daddy are having a little fight and they have some THINGS to work out," Wilson announced. He exited the room with the ducklings, leaving House and Cuddy alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy awkwardly asked.

"I'm fine," House answered, rubbing a palm on his face.

"The other night," Cuddy started, "I… apologize for the things I said," there, she said it. She pursed her lips, waiting for his reply.

"You were right, nothing to apologize for," House said nonchalantly.

"I was wrong," Cuddy admitted, "I was wrong about—"

"About me being miserable?" House snapped at her, "Nobody ever got that wrong. I'm a misanthropic bastard who hurts everybody who comes across me," he finished, not looking at her.

"You wouldn't be miserable if you didn't want to be so!" Cuddy said, desperately wanting him to know that he holds the key to his own happiness.

"I wouldn't have been miserable if it weren't for this leg," House said quietly and realized that he cornered himself with his answer.

"House, you've been living with that leg for years now. What's new, what's changed?" Cuddy rhetorically asked him.

The feelings he had for her, that's what's new. Sure he had feelings for her before but now they strong to bear. He wanted to tell her but what he feared most, rejection, is what's keeping him from telling her. His walls have been buried too deep with a very strong foundation that it could only be broken down by someone as strong as Cuddy: Her determination to make him even a bit happy by keeping him in line, by letting him on a loose leash when it comes to handling his patients. She and Wilson were his only constants, the people keeping him on his feet. They've always been and the fear of starting a relationship with Cuddy in fear of breaking their 18-year friendship.

"Nothing," House said after a few minutes of thinking.

"That nothing definitely means something since it took you minutes to answer," Cuddy said, exasperated that until now, they're still beating around the bush.

"You'll shrug off the matter," House said in a quiet voice. He didn't want to break down a wall in order to humiliate himself forever in front of Cuddy.

"Try me," Cuddy dared. When House didn't answer her she walked to the side of his bed and took his chin and forcing him to lock onto her gaze, "House, please, talk to me," Cuddy pleaded, noticing the trepidation in House.

"You'll laugh it off," House said. Hating himself a bit for even considering making himself exposed to her.

Cuddy decided to let one wall fall from her defenses with little hesitance, "House, you know you can trust me. I was wrong the other night. I didn't mean half of what I said. You can really be an ass and a jerk to me most of the time but you're still a part of my life that I want to look after. You're a part of Wilson's too. So please, talk to me," Cuddy pleaded, slowly surrendering control, wanting him to finally take the lead.

House went a little rigid at hearing her words. Was she actually saying this? She was making herself vulnerable to him. She laid a few things on the line like her gargantuan pride, which was a lot like his, and part of her sanity. He thought she deserved something from him too. Besides, the other night was practically his fault: the entirety of her date gone wrong because of him, because of his subconscious need to keep her to himself without actually being with her.

"What's changed?" Cuddy asked gently but firmly, "House," she prompted.

House hesitated a bit. They've been dancing around each other for a very long time now. There were things between them that others could not deny whenever they were together.

House knew that Cuddy deserved the truth but the truth he was finally breaking his own wall for was terrifying him beyond compare. Was he really willing to end this dance of theirs and set a new tune and a new pace? He wished so but he knew nobody ever got what they wanted, especially him with the exception of risky procedures.

Rationalizations be damned, he was about to expose a part of him for her, hoping it wouldn't be shoved back to his face.

House looked away from her, knowing that he was laying their friendship on the table and spoke almost inaudibly.

"Us."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: What do you guys think? *Wink, wink*

_**Please Review…..**_

_**-----**_

_Please read ASH, I'm a bit sad because chap 42 is great but I got very few reviews…_

_To those who haven't read ASH yet, please read it… :D_


	6. Admitting the Obvious

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N:**__Sorry late update.__Here's the next chappie! Enjoy! _

_Thank you guys for the reviews last chapter! _

_Spread the love about the story…_

_:D_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 6: ADMITTING THE OBVIOUS

_**.**_

"Us."

Cuddy stood there, gaping at House. Did he really just expose himself to her? Yes, he did. He opened up to her.

House just lay there—as if he had anywhere to go—anxiously waiting for Cuddy's reply, not daring to look at her. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew he'd rather stop taking Vicodin for a week instead of admitting what he just did.

What was she supposed to say? Cuddy had no idea. Why was she doing this to herself? Why does she trust him with everything but her heart? Maybe she did, but just like him, she was afraid to get hurt.

She was suddenly pulled out of her internal battle when she suddenly heard House's heart rate increasing rapidly via the monitors. She couldn't believe it; he was having a panic attack because of telling her that vital piece of information!

"House, calm down, just breathe," Cuddy instructed. They had far too much to talk about to let him cop out after finally telling her something she could talk to him with in a very grown up way. The part where she could blackmail him with it could wait until they finished that topic and come to an understanding—if that was even possible between them.

Cuddy gave a nervous chuckle when House's breathing finally came back to normal, "I can't believe telling the truth gives you panic attacks."

House just stayed silent, his head lowered. He was hanging on a limb. His recovering brain was going into overdrive, making it hurt like hell. He thought of how stupid he was for thinking that exposing himself would be good.

Cuddy noticed the internal conflict House was experiencing and knew that it was probably more than frustrating for him to rationalize this issue due to his current medical status.

"I think I should go. You need to rest, what we're doing right now must be emotionally and physically stressful for you," she said softly, hoping she wasn't giving him the wrong idea that she was rejecting him then and there because she wasn't.

House immediately felt like an idiot for having expressed himself. He knew Cuddy would never reciprocate what he has or have been feeling and thinking about her, and about them.

Cuddy touched the top of House's hand, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"I am not rejecting you, House. I just think you should rest first. And I'm not accepting either until we talk about it later or when you get better, okay?" Cuddy sincerely informed him. House just nodded and looked away from her. Cuddy pursed her lips. She knew House was as terrified as she was because this was ne territory for either of them.

"We'll talk later. Rest," Cuddy instructed, giving his hand a squeeze before exiting the room but she stopped when Carl House opened the door.

"Dr. Cuddy," Carl acknowledged with a nod and a smile then turned to House with a smirk, "Greg, your parents called. They said all flights were cancelled due to the weather so they wouldn't be able to come."

House groaned in relief, "Oh thank God!" Cuddy shot him a glare; she never did understand why House usually avoided his parents, specifically, his father.

Carl rolled his eyes at his cousin, "I thought you were an atheist?" he sarcastically asked him.

"I thought you were one too?" House fired back.

"Never said I wasn't," Carl shrugged.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at them, "No wonder you get along," she smirked.

House was a bit relieved to hear her, "He's 99% nicer than me, though," he said, pointing to Carl. He was glad that they were temporarily out of that awkward aura that settled in on them a few minutes ago.

Cuddy's eyes widened and her jaw set playfully, "So you have 1% of niceness in you? Who would've known?"

House gave her a small smirk, rolling his eyes.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later," Cuddy said. She said goodbye to Carl and then exited the room.

"Have a nice chat?" Carl asked House as he sat on the chair that Cuddy vacated.

"If you call me almost speechless nice, then yeah, nice chat," House said acerbically.

"You? Speechless? I highly doubt that," Carl said with an eyebrow raised.

"That woman can make me speechless with those pistons and her fun bags," House said.

"Whatever," Carl shrugged.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" House asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, you could say everything you want to say, you could deflect and mock me, but that doesn't change how obvious your feelings for her are," Carl told him.

"What feelings?" House asked dumbly.

"Oh cut the crap, Greg. You've been more than sexually attracted to her ever since college. You were just too stubborn and too full of yourself back then," Carl said knowingly.

"Now?" House asked.

"You're still stubborn and full of yourself but you're a lot older and miserable," Carl said, not minding to lay it on thick.

"What if you—"

"And don't play the cripple card. You think she'd mind? You're just feeding your stupid need to mess up your life to make yourself even more miserable," Carl cut him off. He knew his cousin too well.

"I'm not messing up my life. It's just irrational to not ratio—"

"Rationalizations are okay, but you rationalize too much. Not every single thing you do in your life must be rationalized. Live a little," Carl told House.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am alive," House said.

"You maybe physically alive, but you're empty. You're empty because you won't let anyone in," Carl said, ignoring House's deflections.

"I don't need anyone," House answered. He knew Carl was right but he didn't want to let what his cousin was saying get to him.

"Greg, you're so clothed in rationalization and dissemblance that you can recognize but dimly the deep primal impulses that motivate you." Carl quoted James Ullman.

That hit House. It fit him entirely. He was always like that with Cuddy: overprotective and caring but in his own way. Cuddy brought out the deep primal impulses in him.

House remained silent.

"You really do like her, don't you? Possibly even love her?" Carl asked House.

"I should rest," House said, closing his eyes.

Carl knew that Greg knew he was busted, "Deflector," he muttered aloud so House would hear.

"You're worse than Wilson," House shot back, his eyes still closed.

Carl rolled his eyes, "At least I haven't been divorced countless times," he defended.

"You haven't even been married," House said.

"Look who's talking," Carl retorted. House didn't answer. He tried to sleep. He needed it for the conversation he'll be having with Cuddy in a few hours.

_**

* * *

**_

House's room, 10 pm

House had been like a nervous wreck waiting for Cuddy. The inevitable will happen. They were for once, going to have a 'heart to heart' talk. And he knew she wouldn't let him deflect this time. So there's no use to do so.

Cuddy walked through the hallways of PPTH, she was taking her time. She knew it was late. She meant to go to House's room late so no one would notice how frequent she visited.

She finally made it to the door and opened it.

House was there, watching something she didn't know what was called.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked him, sitting on the chair near the bed.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" House asked, still looking at the television.

"I told you that we're going to talk, didn't I?" she said softly.

House sighed, no use in arguing, she's going to need answers and so did he.

"So what's changed between us?" Cuddy asked House.

"Everything?" House said.

Cuddy sighed. It'd be the end of the world and House still would have kept the things he was thinking about from her.

"Do you like me, House?" Cuddy asked, getting straight to the point. She's learned from their previous conversations that getting straight to the point will prevent them from saying stupid things.

House's form went rigid, "Wow, you're subtle," he said, finally looking at her. When Cuddy didn't say anything, House sighed and turned of the TV.

"It doesn't matter what I feel Cuddy," he told her.

"Why doesn't it? To you it doesn't matter but it matters to me," she pointed out softly.

"Because… it won't matter if I said anything," House said, confused himself.

"Don't you get tired of doing this? I am," she said, exasperated.

"Tired of what?" he asked innocently.

"Of this. We're always going in circles, we never turn on the same page. I always ask, but you always deflect. Why can't we have a serious conversation for once?"

House sighed, "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Do you like me or not? It's as easy as that," Cuddy said, she knew that when he said that it won't matter that he actually did like her since he walked out. If he hadn't, then she would have believed him that it didn't really matter.

"Don't you suppose that our earlier conversations prove that I do?" House finally acquiesced, his head lowered.

"Thank you," Cuddy said with a soft smile. He finally admitted it! The only problem now was if he would act on it. If THEY would act on it.

"See? Told you it wouldn't matter," House said, feeling that her thank you was for him telling her that he liked her.

Cuddy smiled a bit at seeing House in this state, his ears were taking a flushed pink color and his face was getting flushed too. She thought he looked cute.

"Of course it matters. You think I'd tolerate your jerkiness and that awfully snarky mouth of yours if I didn't?" she said with a wide smile.

House instantly met her eyes. He was dumbfounded upon hearing those words.

"Is there something on my face?" Cuddy asked when House didn't stop staring at her.

"House…" Cuddy chuckled and snapped her fingers in front of House.

House flinched slightly, pulling himself out of that zone, "So… You have… feelings for me?" he asked her slowly.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and clicked her tongue, "I thought you'd never figure it out," she said with a smile.

Why did it feel this good to be telling him this? It wasn't that awkward now that it's out in the open.

"House," Cuddy laughed seeing him in such a shocked state.

"Stop rationalizing!" she said.

"I am not—"

"I could practically hear those wheels turning inside that very inflated head of yours," she said with a smirk.

"So you agree I'm a genius?" House asked her playfully.

"I agree you're a jerk," Cuddy replied.

"But you like me being a jerk," House countered.

Cuddy groaned, "I thought this was supposed to be a serious conversation?" she asked him incredulously.

House shut up for a bit.

"Thank you," she said after noticing that silence has once again, settled upon the room.

"What are we going to do now?" House asked her quietly.

"Everybody knows this is going somewhere," she told him gently, not wanting to force him into starting something with her.

"Yeah, but everybody knows that they couldn't force us to go somewhere even if they think this is going somewhere," House said.

"Wow, thank you for stating the obvious," Cuddy sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"Better stop that or it'll stick," he told her.

"Sorry, it automatically switches on when you're around," she said in a deadpan tone.

"Well, as you could see, Dr. Cuddy, I'm not entirely able to get up from this bed at all. Go see my attending. Oh wait, that's you," House replied, smirking at her.

"Better start treating me nicely if you want to get out of that bed anytime soon from embarrassment," she threatened him.

"Or you'll do what? Slap me in the wrist?" House challenged her.

They were both relieved that they could still carry on with this kind of interaction after practically making themselves vulnerable. New walls broken down but how many were left? Each knew that there were more walls that they have to conquer. More than the eye could see.

"Well, I could always start rumors," Cuddy suggested sardonically with a wink.

House instantly remembered the earlier events of the day and his admittance of liking her.

"You were a part of that too, so wouldn't you be included in that too?" he asked her.

"Well, name one rumor that they actually believed that I was an active participant?" she raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"You wouldn't dare," House started.

"I know a guy who knows a guy that could start it," she said. Well, she didn't. She was just messing with him.

"You evil, cunning woman," House said with a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. This was what he liked, well, loved about her: she could always throw back what he throws at her.

"I know," Cuddy said, smiling devilishly seductive.

"So… You like me?" House asked her. He still couldn't believe that she was feeling the same way he was.

"Yes," Cuddy answered plainly.

"You have the hots for me?" he asked with a coy smile.

"In your dreams, yes I do," she said in deadpan.

"How right you are Dr. Cuddy, you in fact have the hots for me in my dreams," House said in a slightly lecherous tone that Cuddy was used to.

"You like me too," Cuddy said, interrupting his lecherous thoughts.

"Yes," House admitted again.

"The only difference is you have the hots for me," Cuddy said, on to him.

House shrugged, "I'm a man. Do the math," he said.

"Riiight," Cuddy said with a smile.

She was really glad he wasn't running for the hills after their conversation.

"So, are we supposed to go out? Wilson's been pushing my ass into asking you out," House said a bit awkwardly.

Cuddy chuckled, "Nice way of asking. We could try and go out," she answered him.

"I'd like to stay in first until, you know," he said, pointing to him in the bed.

"Of course, I thought that was already implied," she answered with a classic eye roll.

House nodded.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she told him honestly. She was definitely excited about going out with him. They really get along well whenever they weren't at the hospital. Meaning to say, when they were at conferences and seminars.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Whatcha guys think? Lemme know…_

_**Please review…**_

---------------

_ASH update coming up next…._


	7. Disappointment

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N:**__ Update! _

_As I've said in the spoiler, this chap's going to be irritating but meaningful…_

_As always, lemme know if you're still interested…_

_No bashing after this chapter, okay? We all knfow that it's not always rainbows and puppies when it comes to our favorite ship…_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 7: DISAPPOINTMENT

_**.**_

_**Feb. 16, after lunch**_

Princeton Plainsboro's Dean of Medicine was unexplainably glowing that day. Everyone noticed. She smiled more than usually. They didn't know whether she got laid the night before or she was just very happy for an unknown reason.

Cuddy went inside her office and sat on her chair, wanting to finish more work today because she was really feeling good. Her conversation with House the other night relieved her of all the itching questions looming in her head. Finally, House admitted that he likes her. House had feelings for her. Why did she feel like a silly schoolgirl all of a sudden? She didn't know but she loved the feel of it. She was more than excited about the date they'll be having once House was better.

Thankfully there weren't any complications and House was slowly recuperating from his injuries. She was thinking of making him try therapy again. It'll help with his leg, after all.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Wilson entered her office. She immediately smirked, "So you're taking House's place while he's stuck in his bed?" she asked Wilson dryly.

"You're glowing," Wilson stated with a shit-eating grin.

"You're bothering me," Cuddy countered.

"So, you talked to him? Talk, I mean, talk, talk, not banter," Wilson inquired.

Cuddy gave Wilson a shy smile, "Yes but we also had our share of banter," she told her friend.

"Wow. That's great! What did he say?" Wilson asked, hoping he wasn't prying much.

Cuddy smiled widely this time, "He likes me," she said out loud.

Wilson furrowed his brow, "Yeah, I think I've always told you that," he told her sarcastically.

Cuddy clicked her tongue at Wilson and tucked her chin on her palm, "He TOLD me he likes me," she reiterated.

Wilson's eyes grew wide, "Wow! I thought he'd keep you in the shadows forever," he said with a laugh.

Cuddy laughed with Wilson, shaking her head, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," she honestly told him.

Wilson's face suddenly turned serious, "How do you think he'll mess it up?" he asked Cuddy.

Cuddy's face fell, "Hopefully he doesn't," she told Wilson. She knew that House had the tendency to do self-sabotage for some unknown reason. She just hoped that they would be able to last longer than what others expect.

She internally smacked herself. She was getting ahead of herself. They weren't even dating yet! It was just a very huge bonus that she's known House for 18 years.

Wilson shook his head, "Sorry, it was a stupid question."

Cuddy offered him a soft smile, "It was inevitable."

Wilson smiled apologetically at her.

"So, any plans of going out?" he asked her.

"Yeah, as soon as he's capable of doing so," she told Wilson.

Wilson smiled proudly.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face. Didn't your parents tell you that gloating is bad?" Cuddy told Wilson, a bit annoyed at his face.

Wilson laughed, "Sorry. It's just an amazing achievement even if I had nothing to do with it at all. It was all you two," he told her.

Cuddy smiled back at Wilson. He was right. It was all them this time.

Just the two of them.

_**

* * *

**_

A week later…

House was finally discharged a week after being admitted. By the irritating perseverance and determination of Carl and Wilson in forcing him to take physical therapy, his leg wasn't aching as badly as it should be on normal days. He was thankful but he'd never admit that.

He and Cuddy agreed to go out the second day after he was discharged. After agreeing on the date and place they went their separate ways.

He started getting very nervous about the date. He was thinking of many what ifs. What if Cuddy was expecting something from him? What if he screwed this up? What if he ruined their friendship? What if...? House shook his head. It was his misanthropic side speaking.

When Cuddy got home, she was smiling like an idiot. The day after tomorrow she and House will go on a date. God forbid, as much as she loved his sexual innuendos—she'll never admit that--, she secretly hoped that he wouldn't embarrass her the way he did at the hospital in front of the staff. Unbelievably so, she didn't expect anything from him besides behaving a bit more than he usually 'behaves'.

_**

* * *

**_

The date

In about an hour they were supposed to meet at Santi's, an Italian restaurant that was much known in Princeton. House suggested Cuddy the place and thankfully, she agreed. He had the date booked after Cuddy agreed almost instantly.

House was caught up in his rationalizations. He was getting very nervous and the first time that he _actually _needed Wilson's nagging, his best friend decided not to act like his mother and tell him what to do and what not.

What House didn't know was that Wilson trusted him completely this time. He trusted House to not screw this up. He knew that House never screwed things up when they really mattered. He was right. But this particular time:

Wilson thought wrong.

There were too many walls. He's built them up so strongly and securely that the barbs of pride and misanthropy surrounding them refused to comply with him. Maybe those weren't the only hindrances he was facing. The fear of getting hurt again was crawling into every crevice of his being as the seconds and minutes tick by.

A few walls have tumbled down thanks to one Lisa Cuddy. Her drive to make him realize that happiness exists always gets to him. She never gave up on him. Ever.

His darkest night brought forth a light. A new hope, that there actually was happiness waiting for him if he, or someone else, breaks his walls and fight his demons.

Breaking walls…

An act easier thought of than done. He just wasn't ready yet.

House sighed as he took a sip of his Bourbon, glass after glass, drinking away his rationalizations and slowly slipping into the world where nothing else matters, where nothing hurts, and where he's numb; a state of drunken stupor.

A large part of him was warning him for every glass he drank that what he's doing was a very huge mistake… his heart. But he didn't mind it. He was too drunk to care or even notice it. Nor did he notice the time passing by.

* * *

Cuddy was in a flurry of emotions. She was happy, excited, and very nervous.

She was quite fortunate that she had no problems dressing up for a date while battling pre-date jitters. But this was Dr. Gregory House she was going out with. Dressing up made things even… easier.

Cuddy smiled. She couldn't believe it herself. She was going on a date with House. She was smiling widely in front of her floor length mirror while admiring her simple choice for their date: A red v neck cocktail dress. It was very simple but it really hugged her in all the right curves and showed off the "twins" as House referred to her breasts. She wore matching heels too.

It was 6:45 and Cuddy gathered her purse and double checked her hair and wardrobe before exiting her house and driving off to Santi's.

She sat on their table, waiting for him. She checked her cell phone's clock, it was 7 sharp and he still wasn't there. Did she actually expect him to be on time? She chuckled and shook her head.

7:15 and House was still nowhere in sight. She was now drumming her fingers uneasily on top of the table while her other hand's fingers were playing nervously on the bracelet she was wearing on her other hand.

_Will he come? Oh my God, if he doesn't I'll… I'll do what? _Cuddy's brow furrowed and she swallowed a lump forming in her throat. _I'll do what, exactly? Give him more clinic duty? _She scoffed quietly and then sighed. _I don't know exactly what I'll do. He was the one who asked me out. Was it too soon? WHY ISN'T HE HERE?! That jerk stood me up. He'll have a blast at this._ Cuddy sighed.

It was already 7:30 and he wasn't there. Cuddy dialed Wilson's phone and a few seconds later he answered.

"Cuddy how's the date?" Wilson greeted hopefully.

"It's not a date because I don't have one!" She hissed.

"Where's---"

"I thought you'd know," Cuddy cut him off.

"I didn't help him get ready this time," Wilson told her honestly, now rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. The one time he trusted him completely, House disappoints him. Wilson knew better than to call House on being a disappointment because he knew House hated being one. But he really was this time.

"You're not his keeper," Cuddy said more calmly this time.

"Want me to save you there?" Wilson asked her, knowing that she was probably getting a bit conscious for having waited there for half an hour just to leave alone. She was a friend and he had to save her at least from getting more embarrassed than she already was.

"Please," Cuddy pleaded, "Thank you, Wilson."

"I'll be there in 5, it's just walking distance from my place," Wilson said and shut his phone after hearing Cuddy's approval.

Indeed, about seconds past 5 minutes, Wilson was already making his way to their table.

"How are you doing?" Wilson asked her after giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Cuddy looked shyly at him, almost sadly, "How do you think?" she asked him.

"Well, you look beautiful right now but I'm pretty sure you're feeling I don't know… betrayed?" he asked with an unsure tone to the last word.

Cuddy looked at him exasperated but with a soft smile, "Yes. Can we just eat, please, while talking about how this date that I was actually looking forward to turned into a friendly date?" she asked him.

Wilson nodded in agreement, "Cuddy, maybe he's just scared," he tried.

"House is House," Cuddy said in a shrug. She was now building up her walls in front of Wilson.

"Will you give him a piece of your mind tomorrow?" he asked her.

Cuddy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "Nothing I say will matter after he did this. He knew where he had to go and what he had to be here for but he didn't. So I don't need to know why," she lied.

Wilson just nodded and offered her a friendly smile.

"Thanks for saving me, though," Cuddy sincerely thanked him.

"Anytime," he answered.

They ordered their dinner and desert and talked about none House-related things and Wilson drove Cuddy to her house.

He took a cab from Cuddy's house to House's apartment to give his best friend a piece of his mind since Cuddy won't.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 9:45 pm

Cuddy didn't know if she should be mad, upset, or nonchalant about what House did. She was each of those.

He disappointed her again, like he usually did. _Why does he do that?! Does he find it THAT fun to mess with me?_

Cuddy shook her head. She wasn't going to cry over this. She's as strong woman, for God's sakes! She allowed herself to be hurt but she didn't allow herself to cry.

She sighed deeply and then got ready for bed. She wasn't going to stay up all night to finish some work she brought home. Not tonight. She got into bed after doing her nightly routine of drinking tea and reading.

Would she have slept with him if he did show up tonight?

She mentally slapped herself for such thoughts when she felt something start to bubble up deep inside her.

She felt so betrayed. After everything he told her and she him, she thought of what more they skipped. She thought of a reason for House not to show up but she couldn't make up one for him.

She thought making him admit he liked her was the hardest part. Now she knew it wasn't. She had to find out what the hardest part is. But she doesn't know when she should try and find out.

Again, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, slowly surrendering to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

House's Apartment, 10 pm

House was lying on his couch, oblivious of the time, when he heard a loud banging on his door. As usual, he just tried and waited for the person to get tired and leave but it didn't.

"House, open up or I'll break down this door," Wilson's voice bellowed outside.

House just lay there, not minding his ranting friend.

Wilson checked the knob and found out it was unlocked so he opened it and barged inside House's apartment.

"Of all the stupidest--" Wilson started in anger, seeing his best friend sprawled on the couch, drunk.

"Ever heard of knocking?" House muttered, getting into a sitting position.

"You're right, it never works. And don't deflect," Wilson pointed a finger at him.

Wilson then placed his hands on his hips, "Why didn't you show up?" he demanded an answer.

"I didn't want to," House told him.

"No," Wilson said sarcastically, "You just wanted to get drunk," he chastised him.

"You let yourself in you could let yourself out, now," House told Wilson, standing up from the couch but easily slumped back down after feeling dizzy.

"She waited for you," Wilson told him.

House felt guilty but he didn't show a speck of guilt, "So I'm supposed to feel guilty over her free will of waiting?"

Wilson's blood was boiling, "Why didn't you show up?"

House knew Wilson was very serious now, "I was afraid," he almost whispered.

"You were afraid of what?!" Wilson screeched.

"I wasn't ready," House said with his head hung low. He really wanted Cuddy, but he didn't know if he could have her. IF he was right for her at all.

"House, you've been beating around the bush with Cuddy for God knows how many years know, how are you not ready?" Wilson said in a bit more calmer voice.

House shook his head, "I don't know. I just wasn't ready," he repeated.

Wilson shook his head, "When will you be?" he asked him sternly and seriously.

He walked out of House's apartment without even a single goodbye, leaving his friend to brood after his nagging, hoping that he struck a chord.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

What do you think will happen at PPTH the next day?

Lemme know what you think…

_**Please Review…**_

_**--------------**_

_**ASH update, tomorrow…**_

_**---------------**_

_**I'd like to thank the ff people for helping me regain my mojo amidst RL's challenges:**_

_**Brit (Toledo Girl)**_

_**Jess(Monkey and Music Lover)**_

_**Helen (Lenasti16)**_


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N:**__ Update! Thanks for the revs last chappie! _

_Whew… I thought I wouldn't be able to post this tonight… _

_I'd like to __**thank **__my mini whiteboard for this chapter: __**not- lupus. everybody -lies**__… Simone!_

_This is a very fun chappie! Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 8: ONE STEP FORWARD, TWO STEPS BACK

_**.**_

_**Feb. 28, PPTH**_

Cuddy sat at her desk, thinking of the hundreds of ways this day could go really, really wild. She was currently having an internal debate on whether to confront House and ask him why he didn't show up or just leave him be.

_Why didn't he show up? Seriously! Was it that hard to go on a date? He did once with Cameron, so what's the difference? Why did he show up on his and Cameron's date but he didn't show up for theirs,_ Cuddy thought of any plausible reason but couldn't come up with one. She sighed. Why does everything have to be complicated between them?

They took one step forward, only to make two steps back. That's how it always was between them. The only difference between then and now was that they actually took one step forward now. And that's what's frustrating Cuddy; The first and only time they went out with the truth was what also scared House to move forward. Instead of moving forward, he acted like a drunken man trying to walk along the sidewalk—walking a step forward then shuffling a few steps backwards.

She suddenly realized that she didn't have to ask herself why everything has to be complicated between her and House. House was a complicated man. The most complicated person she knew. He wanted everything calculated and checked properly so that nothing would end up biting him back, thus his rationalizations. He became complicated to protect his sensitivity. Along with his being a complicated man comes his sensitivity. He didn't want to get close to people in fear of them hurting him. He didn't want to start something with her in fear of her rejection. He shouldn't be afraid of rejection - she told him she liked him! They told each other the truth! Wasn't that encouragement enough? As it turns out, no, it wasn't enough.

Cuddy pulled herself out of her reverie when she realized thinking about this wasn't letting her do anything productive. Why didn't she have any meetings that day?! There were no distractions.

So she thought. She grinned mischievously upon getting a few ideas.

House was a force to be reckoned with that day—he always is, but this time he's a bit more… scary to cross than usual.

House wasn't feeling like his usual "peachy" and sarcastic self. He was a bit mad at himself. Wilson's words last night essentially struck a chord. But how strong he didn't know—he didn't know if he should act on what he's really feeling and ask Cuddy out again and ask her to give him another chance. For one, Gregory House never begs—except for prescriptions for Vicodin. Second, he didn't know if he was now on Cuddy's "To kill" list. He had that creeping feeling that she's going to be burying him in clinic duty today—and maybe for the rest of his life. He was fairly positive that Cuddy would make his life a living hell that day.

His suspicions were proven correct when Cameron went inside his office carrying two boxes of what he's sure was patients' charts that he never filled up.

"Cuddy wants you to complete these before going home today," she said as she put the boxes on top of his table.

House raised a brow at her, "Why didn't she tell me herself?"

"She's busy," Cameron told him, "Why? Is anything up with you two?"

House smirked, "Nothing. Go find daddy an interesting case," he told Cameron.

Cameron furrowed her brows and left without saying a word.

"That's a first," House muttered when he didn't hear anything from the young doctor.

He took the charts from the boxes and counted them: 150 charts to be exact. He did the impossible by actually working on the charts.

About 4 hours later he was done with every single one of them. He was bored to death! What's worse was that he was due down at the clinic an hour later.

"What?" he growled at Cameron, Foreman, and Chase staring at him like he did something very out of the ordinary—which he did, by completing charts.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked him, her brows furrowed.

House smirked at them and just leaned back in his chair.

"Seriously, you never do that," Chase told him.

House rolled his eyes at that, "Well you don't have to state the obvious, Chase."

"Seeing that you're all here in my honorable presence I suppose you found us a case?" he asked them hopefully. He wanted a reason to stay out of clinic duty.

"If you're honorable I wonder what Wilson is," Foreman muttered.

"Sorry, Cuddy told us to take the rest of the day off," Cameron said with the ghost of a smile.

"What?" House furrowed his brows.

"She told us to take the rest of the day off," Chase repeated.

"Seriously?" he asked them, very surprised.

Cameron nodded, "And she told us to tell you that you're on clinic duty in an hour," she informed him.

House sighed, "Damn. Bring this to her on your way out. Foreman, give our boss lady a smack on that rotundas ass on your way out," he told Foreman in his normal tone.

"Sure thing, I like big butts and I cannot lie," Foreman answered in deadpan and then followed Chase and Cameron out of the office, carrying the two boxes of patient charts he finished.

"You the man!" House called out to him in mock happiness.

He went to Wilson and demanded to be fed. After lunch, he headed straight to the clinic.

'Why are there no red suckers here?" he asked Brenda.

"Dr. Cuddy took them all and gave them to the cancer kids," Brenda answered him without looking up from her paperwork.

House pouted a bit. No suckers. He sighed and went inside Exam Room 1 and waited for one patient, checked the kid's runny nose and then left.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked Brenda.

"I have no idea," the nurse answered.

"Didn't he come down here?" Cuddy asked, annoyed.

"He did. He saw one patient and the rest is history," Brenda told her, not actually new with the situation. She was so used to House's antics that nothing was new to her.

Cuddy crossed her arms in front of her and started instructing Brenda, "I want you to send patients to House's office and have him check them up there, understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy," the nurse answered.

House was playing with his electric guitar when a few people knocked on his office door.

"Excuse me," an older man asked him when he opened the door, "Are you Dr. House?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" House asked in mock politeness, a bit annoyed that his guitar session was disturbed.

"Dr. Cuddy told us to go here to have our check ups," a teenager said.

House sighed but then perked up upon having an idea, "Okay, please line up and tell me a song," he instructed.

"How is that relevant?" A girl asked him.

"You don't believe in doctors?" House asked her incredulously. The girl just smirked.

When the people lined up properly he started asking questions.

"What's your song?" he asked a somewhat Rolling Stones fan. He assumed because the teen was wearing a Rolling Stones tee.

"Miss Murder?" The teen said, unsure of the song's relevance in curing him.

House got his guitar and started strumming the chords to the song.

"Wow, that was cool, man," the teen said, clapping his hands along with the other impressed patients.

House smirked, "I know. That would be five bucks, please," he said.

The teenager gladly gave House five bucks.

House continued after some time, garnering more and more audiences like hospital staff and other patients.

He started making it a mini concert, strumming chords of songs like ACDC's You Shook Me All Night Long and Mistress for Christmas, the Rolling Stone's Paint it Black, and Eric Clapton's Cocaine, and many more.

While collecting 5 bucks each from willingly paying fans, he suddenly grabbed his guitar and started playing Barracuda as he saw Cuddy walking briskly, albeit gracefully towards him.

"House, you're supposed to be curing people!" she reprimanded him, far more angry to notice that there was an issue between them because of his no show for their date.

"I am! I'm curing them with music, Dr. Cuddy!" House answered.

Cuddy put her hands on her hips and hissed at him, "They went here to get checkups, not pay you 5 bucks for a mini concert and a consult!"

"You took the red suckers from the clinic!" House accused her with a pout.

"Cancer kids craved for them, how can I resist," Cuddy said in deadpan, "Now, why are you playing your guitar and not diagnosing them?"

House smirked at her and spoke defiantly, "They practically rooted for me to play... You gotta give the people what they want, you know."

Cuddy crossed her arms in front of her, "Then give me what I want-- I want you to do your job!" she told him, getting more irritated as each second passed.

"I want doesn't get, geez cuddy, didn't you learn your manners?" House scolded her mockingly.

"House, clinic – now!" Cuddy told him and then walked out of his office.

"Alright, people, show's over! Thank you for your support!" House told his "fans" and then received a few more claps before the crowd dispersed and went back to their own business.

There they were, once again reduced to one-upping, verbal jabbing, and ever increasing sexual tension, each one wishing to have the other but too stubborn. They finally took one step forward by revealing they liked each other but the other unexpectedly took two steps back. Both of them wishing to be together at a point in time, both on the same page and walking forward.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: What do you think will happen next?

_**Did you like the chap?**_

_**Lemme know…**_

_**Please Review…**_

_**-----------------------**_

_**ASH **__update tomorrow…_


	9. Screw With Me

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company**_

_**A/N:**__ Okay, the title is not what you think… Lol…_

_I hope you'll love this chapter!_

_Closet readers please review… :D_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 9: SCREW WITH ME

_**.**_

_There they were, once again reduced to one-upping, verbal jabbing, and ever increasing sexual tension, each one wishing to have the other but too stubborn. They finally took one step forward by revealing they liked each other but the other unexpectedly took two steps back. Both of them wishing to be together at a point in time, both on the same page and walking forward._

Seeing Cuddy really serious made him think of another way to mess with her a bit. He needed to know something. He had to feed his curiosity—as always. Cuddy just acted as if he didn't stand her up—well, except for the fact that she bombarded him with patient charts to fill up, runny noses from the clinic, and dismissed his team early without his consent—not that he needed them for another reason other than to complete his clinic hours for him. Why won't she ask him why he did it? Did she just not care? Or was there something stopping her from coming to him first?

While playing with his oversized tennis ball he suddenly had an idea. He dialed a flower shop, ordered a bouquet of red roses and told them to deliver it to the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and write "House" on the card. House and House alone, no other words—just his surname. He wanted to get her reaction.

Will she get pissed? Will she thank him? Or will she finally crack and ask him why he stood her up and also act as if he didn't do anything wrong and just send her flowers out of the blue. He was kind of rooting for the third one.

After placing his order, he went to the clinic for a few hours of hell—for him, that is.

_**

* * *

**_

30 minutes later…

Wilson entered the exam room where House was currently checking a patient.

"Talked with Cuddy yet?" he asked him casually.

"Excuse me?" the clinic patient said after seeing Wilson come in without a knock.

"I'm a doctor," Wilson said, raising his hands in apology.

"He's a manipulative teddy bear, that's what he is," House told the patient while bobbing his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"Now, how do you work this thing, again?" House asked dumbly, acting like he didn't know how to put the needle on the syringe.

"Is HE a doctor?" the patient asked Wilson nervously.

"He's a jerk," Wilson answered nonchalantly.

The patient suddenly started to pull up his pants but House stopped him, "Wait, wait! I got it!" he said with a fake joyful smile.

"No thank you, I think I'll wait outside for a sane doctor," the man said.

"Sir, I apologize for Dr. House's actions but believe me that he knows what he's doing," Wilson told the man who in return sighed in absolute relief.

House rolled his eyes creepily and muttered, "Everybody lies…"

The man's eyes widened and he just said thanks and exited the room without getting a shot.

"Did you really have to do that?" Wilson asked him in annoyance.

House just smirked, "Aren't there sick, dying kids you have to read to?" he asked Wilson.

"They've already been read to," Wilson answered him plainly.

"Darn! I was hoping I could read them Sweeney Todd," House answered in mock disappointment.

Wilson sighed, "Have you talked to Cuddy?" he asked again.

House shook his head no and then asked Wilson why.

"Nothing. I just really think that you should talk to her. You were at fault. You should at least apologize, you know," Wilson told him.

House wanted to tell him that he was well aware of the fact that he disappointed Cuddy and owed it to her to apologize for not showing up but he just kept silent.

"House, you'll never be ready unless you want to make yourself ready," Wilson told him.

"You think I don't know that?" House asked him, a bit annoyed now that Wilson was laying everything on thick.

"I think you think that you know it but you don't—or you just don't want to know it," Wilson told him.

House kept silent. Wilson was right.

"But you really like Cuddy?" Wilson asked him. House didn't answer.

Wilson smiled smugly and turned to leave, "That's all the answer I need. Later, House," he told him.

House stared daggers at the back of Wilson's head. He only wished that Wilson kept the information to himself.

* * *

Cuddy was fuming when she got back to her office. She was mad at House. She was mad at him for standing him up. She was mad at him for acting as if nothing happened!

Cuddy huffed and slumped down on her chair. _Why am I getting worked up over this? Over him! Of all people—House!_

She shook her head and positioned the fingers of her right hand on her forehead, massaging it. She was getting more and more frustrated as the hours go by. She thought that ignoring the matter would make her forget about it. But it turns out that she won't be able to forget about what happened until she gets the answer to her question: Why did he stand her up?

She sighed and started working on the few paperwork left for her to do.

About an hour later thinking—about personal and work related things, she was pulled out of her reverie when a knock came to the door. She saw Wilson on the other side of it and waved him in. Wilson sat on the chair in front of Cuddy's table and spoke.

"How are you doing?" he asked her, partially knowing what her answer would be.

Cuddy gave him a tired smile, "I'm fine," she said, not even convincing herself that she was.

Wilson returned her smile, "You don't look fine, Cuddy," he told her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Then why'd you ask?" she asked him. Wilson just shrugged.

"Have you talked to him about it? He may actually have a plausible reason," Wilson said.

Cuddy clicked her tongue, "Don't you think he'll just deflect? He _is _House after all. Where do you think talking will lead us?" she asked Wilson rhetorically.

"I don't know-- a bed?" Wilson said with a mischievous grin.

Cuddy's mouth hung open as she blushed, "Wilson!" she scolded him.

Wilson chuckled innocently, "What?" Cuddy just pouted at him in response.

Wilson rolled his eyes at her this time, "Oh come on, Cuddy. A room reeks of sexual tension once you two are in it. One of these days you two will just end up in a bed---"

Cuddy slightly snapped, "Don't you dare finish that statement!" she admonished with a warning finger his way.

Wilson raised his hands in defeat, stood up and slowly walked backwards toward the door, "What? I'm just stating the obvious!" Cuddy rolled her eyes at this. "And I was supposed to tell you what he told me when I went to his apartment last night," Wilson enticed Cuddy, dangling the pieces of information in front of her nose. He wouldn't tell her what House said-- or didn't say earlier in the clinic, though.

Cuddy took the bait—just like Wilson thought she would. "You went to his apartment?" Wilson nodded. "What did he tell you?" Cuddy asked him, thinking that she was finally a few seconds close to getting her answer.

Wilson was about to tell her when a delivery man knocked on her door, Cuddy pouted a bit but waved the man in.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine?" the man asked, checking the delivery slip while holding a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses Cuddy and Wilson's probably ever seen.

Cuddy offered the young delivery man a slight smile for his politeness, "That's what the door says. Yes, I'm Dr. Cuddy," she said.

The young delivery guy nodded and gave her the delivery slip for her to sign, "Just sign there, please," he said with utmost courtesy.

Cuddy signed the piece of paper and gave it back to the delivery man who in return handed her the bouquet of red roses with a smile. With the nod of his head he exited her office.

Cuddy was about to ask Wilson to continue when the Oncologist's pager started beeping.

Wilson checked it and sighed in frustration, "I gotta go. One of my patients is having some reaction to the meds," he told Cuddy apologetically.

Cuddy nodded, "Let's just talk later?" she suggested. Wilson nodded instantly and gave her one last apologetic look before exiting the room and headed to his patient's room.

Cuddy took a sniff of the roses and smiled. She took the card with a wide smile but her face instantly fell when she read who the sender was.

_House_

The sender was House! And that was all that was written on the card: House. No apology, no anything! Just House!

Cuddy started getting livid again. _Why does he do that?! Why does he have to gauge my anger—or lack of it? Why does he do this after standing me up?_

Obviously to check things for his own personal vendetta he just had to do this and satisfy his curiosity. He can't handle knowing things by asking politely or talking to her like a grown up would.

Of course, he's House! The man couldn't handle emotions. He doesn't do well with his own emotions so he messes with others'—specifically hers.

She took the bouquet with her and made her way to his office to finally talk—if that would actually work—to him about this… thing between them.

She didn't mind knocking on his glass door as she shoved it open.

She slammed the bouquet of roses on top of his desk causing him to wake up from his nap. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him incredulously.

_Oookay, so I was right about the third reaction I would probably get from her, _House thought as he rubbed his face with his hand, trying to wipe of the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't like them?" House asked her in a deep voice.

"I didn't like the reason you sent them!" Cuddy told him knowingly.

"What other reason would I have sent them for?" House innocently asked her.

"Oh cut the crap, House! What other reason would you have sent them other than to gauge my reaction?" she asked rhetorically.

House smirked, trying to hold off the inevitable a while longer, "To apologize?" he suggested dumbly.

Cuddy scoffed at him disbelievingly, "To apologize? You don't even know how to do that!" she told him.

"Can't you just say thank you and get it over with? I have to catch the L Word later on mute," he deflected.

Cuddy knew exactly what he was doing. He planned this and everything but now he doesn't know how to go on with it.

She decided to get to the point and ask him what she's been itching to ask, "Why didn't you show up last night, House?" she demanded an answer. House looked down and kept silent.

"Look at me!" Cuddy ordered. House instantly met her gaze and saw how hurt she was. She was hiding it all along.

"Why didn't you show up on our date? Why did you have to pretend like you didn't do anything wrong and just send me flowers? Why did you have to do things your own way and find things out your own way instead of going straight to me and get your answer?" she asked him, getting more emotional but successfully willing herself not to cry.

House diverted his gaze from her and lowered his head. He was mentally punching himself for once again feeding his insatiable curiosity without the slightest thought of who he hurts. He always knew what to do when his plans went wrong but for some unknown reason, when it came to Cuddy, he could barely think things through. He just acted on impulse every single time.

"House!" she called him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Cuddy desperately wanted to hear his answer.

"I don't know," he almost whispered. What struck Cuddy was the sincerity in his tone.

She sighed deeply and looked at him, "Everything has a reason House. Why didn't you show up last night? I waited for you," she told him in a calmer and softer voice.

When House didn't answer she tried something different. She knew that she'd get even more hurt if he answered her next question with a yes but she still asked him anyway, "Were you just screwing with me?" she asked him, not hiding the hurt in her tone.

House quickly shook his head, "No," he whispered.

"Then why? Please, just answer the question. Why didn't you show up last night?" she pleaded for him to answer her.

"I was scared," House finally answered, almost inaudibly this time but Cuddy heard it.

"House, I told you I like you, I didn't reject you, I was scared as hell about last night but I didn't tuck my tail between my legs and stayed at my house," she told him.

House shook his head and wanted to just have someone shoot him at that moment. He hated making himself vulnerable to anyone but he couldn't postpone the inevitable. He finally decided to tell her the truth—which was what he told Wilson last night.

"I wasn't ready," he told her.

Cuddy looked at him incredulously, "You weren't ready?" House nodded slowly.

"I can't wait for you to grow up, House," she told him sadly. Why couldn't he allow himself to be happy? Why doesn't he trust her to make him happy?

House just looked at her and nodded in understanding. He suddenly realized that getting hurt wasn't his only fear. He was afraid to be happy because he knew that happiness could never be permanent.

He lowered his head shyly, "You can have the flowers, Cuddy," he told her.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip and nodded. She took the now slightly damaged bouquet and started walking out of his office.

House suddenly spoke while she had her back turned, "I'm sorry, Cuddy," he told her in all sincerity, thinking that he owed it to her.

Cuddy just kept walking even if she heard his apology, finally allowing a single tear to escape her eye.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: What do you think will happen next?

_**Lemme know…**_

_**Please Review…**_

---------------------------

_Thank you for all the revs!_

_I would like to thank those who are reviewing anonymously… I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your revs._

_I'll do it generally here… __**Thanks you guys!**_


	10. Breaking Barriers

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. For the last part of this chapter, I've also used some House/Cuddy scenes from Airborne. Again, they're not mine, just borrowed.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you guys so much for the reviews!_

_Please read the Airborne parts because I've twisted some of the scenes. Thank you… :D_

_:D Spread the love!_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 10: BREAKING BARRIERS

_**.**_

They've been avoiding each other an entire week… House would only come to her office whenever his team wasn't able to convince Cuddy about a badly needed procedure. He'd only tell her why it was the only way to save his patient's life and when she finally, albeit reluctantly obliges, he walks out without a last glance.

Cuddy wasn't able to get over it and neither was House. Cuddy thought about how stupid she was to still get the flowers that he really didn't think of buying for her. She was thankful though about House telling her the truth. But she's been waiting for him to man up for a long time now, and she just doesn't know if she still could. His declaration of his fear somehow gave her a sliver of hope that House would eventually face his demons. But the question was when. She couldn't put her life on hold for him.

Everyone noticed the change in House. He was popping more pills into his mouth like they were tic-tac. Wilson was getting very concerned at the way his friends have been acting. Cuddy won't tell him anything and House just kept deflecting—as always.

_**

* * *

**_

A week later…

"I couldn't believe this!" Cuddy exclaimed as she read the WHO request for House to speak at a conference in Singapore. It was okay if she was aware of it but noo, her previous assistant just had to "forget" that the letter arrived. She just found the letter buried somewhere in the assistant's desk. The bad part was that if it weren't for her stupid former assistant, she would have read it about a month ago. A month ago!

Cuddy was fuming as she flung the letter on top of her desk with a groan, "I can't believe this!"

"Is everything alright? Am I in the way?" Wilson asked from the door.

"Come in," Cuddy said as she tucked her hand under her chin and looked at Wilson desperately.

"Is there something wrong?" Wilson asked as he sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"Not much," Cuddy deadpanned, "Just a request for House to speak at a conference in Singapore," she said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Wilson asked, "Won't that be better due to your current unknown issues?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes at Wilson as if he asked a dumb question.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"The Deans of Medicine have to come too," Cuddy said exasperatedly.

"Oh," Wilson said, "What's up with you two? Ever since that date you've made your MOs known throughout the hospital; Your MO to avoid each other at all costs."

"It's none of your business," Cuddy said as she stood up and tried to ignore Wilson by fixing her files.

"Noo, but when the hospital's being affected by your actions, it is included in my—well everyone's--- business," Wilson said.

"It's nothing," Cuddy said firmly.

"Seriously, Cuddy, just tell me. You're acting like House," Wilson said, knowing that he'll get a reaction.

"Don't you think that the reason we're acting the same about the issue is because it's not anybody's business but ours?" Cuddy snapped as she slammed a file folder on her desk which made Wilson flinch.

"Cuddy, everybody's fussing about what's going on between you two! The lack of public banter and profanities are making everyone think that either you finally had enough and threatened him or you're sleeping together! The lack of lawsuits is making them think that you're—again--- sleeping together, and the lack of complaining clinic patients actually had them missing his snarky mouth!" Wilson informed her of what's going on in her hospital, "Oh and by the way, the pools are just overflowing with wads of cash on different topics but more than half of those topics are about you and House."

Cuddy wasn't expecting what Wilson said. Were they really affecting hospital business that much? And why the hell does the hospital staffs have to stick their noses into other people's business, specifically hers and House's.

"We had a fight and then we came to some twisted understanding," she finally acquiesced, needing some sort of release.

"Yeah, we've noticed, except the understanding part," Wilson said while furrowing his brows.

"Cuddy…" he prompted her to continue.

Cuddy sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Remember the flowers?" she asked him.

Wilson nodded and then his eyes widened, "They were from House?!" he asked her, clearly shocked. Cuddy nodded.

Wilson suddenly furrowed his brows and raised a hand, gesturing for her to not continue as he groaned and looked at Cuddy, "Let me guess, he thought he could get a reaction without having himself figured out?"

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"That idiot," Wilson muttered as he ran a hand to the back of his neck.

"That wasn't the worse part," Cuddy said, not looking at him.

"Care to enlighten me?" Wilson said.

"I asked him why he didn't show up for our date and he told me he was scared," Cuddy looked at him, "He said he wasn't ready."

Wilson looked guiltily at her and sighed, "That's what he told me the night he stood you up. That's also what I was supposed to tell you before the delivery man came and before my pager interrupted us. I was supposed to tell you the day after but you kept shutting out every chance at a conversation about him."

"Sorry," Cuddy said.

"Cuddy… House really likes you. He's just---"

"I can't wait for him forever, Wilson," Cuddy told him.

"Don't you think this seminar could actually do some good for the two of you? I know for a fact that the two of you interact better outside the confines of the hospital," Wilson cautiously asked her.

"I hope so," Cuddy honestly replied.

"Give it a chance," Wilson shrugged. Cuddy just nodded in reply.

"I have to go. I have to tell him," Cuddy said as she stood up and made her way to the door with the letter in her hands. She looked back at Wilson, "Thank you, Wilson," she said and headed towards the elevators to House's office.

Cuddy took a deep breath before she opened the glass door to House's office. She was lucky enough that the team were running tests.

"House, I need to talk to you," Cuddy said as she stood in front of his desk.

House opened his eyes and then removed his feet from his desk as he took the letter Cuddy handed him.

"Next week?" he asked her while eyeing her suspiciously.

Cuddy nodded, "Don't ask. Stupid assistant." She shook her head upon remembering it.

House handed her the letter, "Okay." He simply said.

"That's it?" Cuddy asked him. "No comments about the idiots who're going to be there?"

House pursed his lips and let out a breath, not looking at her, "Yeah."

"Okay," Cuddy said, "I'll give you the tickets probably this Friday," she said and exited his office thinking how weird it was that he accepted without any arguments.

House rubbed his face with both hands when Cuddy left his office. He knew that he had to clean up his act if he wanted things to run smoothly during the conference.

_**

* * *

**_

During the conference, Cuddy's hotel room

Cuddy was wringing her hands while she waited for House. Things were a bit awkward—terribly awkward-- during the flight when they were sitting next to each other.

She called him a few minutes ago and asked him to come—on false pretenses. She wasn't actually thinking when she called him. She just did. She wanted to talk to him about them—or lack of "them".

A soft knock came to her door in a few minutes. She took a deep breath and went to open it.

"Hi," she said and let him come in.

When House sat on the couch, she sat on the other couch opposite where he was.

"So…" House said, wanting her to get to the point as the tension filled the room.

"I wanted to ask if you had your speech written and edited," Cuddy said.

"I'll wing it," House said, trying to lessen the tension between them.

"House…" Cuddy warned him.

"Don't worry. It's done. It wasn't exactly a hard topic," House said nonchalantly.

Cuddy liked that about him. Speeches weren't exactly hard for him. He was never nervous about them, unlike the other doctors who're asked to talk about certain topics. House never had to practice in front of the mirror. Once he knows the topic, he'll just write what he has to say then wait for the time and date he has to deliver the speech as if it's nothing big.

She remembered the time when Stacy returned to Princeton to ask him for help with Mark. He winged the Diagnostics class she assigned him to. He didn't need anything other than his mouth and his brain. The way he wove those stories into lectures and lessons for future practice was so brilliant. She loved watching him even if it hurt her a tad when she watched him talk about the infarction. She also remembered the students debate about the importance of informed consent...

She was pulled out of her trip to memory lane when House called out to her.

"Cuddy?" House asked her for the second time.

"What?" Cuddy asked, a bit embarrassed that she zoned out in front of him.

"I was asking if you had anymore to say," he repeated.

Cuddy remained silent, thinking of whether to ask him or not. House stood up and made his way to the door when she didn't answer.

He stopped in his tracks when she finally spoke, "Will it really be like this from now on?" Cuddy asked softly, looking down.

"What do you mean?" House asked her.

"Like this, ignoring each other. Can't we be, I don't know, back to the way we were before?" she asked him as she finally looked him in the eyes.

House instantly had his defenses partially up, "So… You want me to talk about your ass and go against mostly all of your rules and orders when we're at the hospital?" he asked her with a small smirk.

Cuddy smiled softly, "God forbid, House, yes, please," she said.

"So… No hard feelings?" he asked her quite politely.

Cuddy smiled and nodded. She surprised House by walking towards him and embraced him chastely and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." She said, as she pulled back.

House just nodded shyly and exited her room.

During the conference, Cuddy slightly cursed herself for not giving House some boundaries regarding the sexual innuendos. He didn't start their banter right away but eventually they began bickering again like an old married couple.

_**

* * *

**_

On the flight back to New York

After the commotion that Peng caused, while House and Cuddy were figuring out what was wrong with him, Cuddy bent forward, clutching her side while House had his back facing her.

Cuddy calls out to him, "House…"

House didn't hear her and just ordered Keo [the flight attendant] to get him some iodized salt to protect Peng's thyroid.

"House!" Cuddy calls out to him again. House finally turns to her and sees Cuddy's discomfort.

Cuddy doubles over and throws up on the floor. When House lifted the back of her shirt, he was slightly shocked to see the same rash they saw on Peng and Joy.

When he got Cuddy positioned in a seat in the First-Class Cabin, he tries to listen to Cuddy's heartbeat by leaning his ear to her chest.

Cuddy complained hoarsely, "I said we should've turned back. You should've listened to me. Now we're eight miles over the Arctic—"

House looks up at her, "I'm trying to listen to you now, so shut up!" he listens to her heartbeat again, "Heart's fine," he looks back at her again and can't help but mention, "Breasts are firm."

Cuddy smiles softly at his lechery, part annoyed, part flattered.

The moment was ruined by Keo as she asked him if what the others were experiencing was contagious because a lot of the passengers were getting scared. House told her to tell the other that there wasn't anything to worry about even if there was.

A few minutes later, House flashes a flash light in front of Cuddy and she immediately waves it away from her view, explaining that Photophobia was another symptom of meningitis. She told him that they needed antibiotics.

House shocks her by leaning forward and started smelling her hair, then her neck.

"You're creeping me out," Cuddy softly says.

House smirks at her as he continued his improvised tests, "Then get me a lab." He then smells her stomach, "Pseudomonas smells yeasty. Staph smells musty. Some liver diseases smell of ammonia."

Cuddy answered him in deadpan as she looks at his actions, "House, I'm not in heat."

"Citrusy on the nose, with a blush of toasted coconut," House told her the results of his smell-test.

Cuddy smirks at him. House lifts up her shirt to expose the rash on her stomach and touches it gently, making Cuddy breathe heavily. House then started undoing the button of her bottoms but Cuddy quickly grabbed hold of his hands, stopping him from unbuttoning it.

"Need to get a better look at your rash," House told her.

"Use your imagination," Cuddy told him.

House smirked at her, "Fine, shall I go with Lifeguard Cuddy or Mother Superior Cuddy?"

Once again, Keo enters the cabin and tells House that three more passengers were showing symptoms. Cuddy told House that they needed meds or else they'll have a lot of dead passengers.

House, along with the kid who pretended to be Chase, asked for drugs from the passengers, telling them of how important their help was in his own snarky way.

After the Lumbar Puncture, House confirmed that what Peng was having wasn't contagious, leaving the other passengers stunned in relief. Cuddy felt a bit foolish in having been involved in the mass hysteria.

After going over every detail, and almost operating on Peng, House, thanks to the Chase replacement, was able to figure out that surgery wasn't needed at all.

House and Cuddy searched Peng's things. While House was going through Peng's wallet, he saw something interesting.

"Scuba certification card," House said and he handed it to Cuddy and kept rummaging through the wallet. He found a piece of paper, which he found interesting-- again.

Cuddy looked at him questioningly after looking at the card, "Big deal. I have one of these."

House smirked at her, "Yeah? You also have a receipt from Tekong's Scuba Rental dated yesterday?"

Cuddy sighed in understanding, "Tell the captain to drop as low as he can under five thousand feet," she told Keo.

Keo furrowed her brows in confusion and doubt, "We're at thirty eight thousand. We can't..."

Cuddy cut her off, "Peng's got the bends."

House, really annoyed at Peng's stupidity, "Went diving yesterday. Like an idiot, he surfaced too quickly. Like a bigger idiot, he boarded a flight which is pressurized to 8,000 feet above sea level. Low pressure is killing him. Tell the pilot to dive until we can club baby seals out of the window," House then told Keo.

Keo immediately left and informed the captain but House called out to her quickly and told her to get Peng some Oxygen.

House and Cuddy went back to their seats—now in the First-Class Cabin.

"Still feel like puking?" House turned his head to face her.

Cuddy shook her head, "No."

House leaned across her and raised her chair's backrest, until she was only inches away from him.

Their eyes met and House wasn't able to help himself. He leaned in and kissed Cuddy on the lips, thinking how he was a bit close to losing her if it had indeed been Meningitis. If he really didn't listen to her and it had been meningitis Cuddy would've been gone from him forever without even taking a chance with her. Cuddy didn't pull away from his kiss and was a bit shocked to find herself kissing him back. She thought that it was a really good call when she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth after the commotion.

House kissed her tenderly at first—which shocked Cuddy--but his tongue eventually asked for access which Cuddy immediately allowed. Their tongues slid against each other in a dance of passion. Cuddy deepened the kiss as she placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

House suddenly realized what they were doing and abruptly pulled away. He then removed the small blinds covering the window to let the light in and stared outside. He was still trying to recover from their oxygen-depriving kiss but he didn't look back at Cuddy.

Cuddy's chest was still heaving from the kiss but she was shocked at House's sudden action. _Why did he pull away! Maybe he was just carried away, _she thought. She didn't want to ask him what just happened because she knew his walls would've been up by now and he would have deflected and told her that it was obvious what they did.

But Cuddy was more than sure that barriers have been broken for him to be able to kiss her so suddenly. She was thinking of what could've possibly caused him to act like that. _God, the tenderness, that first tender kiss is driving me crazy! What was he thinking when he did that? _Cuddy suddenly smiled as realization hit her:

House was shaken from the thought of losing her if it was indeed meningitis.

She smiled inwardly and just looked at him.

When House just remained silent, deep in thought, Cuddy took his face in her hands and forced him to meet her gaze then kissed him deeply.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Will they finally get together in the next chapter?

_Those who vote yes, raise their hands…_

…_**Please Review…**_


	11. This Time Around

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. For the first part of this chapter, I've used the last House/Cuddy scene in Airborne. Again, they're not mine, just borrowed.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**__ Wow! You can put down your hands now! :D_

_Thank you for the great revs! :D_

_Thanks Simone for helping edit this chap!_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 11: THIS TIME AROUND

.

_When House just remained silent, deep in thought, Cuddy took his face in her hands and forced him to meet her gaze then kissed him deeply._

When they pulled back, House suddenly stood up—shocking Cuddy—and went to the bathroom. Cuddy sat there, wondering if what she did was right or wrong—she chose to believe that it was just appropriate. House never made a move, this time around; she thought it was better if she took charge for a while. She stared directly ahead as her brain went into overdrive with thoughts.

_Where do we go from here? I'm taking the step forward, trying to get him to come with me. But will he follow or will he take another two steps back making us even farther away from each other than we already are—sans the episode a while ago._

House sat on the covered toilet seat, rubbing his face with his hands.

_The thought of her dying is now getting me soft! If I just listened, maybe, we still would have been in that same less awkward stage of no hard feelings about the date. What the hell am I scared of anyway?! Being happy? Big deal._

Big deal—yeah right—that nagging voice in his head was pushing him into the dark abyss of deflection, denial, and misanthropy that it was more than annoying the hell out of him. Another part of him was pushing him into changing--- but nobody changes!

House shook his head in frustration. It was hard to think about anything—much less rationalize when all he was thinking about were those luscious and supple lips, her taste, that wonderful feeling that had been creeping through his system and making him vulnerable---

House shook his head again but immediately stopped doing so when he just made himself dizzy.

_What the hell will I do when we get back there?_

That question was drilling his mind for an answer that was acceptable to him. While thinking of something--- anything—he suddenly smiled contemptuously. He stood up and limped his way back to the seat just in time to see the seatbelt sign light up.

He sat back on his chair and put his seatbelt on. Cuddy was looking at him in the corner of her eye but saw nothing that could prove to her or give her hope that she has indeed, broken a barrier—though she was more than sure she did. He kissed her first, after all. She just went along with whatever he was planning and ignored him the way he was ignoring her while the plane landed.

House exhaled heavily after inhaling some oxygen from Peng's mask a few seconds ago. He leaned against the flight attendant's cabinet. Passengers filed past him. Cuddy came up to him, smiling brightly. She handed him his bag gently. She thought that she should at least show him some gratitude for saving her and the others.

"Thank you," she said coyly after handing him his bag.

House smirks at her, "I saved your life. You owe me."

_Great, he's back to his usual ways, _Cuddy thought. "I wasn't sick." She said with a sly smile.

House went on with his gloating—he had every right to do so, after all. "But you didn't know that. You owe me." He told her firmly.

Cuddy nodded her head a bit, "I know it now."

Again, House continued, "Your mind convinced your body to get a rash, photophobia and vomit. How'd you know it wouldn't have shut down your cold, cold heart next?" He asked her mockingly.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head, "I don't owe you." She said firmly.

House smirked softly at her and complained, "You're mean." He said and then shouldered his bag and limps off.

Cuddy smiled at his retreating form, "That's how I compensate for being weak... soft." She said as she put on her jacket and got her bag.

House, entered the aerobridge, and sat on a wheelchair, manned by Keo.

Keo whispered to House's side a bit seriously and slightly flirty, "Just wanted to say thank you."

Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks and watched the scene unfold in front of her. _Why the hell is he doing this to me?! _Her mind screamed furiously.

House answered rather politely but Cuddy knew it was for show, "You're extremely welcome."

Keo stood straight but bent slightly to tell House, "I'm in New York every Monday."

House was intrigued. As he asked his next question, he looked slightly at Cuddy, "Are you handicap-accessible?"

Cuddy looked jealous, bewildered, and hurt at the same time as House was wheeled away by that flirting flight attendant.

Cuddy frowned and shook her head. She should've known better than to hope that House would actually change—even if a little bit—so that he could try a relationship with her.

They went their separate ways when they got outside the airport, not talking.

_**

* * *

**_

That afternoon…

Cuddy had been cleaning her entire house to release her frustrations and hurt and all the negative feelings she was currently experiencing because of a stubborn, sarcastic, infuriating, adolescent idiot that was Gregory House—or was she just bitter? She didn't know.

All she knew was that she was mad at him. She shook her head again. She was the one to act first! Why didn't he just follow her? Everything would have been over and done with and they wouldn't have this current dilemma—again—of how to talk civilly to each other in the following days.

She continued cleaning and processing things in her mind as she slowly released the tension she had. A few hours later, she finally was able to relax in front of her laptop with a cup of tea in her hand.

House was thrilled that his plan had worked. Bribing that flight attendant into telling him those things was a good idea. He remembered the look he saw on Cuddy's face.

Okay, maybe that was a little too mean even for him, but he had to do it. He just had to see how she would react first. He knew that he wasn't making things easier from himself by having different detours that make the journey even longer. Either way, shortcuts weren't reassuring.

He had lunch first, fixed his stuff—in his own way—and stored them. He then tried a bit of porn but was distracted by things he had to think over, and over, and over again.

He limped out of his apartment and rode his bike to Cuddy's place, hoping that he could actually get through with this and not chicken out like he always did. He was hoping that he wouldn't have those last minute rationalizations and realizations that usually ruined everything he had planned.

_**

* * *

**_

That night…

Loud knocks echoed throughout Cuddy's house. She was in the kitchen pouring another cup of tea. She wondered who would be visiting her at that time. She wasn't due back at work until the next day so it possibly wouldn't be someone from the hospital.

When the knocks became louder and was at random times, accompanied by a thud of wood meeting wood, she didn't have to think who was at her door. House.

She didn't mind if she was wearing a blue tank top that showcased her "twins" as House so lecherously referred to them and black jogging pants.

She opened the door and leaned on it as she looked tiredly at him, "What do you want House?"

House smirked at her, "You are such a neat freak. Let me guess, you've seriously caught up with the cleaning, right?"

"Why are you here, House?" she asked him firmly, not really in the mood for games after what he did to her earlier that day. He should at least give her time to lick her wounds.

"Had an orchestra across the street with two---"

"House, whatever you do with your hookers, I don't give a damn about. Now, tell me why you're here or I'll be forced to slam this door in your face," she said in her no nonsense tone.

"I wanted to ask you out," he said almost like a prayer.

Cuddy was shocked. But if she was, she definitely give him the pleasure of seeing it.

"What?" she asked him again.

"I said, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" he asked her again, with a specific date this time.

Cuddy wanted to say yes in a heartbeat but she's learned her lesson.

She walked closer to him and locked her gaze with his, "Really? What makes that different this time around?" she asked him, showing him how hurt she was about the last one.

"I'll actually show up?" House suggested.

Cuddy frowned, "That's it?"

House shrugged, "What more is there?" he said.

Cuddy sighed, "House, please, tell me, how can I know that you won't be bailing out on me this time around?" she pleaded for him to answer her honestly, needing the truth badly. She was frustrated that he couldn't just tell her what and how he feels. He has to make things harder for himself, causing things to get harder for others involved with him and his antics.

House didn't divert his gaze. He just kept locked on to hers as he answered, "This…" he said as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss that told her what she needed to know and more. Cuddy quickly closed her eyes as she felt every emotion he held back in that lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Cuddy's eyes were still closed and her lips were still parted. House took a moment to take in the sight of her like that. Then he started to limp back towards his bike while wearing his helmet.

"House what was…" Cuddy started but was cut off by the sound of House's bike speeding away.

Her hand went up to her lips, her fingers lightly caressing where his lips had been about a minute ago. _Why did he leave?_

He wanted to let her know that he was really serious.

_Why didn't he even say goodnight?_

He was also shocked about his actions.

_Is he running again?_

The Blackberry in her jogging pants' pocket suddenly vibrated and she answered without even looking at the number.

Before she could greet the caller, she was cut off.

"Friday night, 7 pm. Wear something nice," Cuddy smiled widely at this, "And you DO know what nice translates into in my language," she chuckled, "I won't be telling you the place. Ask Wilson if you want. He doesn't know."

"House…" she was about to ask him, but he answered her question in advance, as if he read her mind. Cuddy smiled ethereally as his next words sent her heart jumping for joy as it answered her other question.

"This time around, I'll show up."

.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Liked it, Loved it? Did I make you happy?_

_What do you think will happen next?_

_Lemme know…_

…_**Please Review…**_

**_._**

**_-------------------------------------_**

_ASH update is also up now! :D_


	12. Place Your Bets!

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**__ BW 13: THE Date… Excited?_

_Thanks for the fabulous reviews!_

_Enjoy this pre-date chappie!_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 12: PLACE YOUR BETS!

_**.**_

_**March 19, PPTH**_

House walked in late as always and made his way to the elevators. Instead of going straight to his office, he decided to give Wilson a heads up on what he did last night at Cuddy's.

"Good morning." Wilson greeted House, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

"I asked Cuddy out last night." House told Wilson without looking at him.

Wilson's head immediately shot up and stared at House. But he wasn't smiling. His brows were furrowed. House looked at him, surprised that his best friend wasn't gloating yet.

"What?" House asked him. "I know I'm hot, but jeez, I don't want to ruin our friendship." he sarcastically told Wilson.

Wilson ignored him and cautiously uttered his next words either in subtle warning or in question, House didn't know.

"You asked Cuddy out just to stand her up again?" Wilson asked.

"Yes." House decided to try and play Wilson's game.

"House!" Wilson scolded, his eyes widening, "Seriously…"

"Yes." House answered again.

"Yes what? Yes, you asked her out to hurt her—again-- or yes, you asked her out to really make it up to her?" Wilson asked him again, wishing that house would tell him the truth.

"The second one." House admitted in a low voice.

"So, how are you going to screw this one up?" Wilson asked him.

"Nice." House smirked. He suddenly grinned at Wilson. "Reverse psychology won't work on me."

"This time, I'll make sure I'm there to make you pretty." Wilson teased. But he was dead serious on being there for House to help him get ready.

"Speaking of being there for me, why weren't you there again the first time?" House asked him with a smirk that Wilson knew House wore to try and mask that House did need him on the first night.

"Unbelievable as it may sound but I… I trusted that you won't mess it up. But the first time that I actually trusted you, you decided to disappoint me and Cuddy. I thought that you never screw things up when they essentially matter—"

"It was the first time." House defended quietly.

"The first and the worst," Wilson reprimanded him. "But don't dwell on that. It won't do your or Cuddy any good. Just make sure—well, in this case, I'll make sure—that you really show up." Wilson said firmly.

House gave him a soft grin, "Yes mother." As annoying as Wilson could be, House liked the fact that Wilson doesn't mind being iron-fisted when it comes to dealing with him in some aspects.

"When's the date?" Wilson asked him.

"Why? You're going to spy on us? Make sure we going to do the nasty?" House asked him sarcastically with a smirk.

"I was supposed to answer 'so that I'll know what time to come to your place' but thanks for the idea." Wilson replied in deadpan.

"It's tomorrow." House answered. He was also surprised that he asked her out on short notice. But hey, she might have given him triple time in the clinic if he didn't ask her out after the show he put on with that 'Koi' stewardess. He didn't quite remember her name. He shrugged, doesn't matter.

"Tomorrow?!" Wilson screeched. "Why the hell did you ask her out on such short notice? You do know that you'll be the one at a disadvantage since we still have to trim that scruff, and find you a decent outfit!"

House looked at him incredulously then smirked. "I didn't realize I was attending the prom."

"No…" Wilson said, dragging the word slowly as if talking to a child, "You're just going out on a date. Your first date, actually, in what? A million years?"

"Hey!" House sneered. "I think you're forgetting I went out with Cameron." He defended himself, feeling a bit bothered that he had to remember that awkward date with Cameron.

Wilson narrowed his eyes at House. "I seriously couldn't believe you really admitted that. Think of it, you went out with Cameron but you stood Cuddy up. What does that say?"

"You tell me," House answered with a full-blown smirk, "Since you're so good at relationships." He didn't even consider the date with Cameron an actual date. He was just forced to go on that date with her to get her back on the team.

Wilson ignored his mocking. "You really do have deep, deep feelings for Cuddy. You NOT only like her, you really like her, like her. Possibly even love?" Wilson asked him teasingly.

"I've been saved by the pager!" House practically sang when his pager beeped loudly. "I'll talk to you later Wilson. I have a patient that needs my healing hands." House said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"House…" Wilson called. House turned his head to Wilson halfway through the door.

"Don't screw this up, okay?" he practically pleaded.

House just nodded in understanding. He himself knew that he should take this second chance really seriously if he ever wanted to breakaway from his self-created demons and finally break his walls. _But did he really want to do so? _He scratched that off his mind at the moment. The last thing he needed was think pessimistically again before his date. He remembered what happened the last time he did and he shuddered.

Little did they know that Chase heard everything they've said when he decided to look for House in Wilson's office after finding a rather interesting case from the ER.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office…

About fifteen minutes after House left his office Wilson decided to talk to Cuddy.

He knocked on Cuddy's door and waited for her to wave him in.

"Good morning! House told me he asked you out—again." Wilson informed her a bit cheerfully.

Cuddy smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Okay. I'll get straight to the point. Do you think he'll really show up?" Wilson asked her.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Cuddy's smile immediately fell from her face. _Oh God, I swear if he told Wilson something I don't like I'll rip him to shreds!_ She thought.

Wilson quickly shook his head. "He didn't tell me anything. He only told me that he asked you out again and that he's really going to show up."

Cuddy smirked at him but internally, she was more than relieved that it wasn't something serious. "Then why in the world did you ask me if I think he'll show up?"

Wilson shrugged, "Just wanted your opinion before I divulged what he said?" he suggested.

Cuddy looked at him with a shit-eating grin. "Riight… So you're here to play matchmaker as always?"

Wilson offered her a guilty smile. He looked at her for a while before speaking again. "I'll make sure he'll come this time." He told Cuddy with a determined look.

Cuddy smiled appreciatively but shook her head, "I want it to be all him, Wilson. I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do--- except his job and clinic duty--- just because I want him to."

She appreciated Wilson's determination to help her and House get together, but she wanted House to act on his own. She wanted him to get help only if he asked for it.

Wilson always helped him against his will. Sometimes Wilson really helps a lot, but at other instances House just gets annoyed and irritated so he does exactly the opposite of what Wilson wants or expects him to do.

"Could I at least dress him up?" Wilson asked hopefully. He wanted to pitch in some date suggestions, date do's and don'ts so that House would know when to keep his mouth shut.

Cuddy chuckled and playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "You sure you're not gay, Wilson? You sound like a little girl who likes to dress up her Barbie dolls-- in House's case, Ken."

"I think three ex wives prove that I'm man enough to not be thought of one." Wilson said in deadpan.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy coyly smiled at him, "I just find it really sweet that you're helping him and all like this. You always do act like his keeper."

Wilson shrugged. "He's my best friend."

Cuddy smiled genuinely this time. "I know. Just don't smother him too much. You know how easily he gets annoyed."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Cuddy's face turned serious when Wilson looked back at her. "Wilson, just, please, let him do this one on his own. Just help him when he actually asks for it."

Wilson nodded in understanding. Cuddy did have a point. He decided to sit this one out again, hoping that House would act on his own.

"Well, good luck tomorrow!" Wilson said cheerfully as he stood up and made his way to the door walking backwards.

Cuddy smiled. "Thank you, Wilson. I'll call you just in case he pulls a Houdini on me again."

Wilson chuckled and nodded as he exited the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Locker Room

"Did you know House and Cuddy are dating?" Chase asked Foreman who was organizing his locker. He didn't know that there was somebody else inside the room who was hearing everything.

_Chase also didn't clearly hear from House and Wilson's conversation that House and Cuddy will be dating—not are dating._

"Where'd you get that?" Foreman asked, not too amused by the rumor. It intrigued him though.

"Seriously, I heard Wilson and House talking about it when I went looking for House," Chase answered, trying to encourage Foreman to believe him.

Foreman smirked. "First of all, imagine House and Cuddy dating." He paused, letting Chase think of his answer.

"You're right; it sounds impossible but come to think of it, they practically act like an old married couple at work. And I swear, they're too nasty to each other not to have been nasty." Chase replied in his accent. He was rather amused by House and Cuddy's friendship ever since he started working for House.

"What's the point in telling me this again?" Foreman asked him, not really interested in House's love life, but a bit amused by House _and _Cuddy's love life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets!" Chase cheerfully announced with his hands spread wide in welcome.

Foreman chuckled a bit. "What's the pool?"

"You'll see—or hear. News travels fast in this hospital, I'm sure you know. Now, I need to find some of my high betters before we start doing tests again." Chase said then exited the locker room.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, after lunch

"Okay, what did you tell them?" Cuddy asked House when she entered his office.

House looked at her genuinely innocent. "What did I do?" he asked her. He usually said that with a knowing grin but this time he really didn't know what he did.

Cuddy furrowed her brows. "Wait, you didn't start the rumors? Then who did?" She asked him, secretly thankful that House didn't want the entire hospital staff to know that they'll be dating.

House cocked an eyebrow at her then grinned mischievously. "Dr. Cuddy, would you mind relating these "rumors" to me please?" He asked her, clearly interested in the rumors that were going around in the grapevine.

Cuddy sat on the Ottoman while House looked at her, checking her out from head to toes. _Damn, she's hot! _House's male side thought. His affectionate side thought Cuddy was beautiful—though he might not ever tell her that.

"Heads up!" Cuddy snapped at him, noticing the way he was looking at her. Deep inside she liked the way he looked at her but she would never admit that to anyone, much less him.

House smirked after being snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, it's hard to focus when your legs are being displayed on my chair."

Cuddy smirked back at him. "I've never heard you complain before."

House grinned slightly at her. "I'm not complaining!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I overheard a nurse saying that there are pools for us. There's one saying that we've been dating for quite some time now, another saying that we'll be dating—which is correct, and another one saying that we'd kill each other before we even reach the car."

House immediately grinned like the Grinch when he heard the second pool.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "You're thinking of betting, aren't you?" She asked him then waved a hand in the air when he didn't answer but kept that look on his face. Cuddy could only smile and shake her head, "Why am I even surprised?"

House bobbed his eyebrows up and down. "I know a guy who knows a guy who can place a bet for us." House said mischievously, proposing that they bet since _they _know exactly which of the pools was not a rumor but the plain truth.

Cuddy took a moment to think of the pros and cons of betting. She knew that House always joined the pools but was never discovered to be a large better. House would never tell the guy he's having place bets for him that she was joining the bets, would he?

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, on one condition."

House shrugged. "Spill."

Cuddy pointed her index finger at him in warning as she stared him dead in the eyes the way she did when she was serious about something.

"Don't tell the person you're having place our bets that I'm joining the bets. As I'm sure you know, I'm the Dean of Medicine and the Board will have a field day if they hear that I'm tolerating these kinds of actions in the hospital." She told him seriously, her eyes pleading for him to keep their secret.

House rolled his eyes at her. "Of course!" House answered in a 'duh' tone. He'd be more than stupid if he did that. If Cuddy would be fired, he'll be out of a job as soon as she took one step out of the hospital.

Cuddy gave him a soft smile as she stood up. "Thank you."

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" House asked her but not looking at her this time.

Cuddy smiled at his shyness. "Yes, of course." She answered quickly and then exited his office, leaving a grinning House.

A few minutes later, House stood up and tried to find the guy who always placed his bets for him—the night janitor who wore his pants backwards. He asked the janitor to bet a thousand bucks on the second pool, telling him to do the same. The janitor quickly complied and smiled as he found out that he'll be getting a lot of cash this week thanks to Dr. House.

_**.

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Did you guys have fun reading the chappie? I hope you did._

_Okay, next chap's all about the date... What do you think will happen?_

_Lemme know what you think._

_._

…_**Please Review…**_

_**-------------------**_

_I'd like to remind everyone that ideas and suggestions are always welcome. I'll try to fit them in if I can... Thank you!_

_**-------------------**_

_**ASH **__update most prolly tomorrow…_


	13. Temptations

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **_

_**.**_

_**A/N: You guys still with me? **_

_I apologize for the very late update. . . Schoolwork and writer's block is definitely not a good mix. I got my mojo back though. :D _

_I hope the length and the quality of the chapter will more than suffice for the lateness of my update... :)_

_**Here's what you've all been waiting for! THE date.**_

_.._

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 13: TEMPTATIONS

_**.**_

_**March 20, 5:15 pm**_

House has been picking his outfit for quite some time now. He got out of work fifteen minutes earlier and just knew that Cuddy would have his head for it sooner or later.

Wilson told him that he had a very important meeting with some person and that he won't be able to help him that night. However, he gave House a tip to wear the sky blue polo he had. He smirked upon remembering Cuddy telling him to wear the exact same shirt eons ago on his date with Cameron.

He had a date with Cuddy tonight. What would they do? Talk about any taboo thing under the sun? He had no interest in those things. He hates small talk, and he doesn't do much romantic gestures. He had to wear something semi-formal and he had Cuddy dress up too.

_Oh God, what would that woman wear? _House thought about all possible outfits Cuddy could be wearing that night and how short they'd be. He imagined the neckline and how the dress would fit her in all the right curves of her zesty body. He'd been imagining what Cuddy would be wearing instead of what he'll wear that he wasted a good fifteen minutes.

He had a reservation at a first class Italian restaurant called The Sicilian. But he was thinking of cancelling it and changing their date to something he was used to: casual. He always found being formal awkward. Mix formal to a date with Cuddy and he'd definitely get cold feet.

He was about to get his phone to cancel the reservation but thought twice about it. He did owe her dinner after all. He shrugged. He took the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. He started rummaging again for decent and ironed clothes in his cabinet while waiting for her to pick up.

"Cuddy," Cuddy greeted on the other line. She didn't bother looking at the number that flashed on the screen because she was driving. She had a car kit for her Blackberry. She just left the hospital ten minutes ago and was slightly hurrying on her way home because she had to get ready. Being a slight control freak, she already had her dress prepared the night before.

"Where are you?" House asked her. She could practically hear him rummaging for something. She was sure he was looking for something to wear. She smiled at the thought of him actually caring about what he was going to wear on their date.

"On the road, driving. Want me to crash into something so you wouldn't have to rummage through your un-ironed clothes?" Cuddy teased him while keeping her eyes on the road.

House chuckled but Cuddy swore she could see the smirk that was creeping up on his face. "Dr. Cuddy, I appreciate the help, but I'd feel sorry for the people you'd hit with that bumper of yours—and I'm not talking about your car. Now, if you hit me with it though, I've no complaints about that." House shot back lecherously.

Luckily, the stoplight turned red and she rolled her eyes at his remark. "Get a hooker." She replied playfully.

House cocked an eyebrow at her remark. "Oh sorry, I thought I was talking to one. My bad," he replied.

Cuddy chuckled. "What did you want? I can't drive and talk all the way home, you know," she replied as the light turned green.

"I was wondering…" House started but paused when he found a nice looking t-shirt that he could wear for the other plan he had in mind other than dinner. Cuddy waited for him to talk again.

"If you'd like to watch a monster truck rally or catch a movie after dinner?" House asked, surprising Cuddy and himself with the added movie invitation.

Cuddy was thinking about the reasons he'd ask her to a monster truck rally and/or a movie after dinner. She knew House hated formalities and awkward dinners. Heck, she always had to drag his ass to fundraisers where he was badly needed to be seen by big donors and potential donors.

Her jaw set with a smile when she realized that it was going to be somewhat a sorry since he wouldn't dare have small talk with her over dinner. She could always strike conversations with him that wouldn't involve work. Oh wait, could she? Darn. She had no idea.

Cuddy smiled and answered him. "Sure." She was excited to watch a monster truck rally because she's never seen a monster truck event ever since she was hauled to one some decades ago by her father.

"Bring casual clothes with you. And bring extra slippers or rubber shoes. I don't want to hear you scream if your Jimmy Choo's break in a monster truck rally event." House said teasingly.

Cuddy shrugged nonchalantly in the driver's seat. "I could always buy another pair."

House scoffed, "Way to tell me you earn more money than me."

Cuddy laughed, "I should. Working my ass off because of you is really tiring, you know."

"You mean literally working your ass off by impressing donors." House humorously jibed.

Cuddy smirked. "I really have to get off the phone; I wouldn't want troopers catching me now. I've been on with you for quite some time. I'll see you later." She said and just waited for House's reply.

"Don't bother driving. I'll pick you up at seven sharp." House said and hung up leaving a stunned Cuddy.

Cuddy recovered after a while and smiled. He was being nice and… gentlemanly?

_**

* * *

**_

7 pm

House drove to Cuddy's House in his red, hot corvette and arrived impeccably on time. He knocked on her door the way he always did—loudly—and waited for her to open it. He was also preparing himself to not have a heart attack or a hard-on when he sees her in a dress he was sure he pointed out should be "nice". When she opened the door with that thousand watt smile, he wasn't expecting her to be wearing something _that_ "nice" though.

She was beyond gorgeous. Cuddy was wearing a white, backless, voluminous Oscar De La Renta cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that had black geometric patterns on it. She wore simple, black Jimmy Choo stilettos with them.

Cuddy had minimal makeup and he thought she looked her best with none at all—of course he's seen her with no makeup at all whenever he drops by her house unexpectedly in the middle of the night to have a procedure signed off. She wore her hair in a neat bun with a few curls let down to frame her angelic face.

With her hair in a bun House had free access to see her neck and her back even better than he imagined he would see. The dress fit her so perfectly in all the right curves that House just wanted to jump her and forget about the evening he planned for them. Her cleavage was so mouth-watering that he wanted to just free them from their constraints and feel them in his hands. Her toned legs were on full display for him that he wanted to run his hands along them all night long.

Maybe there was a God, House thought. He didn't realize how long he was admiring her anatomy and how she took care of it until Cuddy pulled him out of his seemingly unending trance.

"Like what you see, Dr. House?" Cuddy asked in a sultry tone. She was blushing at the way House looked at her a while ago. She noticed the way he looked her from head to toe, admiring her work. She wanted to tell him that she did this for him but refrained from doing so.

"Definitely Dr. Cuddy, but you know you should be arrested for showing that much cleavage," House recovered from his stupor and started his innuendos again, knowing that she'd rather have him doing that than turning into some over-polite date, "I'm sure you know that those," he pointed at her cleavage from where he stood as Cuddy half-smirked, half-smiled at him, "Can cause really dangerous pile ups once naughty men look at them." House finished with his shit-eating grin.

Cuddy looked at him with a wayward smile, "Is that so? I shouldn't be riding with you then. You're included in the "naughty boys' list", aren't you?" She teased.

House smirked but his expression became calm after a few seconds. "You look amazing." He told her honestly as he gazed into her blue-grey orbs.

Cuddy smiled genuinely at him. "Thank you, House. You don't look bad yourself." She told him. He looked hot as hell! She wanted to jump him at that moment but she stopped herself from doing so. He was wearing that sky blue shirt she loved. It set off his baby blues so brightly that she felt like she was drowning in them as their eyes remained locked onto each other's.

House shyly handed her a single stemmed salmon rose that had a red ribbon on the stem. Cuddy felt her heart do somersaults as she smiled even more beautifully upon realizing that House really wanted this to work out. Either this date or their relationship—or lack of one—she didn't know. But she was more than thankful that he was making a move.

She took the rose from him and felt a shot of electricity run through her when their fingers slightly brushed against each other. Neither minded at the moment though but they both felt it. Cuddy brought the rose up to her nose and she smelled it. It smelled heavenly. She looked at him with a smile and thanked him, receiving a shy nod in return.

"I thought about it but I don't think I can change clothes in a public bathroom, House," Cuddy told him.

House smirked at her, "You're such a doctor. Be like me, I can change anywhere!"

Cuddy scoffed at him, "And you're such a guy."

House's smirk remained plastered as he spoke. "Okay, fine, we'll just come back here so that you can change. Anyway, the monster truck rally is nearer here so I don't think it's a hassle. Are you ready? Do you have your purse with you?" House asked her almost politely.

Cuddy nodded and locked her front door, knowing that everything else was locked and switched off.

They headed to House's car and drove to The Sicilian.

When they got there, Cuddy was surprised that House actually got a reservation in such short notice at the place. Maybe everyone was wrong about House. He does have a lot of connections. Or either he just knew the owner or he cured the owner before.

Their dinner was the way both of them expected—very awkward. They never did well with small talk. They were used to full fledged banter, verbal jabbing, and intellectual arguments that had them both thinking of how to one-up the other while learning a few things for themselves in the process.

Cuddy tried to reduce the air of tension surrounding her and House by looking up at him while they waited for their order. She smiled at him before she spoke.

"You left fifteen minutes early today." She told him matter-of-factly.

House smirked the way he usually did, "Yeah, I know, I was the one who did it." He told her obviously.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. A few seconds later, silence enveloped them again.

House sighed a little too loudly that Cuddy heard him.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked him, brows furrowed.

House looked up at her nearly shyly and answered, "I'm not used to small talk. It's stupid and senseless. You do know I'll screw this up eventually." He told her. But the "this" in his sentence made her curious and nervous at the same time.

Seeing her confusion and reluctance in asking him, he answered the question formulating in her mind.

"By "this", I meant this dinner." House clarified. Cuddy's eyes showed her relief upon hearing his clarifications.

Cuddy then nodded in understanding. "You hate formalities." She said and House nodded.

"Well, we can just eat then head back to my place to get changed," Cuddy said, not entirely disappointed that House wasn't exactly comfortable enough to have formal dinners with her. Hell, she wasn't ready either. She'd rather have them comfortable and casual—however impossible that sounded—rather than silent and awkward.

"Cuddy…" House started. He wanted her to at least enjoy dinner. He didn't want her to stop things just because he was—or they were, rather, still adjusting to their new status--if it was in fact new.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled at House being thoughtful. Wilson would just die from shock.

"It's okay, really, House. I'm really not the formal dinner type of person," she told him honestly. Yes, she loved hosting formal fundraisers, but she didn't like formal dates too much. Thus, the reason why she usually had dates within walking distance of her baby-- her hospital.

House just nodded. A few minutes later, House's _Maccheroni alla napoletana arrived, along with Cuddy's Fettuccine Alfredo._ They ate their dinner in somewhat comfortable silence and had desert. After eating, they drove back to Cuddy's to get changed.

"That's what you're wearing?" House asked Cuddy when she emerged from her bedroom and into the living room. Cuddy changed into casual slippers, jeans and a red hot v-neck that made her even more smoking hot than she already was. House thought that Cuddy put women half her age to shame just with that simple ensemble.

Cuddy didn't see House's mouth almost watering because she instantly double checked her outfit, making sure that she didn't mismatch. She looked up at him and instantly knew what he was thinking.

Cuddy smirked, "Too hot to handle?" She asked him in that sultry tone that made him want to jump her the way he craved to do so, so many times that earlier that night.

House covered and then countered, "Wouldn't want to keep on slapping hands that want to cop a feel."

"So you admit that I'm hot?" she asked him with a grin that told him that he was so busted.

House smirked. "You look like a red stoplight." He told her. Yes she was hot, he thought.

Cuddy looked at House's get up and noticed nothing she can tease him with—oh wait, there was one. House was wearing jeans too, his ever-present Nike sneakers, and a black concert tee. The shirt he was wearing was slightly disturbing her because it was fitted to his body thus showing his toned upper body; his biceps wanted to reduce her into a puddle, and his chest making her want to hug him.

"You look normal," she told him, when she finally recovered, knowing that it would slightly tick House off.

House pouted, "I'm not normal. Normal's overrated." He told her, the pout turning to a smirk."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and gestured for them to get going. House followed her out but stopped in the front door. Cuddy looked back at him when he didn't follow her to his car.

"Need me to get a wheelchair?" Cuddy asked him with a smirk when House didn't reply.

Another thing House appreciated Cuddy for was that she never treated him like a cripple in situations like these. Yes, she cared about him and his leg, but she never reminded him, unlike others, that he had a disability. She knew him well so she treated him like the jerk that he is. And he was thankful for that—though he'd never actually thank her. She knew that he was.

House took the keys of his bike from his pocket and jingled it in the air for her to see.

Cuddy's mouth hung open. "No, no, no, no, no!" she told him like a mother disciplining a naughty child. "I will not ride on that one way ticket to the morgue!" She told him firmly but House didn't even seem to care.

House smirked, "Wow, I thought your first reaction would be how it got here. And then I'll answer that question. Wilson's meeting was apparently canceled. I asked him to have it brought here."

Cuddy smiled internally. Wilson didn't help him tonight. It was all House. He wanted this too. He showed up at his own will. Nobody had to force him to do it. So did that mean another wall down? God she certainly hoped so.

"How do you expect me to ride that without a helmet?" she asked him, trying to find a way out of the ride.

"A doctor is always prepared." House answered her as he walked into her garage and opened it, revealing his Honda CBR1000RR with a Repsol replica paint job. Cuddy admitted that it look hot. But she knew that House knew that looks could kill. House limped over the vehicle and revealed two helmets, one for him, the other a perfect fit for Cuddy. She laughed when she saw the rhinestone Playboy bunny sticker at the back of the helmet.

House whistled. "That Wilson! Such a pervert." He said with a click of his tongue.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "You're confusing Wilson with you. He's the nice guy, you're the pervert, remember?" she reminded him playfully.

"Looks could be deceiving, Dr. Cuddy. Didn't you know that Wilson's probably asked half the number of nurses at the hospital out for a date and a little _desert _throughout the years?" House told her with a devious grin.

Cuddy's face fell. "Tell me you're kidding." She pleaded. Wilson? Oh she's going to have that letter opener ready anytime in her office when Wilson comes to talk to her about her and House's date.

House just continued to smile sardonically. He then clipped the cane in its holder, hopped on the bike, put on his helmet, then started the engine. Cuddy had to admit; seeing House do that was hot.

"Are you coming or not?" House called out to her over the noise.

Cuddy climbed behind him and rested her hands on his shoulder but House would rather feel a tad uncomfortable with her arms around him than Cuddy flying from his bike when he sped up. House took her hands and wrapped them tightly on his abdomen, causing her to lean forward and resting her chin in his shoulder. They would never admit it to one another, but, it didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. It felt just right.

Cuddy smiled at the warmth that cocooned House. She was glad that he couldn't see her face through the side mirrors or else he would have seen her face turn different shades of pink in the span of milliseconds House drove them to the Monster Truck Rally place, and bought tickets. They then headed to their seats just as the show began to start.

She secretly loved it when during the times where men would look at her as if she was a piece of meat House would wrap an arm around her protectively in a nonverbal gesture that she was taken and owned by him.

What she loved most throughout the duration of the event though was seeing House enjoy something. She never saw him enjoy anything else other than annoying patients, her and the board. Seeing him like this gave her hope that there was indeed a light in the end of the tunnel. She wouldn't change him though. She loved him—wait, did she just think that? Cuddy shook her head then continued thinking. She _liked _him just the way he was—no matter how crazy that sounds.

She too was enjoying herself. Seeing the rally made her remember the first time she went to an event like this. She hated it at first but she then enjoyed it with her sister and her dad. She cheered with House as Grave Digger crushed the other cars.

By the end of the monster truck event, House checked his watch and realized that they weren't going to make it for the last full show of the movie Cuddy wanted to watch. They opted for Starbuck's and just chat about the turnout of the date. No talk about the dinner though. But they talked about the monster rally. House told her different stories about the "monsters" and she listened attentively with a smile. Again, she's never heard House talk long with a smile on his face. He was just like a kid. He wasn't—contrary to popular demand—hard to please at all. But of course, professionally, intellectually, and medically he was.

Cuddy sipped her Venti White Chocolate Mocha as she nodded and answered him while House managed to sip his Venti Dark Cherry Mocha, eat his Ham and Cheese Croissant, and talk respectively and repetitively. Their walls were down and they didn't notice that they weren't House and Cuddy at that moment; they were Greg and Lisa.

After their "short" stop at Starbuck's House drove Cuddy back to her house and walked her up to her door just like any normal guy would—at 11:30 in the evening.

That's where the awkwardness made itself known again.

Neither could believe that their date had come to an end. Goodbyes were difficult. Most especially when you don't know what you're status were after the date and neither knew what to say or do.

Cuddy looked up at him with a smile. "It was a good date." She told him. Their closeness was making her shiver.

"Only good?" House asked with a shy grin.

Cuddy smiled wider this time and shook her head, "It was great. Implausible to you as it ay seem, I enjoyed the monster trucks." She said sincerely.

House internally sighed in relief. She had fun and enjoyed their evening. That was more than good news. Now, what else?

"And Starbuck's," Cuddy added, chuckling upon remembering their child-like conversation.

House nodded shyly. He didn't overdo it, did he? Well, overdone was better than boring, he thought.

They stood their in her doorstep for a few minutes and another few when House stared at her lips for a while. Silently swallowing an invisible lump in his throat when Cuddy ran her tongue swiftly on her bottom lip unintentionally seductively. God, he wanted to kiss her. He always wants to kiss her. Her scent was intoxicating him, tempting him to move.

There they were again; cat and mouse, chasing each other around all the time.

Cuddy was looking at House's lips when she subconsciously ran her tongue across her bottom lip. The man was just reeking of sex appeal that it should be considered a crime! That scruff was enticing her to caress it with her fingers. She shivered, and she was glad he didn't notice. Would it be too much to kiss him seeing as he wanted it as greatly as she did? All rationalizations and logic be damned, she decided to stop their game of cat and mouse.

"I know you want to kiss me." Cuddy said in a breathless whisper as she pulled House to her by the lapels of his jacket.

.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Was it worth the wait? Loved it, liked it, or hated it?_

_**Should they hook up on Chap. 14?**_

_**Those who vote "yes" for smut raise their hands.**_

_Seriously though, __EVERY__ vote counts. I'll be counting them._

_**Those who vote "no" just say so. :)**_

_Lemme know what you think will happen next…_


	14. Hunger

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **_

* * *

**_A/N: SMUT WARNING for 1st Part only._**

_**Thank you so much for the response to last chapter! I'm very grateful! I hope you guys continue the enthusiasm for this story. It really inspired me to make the story better than before!**_

_I kept jumping like a crazy person when Gmail counted the revs. Lol… _

_I'm going to explain myself now:_

_THERE'S SMUT for "yes" voters! And don't kill me after reading smut. It'll just get hotter (and I mean, hotter, hotter) after that._

_**:D I only have two words for everyone: TRUST ME. :D**_

_2nd scene's divided from the 1__st__ (Smut) so those who don't read smut can skip it._

_.._

**_

* * *

_**

**_BREAKING WALLS_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 14: HUNGER_**

_**.**_

"_I know you want to kiss me." Cuddy said in a breathless whisper as she pulled House to her by the lapels of his jacket._

House met Cuddy halfway and their lips met with such a fiery intensity that their world was set ablaze. They were still in her doorstep but it didn't matter; nothing else mattered.

One hand tightened its grip on the lapel of his jacket while the other smoothed down his chest then slowly slid up to the back of his neck to pull him closer, claiming him as hers. Their lips slid slickly against each other and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Eventually House asked for access when his tongue slid temptingly on her bottom lip, letting her know what he wanted. She obliged and parted her lips for him, only him, letting his tongue caress her mouth tenderly. She moaned appreciatively in his mouth and tangled her tongue with his and the kiss grew even more passionate as the seconds and minutes passed by.

House gently pushed her to the front door, pinning her there with one arm supporting her back as they continued kissing fervently. Cuddy released her grip on his jacket and fumbled with the doorknob, trying to get the key-- that she knew had marked her now based on her stinging palm—inside the keyhole so they could continue what they were doing in private.

When she finally got the key in the hole, she turned the knob and the door swung open due to the force they were putting on it. House caught her in his arms to prevent her from falling. They got inside her house and she led him to her room all the while kissing each other in the same frenzied way like seconds ago.

Reaching the bedroom, House stood in front of her bed with her ensconced in his strong arms, kissing him tenderly this time, telling him without words that she wanted this too. She wanted him.

He let her settle on the bed and looked at her like she was the only one that mattered. She blushed under his piercing gaze filled with desire. Hunger for her; hunger that needed satiating. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. She saw need, desire, apprehension, and a glint in his eye that told her something she couldn't quite place her finger on. But that didn't matter at the moment.

House carefully made his way towards her, kissing every exposed flesh on his way to her lips and drawing out moans and whimpers from her. She needed him.

He claimed her lips with his and drowned himself in her invigorating scent and her intoxicating mouth with her full and delicious lips. Every part of her was enthralling, every scent intoxicating. While he drowned himself in her scent and her lips, she drowned herself in the oceans that were his eyes. He left them open for her; he was watching her face contort in pleasure.

She relieved him of his jacket and everything else under it and ran her hands up his well-toned arms and shoulders then down to his chest and his back as he kissed her neck. A while later her dress became nonexistent as he got it off her.

She gasped when she felt his manhood rubbing against her thighs. She realized he had taken off his pants and his boxers. His hands roamed every inch of her creamy smooth skin that he could reach. Lower. Deeper. Sampling. Once in a while, tasting, feeling and stroking. Cuddy became even more vocal as her senses awakened the part of her that had been veiled for a long time until House worked his magic on her. Her primal moans, whimpers, and cries echoed in the room.

Her eyes locked onto his when she opened them. His hand reached for one of hers and laced their fingers together and kissed her hard as he surged inside her in one swift thrust, swallowing her cries of ecstasy, pleasure, and pain. The brand of pain she wanted to feel every single moment of the day. Her eyes fluttered shut from the sensations he buried her in. He paused for a while, letting her catch her breath.

_On his second thrust her eyes shot open._

* * *

Cuddy was breathing hard as she took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. Alone. A slightly thick film of sweat covered her body, drenching her thin nighties and her bed sheets. She was panting hard.

_It was just a dream. Dream sex. A dream sex with House! Oh God, oh God, oh God._

She felt the throbbing sensations in her lower abdomen and even lower. God, she was aroused because of a dream. She needn't confirm that she was wet; Very wet. She felt it. She felt her juices flowing from her.

_Oh God, I want him. _Cuddy whispered. She was sexually frustrated. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 3 am. She slumped back on her bed and smacked her forehead with a still somewhat trembling hand.

Why didn't they just go with it when she kissed him last night! They kissed fervently just like that dream! Why didn't they continue? Hell, why did she even pull away? Why didn't they just jump off that cliff, everything else be damned?!

At a time like this, she wished House made the move of ravaging her and making her go wild by screwing her senseless!

_I need him, _Cuddy thought again. Her body was on the verge when she woke up. She was now reduced to feeling certain parts of her anatomy throbbing deliriously.

She hungered for him, craved him like he craved cases. She needed him at that moment to satisfy her to love her, in fact. Maybe she just needed him period. But the current situation was eating at her.

She was hungry: Hungry for House.

Cuddy knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again so she got out of bed, changed into something… dry. She tied her curly hair and removed her wet sheets and put them in her laundry room then changed the covers to dry ones. She cleaned her entire house to forget about… House, and get rid of the throbbing feeling that kept haunting her; Every time she thought of him a certain part of her tugged and throbbed in need.

She worked on anything at all for two hours to keep her mind off sex. God she wanted sex. She liked it. She likes _him_. He was driving her crazy! Then again, when didn't he?

Cuddy sighed, she was thinking of him again. She got in the shower and took a cold one to relieve herself of all thoughts of jumping him, kissing him in the middle of the clinic, or his office, or even in the janitor's closet. She sighed loudly when the cold water extinguished—even if temporarily—the flames burning every part of her body. It set her temperature back to normal but left her lips with a light tinge of blue.

How come she was the only one fussing over this?! What about him?! Cuddy suddenly scoffed loudly when the answer to those questions hit her:

House needn't dream of her having sex with him. He fantasizes about her too much to even get all hot and bothered because of one hot dream. _Bastard, _Cuddy thought.

_That jerk should ask me out again or else, God forbid, I'll ask him to have dinner here._

Cuddy thought she sounded too desperate but what was wrong with wanting to get what you wanted? She was a strong, independent woman who could get whatever she wants. And House never was the righteous person who'd like to do everything by himself so why not ask him? Hell, he'll even get turned on if she did.

That was it. If he didn't ask her out soon, she'll take that step.

She dressed up for work, making sure that her cleavage was much accentuated, in a somewhat, still decent way. She wore a red power suit to let him "see" the fire that scorched her system earlier. She wore a black skirt much shorter than the usual, already short ones she wore, that were still considered professional; she knew he couldn't resist her toned legs just as much as her breasts. She had her hair the way it was, let down and curly; so as not to be too obvious of what she planned on doing.

She was going to make House melt into a puddle before he had her doing so, or she'll just have him asking her out again in no time, no puddles required.

_Oh God, we'll be reeking of even more sexual tension when we're done with this. This hasn't even begun and we're already overflowing with it! _Perfect, she thought with a sinfully seductive grin.

She double checked everything she needed for work, and locked up.

Thinking of everything she had in store that day, Cuddy smiled mischievously and sexily before walking saucily out her front door carrying her briefcase, car keys, determination, A-game, and sex appeal along with her for Mission Impossible:

House hunting.

.

* * *

**_A/N: Liked the smut? Lemme know what you think._**

_Don't worry; the really real smut will be coming soon…_

_**Let's have fun:**_

_**What do you want Cuddy to do when House gets in?**_

_**(**__Make it Houseian please.**)**_


	15. House Hunting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

**A/N: UPDATE!**

_Okay… First part's a little boring (for me) but trust me… the middle and end parts will be sizzling… _

_**Those who suggested lollipops, THANKS! :D **_

_I hope that the length and entirety of the chap will more than suffice for the long wait. LONGEST CHAP so far. :D_

_**PS: The italics under 3:30 pm are Cuddy's memory of her dream sex with House.**_

_As I've said… It just gets hotter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I've enjoyed writing it for you guys!_

**

* * *

**

BREAKING WALLS

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 15: HOUSE HUNTING

.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Dean of Medicine, walked stylishly professional through the hospital's doors looking better and sexier than ever. The clicking of her Jimmy Choo's on the tiles in sync with her gait and the scandalously tantalizing sway of her hips.

To cut things short, every man—and woman— either had their mouths hung open or their jaws on the floor staring at the woman in red. She was seriously hot; they were hot and bothered. They immediately imagined the look on House's face when he sees her later that day and swore they'd just love to see the infamous Doctor drooling over what he referred to as a zesty bod.

Cuddy smiled victoriously upon seeing her staffs' faces contort from shock, to awe and then to hot and bothered in the span of seconds. She intentionally left a trail of fire as she walked into her office, seemingly driven and excited. When the well-loved Dean got inside her office, needless to say, the gossip began.

"Think she got laid?" a nurse asked Brenda who was currently cleaning her workstation.

"I think she wants to get laid," Brenda answered, not looking at the nurse. She's been around Cuddy and House for too long that she knew how the two's interaction went-- Within the walls of the clinic, that is.

"She wants to get laid so she went to work like a sexy artist instead of dressing like a Dean?" the nurse asked dumbly. Brenda rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"First of all, imagine Cuddy wearing what other old, boring deans do." Brenda smirked when she saw the young nurse's face scrunch up in disgust. "That's exactly my point. Second, wanna bet?" Brenda asked the nurse with a wink when she finally looked up.

"I'll take that bet." Another nurse joined in, checking some patient files she needed to see. "Count me in." The nurse that Brenda was talking to agreed, hoping that her hunch was right.

"Brenda," Cuddy called out when she emerged from her office now in her lab coat.

"Good morning. Anything I can do for you Dr. Cuddy?" Brenda asked politely. The other two nurses started working on what they had to do while waiting for Brenda to finish with Cuddy so they could get back to that bet.

"Can you please clear that bowl of any red lollipops and bring them to my office?" Cuddy said pointing to the medium-sized fish bowl filled with assorted colors of lollipop. She rolled her eyes a second later when she didn't receive any reply from Brenda and got a few confused looks from the other two. "I'm going to visit the kids' cancer ward later. The kids love the suckers that House apparently loves too." Brenda's eyes narrowed a bit but she nodded in reply. Cuddy nodded back and retreated into her office for much planning.

Brenda whispered slyly to the two other nurses beside her, "Double that bet." She said with a smile. She just knew there was going to be some kind of show sometime that day. The two nurses just feared that their money was long gone by now even if they didn't have the actual answer yet.

Cuddy did her rounds at the hospital earlier so she could get on with her MI: House Hunting. She was mentally rubbing her palms together and laughing maniacally at what House would go through that day. Invading her dreams was a bad idea—well, House miraculously didn't do anything this time but _he_ was who she dreamt of or with-- and House having hot, steamy sex with her in her dreams was worse.

Waking up in the best part of it, leaving her sexually frustrated, hot and bothered was even worse. He was tattooed on her mind.

Well then, two could play at that game. She could turn him on anytime with the littlest of efforts. She'll just have to carve the image of her in his mind, one tiny, hot pixel at a time.

Showing him less; making him crave more. He'll break down some of his walls for sure, she thought. As inappropriate as it may sound, he'll have her as his newest addiction by the end of the day. Permanently.

_**

* * *

**_

10:30 am

Wilson knocked on Cuddy's office door and waited for her to wave him in before entering. He wanted to wait until after lunch but he couldn't seem to function without knowing how things went on their date.

Wilson froze in place with his jaw hanging when Cuddy stood up with a smile and walked to the file cabinet and searched for something. Cuddy was the epitome of elegance, sexiness and every good thing you could describe a woman in her blazing hot ensemble. He hated that he was seriously staring at Cuddy. _Sorry House, I'm a man, do the math, _he thought. He won't do anything though, he was just looking and everyone was allowed to do so, of course. He unconsciously narrowed his eyes as he was sure Cuddy was up to something.

"Wilson?" Cuddy called for the second time. She reclaimed her seat on her desk when she got the file she was looking for in the file cabinet. She chuckled and then rolled her eyes when Wilson remained standing there staring at her.

"Wilson!" Cuddy called louder this time and Wilson was immediately pulled from his trance.

"Sorry… You were… and I thought… and you…then… it's just…" Wilson stuttered then stopped. He hung his head in embarrassment, took a deep breath and calmed himself before speaking again. "Sorry, Cuddy, I didn't mean to stare. You look great," Wilson honestly told her what he thought but saying the word "hot" to your boss unless you were House was a bit inapt He was friends with Cuddy but he followed the office etiquette rulebook.

Cuddy smiled. Wilson was cute when he was embarrassed. She always wondered how those two got along. She only knew a few things House and Wilson had in common. One of them was that like House, Wilson can be very, cunningly manipulative when he wanted to be so. House usually referred to him as the manipulative teddy bear and she had to agree to that.

"How was your date?" Wilson asked when he finally sat down on the chair across her.

Cuddy wanted to tease Wilson for a bit so she pouted. "Awkward." Cuddy said. It wasn't a lie. Their actual dinner date was awkward but the rest was heaven.

Wilson fell silent. "So, that's all?" he asked hoping that there was more to House and Cuddy's date other than the awkwardness.

Cuddy's smile resurfaced and she propped her elbows on the desk, unintentionally emphasizing her glorious breasts. She leant back so as not to distract Wilson more than the poor man already was. At least she now has proof that Wilson being gay wasn't the reason his marriages failed.

"Sorry," she said with a chuckle while shaking her head, "Anyway, the whole dinner was awkward—"

"He doesn't do small talk. He thinks they're senseless." Wilson reasoned for House.

Cuddy smiled wider. Wilson always managed to protect or defend House when his attitude was mistaken for something else. "I know. But we didn't only have dinner." Cuddy told him.

"You had sex?" Wilson bluntly asked with a shit-eating grin.

Cuddy's mouth went wide and she smiled incredulously at Wilson.

"What? It's not like we're in High School or College or anything! It was a completely legitimate question!" He excused with a laugh that Cuddy gave back.

"No, we didn't." I wish we did, she thought.

Wilson shrugged, "Second date, maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"If he asks me again, maybe, who knows?" Cuddy seductively put her plan into action.

"Believe me, when he sees that outfit he might propose to you in a heartbeat," Wilson joked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Propose to me so he can have sex? Get him a hooker."

Wilson chuckled, "I'll catch you later. I have some papers due sometime today." Wilson said as he stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Bye Wilson." Cuddy said. _5… 4… 3… 2…and 1, and perfect! _She smiled and waited expectantly for Wilson's predictable next words.

"I don't want to be so forward but… What's with the outfit by the way? Have something important to do?" Wilson asked politely but his other eyebrow was raised.

Cuddy smiled sexily, "I'm going _House _hunting." She told him nonchalantly.

"You're getting a house?" Wilson asked in confusion. Cuddy internally laughed at Wilson's unawareness.

"Yeah, my very own _House," _Cuddy said excitedly. Messing with Wilson is fun. Oh boy was Wilson going to scream if he ever finds out what she's actually up to.

Wilson narrowed his eyes, "You already have one."

"A different _House_ sounds good," Cuddy shrugged.

"Okay…" Wilson said and walked out of her office.

Cuddy audibly laughed when she was sure Wilson was out of earshot. She started going over a few files before doing anything again.

_House hunting... House hunting… She already has a house. A different house… Why in the world would she need……? OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! _While walking to the elevators, Wilson froze in absolute bewilderment upon having an epiphany. _SHE'S AFTER HOUSE!_

Wilson practically ran back to Cuddy's office, avoiding the looks of surprise and confusion painting the other hospital staffs and patients' faces upon seeing the well-composed doctor run back towards the Dean's office.

"YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HOUSE!" Wilson accused, pointing a finger at Cuddy's direction.

After signing a file, Cuddy looked up at Wilson with her brows furrowed. She was internally laughing like the wicked witch of the west though.

Cuddy swayed her right hand, telling Wilson, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him with the most innocent look she could muster.

Wilson laughed and shook his head. "House is right. You are one evil, cunning woman. You almost had me fooled. You're literally going House hunting, aren't you? That explains everything." He told her knowingly.

Cuddy kept her innocent look. "I'm seriously going _house _hunting, Wilson. Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do. And I think so do you." She told him in that "I'm your boss tone". She looked back down to the paperwork and ignored Wilson. She was sure that Wilson knew exactly what she was doing but was pondering over telling his best friend or not. Either way, there was no problem about it.

Wilson squinted his eyes at her for the last time to examine her movements, looking for a tell but damn, she was good at keeping up her act. Just like House. They really were made for each other, Wilson thought. He walked out of her office, wondering whether to tell House or not.

_It'll be fun to see how this turns out though, _Wilson thought. He decided. He won't tell House just for the hell of it. _This is going to be fun!_

_**

* * *

**_

11 am

House limped through the doors of PPTH looking better than he has in quite some time. Yes, he was still wearing clothes that looked like a steam iron would grow legs and run after him just to get his clothes ironed but he looked well. His usual "I'm mad at the world" face wasn't worse and was reduced to a blank face and his eyebrows not too furrowed. His limp was also not too pronounced thanks to Wilson's continued nagging for his therapy. Carl also usually calls him and berates him about it. So, what choice did he have?

He definitely had fun on his and Cuddy's date last night, no doubt about that. The kiss they shared gave him, for maybe the first time, a good night's rest with the addition of great fantasies of or with Cuddy. But the kiss also warned him that things are starting to get even more serious between them and that he has to put his act together. He's been working on that though; So far, so good.

He wanted to go straight to her office but he thought that he'd seem either too clingy or needy. He went straight to his office, threw his backpack on his chair and limped to Wilson's office, barging in, and sitting on the couch without so much as a "good morning". Wilson was used to it. In fact, he'd freak out and have him get an MRI if he did knock and greet him.

"I slept with Cuddy." House lied, trying to get a reaction.

"You didn't." Wilson said knowingly. "You _want _to sleep with her, I'll tell you that." Wilson said, still not looking up at him as he was busy filling in a patient file.

House scoffed. "Thanks for telling me what I want. And no, I don't want to sleep with her. Not yet, that is." House said nonchalantly.

Wilson shook his head and looked at House with a grin, "Oh boy will you want to jump her bones when you see what she's wearing today." Wilson said with a full voice, tempting House to see Cuddy first.

House's eyebrows shot up, "Seriously?" He asked.

Wilson teasingly waggled his eyebrows and looked back down to the paperwork and ignored House again. Wilson didn't hear anything but his door close and he smiled.

House didn't have a case so he was stuck with clinic duty for maybe the rest of the day since he has to make up for the hours he missed. He also had a little meeting with the board sans Cuddy regarding something neither too big nor important.

"Fun date last night?" Brenda asked House, not looking up from her work. She won from one of Chase's many pools thanks to House so she had no need to show House that he annoyed the hell out of her. That day, that is. He made life in the hospital a lot less boring than it should be.

"Yeah, tapped that." House answered smugly and took the file Brenda handed over to him.

"Riight," Brenda said with the click of her tongue.

"What, you don't believe me?" House feigned shock.

"Um, no, sorry," Brenda said when she looked up at him with a smirk. House rolled his eyes and proceeded to the small bowl of lollipops looking for a red one before he attends to his next runny nose.

When he didn't find what he was looking for, he looked at Brenda with a smirk.

"Evil woman, where are the red ones?" he demanded an answer like a petulant child.

"Dr. Cuddy had me take them out. She'll give the red ones to the cancer kids later." Brenda said.

House smirked and attended to what he deemed his last clinic patient for that morning. He sure hoped that Cameron, Chase, or Foreman finds him a case before he goes crazy with all the runny nose and stupid parents in the clinic.

When he finished his "last" patient, he made his way to Cuddy's office, quietly entering her office. He didn't barge in like he usually do but he didn't bother knocking. House froze in his spot when he saw Cuddy.

The sexy Dean of Medicine was seated on her couch, in her obvious turn-on of an ensemble, her toned legs on full display, her cleavage accentuated more than usual. She was reading a medical journal while twirling a lollipop in her mouth; a familiar red lollipop. As-if he wasn't there, she removed the sucker from her mouth, then slowly and tantalizingly licked the top of it before putting it back in her mouth and sucked on it. The movement of her cheeks was very enticing too.

House stared at her, not knowing if he would jump her or melt into a puddle. One thing was sure, he was getting flustered by the second and he couldn't help himself. His eyes were as wide as saucers and beginning to dilate. He was getting aroused. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. She continued to lick the red sucker more visually now and that didn't help at all.

"Anything on your mind?" Cuddy asked him with a seductive and sultry voice.

House continued to absorb the image of her in his mental compilation of Cuddy's best outfits and what she was wearing now was immediately ranked first. When he couldn't get a syllable out of his usually snarky mouth, he turned around and walked out of Cuddy's office and headed to his own. He wouldn't risk getting aroused in front of Cuddy. He'd just die.

Cuddy set aside the medical journal and laughed out loud at the look on House's face. It was just too adorable! He was speechless.

House was in his office, getting himself… calm. He thought of all the things that could stop certain parts of him from getting up. Fortunately he was successful in doing so. _God, she's after me, _House thought. It would have been fun but this was all too much. He wasn't able to form even a single word or syllable, let alone a sentence in front of her with her sucker sucking. She was too damn hot that it was scalding!

"Have you seen Cuddy?" Chase asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Seen her cleavage," House answered in his usual way. Chase rolled his eyes and handed him a file.

"Not interesting, go find another," House said a few seconds after reading the file. Chase shrugged and exited the office.

_**

* * *

**_

Lunch time at the cafeteria

House and Wilson sat across each other when Cuddy joined in, a lollipop still in her mouth.

"You'll rot your teeth," House said, looking at her face instead of her cleavage.

"You're right, they're very delicious," Cuddy said as she licked it again teasingly.

"I have to go, patient's dying," House stood up and walked away for the second time that day but this time managing a sentence.

Cuddy chuckled beside Wilson. "You're torturing him. Well, you're torturing certain parts of him that's for sure." Wilson said with an amused grin.

"What? These suckers are amazing!" Cuddy said with a hearty, innocent laugh.

Wilson shook his head and the smiled at her, "You're getting to him."

"Good." Cuddy said with a determined look.

"Why are you doing this?" Wilson asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Never have a dream about sex. It's _this _disturbing," Cuddy told him. Wilson was stunned. He knew Cuddy had a wild side but he never knew that her wild side reached the "dreaming about sex" level.

"No comment," Wilson said, raising both hands in the air in defeat.

"Thank you," Cuddy said with a nod.

"What will you do next?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy looked at him slyly, "You'll see. Tell me when House runs like crazy into your office."

Wilson chuckled and continued eating his lunch while Cuddy attended to some hospital business.

_**

* * *

**_

1pm

"House! Get your ass back into the clinic!" Cuddy called out to him in the hallway.

"Mooom! I don't want to!" House whined, not looking at her body but her face.

The staffs who were watching the scene were having a fun time seeing House not looking at Cuddy's body and focusing on her face instead. They new the Dean was getting to him. They were laughing at House struggling to keep his eyes on their boss' face and not her cleavage nor her toned legs.

"I've got your balls and you won't get them back until you grow some!" Cuddy told him with a seductive smile.

"And you won't get them back until you complete your hours!" she added, walking back to her office.

"Trouble in paradise?" Brenda asked him with a teasing smile.

House sneered at her and grabbed the file from her hands and called out the next patient. He spent few more hours there before escaping to his office. Cameron showed him a file earlier and found it uninteresting so he sighed in agitation. Why weren't there any interesting cases appearing so he could distract himself?!

_**

* * *

**_

3:30 pm

While toying with his oversized tennis ball—an extra ball hidden from Cuddy's sight and talons-- House thought about asking Cuddy out again. But he thought that maybe she'll think that he was only trying to get into her pants after seeing her at her hottest that day. He wanted in on her pants to be honest but he didn't want to only have sex with her. He wanted a lot of things but didn't know how to tell her so. He didn't even know if he could tell her.

"I don't even want to know where you got another tennis ball. You're awfully thinking deeply," Cuddy said as she entered his office.

House visibly shifted in his seat upon seeing her fully from head to toe while standing. "I have a secret stash for tennis balls. Oh and, thinking deeply is hard to do so when you're dressed like that," he said.

"I'm betting that's your way of saying I look hot?" Cuddy asked him with a grin. House looked away and nodded almost shyly.

"Thanks." Cuddy said with a smile.

"You're welcome." House answered. "Anything more important that you have to say?" House asked her.

"Oh yeah, that. Your meeting with the board's been cancelled." She informed him.

"And you don't have a patient, so, clinic duty," she told him with a smirk as he looked up at her with wide eyes, begging her to not let him go down to the clinic.

"Now!" Cuddy ordered. House smirked back at her and stood up. Together they went to the elevators and waited for it. When the doors opened, apparently it was slightly full so the two of them had to squeeze in. The next floor down, almost half of the people in the elevator got off but they were quickly replaced so House and Cuddy was backed on the end of the lift. Sensing this as an opportunity, and knowing that what she was planning on doing wasn't going to be seen by security cameras, she did it.

She leisurely rubbed her rotund behind on his front, tormenting him pleasurably. House suppressed a groan and took a deep breath inaudibly. She smiled victoriously hearing his breath hitch when she did it again.

_House stood in front of her bed with her ensconced in his strong arms, kissing him tenderly this time, telling him without words that she wanted this too. She wanted him._

Oh God, this isn't good, Cuddy thought. Vividly remembering that dream at this moment wasn't good at all.

Another floor, she did it again agonizing him to the fullest extent. She could feel a bulge starting to form and she wickedly applauded her skills in getting him flustered. House's grip on his cane tightened. Cuddy innocently looked at him when she turned her head and met his eyes.

_Hunger for her; hunger that needed satiating. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. She saw need, desire, apprehension, and a glint in his eye that told her something she couldn't quite place her finger on._

She mentally shook her head from those thoughts. That dream left her flustered. She unglued her eyes from his and looked back again. House was surprised in seeing the hunger in her eyes. Cuddy wished he'd just bite the bait.

_She gasped when she felt his manhood rubbing against her thighs._

She wanted a war, he'll give her one. One he was going to let her win. The elevator dinged on the ground floor. They let the others get off first. While the passengers slowly got off the lift, Cuddy looked at House.

"Aren't you getting off?" Cuddy asked him, but didn't add his name.

"I left something in my office," House said in a gruff voice, obviously covering for himself and possibly even for Cuddy.

"I'll keep an eye on you." Cuddy said and looked forward again.

They rode the elevator back to his floor but went to Wilson's office. The Oncologist wasn't inside so House locked the door. They stood there looking at each other, neither of them speaking, just looking. Examining. Testing the waters.

Cuddy won, she knew it. He took the bait and he was falling for her plan. What she didn't know was that he let her win because he wanted what she wanted.

_He claimed her lips with his and drowned himself in her invigorating scent and her intoxicating mouth with her full and delicious lips. Every part of her was enthralling, every scent intoxicating. While he drowned himself in her scent and her lips, she drowned herself in the oceans that were his eyes. He left them open for her; he was watching her face contort in pleasure._

Cuddy's heart started racing when her mind couldn't stop recalling that dream. It felt so real. It made her feel so alive. It was with House. House cornered her in front of Wilson's desk and he locked his eyes onto hers. Cuddy almost immediately drowned with the desire she saw in his bright orbs. House saw the need in Cuddy's. He put his hands on her hips and two fingers slid under the hem of her red suit, the pad of his fingers caressing her skin.

_His hands roamed every inch of her creamy smooth skin that he could reach. Lower. Deeper. Sampling. Once in a while, tasting, feeling and stroking._

Cuddy looked at him, her eyes burning with want and need. She needed him and wanted him badly that she did this to the two of them, making them both crave for release. Release that only they can provide for each other.

"If you wanted to have sex, why didn't you just tell me?" House whispered huskily in her ear while nibbling it, earning a soft whimper from Cuddy's lips.

Happy that she succeeded in her House hunting, Cuddy pushed forward causing her skirt-clad pelvis to graze on his front, making him moan sexily into her ear, causing her to smile. House was about to ask her out again and she knew it but she cut him off before he could even utter a syllable.

"My house at eight," she told him, pushing him away from her gently. She gave him a peck on the lips and left Wilson's office, successfully leaving House aroused, hot, and bothered like she planned.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Loved it, liked it, hated it? Let me know what you think. :D_

_One serious question:_

**Should they seal the deal in the next chapter? Or not?**

**No dreams this time. Majority wins!**


	16. Resurrection

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

**_A/N: UPDATE!_ **_Thanks for the revs last chapter!_

**_SMUT WARNING: 10:00 pm under._**

_Seriously, this should have been posted TWO NIGHTS ago but I was having trouble uploading… I think so have the other authors… It just worked a few minutes ago!_

_Anyway, I've posted ASH 53 and this at the same time, both with SMUT!_

_It's been long overdue, don't you guys think?_

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

_BREAKING WALLS_

**_

* * *

_**

_CHAPTER 16: RESURRECTION_

**.**

_**4:30 pm**_

When House got back to his office after his clinic duty, he saw his giant tennis balls no longer balls. He smirked when he lifted a giant tennis ball and inspected it. He noticed that it had a cut at one part and saw that it looked like it was run over by a truck. He decided to have the last word in his and Cuddy's battle of the sexes. He found out that she was currently in a meeting and smiled devilishly at the opportunity.

Cuddy had an emergency meeting that afternoon with the transplant committee for a very important donor that needed a new heart. Mr. Nixon Maxwell needed a transplant as soon as possible and PPTH was the only hospital among three they were donating to that was actually considering giving him one.

The members of the committee were weighing the pros and cons of giving the needed heart to their benefactor despite the factors that were disqualifying him from even being included on the list. The old man was an alcoholic and a smoker but one who functions very well along with his habits. Mrs. Maxwell begged Cuddy earlier to think about it very carefully for the sake of her husband and their children. She even promised Cuddy that she and her husband will donate an even larger amount if she convinced the committee to let her husband slide.

Cuddy wasn't really into bribes but the thought of the millions of dollars that the couple has donated throughout the years and the promise of the additional digits was very tempting. The hospital could add a new wing and even add more facilities. And she also owed them a little because when she needed help with some things, they helped her without asking anything in return.

In the middle of the meeting House barged in.

"Dr. House, we're in the middle of a very important meeting so could you please get straight to the point?" Cuddy told him before he could even open his mouth.

House smirked and then pointed his cane at her, "You cut my balls!" He accused her in front of the committee.

The members of the committee, including Wilson looked at House in disgust.

"Have it vulcanized and then put some air into it, now if you'd excuse us—"Cuddy replied in deadpan. She was laughing internally when she got the night janitor with his pants backwards cut the balls and had them flattened.

"You cut and squished my balls!!!" House shrieked like a very spoilt brat.

"Grow new balls," Dr. Spencer told him in a flat tone.

"Funny. I was talking about tennis balls. So you've actually tried growing balls? Or you just had them attached to you under the knife?" House countered with a smirk.

The men in the room laughed while Cuddy slapped her forehead with a hand. The women in the room grimaced in disgust. Cuddy looked at House with wide eyes pleading for him to stop and telling him that he won. House triumphantly grinned at her and she sneered at him while the other committee members were laughing at a now scarlet Dr. Spencer.

When House was about to turn on his heel and walk out of the room, he suddenly pursed his lips in thought. "Give Maxwell the heart. Great guy, had drinks with him once." House said nonchalantly and then exited the room. He met Maxwell in a bar years ago. They started drinking and talking about things. He might be an ass, but he can be less of an ass towards people who were interesting to talk with.

Cuddy looked at his retreating form in surprise. She didn't even want to know how he knew who they were meeting about. But she knew that House knew Maxwell. House was the reason Maxwell started donating to the hospital—unbeknownst to him. Then again, House was one of the top reasons a lot of rich people swimming in money donated to PPTH.

"Can we go back to business, PLEASE?" Dr. Spencer cut the laughter off. Everyone controlled their laughs and settled down.

Another half hour later they came to a decision. Cuddy signed the paper that gave Mr. Nixon Maxwell a new heart for the transplant. The committee agreed since there wasn't anyone else who needed the heart as badly and as soon as Maxwell needed it. Half of the committee also caved when Cuddy told them about the other donations. Upon hearing the news, Mrs. Maxwell ran to the room and thanked every single one of the doctors who were part of the decision-making.

_**

* * *

**_

8:00 pm

Cuddy frantically and nervously ran around her house thinking of what to wear. She hasn't even cooked anything at all. Damn MVAs that happen at times when she had to be somewhere else! She got home at 7:30 and had been running around thinking of things since then.

When she thought things couldn't get any worse, House decided to knock on her door on time. She went with a casual look; a white v-neck, jeans, and slippers. When she opened the door, House was wearing the same thing sans the v-neck and slippers. He had a concert tee and Nike shoes on.

"Hey," Cuddy smiled and opened the door for him. House went inside and handed her a bottle of expensive red wine. Brunello di Montalcino.

"You bought one?" Cuddy asked with an arched brow, intrigued.

"Thankful patient," House shrugged.

"Ah the perks of a world-renowned diagnostician," Cuddy answered with a grin which immediately turned to a frown. She hurried to the kitchen and carefully set the wine bottle on the counter.

House smirked and followed her. He leant on the wall and watched as she worriedly opened and closed drawers, looking for anything she could cook.

"Ever heard of take out?" House asked her with an amused shit-eating grin. Cuddy was such a health freak. Not to mention a slight control freak. She was smarter than others thought. And she surprised people at how different she could be at a different setting other than a hospital. Then again, if she wasn't all of those things, there was a titanic possibility that he wouldn't have been attracted to her.

"I prefer food, thank you." Cuddy answered as she continued her search.

House grabbed her wrists and gently hauled her to her living room while talking to her. "I'll be your bad influence for tonight. Now pick up the phone and order anything you want and get me a pizza and we'll live. Even if with "non-food" food," He told her firmly, ignoring her glare.

"Who's going to pay?" Cuddy asked with a pout and her arms crossed in front of her. She couldn't believe she was going to eat fast food. It's been a while, what with all the healthy stuff she's been eating.

"You are of course! Jeez, Cuddy, you earn more than I do!" House said playfully.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I would if I were the man—or the kid in this situation."

"You asked me to come!" he told her.

"You would have asked me anyway!" Cuddy told him knowingly.

House smirked, "Just call, I'll pay, there, happy now?"

"Wow! You're paying? Wait, you have Wilson's card number, don't you?" She teased while getting the cordless phone from its holder. House smirked, wanting to wipe the grin off her face.

House wasn't surprised when Cuddy ordered herself a salad along with her fettuccini and she ordered House a Meat Lovers' pizza from Pizza Hut.

While waiting for their food to be delivered, Cuddy introduced House to her small DVD collection. House teased her about most of the chick flicks in her collection. He finally gave up and told her to choose anything she wants to watch and he'd painfully endure it. That earned him a smack in the shoulder from her.

When the delivery guy arrived, House paid the kid and Cuddy brought their dinner to the kitchen.

"Cuddy, come on, you don't have to put them in dishes!" House whined.

"I want to. You take your pizza in the living room and just wait for me if it's disturbing you too much." Cuddy told him as if talking to a kid.

House pouted and took his pizza and sat on her couch. Cuddy followed soon after with her Salad and fettuccini. They ate while watching Pearl Harbor. Cuddy thought she'd at least give House some consideration since he gave her the go signal to pick any movie she wanted. They sat there eating and silently watching the movie.

A few minutes later House broke their comfortable silence.

"Why in the world did you seduce me at work?" He asked her out of the blue, causing Cuddy to almost choke on her salad.

She looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers, "You're subtle," she told him while getting her glass of wine and drank. He kept silent and waited for her answer.

Cuddy leaned back on the couch and looked back at the movie. "I'm not telling you." She told him while watching but not actually paying attention to it.

"You're going to cave in soon enough," House told her as he intently studied her. She was as good as him with that "You won't get anything from me" look.

Cuddy knew she would just die if House found out. Luckily Wilson didn't tell House anything. She'd have to tell Wilson and bribe the man to never tell his best friend about it.

"Not in this lifetime," Cuddy muttered under her breath. House didn't push. He looked back at the screen and continued to watch the movie.

They continued to watch in comfortable silence.

_**

* * *

**_

10:00 pm

When the movie ended, House took his empty pizza box and Cuddy's plates and brought them to the kitchen. Apparently, he remembered how pissed Stacy was whenever he just left the dishes at the coffee table or in the sink without washing them and cleaning up.

Cuddy was surprised to see House quietly cleaning up for the two of them. She leant on the kitchen door frame and watched as he folded the pizza box and put it in the trash.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with a soft grin.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked her rhetorically, not meeting her eyes. He knew she was studying his movements. He then started slowly washing her plates. Cuddy never thought she'd see that day. She smiled softly. Cuddy quietly walked behind him, took the plate he was holding and put it back in the sink. House looked at her and saw the spark of desire in her eyes.

Cuddy gently pushed House against the edge of the sink, pinning his larger frame with her petit one. House surrendered control to the woman who's been on the forefront of his thoughts the entire day. He met her eyes and the spark ignited. Their mouths met hungrily. Lips tasting: savoring, nipping: feeling, sucking and marking. Given access, their tongues met and moved against each other, garnering moans of approval. Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck and tilted her head for a better angle.

As if of one mind, they made their way to her bedroom, never breaking their kiss. House surprised her by pinning her to her bedroom door and transformed his fervent kisses with tender ones. Cuddy caressed his scruff with a hand causing him to groan in her mouth.

She gently opened the door and led him to the bed. She removed his shirt and let her hands roam across his upper body, feeling his warmth, savoring his scent, carving his image in her mind. She crawled on top of the bed and laid there waiting for him, relinquishing control, allowing herself to be dominated for once in her life.

House kicked off his shoes and socks, removed his jeans, followed her and gently, almost without pain in his leg, inched his way on top of her. He kissed her deeply before helping her with her jeans, v-neck, and her bra. He engraved the vision of her creamy skin, her full, round, and luscious breasts, her hips, her thong-covered sex, and her toned legs in his mind, not wanting to forget the image of her under him, her eyes heavy with need and desire at that moment. Just for him. He was getting even more aroused as the moments passed and just the sight of her under him was enough to have him ready for her.

The moonlight crawling along her smooth, creamy skin made his fire for her burst into flames. One hand roamed along every inch of exposed flesh that could be reached while the other kept him propped up above her. House's mouth showered passionate wet, moist kisses in her neck, sucking on the soft skin there and then his kisses went from there to her earlobe and behind it, leaving traces of fire everywhere his mouth went. Cuddy's moans and sighs filled the room while her hands wrapped around his neck and moved to his head, running her fingers through his hair as his mouth moved down to her clavicle, licking and tasting. Her body answering to his ministrations by means of groans, sighs, whimpers and moans.

Her breath hitched as his mouth reached the top of her breasts. The familiar tingling in her lower abdomen started deliriously as his lips found one of her pebbled nipples and started suckling gently while a hand ventured lower. Feeling. Stroking. Going deeper. Sampling. He found her incredibly wet for him. He eased her soaked thong from her legs and threw them somewhere. His mouth moved to her other pebbled nipple, not wanting it to be left out. Cuddy's moans got louder by the minute as she stroked House's back, letting her nails scrape it, spurring him on. Her legs were bent with House in between. She was glad his leg wasn't bothering him. She really had to thank Wilson and Carl for acting as his nagging mothers

Cuddy let out a sharp breath when House moved lower, dragging his lips along the length of her torso, going deeper. She panted and tightened her grip on his head when she felt his breath hovering above her femininity. She always knew there were better ways for him to use his mouth. And she loved those other ways which she was only experiencing now and hoping to experience more in the future.

"Oh God, House... Ohhh…" Cuddy murmured huskily on sighs as her eyes fluttered shut when she felt him kiss her Cleft of Venus. House parted her legs further, kissing her hot, wet folds, lapping at her juices. She tasted so good. He didn't know how he managed to control himself so far. The tent in his boxers has been neglected and he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to pleasure her.

"House!" Cuddy cried when she felt his tongue spear inside her, tasting her even further. She was starting to tremble at the pleasure she was feeling. Her legs involuntarily wrapped around his head, keeping him where he was. He had no intention of leaving yet. Her breath became even more labored when he caught her clit in his mouth and sucked gently on it while he pushed two fingers in and out of her. She couldn't handle the intensity so she cried out. Her first orgasm was intense as her velvet walls clamped down on his fingers. He kept his mouth and his fingers where they were and continued his deliriously pleasurable exploit, making her cry for him even more as she rode out her orgasm.

House crawled back on top of her, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself with his mouth. She put her hands on the back of his head, forcing their faces to get closer than both of them thought possible. Their lips slickly glided against the other, their breath mingling, never getting enough of each other. When Cuddy wrapped her legs around House, she whimpered in his mouth when she felt the budge in his boxers graze her femininity. Since she was still experiencing the aftershocks of her first orgasm, she was easily aroused than she was earlier. She clutched his back and buried her face in his neck.

"House, I need you inside." She whispered in his ear, begging him to take her. She carefully tried to shove down his boxers.

House wanted nothing more at that moment other than to bury himself deep within her. He knew that next step was even bigger than those they've already took. He knew things would definitely have to change. His walls were tumbling down but he wasn't sure if it was just a "spur of the moment" thing or if they really were surrendering to the great force that was Lisa Cuddy. As of the moment, he didn't know which but all he knew was that he needed her just as she needed him.

He helped her take off his boxers and let his manhood spring free. Cuddy mewled when she saw his impressive length and girth. He was even more ready for her than she thought. She was actually touched that he put her pleasure first before his.

House propped himself on one arm, not putting too much strain and pressure on his right leg, while the other caressed Cuddy's cheek, giving her a lingering kiss in the corner of her mouth as she guided him inside her. Cuddy gasped on the side of his face upon the initial penetration. House kissed her on the cheek and took one of her hands. Palm to palm, he slowly inserted every inch of him inside her. Cuddy interlaced their fingers together and squeezed his just as hard as he did hers. He looked her directly in the eyes as he slowly filled her, wanting to see her face while he buried himself deep within her.

Cuddy's soft cries and mewls turned him on even more. The glow of the moonlight from her window allowed House to see her eyes. She looked like a goddess underneath him with her creamy skin. Her pupils were dilated, her eyes seemingly glowing, and her mouth hung open in pleasure.

"You're beautiful," House whispered in her ear as she finally adjusted to his size.

Cuddy was more than flattered upon hearing House say that. She started thrusting upwards to let him know she was ready for more.

Unlike what he does to her at work, he complied easily and started thrusting languorously in and out of her, making both of them go mad with want and need. Cuddy clutched his hands tighter. One arm wrapped behind his neck and she inched forward to whisper in his ear. "House… Oh God… Go faster… Please…" she whispered, stuttering and sighing as she did. House followed her wants and gave her needs as he started picking up the pace, making Cuddy cry out, the sounds she made echoing throughout the room and making his loins tighten even more.

Cuddy couldn't believe it. The man who practically killed her on a daily basis was now resurrecting her, reawakening her, body and soul.

"Harder!" Cuddy begged him for more, wanting to feel every part of his shaft rub every crevice of her femininity. A thin film of sweat covered them and House licked her chest free of it, receiving gratifying sighs from her.

She was holding on to her oncoming orgasm as she wanted to feel him inside her longer. She didn't want this newfound intimacy with him to end. She knew that there was a possibility that he would draw back after this. But she didn't want to think about that. All she had to know was that he was with her, right here, right now, at that moment, above her, and inside her.

"Deeper! Oh House… Don't stop!" Cuddy cried as her hair became even more disarrayed. She couldn't get enough of him. He made her feel alive. Nobody ever satisfied her the way he was doing now. She loved the feeling of him inside her, stroking her, and teasing her with sudden pauses.

House followed her breathless cries and pleas. She felt so good wrapped around him, hot, tight, and velvety. "Cuddy, you feel so good," he whispered in her ear as they moved together up and down. They were no longer able to keep their eyes open. He kissed her jaw as he continued thrusting faster in and out of her in long, hard, and deep strokes, angling his hips and meeting her upward thrusts. He was grunting near her ear, letting her know that he was enjoying their burning passion as she was. He never thought he'd be able to experience this with her. Never in this lifetime.

Cuddy released his hand and wrapped them around him as she started to tremble and her legs clung onto him tighter and clashed her hips harder with his as she needed that final plunge.

One last thrust sent her over the edge with him following as she writhed and screamed under him, her velvet walls clamping him hard, squeezing him. House groaned loudly as he spilled himself inside her. He panted with her as they rode their climax, trying to catch their breath.

House slumped over her, his head on her chest as she panted for breath. He was still inside her while her legs were spread wide. His elbows were propped on each side of her, keeping some of his weight off her. She ran her hands through his matted hair and she kissed the crown of his head. House pulled out of her and lay on his side, pulling her close to him.

"House… that was…" Cuddy trailed off, not knowing what word or words could describe what they've just created. She felt like she was in heaven when she came.

"I know…" House answered and rubbed the pad of his thumb on her bare shoulder affectionately. He was thankful she didn't mention his leg. Even so, it wasn't hurting at all thanks to therapy, a few Vicodin earlier, and endorphins in his system.

Cuddy kissed him on the chest as a sign of gratitude. One hand was on his chest, rubbing soothing circles anywhere she wanted. She knew he was a man of actions and gestures, never words.

"Will you stay?" she asked him after a few minutes as her head lay on his chest, trying to see if his heartbeat could be her new lullaby. She didn't receive an answer and her brows furrowed. She smiled softly when she looked up at him and found out that he's fallen asleep.

Questions needn't be asked. He was already asleep. He was staying.

She relished the moment wrapped in his strong arms, feeling as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She felt complete; A feeling she's never felt before.

She lay there listening to her newest lullaby: his heartbeat. A few minutes later, she fell asleep wrapped around him. She'd have it no other way.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: So, what do you guys think?

_I need to know whether the smut was okay, hot or whatever you think of it... for future smut references._

_Please leave a rev on your way out..._

**_Thanks!_**


	17. Push

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: UPDATE! **Short [for me] but important revelation from Cuddy. :)_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 17: PUSH

_**.**_

_**3:30 am**_

It was dark when House woke up. He looked around and found out that he wasn't in his own bedroom. He was in Cuddy's. He remembered last night's activities and he didn't regret it.

Looking down, he saw Cuddy's face. Her lips were in a slight pout, her outlook was peaceful. He knew she was naked underneath. Then again, so was he. Last night had been wonderful and unlike their meaningless one night stand many years ago.

That's what scared him. If he screws this up, not only will it put a strain on their already dysfunctional friendship but it will also affect their work. Still, pushing through with this relationship would also affect their work. He won't be able to stop himself from sometimes over pushing her buttons when he needed a procedure done. He won't be able to stop himself from hurting her most of the time. He won't be able to do most things a normal guy would be able to do even with the therapy and Vicodin. She deserved so much better than him.

And that was him starting to sabotage himself—again.

He looked back down at her, curled up in his arms, her face buried in his chest, absorbing his warmth. One hand placed on top of his heart, feeling it under her palm.

He didn't know that it became her lullaby the previous night. She was so beautiful and so perfect lying beside him that he became aware of how damaged he was. He was damaged and broken.

He didn't realize that they were equally broken and damaged. He just displayed how miserable he was while she wore a mask so she could go about her life ignoring what she knew she couldn't ever have by burying herself with work.

He thought he could never make her happy. He thought of how other people would think every time they looked at them together. A beautiful woman and a guy with a limp who needed a cane to walk.

_She deserves better, _he thought. His right hand stroked her cheek then tucked a stray lock of her hair to the back of her ear and sighed as he took in her features up close for what he thought was probably the last time. He knew he was copping out even before anything actually started between them. He thought it'd be for the best… for her best. He kissed her forehead and one last time on her lips before ever so gently and quietly easing himself off her arms and replacing himself with a pillow and slipped out of bed.

He looked at her laying there. He shook his head. He had to do this. This is for her own good. He could take everything but he knew she was soft on the inside but she could get over it quickly.

He quietly and quickly got dressed, took one final glance at her face and her body before exiting her bedroom, and exiting her house.

He revved his bike and started driving rather slowly back to his apartment.

_**

* * *

**_

5 am

Opening her eyes, Cuddy was devastated to wake up to a pillow. No warmth, no heartbeat, no life.

He left.

She lay on her back on stared up at the ceiling as tears greeted her in the wee hours of the morning. House left her while she was sleeping. She just knew he'd draw back and clam up. She didn't know why she was even surprised. Maybe because she hoped he would finally let down his walls for her. He did last night and on their date but they came back up in full force causing him to do this.

She shook her head. They've been in this situation before. But the different thing was their last encounter was meaningless. Last night held more than just the thought of sex—for her. She didn't know what's going on in his mind.

Cuddy sat up and leaned her back on the headboard. She let her walls down and finally realized that she needed him. She wanted him.

She loved him.

It wasn't too early for that realization. They've been running in circles for years. She wondered how she managed to fall for him—of all people. There was a force attracting them together but there were other force pulling and pushing House away and towards her.

He, himself. His realizations. His thoughts. His concerns for every important detail that had to be run over.

The man was too smart for his own good. She loved that he was smart. She hated the fact that he rationalized too much. It affected his judgments and points of view about life, love, and everything else.

She loved him.

And she's finally admitting to it; admitting it to herself- at least. And it was a huge breakthrough for her. She never admitted to loving someone. She always said she liked them, never loved them.

She sighed. Last night wasn't a mistake for her and she wouldn't ever consider it as one. She thought that at least they tried. But House decided to stop and not meet her halfway this morning.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything else, she wiped her face and got up from bed and headed to the kitchen for much needed coffee.

_**

* * *

**_

IHOP, 5:20 am

House didn't exactly know why he couldn't go back to his apartment. Her scent stained him; her face haunted him, and her body called to him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her.

He knew he did the right thing. He knew she'd be mad at him for leaving her earlier but he was thinking of her when he did it.

Why did it feel wrong?

Because he didn't even know what she thought!

He knew she'd feel used when she woke up. She's probably woken up by now.

She never told him to change, she told him to be happy. She told him she liked him; he likes her too. They had sex sober; Wilson would love that. He shook his head with his last thought.

He sighed. How the hell would he be able to go back there? How would he explain himself? While staring off at a distance, he suddenly thought of what to do.

He ordered breakfast for her… and him, and made his way back to her place, hoping as hell she wasn't awake yet.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 5:45 am

House took the spare key from under the flowerpot and opened her door. He was dumbfounded when he saw Cuddy in her living room, reading a newspaper and sipping her coffee. He noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy. He knew she cried. And she was ignoring him so he wouldn't notice.

"Good morning," House greeted innocently and placed the IHOP bags on her coffee table, "bought us breakfast." He sat beside her but didn't scoot closer.

Cuddy continued reading her newspaper. She knew he probably had a change of heart and decided to go back. Her question was, why? Even if she was glad he went back, she still felt that he shouldn't have left her in the first place. But House is House. You can never tell.

"Cuddy…" House started.

"I heard you," Cuddy replied, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"You don't want to eat?" he asked her softly.

"I lost my appetite." She answered a bit too harshly that House knew in an instant that she was upset about him leaving her alone in bed.

"Cuddy, what's wrong" he asked her, not wanting to jump into conclusions and explain himself for a different issue.

"Nothing's wrong, why would there be anything wrong?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Because you cried which means something's wrong. Unless you cry as a hobby—which if you do, I'll have to get Foreman run tests on you." He said, trying to joke. She didn't even smile, grin or speak.

"Cuddy, come on, tell me what's wrong," he asked again. He actually felt stupid playing the innocent role. He was guilty as charged.

Cuddy tossed the newspaper she was reading haphazardly on the coffee table and crossed her arms in front of her and looked down, not wanting him to see how puffy her eyes really were.

"You tell me, House." She said.

"I went out to buy breakfast," he lied. He could at least try that before telling her the actual truth, right? Wrong.

Cuddy finally met his piercing gaze, hurt etching her face, "Really? That does explain the reason you had to dress up and ride there instead of checking my cupboards—like you usually do—and see if there was any pancake mix, which, in fact, there is so you don't have to ride off in the sunrise just to buy from IHOP which is more than a ten minutes' drive from here!"

House sighed and slumped back on her couch. He turned his head towards her and gave her an apologetic look. He was an idiot for leaving. He really wanted to stay but his self-sabotaging side wouldn't let him.

"You caught me. I'm—"he cut himself off. Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him and he acquiesced. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave?" she asked him softly. She had to push him into answering. He needed that push and she was, unlike others, pushing him gently and not shoving him. She knew she had to be patient because he was adjusting to these things since it's been too long since his last relationship.

House was thankful she didn't scream or shout at him. He lowered his head and answered honestly. "You deserve better Cuddy." He told her sadly and quietly.

Cuddy looked at him sweetly, her lips curling up into a smile. She closed the space between them and laid her head on his chest. House froze and she felt him tense.

"I never said I wanted anyone else." She told him while her hand traced patterns on his broad chest. His form was still tensed and in some way, Cuddy was enjoying it a bit, taking it as payback for him leaving her earlier.

"But—you—"House started but Cuddy cut him off as she looked up at him.

"Don't you think I should be the one deciding who I want and who I deserve?" she asked him in that administrator tone, letting him know she was both serious and sure about what she was getting herself into.

"And you still want me?" House asked her dumbly, meeting her eyes, "A drug addict, a cripple, a jerk?"

Cuddy actually chuckled and he looked at her as if she was insane. "Yes. And you've lessened your intake since you're undergoing therapy and I'm surprised you're sticking to your schedule. Second, when have I treated you like a cripple? Third, if you weren't a jerk, I would have died from shock!" she told him, her eyes not lying.

House thought about it. She never really treated him like a cripple. Maybe she does when he's in pain and when she suddenly gets guilt-ridden.

He surprised Cuddy by caressing her cheek and kissing her on the forehead. Cuddy in return sought his lips and kissed him passionately, wrapping an arm behind his head, savoring him. House thought again about how big of an idiot he was for leaving her. Her scent once again filled his senses as he kissed her intensely, tangling their tongues, tasting each other, completely forgetting about breakfast.

They finally pulled back from the urgent need for air, foreheads touching while their eyes locked on each other.

"You're insane for wanting me," he told her in a low voice.

"I know." Cuddy answered him.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: You guys still there?

_**Fun part, fun part: **_

_**Poll: Should Stacy make a comeback **__**at a point**__** in the story?**_

_**Yes or No. And why?**_

_Your opinion matters! :D_

_They make me have epiphanies... lol_


	18. Sunday

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: UPDATE!**_

_**THREE updates for today! XD**_

_**ASH, BW, and my newest story, Absence!**_

_Thank you so much for reading BW! Okay, this chapter's all fun…_

_:D Don't worry; angst lovers will be satiated soon enough. Although I won't tell what's going to happen next. :D_

**.**

**POLL **_up at my profile! Please vote since the others didn't via revs._

**MORE** _choices! Your vote matters!_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 18: SUNDAY

_**.**_

_**6:00 am**_

House and Cuddy moved back to the bedroom after their conversation. They lay in her bed side by side, each staring at someplace.

"Stop it!" Cuddy scolded House, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What did I do?!" he asked her incredulously.

"Stop rationalizing! You know—"

"I wasn't—"

"Oh please! I could hear those wheels turning. What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

House stared at the ceiling, "I was wondering how I'll mess this up some time." He said with an emotionless voice.

Cuddy turned to him and studied his features. "And if you don't screw this up?" She asked him.

House looked at her and answered matter-of-factly, "Then you have to be afraid or suspicious." He told her seriously.

Cuddy furrowed her brows at his response. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I always screw things up," he told her in a somber tone.

She surprised him by chuckling in response. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I can't believe that's what you think." She whispered.

"Why?"

"You're far better than other men House." She seriously answered.

House smirked. "You're delusional." He told her.

Cuddy smiled knowingly. She knew it was his self-sabotaging and misanthropic side talking.

"And you're too optimistic!" she sarcastically countered.

"I don't want to give you false hope and lead you on thinking I would change." House truthfully answered, his gaze returning to the ceiling.

Cuddy gave him a small smile. "Thoughtful. But I never asked you to change," Cuddy started, her voice sincere and understanding, "Well I'd like you to change your food selection and these bed sheets."

"Sheets it is," House answered playfully.

"Seriously, you're not getting any younger, House. You have to eat food not junk." Cuddy lectured.

House rolled his eyes but was internally half-annoyed and half-touched that she cared—she always did.

"I didn't know I slept with my mother," he mockingly replied.

Cuddy scoffed, "I don't even want to picture that statement." She laughed when she felt House tense.

"Yeah," he said disturbed by his own thought.

After a moment, House broke the silence. "Don't you have to administrate?" House asked her.

Cuddy chuckled, "I have Sundays off." She told him.

"You show up at work anyway." House smirked.

"I need to keep an eye on you, don't I?" Cuddy teased.

"So you're free today, I'm free today," Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh God." House groaned.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

House looked at her with a playful pained expression, "Does that mean I have to take you out again?" his pained expression turning into a shit-eating grin.

Cuddy went on top of him—mindful of his leg-- and played with the short curls in his chest. When they made their way back to her bedroom she stripped him off his shirt. She looked at him and used her seductive eyes against him. "You brought up the idea. I wasn't planning on going out. But now that you've mentioned it—"she started.

"But Mooom!" House whined. Cuddy smirked at him but her face suddenly turned serious at a thought.

"What?" House asked her.

Cuddy looked at him seriously before cautiously speaking. "Do you think we're getting too close? Or we're going too fast or—"she was starting to ramble but House pressed a finger on top of her lips.

"Shut up," he gently told her. "You're going to have my mind running wild with ideas." He told her honestly. Cuddy looked at him and stayed silent as she waited for him to continue speaking.

"Don't you think a hundred years of running around in circles is enough not to take things slow?" he asked her. "I mean, at least not too slow. Hell, we beat others."

Cuddy was surprised and her face showed it. She always knew House could be serious about things when he wanted and forced himself to be. But she wasn't sure about that fact when it came to relationships. She always thought him to be a non-emotional child incapable of intimacy and romance since he never took a step to ask her out. Then again, neither did she.

"So you really want a relationship?" Cuddy asked him, her voice a little squeaky. She was hoping he wouldn't deflect or whatever. She wanted to hear the truth.

"Nope, this is just another one night stand," he answered sarcastically. He grunted when her fist came in contact with his chest and he gulped at her glare.

"Jeez, Cuddy, relax!" he told her.

"So?"

"Yes, okay? I want a relationship and special access to your thighs and in between them." House answered and waggled his brows mischievously.

Cuddy smiled at him sweetly despite his lecherous remarks. She wanted to thank him, hug him, tell him she loved him, but she refrained from the latter and stuck with the first two options.

She hugged him and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

House, feeling a bit uncomfortable with too much good feelings and emotions decided to joke a bit for his sanity. "So does that mean I get out of taking you out?" he asked her with a hopeful smirk.

Cuddy looked up at him and inched her face closer to his. She kissed him enticingly on the corner of his mouth, not meeting his full lips; she was running her tongue on the side of his mouth, driving him insane. House moaned and ran his hands on her robe-clad back.

"You're taking me out right?" Cuddy asked him in a sultry tone as her hands stroked his neck and his cheek while her lips and her tongue made him mindless of anything else and everything she was saying.

"Yes," House answered, seemingly spellbound. He untied her robe and felt her creamy skin with his hands.

"Good." Cuddy said, finally meeting his lips and she kissed him lightly before getting out of the bed, tying her robe and making her way to her bathroom with a victorious smile.

Finally pulling himself out of her spell, he stared at the ceiling, his mouth hung open. He felt absolutely manipulated. But he actually liked it.

"Evil, cunning woman!" he called out to her.

Cuddy laughed when she heard him. She was undressing when she heard him knock on the door. "I will not have shower sex with you." She answered thinking that that was what he was going to suggest.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cuddy. I was going to ask you if it was okay for you to just rent out a movie that won't make me sleep, gag, annoyed, or go crazy during its duration." House said too softly that Cuddy had to open the door a crack to see if there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"I don't like going out when there are too many people. You know how I am," House shyly told her, his eyes unable to meet hers in embarrassment.

Cuddy gave him an empathic look. She shut the door gently and put on her robe. She opened the door and hugged him even if she knew he wasn't accustomed to warm hugs. Maybe in the throes of passion he was used to hugs since they were essential. But when it comes to these kinds of things, House gets uncomfortable since he's not used to it.

"If your leg can't stand it I understand. BUT, if you're thinking that I wouldn't want to be seen around you then think again." She told him while patting his back gently.

House smiled behind her. She knew it wasn't about his leg. Well maybe a small percentage of his uneasiness about going out on a Sunday was because of it. She knew that he was more uneasy about the fact that she wants to go out with him—a cripple. But she never treated him like one—on a normal, day-to-day basis.

"Thank you," House whispered gratefully. He never seemed to understand how she gets to read him when it comes to these situations.

"But," House tensed thinking that she'll still have them go out, "I still have to take a shower even if we're staying in." House sighed in relief and Cuddy chuckled at him.

She pulled away from the hug and began closing the door and rolled her eyes when House remained standing there.

"No shower sex," she told him firmly with a smile. House smirked at her and headed to her living room.

Without having clothes to wear, House told Cuddy he'll be back because he had to go back to his apartment and shower. When he got back they just watched a few movies, bantered as usual, and argued about stuff. It came quite naturally both to their surprise.

While in the middle of eating a slice of pizza at around seven in the evening, House's cell rang. He reached for it and answered.

"House, where are you?" Wilson asked him.

"She-devil's lair." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"She's seducing me Wilson! Come over and save me!" House exaggerated the pitch in his voice which made Cuddy punch him in the arm.

"Seriously, House, where are you?" Wilson asked him, not exactly in the mood for games.

Cuddy thought it would be good to scar Wilson for life so she straddled House and took the cell from him and put it on loudspeaker.

"Seriously, Wilson she's on top of me." House said smirking at Cuddy. She just winked at him to tell him to follow her lead.

"I don't believe you. You actually think I'd believe that Cuddy is jumping your bones right now?" Wilson said on a sigh. Sometimes when House thinks he's all that he just---

"HOLY SHIT!" Wilson shrieked and was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard House's groan and Cuddy's moan. It was definitely Cuddy's voice! It wasn't a hooker!

He heard their slick kisses ring throughout his apartment and felt himself get uneasy. When he actually heard their lips part and their labored breathing, he was once again pulled out of his stunned stupor when House spoke.

"Believe me yet?" House asked him gloatingly.

"Cuddy?" Wilson called out, wanting that final assurance.

"Hi Wilson," Cuddy answered trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"He must have fainted." House shrugged.

Cuddy actually giggled and then continued making out with him, completely unaware that Wilson haven't entirely hung up but sat there on his dining table and staring into space, dumbfounded. But when he heard that House and Cuddy's acts were quickly heating up, he immediately hung up.

He was officially scarred for life. Unintentionally recalling everything he's heard, he felt like he needed a hooker.

_

* * *

_

A/N:

_Loved it, liked it, or hated it?_

_**Please lemme know…**_

_**:D**_

_Only spoiler I'll be giving out for next chap:_

_It's going to be fun, hot, and full of angst respectively._


	19. Three Seconds too Soon

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: UPDATE!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! OMG! BW's at 500 for 18 chapters!**_

_**Thanks for loving the story!**_

**Poll **still up at my profile :D

_As promised, fun, hot then… ouchy. I think I missed the angst for this chapter. Don't worry though. The angst will most definitely be in the next chapter. :D_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 19: THREE SECONDS TOO SOON

_**. **_

_**March 23, 10 am **_

"You're late!" Cuddy called out as she approached him with a folder in her hand. She looked absolutely ready to be ravished in her blood red power suit. House continued walking towards the elevators. She rounded the front desk and followed him.

"You shook me all night long!" House answered naughtily with a smug grin on his face. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, her natural reaction to his sexual innuendos.

Those who worked at the hospital just scoffed under their breath and the new people and patients that didn't know how things went with the odd pair had their eyes widened either in shock, disgust, or confusion.

Although the hospital staffs that heard House's comments just rolled their eyes and silently muttered comments against the scruffy doctor, a big percentage of them had their eyes going off in slot machine animations in thinking they'll be winning the pool.

As the norm, House and Cuddy ignored what other people were thinking and continued on their last man standing match.

"I have a case for you," she told him in an all business tone. She didn't want the hospital staff treating her relationship with House as a very interesting soap or show—no matter how it seemed like it after their numerous "will they, won't they?" encounters.

They have seen the two go at each other like an old married couple arguing about the smallest things. He always provoked her and she always tried her best not to give in. At some times, they see her try her hardest not to crack a smile.

House and Cuddy stepped into the elevator and squeezed themselves in front of the others. Cuddy briefed him about the patient and tried to tempt him about the symptoms and as always, he got reeled in. Cuddy got off at a different floor without as much a goodbye at House. He understood her need for as much privacy about her personal life, no matter how many rumors revolved around her life.

"Supertanker coming through!" House shouted before the doors to the elevator began to close. Cuddy whipped her head in his direction and gave him the trademark, "I'll get you for that later" look.

House grinned mischievously, ignoring the fact that glares were burning holes at the back of his head.

He headed to his office and tossed the file on the conference table. Cameron, Chase and Foreman each took one and looked over them. House headed to his office first and kept his backpack and made his way back to the adjoined room.

Chase put down the file and folded his hands neatly on top of the table. "So, you're really going out with Cuddy?" he asked.

House rolled his eyes, "Wow. Good question. I actually hit that last night." House said in his usual lecherous manner. Chase shrugged knowing he was deflecting.

"Isn't dating the boss against office code?" Cameron asked, irritatingly sounding a pinch jealous.

House smirked. "Well, I'm not sure about that. But I'm pretty sure fornicating in every janitor's closet in this hospital is against the law and office code." House said all too knowingly, making Cameron blush a little and Chase to lean back in his seat and enjoy watching Cameron turn beet red.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 2 pm

"I need sex," House said as he entered the sexy dean's office.

Cuddy smirked and then looked up at him, a pen in her hand. "Get a hooker, don't bother me." She answered and looked back down to her work.

"Nice." House answered with a smirk.

"What do you want, House? I'm busy." She said as she continued to read the file.

"Since you're busy I won't ask you for dinner tonight, then." House said not looking at her and smirked suggestively while his eyebrows were waggling.

Oh he so got her.

"What?" Cuddy asked as she lifted her head from the file she was reading and looked at House with a small smile.

"No, you're busy, get back to work, woman!" House said and pretended to start walking to her door to leave but Cuddy practically ran to the door to block it and stop him from leaving.

"Wait, what did you just say?" she asked, blushing.

"You're busy, I should have knocked," House said and waved a hand in the air and feigned consideration.

"Oh stop it, House. You were asking?" she repeated while walking seductively slowly towards him.

House gulped. Damn his fun centers and that sexy woman in front of him.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked again his voice dropping lower as Cuddy got closer.

"Where?" Cuddy asked making sure they were really going to eat.

"D' Angelo's sound good?" he asked.

Cuddy ran her hands on his shoulder and straightened his collar.

"Sound's great." She said and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her desk.

"What was that?" House asked when he finally revived himself from yet another trance. He has to get used to not being manipulated by Cuddy's feminine wiles.

"I said dinner sounds great." Cuddy smiled up at him before turning her head to the computer screen. "Oh and I'm busy." She added with a chuckle.

House smirked, "Yeah." He answered. He needed to get back at her.

_**

* * *

**_

Clinic, 3 pm

"What do you need?" Cuddy asked as she peeked into the clinic room.

"Consult!" House said with a grin that told her he had something up his sleeve.

Cuddy entered the room and saw the teenage boy who was sitting uncomfortably on the table while House watched her keenly as he leaned back on the counter.

"Dude, she's hot." The boy said giving House a high five.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked with her brows furrowed and her mouth slightly hanging open in shock.

"House, I swear—"

"Before you stick something up your hoo hoo again, just think of my superhot girlfriend over there. Okay? Or if she's totally not your flow, just check out Dr. Cameron." House shrugged.

"Awesome, dude! Thanks! Nice to meet you Dr. Cuddy." The teenager acknowledged before finally headed out the door walking ridiculously funny then politely closed it.

"Superhot girlfriend eh?" Cuddy said her hands folded in front of her with a brow arched for effect.

House moved towards her and pinned her to the door.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy breathlessly asked him. His closeness was intoxicating most especially since he has the upper hand in the situation.

"Some change of plans." House said.

"Really?" she asked, eyeing him and found out it was a very stupid thing to do. The desire in his eyes and the mischievousness in them thrilling her and sending chills up and down her spine.

"Yes. You're going to make dinner for us," House whispered in her ear and gently nibbled on it eliciting a quiet moan from her.

"No I won't," Cuddy defiantly answered in a breathless whisper.

"Either you will or I won't come over tonight," House said as he ran his lips on her neck. Her arms betrayed her as they involuntarily wrapped around his neck.

"I will," Cuddy replied in one husky breath.

House immediately stopped his ministrations and Cuddy looked up at him, dazed and her pupils dilated. House looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"I gotta go Dr. Cuddy, General Hospital's up." He said and moved her from the door and he exited leaving Cuddy staring off at a distance.

That jerk got back at her. And damn if she wasn't turned on.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's office, 4:10 pm

House was walking to Wilson's office when he heard Wilson talking to someone. He stood in front of the door and heard the voices even clearer.

"_Too much information,"_ he heard Wilson say.

He was supposed to walk away when he heard Wilson's question, _"You're not getting tired of his indifference yet?"_

What the hell? Why was Wilson asking somebody that? Oh God. Don't let it be… Cuddy. He realized that Cuddy was indeed the person Wilson was talking to.

"_I want to. He's getting just a pinch hard to deal with. He---"_

_No, no, no… Cuddy didn't just say that, did she? They were just, they were just going at each other earlier, _House thought as he started walking back towards his office. He grabbed his backpack and told the team he was going home and that they could contact him via his phone.

_What House didn't know was that he was just three seconds too late for what would have been the nicest thing Cuddy would ever had said about him in front of another person. He left three seconds too soon._

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's office, 4 pm

Cuddy received a page from Wilson and she made her way to his office.

"Anything up?" she asked as soon as Wilson told her to come in.

Wilson stared at her as she sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Were you really---"

"Yes." Cuddy said with a shy smile.

"Wow!" Wilson said breathlessly.

"Why?" Cuddy asked with a throaty chuckle.

"It's just new. I was still listening and staring off at a distance when things got heated." Wilson said with his eyes wide open.

"Oh. Sorry about that. We thought you fainted or something." Cuddy apologized with a smirk.

"Oh wipe that off." Wilson said with a laugh.

"So how's everything with him?" Wilson asked seriously this time.

"You won't tell him?" she asked.

"I won't." Wilson vowed.

"Everything's great so far. He's still getting used to things." She said. "Oh and the sex is just amazing!" Cuddy said with a throaty groan.

"Too much information," Wilson said as his face scrunched up to keep himself from imagining. He was still scarred from last night.

"You're not getting tired of his indifference yet?" Wilson asked trying some strategy to know something.

"I want to. He's getting just a pinch hard to deal with. He easily draws back but. And this is a very big but, Wilson. But I'm very happy he's trying. So No, I'm not getting tired. And I don't want to get tired of him. I hardly ever have so I think I never will." Cuddy said so honestly that it made Wilson smile.

Wilson's smile turned into a full-blown stupid grin which Cuddy wanted to take a picture of and at the same time, slap off his face.

"What?" Cuddy asked with a conscious laugh.

"You love him." Wilson said all too knowingly as he pointed a finger at her direction.

"No I d—"

"Yes, yes you do, Cuddy. You actually love Gregory House!" Wilson practically squealed like a teenage girl who saw her crush flexed his muscles in front of her.

"What's wrong with that?" Cuddy defended.

"I knew it!" Wilson said.

"You're getting annoying!" Cuddy said as she stood up.

"Doesn't make me any less wrong!" Wilson said in singsong.

Cuddy went to the door but suddenly stopped.

"And Wilson…" she started then looked at him dead-serious.

"You tell anyone, especially him, I'll cut off a part of you slowly that you'll wish you never even thought of telling anyone."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Let me know what you think…_

_Check out the third story… It's called Absence. :D I hope you like it too…_


	20. Stubborn

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: UPDATE!**_

_I apologize for having posted so late! I've been terribly busy: schoolwork and tests, been sick a lot of times this week, and was very focused on a damned thesis… Now I'm running a fever… Blame the bad, bad rain._

_Slightly long chapter for the very long wait…_

_Anyways, lemme know if you're still interested in this fic. If not, I'll be ending it soon after ASH…_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 20: STUBBORN

_**. **_

_**Cuddy's house, 7 pm**_

What time was it?

Cuddy had been looking at the clock for ten times in two minutes. House was supposed to be there by 6:30. He was already thirty minutes late. The food was getting cold. She was also getting a little sleepy because of the tiring day she had. Add that to being alone, she could fall asleep easily. But she had to know where he was and why he wasn't there with her.

She's texted him and asked where he was but he never replied. She called his phone and his cellphone but both devices went to voicemail after a few rings.

Did something happen? Was everything alright?

"God, I hope so." Cuddy murmured. She sat in a chair in her dining table and stared at the wine glass filled with red wine. She twirled it and wondered whether he'd come or not.

Wait, why didn't he bother me all day after the clinic? That's odd. He usually does. Cuddy tried to think. Nothing came to her. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Her doorbell rang thus pulling her out of her thoughts. God, how she wished it was House at the door.

Not even close to House.

"Good evening, ma'am! Miss Cuddy, I presume?" the polite delivery guy asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy replied in a casual tone. Where was House?!

"Delivery, Ms. Cuddy. Please sign here," the guy said as he handed her a long box that contained two long stemmed Naomi roses and a very deep colored lilac rose that had Cuddy's eyes widening in astonishment. She quickly signed on the pad and didn't even wait for the reply of the nice delivery guy.

She went to her couch and sat there staring at the wonderful roses. She looked at the card and read it. As she did, she instantly dropped the box on her lap.

---------------------

Cuddy,

This is relieving you of a tiring person… Sorry to have burdened you.

-House

----------------------

Why the hell did he say that? Was he telling her that things were over between them? They've barely even started!

Cuddy took her phone from its cradle and dialed his number. She waited for him to answer.

"Damn it, House!" she hissed. Again, her call was directed to voicemail.

"House, I swear to God, if you're drinking your brains out at this very moment I'll kill you myself!" Cuddy hissed through the phone. She didn't know whether to get angry or to cry at House's message on the note.

After giving him the warning and hoping that he was at home and heard the message she left, she hung up and got her coat, her purse, and her car keys and locked up. She started her car and drove to House's place.

_**

* * *

**_

House's Apartment

House was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling and contemplating on what to do next.

Well, move on, of course. They've slept together once before and it won't be much different to try and forget, right? Wrong. There were much deeper feelings involved now.

He still couldn't believe what Cuddy told Wilson. What could she do? It's how he acts: Indifferently. He's been trying for her and he's been more open to her recently. What does she expect? That he'll change in a matter of days? He wasn't some charity case from a show that the host will succeed in fixing in a matter of days.

His cellphone rang. He didn't answer it. It rang a few more times but it stopped. His telephone then rang. Again, he didn't answer. He tensed slightly when Cuddy's voice echoed inside his apartment.

"House, I swear to God, if you're drinking your brains out at this very moment I'll kill you myself!" he heard Cuddy warn him.

Used to doing what people had asked him not to do; he got up and made his way to his kitchen. He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat in front of his piano. He played a sad melody for quite sometime but clenched his fists when he missed a key. He downed the scotch in one gulp and stood up and made his way to his couch.

He must have been deluded into thinking things would actually turn right for them. It was never meant to last for even a month. Trusting people too much always lead to getting yourself hurt. And there he was, hurt.

He stood up and made his way back to the kitchen. He took the bottle of scotch and grabbed his glass from the piano and resettled himself on his couch. He poured himself another glass of scotched but drank slowly this time. He reached for the remote control of his TV and switched it to wrestling.

He was staring at the screen but wasn't paying any attention to what was actually happening. He was still trying to let things sink in. He and Cuddy were over, just like that.

About half an hour passed when he heard a knock on his door. Just as he did his phone and cellphone, he ignored it.

"House, I know you're there, open the door," he heard Cuddy say quietly enough for him to hear.

House just continued ignoring her while Cuddy tried to look for his spare key outside. She tried to check under the fire extinguisher but didn't find it. She checked under his doormat but still didn't find it. Damn the man for being so tall. He probably kept it on top of his door. And obviously, she wouldn't be able to reach it even with her high heels.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his door again, more persistently this time. He could keep ignoring her and she would just continue knocking.

"House, come on, please open up," House heard Cuddy call out a little louder.

About ten knocks later House had had enough. He felt like a woodpecker was continually pecking his door and it just irritated the hell out of him. He stood up defeated, turned off the TV, and reluctantly made his way to the door. He sighed deeply.

He opened the door for her without looking at her and made his way back to the couch.

"You didn't come," Cuddy said sadly as she closed his apartment door. She made his way to the chair opposite his couch. She tried to study his features but she couldn't get anything from it. She sighed when he just ignored her.

"You didn't come but you sent flowers. Why the note, House?" she asked him, "Why didn't you show up?"

"Didn't the note ring any bells?" he asked her gruffly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him with her brows now furrowed. Why was he getting so upset?! She didn't do or say anything wrong!

"You're getting tired of my indifference, aren't you? What better way to get me off your neck than to just end things. It's that easy." House said, still not looking at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked him, her voice raising an octave.

"Had a nice chat with Wilson? I actually don't know why he even asked you what he did." House said with an undertone of betrayal that Cuddy was able to pick up.

Realization dawned on Cuddy and she shook her head in disbelief. It was all because of that?! Okay, so he heard her and Wilson talking about him. But up to what extent did he hear? _He's so infuriating_, Cuddy thought.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?!" Cuddy incredulously asked him. Did he hear what she told Wilson about loving him? Why the hell was he really acting the way he is now?!

House stood up and shrugged.

"Could you please act your age?" Cuddy said. She didn't know whether to get nervous, mad, or happy that there was a possibility that he knew she loved him.

House ignored her and made his way to his bedroom and locked the door so Cuddy wouldn't be able to follow him inside.

"I'm sorry you're getting tired of me," House whispered audibly before settling on his bed.

"Damn it, House! The next time you listen in on other people's conversations, make sure you listen to every part of it!" she hissed. At one angle, she was glad he didn't know she loved him. He'd run for the hills.

House silently scoffed at her. Why did he have to listen to everything she and Wilson talked about? Wasn't it enough that he heard a part of it? Upon realization, he answered his own question. Apparently not since Cuddy was trying as hell to explain to him.

"I told Wilson you were getting a little hard to deal with but I said you were worth it," Cuddy admitted. She had to let him know everything except the admission she made to Wilson.

House didn't budge but he was listening. He always did unbeknownst to her.

"You do know I'm not going until you talk to me, don't you?" Cuddy said loudly. No answer from him.

She sighed. This wasn't going anywhere tonight. His walls were on full guard already. She decided to stay until he talked to her so she resolved to lay on his couch and thought of how to explain things to him the next morning. Eventually, her mind got tired of thinking and she fell asleep uncomfortably on the couch since she had no blanket or pillow.

Upon hearing nothing at all after thirty minutes of staring at his ceiling, House assumed that Cuddy gave up and left. He stood up and silently got out of his room.

Apparently Cuddy was just as stubborn as he was.

She was sleeping on his couch no doubt uncomfortably. He ran a palm on his face and thought of what to do next. He couldn't just leave her in his couch. He'd hate to hear her blaming him the next morning from neck pain.

He sighed inwardly. He went to his room and opened the door widely before scooping Cuddy gently in his arms and slowly carried her to his bed. He laid her there and covered her with his duvet after freeing her of her coat and her shoes. She must have been very tired since she fell asleep in just the span of thirty minutes.

Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her on the temple before walking out of the room with a pillow and a blanket he retrieved from his closet. He lay on the couch unable to sleep as he thought of what to do the next morning. Should he believe her or not, should he text Wilson and ask if what Cuddy said in the door was true or not? Wait, speaking of Wilson, that idiot will hear a lot from him the next day.

He doesn't even know why he was acting that way. Why was he so hurt that Cuddy said that? Unless of course if he really had deeper feelings for her then he'd give a damn what she thinks of him.

Did he just like her or more than liked her? Let's face it, he more than likes her.

Did he love her?

He didn't want to admit it. He would just get hurt if he admitted it to himself. He'd just get hurt if they don't fix this issue between them.

Of all the times he could have made his way to Wilson's office, why did it have to be at the exact time Wilson and Cuddy were talking about him?

He shook his head. Bad timing indeed. Cuddy was right, though. He should have stayed and listened to everything.

After thinking for what seemed like an eternity, he finally decided that he'd try to listen to her if she was still there the next morning.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please review…


	21. Rectifying Damages

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: **__This story has gotten fewer revs for the last few chapters…__Please let me__ know if you're still interested in this fic. If not, I'll be ending it soon after ASH…_

_This was posted late and I know I promised but the computer broke down and I had to write everything from scratch…_

_Btw, I have a new story up; it's called__** In Pursuit of Changes… Huddy as always**_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 21: RECTIFYING DAMAGES

_**.**_

Cuddy woke up to a familiar room. She knew it wasn't hers even if it was dark. It was House's. She suddenly realized that she wasn't on the couch anymore.

She reached out to the other side of the bed and her hand fell to the mattress with a soft thump. Why wasn't he with her? She looked at herself and saw that she was still fully clothed sans her coat and shoes. She sat up and looked around. He wasn't anywhere near. They didn't make up last night. She distinctively remembered him ignoring her. She fell asleep on the couch.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth upon realizing that House carried her to his bed last night.

She looked at his clock and it flashed 4:00 am. She had time to go home, take a bath and change and she won't be late for work.

But where was House?

She got out of the bed and quietly walked to his living room without her shoes. She heard him snoring lightly and she smiled sweetly when she saw him on the couch illuminated by the lamp on the side table. Her smile turned into a frown when she got a close up view on how he was curled up on the couch.

_His leg might be a little sore today, _she thought. At least he was consistently attending his PT. Lord knows how hard it was to convince the man to do anything for his own good.

She knelt beside him on the couch and watched him for a while. He looked peaceful when asleep. Although his brows were slightly furrowed, his face was calm like he wasn't bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders whenever he's thinking deeply and rationalizing things.

When did she fall in love with this crass, jerky, closet-romantic, and sarcastic man? She doesn't know herself. All she knows is that she did and she'll try her hardest to let it stay that way.

When he started stirring she did the first thing she thought would be a start of the upcoming conversation. She kissed him. She lightly kissed him on the lips. Getting the desired effect, he woke up and looked at her groggily.

She remained silent and smiling sweetly at him all the while that he was trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes and his face.

"What are you smiling at?" he croaked, voice still low and heavy from sleep.

"You carried me to your bed," she said, her beautiful face and her smile being illuminated by the treasonous lamp that he owned. Her hair, even a little messy, looked just perfect on her. He shook himself from his thoughts upon remembering what they still had to talk about. He sat up and instinctively rubbed his thigh which caused Cuddy to frown in concern.

"Give me a number," she quietly implored him. It was her fault he was hurting. He carried her to his bed and he slept on the couch.

"I'm fine," he answered and stopped rubbing, "Just a habit."

An awkward silence wrapped around them and Cuddy took a deep breath before breaking it. She sat down beside him and gently held his hand in hers.

"I really told Wilson what I said last night," she started but his head was dipped low and she didn't know whether he was ignoring her or listening so she used her other hand and lifted his chin up and allowed their eyes to lock onto each other.

"He asked me what you heard him ask me and I answered that yes, you were getting a pinch hard to deal with. You can't deny that because you still have a hard time opening up to me. You easily draw back. I want you to know that you can trust me, House," she told him softly.

"I trust you Cuddy. I won't change—"

"I never said I wanted you to change. And I told you that before. I just want you to try and open up to me." Cuddy sincerely told him.

"I won't promise you anything Cuddy," House said.

"Just try, okay?" she said.

"As long as I know you're trying to make this work, I'll be happy," she told him.

"So we're together, together?" House asked timidly with the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

Cuddy blushed and looked at him with beaming eyes, "Together as in dating and sleeping together? Yes, I think we are, Dr. House." She answered with a low chuckle.

House was happy and scared at the same time knowing that they finally were admitting to having a relationship. Not one of them but both of them. They were in it together and that was a fresher start. Naming the relationship they once were afraid of labeling finally confirmed by them both. And although they didn't show it too much, they were glad about it.

"Good to know," House shyly whispered and then after a while, he suddenly grinned at her.

"What?" she asked with a small self-conscious grin.

"Since you're here why don't you make breakfast?" he suggested with that lopsided grin she always found irresistible.

"_Master_, as much as I want to serve you something edible, I doubt that there is anything but peanut butter and alcoholic beverages in your apartment," she said dryly.

"I liked the master part though," he said, standing up slowly. He was glad that she didn't help him.

She knew he didn't want her help and she respected that. She couldn't help furrowing her brows in concern though.

House took one pill and swallowed it dryly. He then headed to the bathroom without his cane and relieved himself. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and found Cuddy rummaging in his kitchen.

"You won't find anything there, you know," he told her.

"You seriously live with takeout?" she incredulously asked him.

"You live like a rabbit," House countered with a smirk.

"A healthy rabbit at that!" Cuddy said proudly and then stopped opening his cupboards and shelves. His fridge had nothing in it either but the dreaded peanut butter and a loaf of bread. The rest were Jack Daniels, scotch, and other alcoholic drinks.

"You're hungry," House said and Cuddy answered him by giving him a 'duh' look.

"Then eat what's there. Don't be choosy Cuddy," House lectured with a smirk that Cuddy wanted to slap off his face. She's happy though that they were back to normal—as normal as things went with House.

Cuddy mumbled something incoherent under her breath and then reluctantly took the loaf and plastic bottle of peanut butter from the fridge. "Why do you keep these in the fridge anyway?" she asked him while getting a butter knife.

"Don't eat much of it either," House shrugged. Cuddy glared at him.

"Takeout! Jeez, you're worse than my mother," House grumbled while getting a slice of bread.

"For a doctor you eat stupidly," Cuddy said as she spread the peanut butter on her bread.

House dipped his finger on the bottle and then sucked on the peanut butter on his finger which caused Cuddy to gape and glare disgustedly at him.

"What are you, six?" she asked him incredulously.

"No, me doing this is six," House said as he dipped two fingers on the peanut butter and wiped it on her cheek.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed and tried to wipe the sticky stuff off her face but House gripped her arms and stopped her from doing so.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked him in a low voice as House looked at her. Her breath hitched when House's lips met hers. It felt so good to feel him kissing her again, to feel his lips sliding against hers in slow movements. She allowed him access to her mouth and she reveled in the taste of peanut butter and minty toothpaste mixed together with his own.

She moaned in his mouth and sighed in frustration when his lips left hers. Her moans rang louder when he set on the task of licking her cheek and nibbling on her skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer and his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her where she was; in between him and the kitchen counter.

"So I'm worth the trouble?" House asked her huskily as his mouth nibbled on her earlobe eliciting a gasp of pure pleasure from her lips.

"Oh God, yes!" Cuddy moaned out. He was a whole lot more worth the trouble if his mouth continued what he was doing, Cuddy thought. She couldn't believe it. Their periods finally matched. They were in a relationship and she was going to try her best to keep both of them together.

A few more minutes of fondling and kissing, House noticed the time and he hesitantly acknowledged her neurotic need to be on time and in uniform—meaning her power suit-- at the hospital.

"I'd love to continue this but I think you have to be at the hospital in two hours," House murmured in between kissing and nibbling on her neck which had become a little sticky and delicious because of the peanut butter he spread there.

"Oh God, House, I'm going to be late!" Cuddy suddenly stood up straight and going on autopilot. She went to House's bedroom and put on her coat and her shoes. She exited his bedroom and made her way towards him.

"My place. Dinner tonight at seven. If you don't show up again I'll literally have your balls," Cuddy said with a sardonic smile on her face.

She leaned forward and gave him a long, toe curling kiss that took their breath away in the best sense of the cliché and Cuddy gave him a look that said he really better show up or else.

"Okay, okay. Drive safely," House said uncharacteristically and shyly. Cuddy smiled at him before nodded and patting his cheek.

"Goodbye, House," she said before turning around and making her way to the door.

House followed after her and called her, "Cuddy!" Cuddy turned around with an eyebrow arched in question.

An impish grin tugged at the corners of House's mouth. "You won't tell me to be at the hospital on time?" he asked her.

Cuddy smirked at him but couldn't help but smile when House's grin turned into a full blown smile when she realized he was somewhat testing her.

Cuddy shrugged flirtatiously and smiled, "We weren't together yet and you were already acting as if you were sleeping with me. It's not like _really_ sleeping with the boss would make any difference." She said with a seductive smile and headed out the door.

"See you later Cuddy," House whispered and turned towards the kitchen and brewed some coffee that Cuddy apparently didn't find.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please lemme know what you think…

Your revs are the batteries that keep me going...

_Absence and In Pursuit of Changes tomorrow or on Sunday_

_I won't be making any promises anymore…_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey**_


	22. Dark Clouds Looming

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: **__I think I have ignored this story for way too long… My muse just got back from a long unannounced hiatus. _

_I hope you guys are still interested… _

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey**_

_**Enjoy this one!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 22: DARK CLOUDS LOOMING

.

"House and I are in a relationship," Cuddy informed Wilson unbelievably as she opened the door, entered his office and sat on the chair in front of the Oncologist's desk.

Wilson's eyes widened but he got amused _and _confused at how unbelievable Cuddy, herself thought it was. Either she thought it was unbelievable or just surprising.

"Funny," Wilson started with a smirk, "no one predicted today was the end of the world," he said. Cuddy smiled, shook her head and then looked at him.

"We've got you to thank," Cuddy replied with a smirk," Oh, you and his need to listen in on other people's conversations and not even waiting for it to finish."

Wilson's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "So he heard us?" he asked Cuddy.

"Yes."

"And I'm screwed?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered with an apologetic smile at Wilson.

"Interesting," Wilson suddenly said, rubbing his fingers together after a thought.

Cuddy raised a brow at him in question, "What?" she asked.

Wilson shrugged feigning nonchalance, "Oh nothing. It's just your first day… in a relationship," he paused, still getting the hang of calling House and Cuddy a couple, "Well, anyway, on to the first day and he already breaks the "bro's before ho's" rule." Wilson said, intrigued.

Cuddy clicked her tongue, "Trust me," she almost groaned, "I went through a lot just to make him believe that he wasn't being a burden. I slept at his place last night because of it." She told him, shuddering internally upon the memory of almost not getting House back.

"I don't want to hear about your sex lives," Wilson said raising both his hands in defense and cringing at the thought of House and Cuddy going at it like crazy.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Idiot, I meant I had to stay. Otherwise, he wouldn't have talked to me."

"So I take it he forgave you?" Wilson asked.

"Thankfully, yes." Cuddy said with a smile.

"And he'll be grilling me about it nonstop later when he gets here…" Wilson stated.

Cuddy shrugged, "Nice talking to you, Wilson," Cuddy said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Did you tell him you love him?" Wilson suddenly asked her and made her freeze.

"What do you think he'll do if I told him?" Cuddy asked rhetorically.

Wilson sighed, "Well, you better let him know sooner."

"I'll let him know when I'm ready," she said and didn't give Wilson a chance to reply before walking out of his office.

Wilson shook his head with a small smile and went back to work.

_**

* * *

**_

Cafeteria, Lunch time

"So you went to work for lunch? Why am I not surprised?" Cuddy said playfully as she took a seat across House and smiled at him.

"What? And miss all the sludge? Never," House said teasing her by practically saying the food in her hospital's cafeteria was crap.

"House, this is not one of those movies or shows that serve sludge as food," Cuddy said with a smirk. "And the food in my hospital are healthy and edible!" she defended with a defiant jut of her chin.

House shrugged then stuck his tongue out at her, "Knew you'd protect your cub, momma bear."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and grabbed a French fry from House's plate.

"Thought you were a veggie person?" House asked with a smirk after he recovered from the initial shock of seeing what Cuddy just did.

"It's called a vegetarian. And of course I'd know that they fry the potatoes with vegetable and not animal fat," Cuddy said with a victorious smile.

"You've been spending way too much time with me," House said slyly.

"You'd rather I didn't?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised and her right hand tucked under her chin.

"Nope, makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." House said in feigned flattery, "Besides, I get my very own mini-me, albeit a woman version. Seriously, how cool is that?" House said with a laugh and stuck another fry in his mouth.

Cuddy scoffed.

"We still on for tonight?" House asked her in a whisper as he continued eating his fries.

"Of course," Cuddy answered at once in a low voice.

"Good. By the by, have you seen my alleged best friend?" House asked her with a smirk.

"Wilson's hiding from you so don't you expect to see him soon," Cuddy sad with a very amused chuckle.

House snapped his fingers and looked at her. They smiled awkwardly at each other. One good thing in the cafeteria was that only a few people were gossip mongers.

"Have you had lunch yet?" House asked her suddenly.

Cuddy was taken aback by such a simple question so she smiled and shook her head, "Nope, not yet. I have time—"

"Wilson! Get your boss lunch!" Cuddy had no time to argue when House suddenly called out to Wilson who was hiding behind a tall male nurse who almost obscured Wilson's entire body from House's view.

Cuddy groaned and buried her face in both hands and looked exasperatedly at House who was triumphantly smirking at Wilson who was so busted. He glanced at Cuddy and stuck his tongue out at her like a petulant kid.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office 1 pm

Cuddy just got back from her lunch break when her new assistant called out to her.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

"Yes?" Cuddy said as she looked back at her assistant.

"A man called, told me to tell you to clear out your schedule for this Saturday. That's the 28th. I checked your schedule and found out that you don't have anything planned out," her assistant said.

"What's his name?" Cuddy curiously asked.

"He didn't leave any name or number. Just said that you knew him for a very long time and you were very close. He said that he'll be here to pick you up for lunch, get reacquainted and also talk about a few donations," Cuddy's assistant answered.

Cuddy furrowed her brows. Now that was weird. "Okay," she answered anyway and went back to her office.

_**

* * *

**_

Saturday, Lunchtime

Things were just right the past few days. Cuddy and House took turns staying the night at each other's house and they have been getting better at communication the normal way. Although Cuddy didn't tell him about the mystery donor because she thought he'd get a little too curious and stalk around when the donor came.

House has been nicer to her—outside the hospital. Inside, he was still the same. And she wouldn't have it any other way. He made life very interesting. She never was bored when she was with him. There were always things to talk to, argue about, debate about, and stuff. He only started playing the piano for her last night and she was so close to telling him she loved him but she still wanted to wait.

"You're still beautiful," a vaguely familiar voice pulled Cuddy out of her trance.

The man standing at the door had Cuddy at loss for words.

_Why did he have to be there?_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay, not new news… The poll is closed, the man at the door is Cuddy's ex… :D

_This chappie's just somewhat a filler… Trust me, next chap's longer. :D _

_**Btw… Question:**_

_Want her ex to stay for long? If not, he'll stay for about two chaps at longest._

_**Let me know what you think…**_

_**Review please :D**_


	23. Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: **__Update!_

_Long overdue, SMUT somewhere at 6:30 pm below! Lemme know what you think… Calling all closet readers! Lol_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey**_

_**Enjoy this one!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 23: DECISIONS

_**.**_

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked him in a business-like tone after looking back down at the paperwork she was reading.

"Now Lisa is that really the way you should treat the man you love?" the man answered humorously but confidently.

Cuddy met his eyes and noticed that he hasn't changed too much. His Hazel eyes were still mesmerizing- not that she cared. His brown hair still like lively and pretty much like Chase's. His built was still toned and firm and he still dressed formally like she remembered him.

But that was just her remembering him back then and comparing it to what she saw now. She couldn't even remember what she liked and loved about the man.

"If you have nothing important to say you can see yourself out." Cuddy told him in her warning administrator tone.

"Lisa, why are you doing this?" the man asked, genuinely hurt.

"Mr. Davis I would appreciate it if you would leave now." Cuddy sternly asked the man. She did not want to deal with him and recall their past. It was called a past for a reason. And she didn't want anything to do with him.

Davis walked closer towards her and stopped in front of her desk, looking at her, seeing if she was playing him or if she was in fact serious. His Hazel eyes pleading for her to take back what she just said to him and the hurt she just shot through his system. He thought she'd still love him since she was all over him years ago. "Lisa please…"

Cuddy stood up and looked at him strictly and without emotion. "Garret, if you do not want me to call security you will leave my office and my hospital now voluntarily."

"If you don't love me anymore or you don't have any feeling left towards me whatsoever, then you should have no problem taking time to talk to me," Garret Davis told her, hope evident in his tone but it still had that overconfident mix to it that was a little too much for Cuddy to take.

Cuddy has had enough and she looked incredulously at the man and she fought off the scoff and laugh that threatened to escape her lips."You have a lot of nerve showing up at my hospital after all these years! And you honestly think I'm still not over you? If I remember correctly, you were the one who ran away! You were the one who couldn't stand being with a successful woman! And you were the one who cheated on me! So excuse me if I don't want to talk to you let alone be with you in a room!" she hissed with a low venomous voice. Needless to say, they had a very bad breakup—well they didn't even have a formal breakup-- even if they started happily.

Davis blushed furiously in embarrassment. He didn't know she knew about that bimbo whom he slept with while they were not on good terms. He also didn't think of how rash and bold and stupid he was to have barged in on her office years after their horrible breakup unannounced.

"Lisa, she meant nothing to me. I loved you, I still do," he told her with utmost sincerity.

Cuddy was relieved that he didn't feel anything after that proclamation. "I've moved on, Garret. I've moved on a long, long time ago." She told him honestly.

"Can't we still talk? I have a lot of things to say. Pleas, Lisa," Davis pleaded. He still wanted a chance to win her back. It was the reason he came back. Even if it meant asking her out under the false pretense of explaining things to her about why he did the things he did.

Cuddy's face softened at his vulnerable outlook. "I have nothing more to tell you. Yes, I was shocked to see you, and that was it, nothing more. I don't have feelings for you anymore, Garret. I don't even recall I ever did. What we had was years ago, that was from the time I became the Dean here." She told him wanting him to understand that the world didn't revolve around him and that her world didn't stop just because he left.

He obviously hasn't gotten over her. Apparently she's been over him a long, long time ago.

"You do know I'll just keep pestering you until you cave, right? Please, just lunch, or dinner, I just want to tell you everything to help rid my mind off the guilt," Davis said, hoping he didn't sound too sappy, which he did.

Cuddy sighed and rubbed her temple with a hand, thinking about it. What was the worst that could happen, right? It's not like she'd choose the man over House. It's not like she'd fall in love with the man again. That'd never happen now that she was getting closer and closer to House's heart and breaking his walls. She wouldn't trade everything she was discovering about House that he was freely letting her see and experience.

"I'm free on Wednesday at lunch time onwards," Cuddy told Davis with her voice void of any emotion. She'd rather get everything over and done with so the man could "get over" her and leave her alone.

"Thank you Lisa," Davis said with a hopeful smile. He was supposed to come closer to her but Cuddy shook her head and gestured for him to not come closer. Davis nodded in understanding and exited her office.

Cuddy sat back down on her ergonomic chair and sighed. She hoped she made the right choice. She could have easily dismissed him but she knew that he meant what he said about pestering her until she caved. She didn't want House to know about the man or else it'd create deep trouble.

House. Cuddy groaned. She had to tell him about it. She didn't. She didn't know. She mentally slapped her forehead at not remembering to tell Davis that there was already someone else and not to try anything on her.

She had to make a decision. Either tell House that she was having lunch with her ex-boyfriend or just leave House ignorant about the meeting. It'll be over and done with quickly anyways, right? She nodded to herself.

She made a decision. She wouldn't tell House since she'd never see Davis after their meeting. House needn't get himself all riled up and overprotective of her for a man she would only be talking to for a few hours.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 6:30 pm

"I don't recall giving you a key," Cuddy said as she entered her house and found House in her kitchen.

She was stunned speechless when she saw him, Gregory House, cooking. Cooking! She had to admit though that he looked ready to be ravished in an apron. He was wearing one of his concert tees that showcased his toned biceps.

"Well, if you didn't always leave your key under a flowerpot. Seriously Cuddy, haven't you learned you lesson the last time?" House said sarcastically with a trademark smirk.

"Cuddy?" he snapped her out of her trance after noticing that she had been staring at him.

"Huh, what?" Cuddy asked slightly flushed.

House waggled his brows mischievously as he spoke, "Tell me, which do you prefer; the smell of what the chef is cooking or the chef himself?"

"No… Wouldn't want to stroke your already overinflated ego," Cuddy teased. House sneered at her as he continued chopping this and that.

Cuddy watched for a few minutes and then gave House her full attention when he turned to her with a shy smile. "Go get changed, shower or whatever. I'll be done in about twenty minutes," he told her.

Cuddy smiled widely and nodded. When she was out of his sight she found herself smiling very widely. He was being thoughtful, sweet, and romantic! She couldn't stop nor tone down the smile plastered on her face. She got inside her bathroom, showered quickly and got dressed in her baggy shirt and bottoms.

"Now you're being unfair, you covered up your twins and your supertanker!" House whined with a childish pout. Cuddy just rolled her eyes at him and took a seat on her dinner table.

Astonishingly, House arranged the table, and served their dinner.

Cuddy smiled up at him brightly as he put the last dish on the table near her. "What's up with you tonight?" she asked him sweetly.

House grinned impishly at her. "I thought I'd pay you back since I've made your entire week another hell."

"Well, why don't you just stop making my work weeks feel like hell on earth?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

House scoffed, "Now where's the fun in that? And I know you know that you'd rather die than admit that you love me making your work weeks a hellish ordeal."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and clicked her tongue, "You're right."

"I know." House replied smugly.

Cuddy smiled. She definitely wouldn't trade House for anyone else. He was one in a billion. He was unique. He was hers.

The couple ate dinner in comfortable silence and relocated to the sofa after House washed the dishes again, much to Cuddy's surprise.

"Alright what's going on?" Cuddy asked as she looked at him. They were sitting side by side on the sofa with Cuddy now turned towards him and resting her right arm on the back of the couch and her right leg folded.

"Nothing. Why do you assume I did something after doing something nice or uncharacteristic?" House asked her, a little annoyed.

"Uh, because you're House?" Cuddy teased with a dumb look.

"Why do women have to analyze everything?" House asked her.

"Says the man who does it on a daily basis." Cuddy shot back. House rolled his eyes at her.

"Why can't men just answer simple questions?" Cuddy added.

"Don't you think this is just one of my ploys to get into your pants?" House answered sarcastically.

Cuddy scooted closer to him and looked at him with a seductive gaze as she rubbed soothing circles on his broad chest with her fingers. "Keep this up and I'll probably just let you," she flirtatiously told him.

"You know, flirting with me while I'm watching General Hospital is a big no, no," House scolded with a playful grin.

"It's recorded!" Cuddy pouted.

"Now, if you'll just admit that you want me, I might make an exception this time and take time off General Hospital and lavish said time on you," House bargained confidently, challenging her and her pride.

Cuddy slumped back on the couch and stared at the plasma TV with her arms crossed in front of her. "You're too full of yourself, aren't you?" she grumbled.

"Part of my charm," House answered and then turned his attention—half of it—back to the TV. Cuddy scoffed back at him.

They remained quiet and staring at the plasma screen for a while before Cuddy felt House shift on the sofa. When she turned her head to see what he was doing though she didn't expect to be locking gazes with House. His cyan orbs glowing with mischief and mirth, his lips hovering over hers tempting her to claim them with her own.

"So? Want me or not?" House asked her again. She could feel the warmth of his breath tantalizing her. It was intoxicating.

"In your dreams," Cuddy breathlessly answered him.

"In my dreams you always beg," House answered lecherously, sinister grin still in place. "Want me?" he asked again.

"Not in this life," she whispered hoarsely. Damn him! He was tormenting her.

"Really?" he mocked. He teasingly brushed her lips with his making her shiver internally.

"Yes," Cuddy rasped.

House smirked. "Your lips deny it but your nipples are already making my eyes pop out of their sockets." He lecherously told her.

"It's cold."

"Denial Queen."

"Pervert."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"Just admit you want me and I'm yours," House said overconfidently.

Just when she was about to cave Cuddy suddenly came up with an idea. She smiled immediately and all too wickedly for House's taste.

"What?" he asked her.

Instead of talking, Cuddy ran her hand up and down House's denim-clad left thigh teasingly and agonizingly slow. "What about you Dr. House?" she asked him in a low, sexy voice as she continued rubbing his thigh. Every time she drew close to his crotch she slid her hand back to his thigh. "Speechless, House?"

House took hold of her probing hand and looked at her with desire-filled eyes. Cuddy merely raised an eyebrow challengingly. "What will you do? Pin me on the couch?" Cuddy goaded.

"Good idea," House smirked and quickly pulled her in tightly with an arm snaked around her waist. Apparently Cuddy didn't notice his hand getting into position a while ago.

Their lips met with a scalding heat and intensity as if they haven't met in years. Cuddy wasted no time in inviting him further into her mouth. She opened her mouth to him and he searched and prowled her mouth like a man looking for treasure.

Their tongues danced, playing with fire, plunging and retreating, tasting and sucking, kissing and never stopping. They were drowning in each other's mouth that they didn't notice that House actually had Cuddy pinned on the sofa sandwiched between him and the soft furniture.

Her hands were frantically caressing every part of him she could. She caressed his cheeks, ran her hands through his hair and down his shirt-clad back, his chest. The heat was too intense for them to continue what they wanted on the couch.

"Bedroom?" House suggested in a low, lust-filled voice.

Cuddy moaned her approval incoherently but House understood. He stood up and helped Cuddy up as well. Kissing, they made their way clumsily to her bedroom while trying to shed articles of clothing. When they got to the bedroom House was left in his jeans and Cuddy was left with her baggy bottoms.

She crawled on top of the bed and laid there. Panting heavily, she tried to manage her breathing and finding it impossible while hearing House undress in front of her. His zipper going down was like amplified so loudly that it was making her wet by the minute. She wanted him, so bad. She needed him. Getting a little impatient she removed her own and threw her baggy bottoms and thongs haphazardly to the side of the bed, not caring what crashed near them.

House crawled on top of her, gluing his eyes to her. He stopped when he was hovering over her glorious breasts. He kissed the valley in between them before sucking and nibbling his way to an already peaked teat. He showered it with attention without forgetting her other breast as his hand rubbed, caressed, and fondled it deliriously slow, making the pool of desire bubbling inside her boil to a very sweltering temperature she didn't know whether she could take.

Her hands ran up and down his toned biceps, gripping them hardly when he nibbled. Her fingers ran through his scalp, caressing it and running her hands through his hair when he licked. Her nails scratching his back deliciously light and hard at the same time when he bit down on either teat that also made him grow harder. Moans, groans, grunts, and gasps seemed to be amplified as they echoed throughout the room.

They were in heaven on earth; their own cloud 9. Pleasure sailed through their veins; want and need flowed through their every being. House moved up and kissed her hard and she moaned in his mouth when she felt his tongue once again exploring her, tasting her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and met it with her own.

The way they melded to each other was perfection; the way their bodies fit was magnificent. The way their tongues glided and slid against each other as if it for the first time and at the same time like they have been doing it for years. The way their hands knew where to go, where to caress, where to explore. Her body was a wonderland he'd always love to get lost in. His body was that of a god and a human; perfection and imperfection blended together.

"House," Cuddy moaned in pure elation when he sucked on her neck, her fingers caressing his neck, feeling his warmth. She wanted him in her. She wanted him buried in deep.

"Cuddy," House murmured in between kissing her neck and the back of her ear. He tenderly bit on her ear and she gasped in elation.

He repeated the action and she gasped again and involuntarily bucked her hips, causing their pelvis to brush against each other, making them moan.

"I want you," Cuddy breathlessly whispered and gasped again when House bit on her jugular.

"I know," House managed to retort while his hand slipped down to her folds, testing, sampling, and checking if she was ready. He victoriously smiled against her neck when he felt her more than read for him.

He dipped a finger into her folds and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The heat was too much for her to handle already. She didn't know if she could take it if he gave her oral ministrations.

"House… Oh god, I give up… You win… Stop teasing me," she begged when House slipped another finger into her and alternated stroking and plunging. Grazing her clit was the final straw and she bit into his shoulder, muffling a scream and a gasp. She needed him badly. Too bad for her own good, in fact.

"I want you in me," she pleaded in a gasp.

House felt she had enough torment and he removed his fingers from inside her. She could feel the excitement in her once again at the prospect of feeling him inside her, blistering hot, hard, long, and throbbing. Her breath was becoming more, if possibly, labored than it already was. Her heaving chest was a sight to behold for House but the moment she held him in her hands and stroked him—not that he needed more stroking—his eyes focused on her eyes. He rested his forehead to hers as he gasped and grunted at how she held him, a great paradox of gently hard caresses that made him achieve another inch at his already impressive length and girth.

They almost came when he slipped into her core. She gasped and took a deep breath as he inserted himself inside her inch by inch.

He let her adjust to him for a while and she thrust upward to give him the signal for him to start moving. And he did. The heat was intense, their passion and lust blending together to a sinful and sweet combination.

"Oh House," Cuddy moaned when she felt him throbbing inside her. It felt so good. So amazing that he was there, that she was with him.

House started plunging in and out of her in a fast pace that had Cuddy anticipating each thrust and she met him with each one. She gasped, he grunted; she moaned he bit on her shoulder; she screamed in raw delight, he moaned in success.

He pulled out of almost all the way before driving deeper into her and she clutched madly. She screamed his name and some other incoherent words.

"Faster!" she sighed as she met him thrust for thrust. She felt like she was going to explode but she needed more and only House could give it to her the way she wanted it.

House plunged in and out of her madly, wildly, deep and then shallow, deep and then harder, slow and then fast. He was nearing his climax and so was Cuddy.

He snaked an arm around her lower back and drove madly in and out of her again and again. Then they came and saw stars. He muffled his moans and grunts on her shoulder and she screamed out in pure bliss before burying her face in his neck as she continued to ride out her climax with him. Feeling him fill her was amazing; feeling herself clamping down on him prolonged her pleasure and his. Feeling Cuddy's walls squeezing him dry was heaven.

House was still on top of her and inside her when they came down from their cloud. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and she smiled and kissed back. Words weren't able to come to them but they both silently agreed it was Nirvana.

House pulled out of her eliciting a gasp from her. He pulled her near and kissed her temple. He rubbed the pad of his thumb on her shoulder and she smiled.

It was at times like that that she wished she could tell him she loved him but she couldn't not just yet.

But she told him she loved him; in her mind. She turned to face him and kissed his lips in gratitude and in love—though he didn't know the latter, yet.

House pulled the duvet over them and pulled her in tighter, relishing in each other's warmth. Her head was on his chest; her ear listening to her lullaby. He kissed her one last time on the crown of her head and not before long, sleep claimed them.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Whatcha think of Cuddy's ex? And the smut: Hot or not? Please let me know…

Please review... they make a huge difference :D

_Next chap will be angst and drama filled and long...er. Haha…_

_**Next, next chap spoiler: **_

_Cuddy will __**possibly **__tell House she loves him…_


	24. Breaking Walls

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: **__Update!_

_Okay, okay… I said this chap will be longer but I had a great idea and it's what's in this chap. Short but very, very important to the story…_

_Now, the chapter after this will THEN get all the drama and angst… and since I'm addicted to this story far more than I am with IPC and A at the moment, it'll get updated soon :D_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey**_

_**Enjoy this one!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 24: BREAKING WALLS

.

Cuddy slowly opened her eyes to the morning waking from a very restful sleep. A smile formed on her lips at feeling so complete and content.

Feeling House's nose nuzzled on her brown unruly locks and hearing his steady heartbeat was slowly lulling her back to sleep and she wanted to do so too in House's arms. But her internal clock was very much used to her waking up at that time. What, five thirty in the morning?

She did a mental check and was pleased to recall that it was Sunday, her day off. And since House just finished his case for the week, she had him all to herself. That was of course, if he wanted to stay. She smiled at the prospect of spending an entire day with him, unimaginable as that may have sounded.

She released herself from his grip and very stealthily got out of bed and grabbed his concert tee which covered her naked body up to her mid thighs. She got clean lace panties and wore it. She looked around the room and wanted to laugh at the mess that she and House made.

Clothes scattered everywhere, throw pillows on the floor, her small round table near the window which had tons of medical tomes on top of them was also now lying chaotically on the floor including the tomes.

She stole a glance at House sleeping in her bed. His lower half was covered but his broad chest and biceps were on full display. What she loved while he was sleeping was how peaceful he looked when he did. Although his brows were still furrowed like it was permanent already, there were no lines on his forehead that practically told of all the things he's been through.

Instead of cleaning up or at least putting some of the things back in order, she decided to get back in bed with him. It was Sunday, after all. And it was the first Sunday that they were together as a couple. She wanted to enjoy the day. They still had time to spare, it was still too early.

Cuddy wrapped her arm tightly around House's midsection and kept her head in its usual position which was on his chest. She nuzzled him lightly at first and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. As-if instinctively, House's arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him and she smiled. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled into sleep's waiting arms again.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," House whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers soothingly along her bare shoulder and pulled her closer, drowning himself in the invigorating scent of her.

Cuddy smiled and slightly purred at the feeling of his magical fingers on her. She'd absolutely love waking up to this more often.

"Morning," she murmured as she ran her hand on his chest in slow relaxing circles.

"Day off?" House asked already knowing the answer. Eyes still shut Cuddy nodded and hummed in affirmation.

"Wouldn't you rather be wreaking havoc at the hospital?" House teased.

Cuddy gave a low chuckle and finally lifted her head to look at him and met his baby blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think you're mistaking me for yourself," she joked.

House scoffed playfully at her, "You don't have the ass to be me."

Cuddy merely arched a brow, "Oh really? I'll give you that. But you'll never have the cleavage nor the breasts to be me," she smirked proudly. She was laughing inside though at how sexual their innuendos can get.

House rolled over and settled himself on top of her and locked his eyes to hers. Cuddy smiled up at him but also tried to keep herself sane what with his naked body on top of her. Even though the duvet was thick she was still internally shivering.

"Good morning," House greeted again and kissed her forehead, lingering. He then kissed the tip of her nose and gave her one chaste peck on the lips before once again waiting for her to open her eyes and gluing their orbs again.

Cuddy's smile never faded, "It is," she replied with a small laugh.

"I can make it a hell of a lot better," House told her while wagging his eyebrows naughtily.

Cuddy challenged him with an eyebrow raised and the jut of her chin, "Really? How?"

Instead of answering her he lowered his head and kissed her neck lightly before kissing it again more intensely. He trailed his lips and his tongue from her neck to her jaw and back again. He heard her let out a pleasured sigh and he grinned victoriously in her neck.

"House, I don't want to spend my Sunday in bed," she let him know half-heartedly with her eyes closed and her hands gently pushing his head from her neck without putting any effort at all.

"How about a quickie?" House suggested. Cuddy gave out a throaty chuckle but was suddenly alarmed when she felt House tense above her and let out a muffled pained breath as his head stilled, buried in the crook of her neck.

"House, you okay?" she asked him as she ran her fingers through his hair and the back of his neck. No response. She started to get really worried when she felt him trembling slightly and breathing more jaggedly.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Answer me, House," she implored and tried to lift his head from where it lay but he kept it buried there.

House took a deep breath before finally answering. "Leg's cramping up," he said in a strangled voice but didn't lift his head up from embarrassment.

Cuddy knew he was feeling vulnerable but she had to make him lie on his back so she could help him. "Come on, let's get you on your back," she told him in an even tone, hoping that he'd trace that there were neither pity nor disappointment in her being. And there weren't any of those.

House was feeling worse as the seconds ticked by and he couldn't just move or stretch his leg because of the position he was in. He also didn't want to lose face in front of her of all people. He didn't want to move so he shook his head when she started to help him get on his back.

"House, move now so we can help your leg!" Cuddy scolded worriedly.

Reluctantly, House carefully laid on his back with Cuddy's help. He avoided her gaze as he clutched at his right thigh which had cramped up strongly.

Cuddy pursed her lips when he purposely avoided looking at her. She understood why he was doing it but it still hurt. Instead of trying to get his attention though she started kneading his thigh, not entirely affected by his scar.

"Don't." House said in a low hoarse voice as he shook his head and breathed hard through his mouth at the same time.

"Forget about your damn pride, House," Cuddy told him in the same even tone she used earlier.

"Cuddy please… Don't," House whispered. A sudden movement he made with his leg caused the muscles left in his thigh to lock up more fiercely though and he wanted to cry at the pain but he didn't because he never cried through pain. And he wouldn't cry in front of Cuddy. He didn't want Cuddy seeing him like that. Seeing him so vulnerable, so weak.

"House, let me help you!" Cuddy pleaded. Why he didn't trust her, she didn't know. She wanted to help him so much and he was pushing her away. She had to do something or else they'll just both be in pain.

"Please don't make me beg," House whispered desperately. He reached for his pill bottle on the bedside table only to remember that it was in his jacket pocket which was hung up on Cuddy's coat rack.

Cuddy caught his head in her hands and cupped his cheeks, giving him no choice but to look straight into her equally mesmerizing eyes.

"Please don't push me away," she begged him with her already watering eyes and desperate tone. She hated that she couldn't do anything but sit and watch while he was in so much agonizing pain.

House's walls broke down then and there with those five words alone. The heaviness of her words, the intensity of her plea, the desperation, worries and hurt swirling in her eyes struck a chord and pierced his heart as well as made it beat faster.

This was what he's done with Stacy and wasn't much aware that he was also doing it to Cuddy. He knew what Stacy went through when he pushed her away and he didn't want Cuddy to go through that too. He loved Cuddy too much to let her experience that. She mattered too much.

"House… please," Cuddy said, pulling him from his thoughts. Different shades of blue collided in mutual understanding. They both needed the other. It was a matter of trust. And he gave her his hundred percent of his with that one look. No explanations nor talks needed. Just looks and trust.

"Thank you," Cuddy leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly in gratitude and looked into his eyes once more before kissing his forehead and giving her undivided attention to his leg.

House looked at her for a while, her hands careful and firm at the same time while she massaged his leg.

"You look good in my shirt," he told her in a low shaky voice and a small smile trying to ride the pain. She looked amazing in his shirt, actually.

Cuddy turned to him with a beautiful smile that matched her current mood, "Thanks. I'm not planning on giving it back though," she said with a chuckle.

House shrugged, "I have more where it came from anyways."

Cuddy gave him one last smile before once again focusing on his leg.

House tried his best to relax throughout the pain. He laid his head back down on the soft pillow and let his lips curl up into a very small smile which was barely noticeable. He finally let his walls down for her. It felt very liberating. He felt good.

Cuddy kneaded the knots in his thigh with utmost care. She was glad that he finally let her in wholly. She was immensely happy that his walls were finally broken down. For her.

She glanced at him for a while and smiled when she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. She went back to work on his thigh. Her hands were starting to hurt but she didn't care. Not the slightest bit.

When she felt him relax fully she glanced back at him and silently chuckled when she found out that he was asleep and snoring lightly.

She pulled down the duvet and tucked him in. She laid beside him for a while and just looked at his sleeping form. She ran her fingers through the damp curls that clung on his forehead and kissed his cheek very lightly.

"I love you," she whispered almost inaudibly as she gazed upon his face lovingly.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_You guys still there?_

_**Lemme know what you think. Please review. **_

_Important question and I need everyone's opinion:_

_**Should I end it soon? Or must I continue? **_


	25. Breaking Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: **__And I thought I was ending this soon… The revs and encouragement totally gave me inspiration to continue! XD and though I'm pretty sure a few will get annoyed with this chap, don't worry, I'm not like Shore... Also, read before reacting :)_

_I'm sorry updating took so long! I, myself am utterly pissed. I collapsed after a dizzy spell days ago and my mom banned me from using the comp… then we have visitors at home and my sister is totally stricter than my mother. XD It's crazy, I tell you. But I love her. :D_

_A shoutout to **Lex aka BreeInDiamonds**... I miss you b!tch! XD I don't get to YM with you anymore! *cries* we got a lot of catching up to do! XD 3 ya!_

_Oh and… next chap's DEFINITELY where Cuddy will tell HOUSE she loves him. _

_Please don't kill me. XD_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey **_

_**Enjoy this one!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 25: BREAKING HEARTS

.

_**Wednesday, Wilson's office, 10 am.**_

"So… how are things with Cuddy?" Wilson asked House when he entered the room and sat on his office couch the way he always did.

"Good." House said simply, looking at Wilson to back up his sincerity.

Wilson smiled at House, "That's good to hear!" he said happily. He was happy that the two were on the same page now.

"Lunch later?" House suggested but then pointed at Wilson who was about to reply, "You're paying," he added.

Wilson shook his head and laughed raising his hands in defeat, "Of course."

"I'm asking Cuddy too," House said in a low voice that indicated he was still getting used to the whole dating thing again.

Wilson feigned annoyance, "Do I have a choice?" he asked.

House stood up and grinned. "Later, Wilson," he said, exiting the office.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 12:30

"Good morning, sunshine," House greeted as he barged into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy smiled and looked up at him seeing his small, cute smirk. She looked back down, "Someone's cheerful this morning," she said signing the file she just finished reading then set it aside and looked back up at him.

"Had one hell of a lay last night," House bragged with his mischievous smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

Cuddy's brows shot up as she rode along, "Oh? Anyone I know?" she asked him without missing a beat.

House bobbed his brows up and down in affirmation.

Cuddy's eyes widened and she feigned shock, "Oh my God! You're having an affair with Wilson?!" she exclaimed.

House's face immediately scrunched up and he shuddered at the mental image, "You win, that was fairly disturbing," he said shuddering at the mental image. He limped unnoticeably to her desk, getting nearer her. He stood behind her desk towering over her.

Cuddy shrugged. "If I ever find out you're having a real affair though I'll rip your balls out. And this time, I'm not talking about your tennis balls." She joked; she knew House wasn't the cheating type.

House rolled his eyes at her but turned serious and positioned himself standing in between her legs. He leaned forward and supported himself with his arms braced on her arm rests trapping her in her seat. Cuddy merely raised a brow at him but her face turned serious when she saw that he was too when their eyes met.

His crystal blue oceans glinted as he looked into her eyes, "I would never cheat on you," he told her tenderly and sincerely, reassuring her that he'd never do such a thing.

Cuddy's heart fluttered at that. Her comment wasn't meant to hurt him but maybe it hit a nerve. She beamed ethereally up at him and at his words. She put her hands in the back of his and traced the outline of his muscular arms and sliding them towards his broad shoulders until her soft palms rested on his cheeks. House shivered at her touch but kept his eyes focused on hers.

"I know you won't," she whispered, kissing his forehead and then his lips. _I love you, _she thought, "I trust you, I know you won't," she whispered, their breaths mingling, lips a whisper apart.

"Wilson and I are having lunch out, I want you to come with us," he said.

"Mmm, sounds good but I'll take a rain check, I have a meeting with an important donor," Cuddy replied but then slightly tensed. She lied to him. But she wasn't cheating on him, right? She was just going out to lunch with Davis so he'd leave her alone for good. House needn't find out about it and get stressed over something not big a deal.

"You okay?" House asked and stroked her cheek when she tensed and somewhat got lost in her thoughts for a few seconds.

Cuddy nodded, "Yeah, I just remembered I had to finish a report I need to show him later."

House stood up straight unconvinced but kept it to himself. He knew something was up and he had to find out. "Where's lunch with Richie Rich?" he asked.

"Cuero's," Cuddy said the first restaurant that popped in her mind.

"Okay."

"You're not invited," Cuddy pointed at him knowing he and Wilson would most likely follow her. Since she wasn't really going there, obviously if House found out he'd go nuts. "And don't harass my secretary," she added.

"Sure," House smirked.

Cuddy took his hand and squeezed it, "Promise me. This donor is very important," she lied.

House nodded, "I won't follow you. There, happy?" He said with a convincing pout. Okay, so he lied, he was feeling something was up with her but apparently she didn't consider him to be a concerned party of said something.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked with a soft smile.

House bent over, cupped the back of her skull and kissed the crown of her head affectionately, "Of course."

"I'll see you tonight," he added as he walked out of her office.

Watching his retreating form, Cuddy smiled. He was getting sweeter.

She took a deep breath. _I did the right thing, _she kept telling herself.

_**

* * *

**_

Secret Recipe, 12:15 pm

"Lisa…" Davis greeted as he stood up when he saw her approaching.

"Hi," Cuddy greeted simply and sat down, "Could we get this over with please, I want to catch lunch with a friend and my boyfriend," she said casually but inwardly smiled at the thought of calling House her boyfriend.

Davis gaped like a fish out of water upon hearing her revelation. He wasn't expecting that. "Boyfriend?" he asked, his voice laced with shock and a small but noticeable tinge of disgust.

Cuddy raised a brow and her voice in defense, "Yes, why?"

"Nothing… I just… I…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Didn't think I had and would have one?" Cuddy offered not surprised that he was thinking that. She then had an epiphany about this meeting. He wasn't trying to have closure! He was trying to get her back! _No way, _Cuddy thought.

"Well, no… Okay, to be honest, yes. I thought you'd still consider being with me," Davis answered _her_ sincerely but that air of confidence and arrogance was still in it, shyness was somewhat just a small presence. Cuddy found it insufferable.

"If that's all you have to say, I'll have to go. I rarely spend time with my friend and boyfriend. So if you'll excuse me," Cuddy said annoyed. She stood up and repositioned her bag in her arm before they even got to order.

Davis held her arm gently but firmly, "Lisa please, at least have lunch with me," he pleaded.

Cuddy looked incredulously at him, "You really thought I'd never get over you? You're full of yourself," she told him in a hiss finally snapping, "I'm sorry but I'll never be with you nor do I want to be. I'm happy now with who I'm with so please just leave me alone," she told him drawing the last phrase somewhat softly.

Davis let go of her arm and just looked at her.

"Goodbye Garret," Cuddy said and walked away.

Davis watched her exit the restaurant. He had to know who she was with. Losing her was the worst thing that has ever happened to him. And he was stupid that he let her go and cheated on her. He exited the restaurant and made sure she didn't see him as he followed her Lexus.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's office, 11:45 am

"Cuddy's hiding something from me," House said as he barged into Wilson's office for the second time that day. He didn't mind the patient Wilson had been talking to.

"House, could this wait?" Wilson asked annoyed motioning to the woman in front of him.

House nodded but didn't leave the room. He half-limped to the couch and sat down on it. He waited… for all of twenty seconds not giving Wilson time at all.

"She's hiding something," he said again.

"Why do you think that is?" Wilson answered sarcastically.

"I don't know!" House exclaimed annoyed.

"Then go find out!" Wilson enabled. He then turned to his patient, "Excuse doctor House. ADD is a part of his genius, unfortunately."

"Nice. I'm investigating," House said but was about to exit the office when Wilson's patient spoke up.

"If you love her enough you should trust her reasons for not telling you, even if you don't know the reasons. Take it from somebody who knows," the pale woman with honest hazel eyes advised.

"Thanks," House answered sarcastically then looked at Wilson.

Wilson shrugged, "She's right."

House walked out of the office without so much as a 'Thank you'. He went to his office and sat down on his ergonomic chair. He reached for his pill bottle on one desk drawer and popped a Vicodin in his mouth as his leg started hurting.

He loves Cuddy. Wilson's patient was right. He sighed. He gave her his trust that fateful Sunday morning yet he was acting like this now. He had to prove that he did trust her even if it meant not getting his answers and solving the puzzle in his mind.

He rubbed his temples. At least this once, he'll start listening. For Cuddy. He trusts and loves her enough.

_**

* * *

**_

Taco Bell, 12:45 pm

"House," he answered his cell phone.

"It's me… have room for one more?" Cuddy asked him as she was about to drive out of the parking space of the restaurant.

"Taco Bell… hurry. Want me to get you anything now so you don't have to order later?" House asked chivalrously. Wilson's eyebrows raised in amusement from across the table. House sneered at him and threw him a small piece of Nachos.

"Taco Bell? Ugh. Just get me a Strawberries and Crème Frutista Freeze and Nachos. I'm on my way." Cuddy told him. She'll be absolutely hungry later. She'll just grab a bite to eat in the hospital cafeteria later.

"See you, bye," House said before hanging up.

"She's coming?" Wilson asked, taking a bite from his Quesadilla.

House nodded then stood up to order for Cuddy. Wilson smiled at his retreating back.

"You wait for Cuddy's order. I'll just go next door. The she-devil doesn't eat stuff like these for lunch," House said.

"I think the point of going to lunch is to have lunch… Don't you think she's already had lunch with that donor?" Wilson stated.

"Even so," House said not looking at Wilson as he walked away. He went to the restaurant next door and ordered Cuddy a Waldorf salad for takeout.

A good fifteen minutes later he made his way back to Taco Bell. When he got in he saw Cuddy already seated beside Wilson.

He was slightly blushing from embarrassment as Cuddy beamed at him while taking a sip from her Freeze.

"What did you get for me?" Cuddy asked him with a smile that House adored but at the same time he wanted to wipe it off her face.

"Waldorf," he told her as he sat down across from them.

"Thank you," Cuddy said with a soft smile. "So… did Wilson pay for this?" she teased.

"Hey! I have principles you know!" House pouted.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?" she then asked Wilson.

Wilson shrugged exaggeratedly and motioned his hands towards House, "I couldn't believe it either!"

Cuddy looked at House chuckling beautifully, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," House told her as he stole a Quesadilla from Wilson even if he still had his cinnamon sticks and nachos.

Cuddy began eating her Waldorf salad in peace while House and Wilson talked about a few things while eating their remaining nachos and side dishes.

After a few minutes, House stared at Cuddy as she hungrily but classily ate her salad. Wilson stopped and stared too when House stopped replying.

"Thought you went to lunch?" House asked her.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare at someone while they're eating?" she asked forking her salad.

"You're deflecting. What's up?" House pried, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at her.

"Bad meeting is all," Cuddy shrugged.

"Lost a donor?" Wilson asked. Cuddy only nodded in reply.

"Big deal!" House said trying to get a rise out of her. When Cuddy merely shrugged he immediately knew something really was up.

"You didn't react," House stated.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked at him even if she was getting nervous inside, "I'm eating, genius. And I thought I followed you two here to have lunch together and not be interrogated," she snapped for effect.

If worse came to worst, she'll have to tell them but what was the worst thing that could happen, right?

With that reply House just kept quiet and looked at Wilson who just shook his head wordlessly telling him to just leave her alone and drop it. Wilson patted Cuddy in the back thinking she was a little tense from losing a donor.

_Little did they know that Davis was somewhere near the restaurant watching their interactions from his Jaguar. He supposed the scruffy man was her boyfriend but since she was next to the blonde guy who looked stable and nice and he just patted her back, he assumed that was Lisa's current boyfriend._

_Davis remained seated in his Jaguar and watched them until they exited Taco Bell. He felt a little bit ticked when a car stopped where the trio were talking. His face showed his current temper when the trio went their separate ways and walked to their own cars. He saw Cuddy drive off first and then followed by the two others in a silver Volvo._

"Give me your keys," House demanded Wilson like a kid blocking his way.

"No! Besides, isn't it a social contract to ride with your girlfriend?" Wilson teased.

Cuddy scoffed and rolled her eyes when she saw House's smirk. "We can't be seen together," Cuddy said.

"Like that'd change anything. They already think you're going at it like—"

Cuddy held a hand up, "Yeah, I get it, thanks."

"Keys, keys, keys," House chanted like a kid.

"Cuddy, really?!" Wilson groaned and looked at Cuddy incredulously who then smacked House's back lightly.

"Act your age!" she hissed.

"Yes mom."

Wilson made a weird face and walked towards his car.

"Thanks for lunch I'll see you two later. And drive safely!" Cuddy called out to them.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 1:30 pm

"What are you looking at?" Wilson asked House who was looking out the window of the car peering at something via the side mirror.

House took one last look and faced Wilson before opening the door and getting out of the car. "I think there's a Jaguar that's been following us from Taco Bell," he said in a serious tone.

"Maybe you're just imagining things," Wilson shrugged.

House wasn't shaken. He looked around the parking lot and saw no Jaguars in sight. He sighed inwardly. Hopefully nothing was up and Wilson was right.

When House and Wilson saw a man who went directly to Cuddy's office without a knock at all when they were on their way to the elevator, they took a detour and followed the man.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 1:34 pm

Cuddy finally reached her office but immediately turned around when she didn't hear her door shut behind her.

"Can't you just leave me alone, Garret?" she exasperatedly told him, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I want to be with you!" Davis told her desperately.

"I don't! Can't you just accept that?!" Cuddy told him in the same tone.

"I love you!"

"I don't. Garret, if you don't leave now I am calling security," Cuddy threatened.

"I don't care." Davis said before pulling Cuddy in his arms and kissed her with all that he had to let her know how desperate he was to be with her again. He forced his lips on hers and since her mouth was opened in complaint of his actions, he took advantage of the chance and plunged his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. His grip around her was tight, not wanting to let go of her or give her a chance to struggle free from his grasp.

Wilson and House stood there agape, seeing Cuddy kissing a guy neither of them knew. They could practically see her being devoured by the man.

House stared before he burst out of the clinic and back to the parking lot. He limped as fast as he could to his car and drove home in disbelief. All her talk about fidelity. And to believe he trusted her.

Wilson's blood was boiling. He didn't know whether to barge into Cuddy's office and beat the living daylights out of the man kissing Cuddy or go after House. Since Cuddy won't be going anywhere, he followed House. But he was too late, he didn't reach House in time.

Cuddy was finally able to push Davis off of her and she glared deathly at him. She instinctively slapped him hard. "How dare you!" she hissed.

"Lisa…"

"I'm calling security now. Get the hell out of my hospital and my life!" she said, pointing to the door, tears of frustration falling down her cheeks.

"And if you even as much think of going anywhere near me again, I'm going to have a restraining order against you!" she threatened seriously, her tone of determination not wavering in its intensity.

"Dr. Cuddy is this man bothering you?" a security guard asked as he went inside the office. He was called for by a nurse who happened to pass by the loved Dean's office after hearing shouts and hisses.

"Please escort this man out of the hospital and don't let him back in for any reason," she said without emotion but her tone of authority let the guard know that she was serious as a heart attack.

Five minutes later Wilson barged into Cuddy 's office.

"How the hell could you do that to House?!" he shouted without restraint. His blood was boiling. The son-of-a-bitch was lucky he didn't get there in time.

"Do what?" Cuddy covered.

"Kiss a guy in your office! I think I gave you too much credit. Seems you're not smart enough to hide an affair," Wilson exclaimed with disgust.

"What---"

"We saw you, House and I!" Wilson said. He knew he had to control his temper or else he'd throw something soon.

"Thanks for judging me! I was just sexually harassed and you're putting it all on me!" Cuddy said just as madly.

"Wait, what?!" now Wilson was beyond angry.

"Wait—oh my god, did… House saw it too?!" Cuddy started to panic. Things House would do entered her mind.

"Where's the man who harassed you?!" Wilson demanded an answer. He was serious. Cuddy was like his sister and he wouldn't allow anyone to just up and do that to her, not on his nor House's watch.

"I don't care about him! Where's House?!" Cuddy asked urgently.

"I do! And I don't know! He just drove off somewhere when he saw you and that man! Cuddy… he's devastated. He was so stunned he just stared while the man had his tongue down your throat," Wilson now said softly. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and let it run to the back of his neck as he looked at her.

"I have to find him," Cuddy said without delay.

"Cuddy, give him time. He's still in shock," Wilson told Cuddy.

"Give him time?! Time to what? O.D. on Vicodin? Whiskey, Vodka, or Bourbon?! I don't think so Wilson," Cuddy said. She had to go find House. She had to let him know what happened.

Turned out she was wrong. What she did wasn't the right thing to do.

"Cuddy… give him time," Wilson said a little firmer.

"If you won't help me find him, I'll find him myself," Cuddy determinedly said gathering her things.

"And you'll do what exactly? Tell him you love him?!" Wilson exclaimed.

"As if it's any of your business!" Cuddy defensively hissed.

Wilson crossed his arms in front of him, "If you knew House enough you'd know he won't believe you if you told him that right now after what he just saw you do. He won't care at the moment. He's been cut too deep he's vulnerable now. And when he's vulnerable his walls go up. No one could pull them down," he reasoned.

Cuddy took a deep breath and stood up straight. She looked Wilson in the eyes and gave him a look that told him she needed to desperately talk to House to clear everything.

"Cuddy…"

Cuddy shook her head at him, "I can't sit by and let him do something stupid. I don't want to know that he's been suddenly rolled into the ER or see him sprawled inside his apartment unconscious."

"But Cuddy…"

Cuddy walked past him, "I just can't sit by and watch him kill himself."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review…

_**Any ideas for next chappie? Lol, ideas would be great :D**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys!**_

_Unbelievably so, I was allowed to exceed the curfew tonight._


	26. I Love You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **

_**A/N: **__And I'm back on FF! :D To those who helped, again, thank you so much!_

_I promised three updates last Tuesday but the stupid DSL wasn't being cooperative… It's working better now but it still sucks… Thank you so much for the patience._

_So… since you didn't get the smut from IPC, I thought I'd let you guys have it here… :D_

_A shout out goes to _**jeffhawke**_… I hope this chap lives up not only to the others' expectations for a _**new and improved smut **_but also to yours… :D Thanks for the little push for that. :D Please do tell me if it's too smutty (is that possible? Lol) so I'd know… _

_I'm proud to say that I will be once again replying to revs after not having much time to reply… It's Christmas break! Yeah!_

_OKAY… Moving on… This chapter may be tad short… But I've got three words for you guys…:_

_**SHORT, SWEET, and SMUTTY…**_

_**To those who don't read smut, it's located a few paragraphs after the 'I love you' parts so you'd know where to stop reading… :D **_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 26: I LOVE YOU

.

House weakly made his way to his couch. Normally he would have drunk his brains out by now at some bar he randomly chose. But after seeing Cuddy locking lips with another man in her office was just too much for him to take.

He chose to leave the hospital the way he did in fear of having to face Cuddy there at a certain part of the day. He didn't want to be vulnerable there. He didn't want to be seen in a weak state through his office's glass walls.

He was becoming nervous as to what will become of him and Cuddy when they do get to talk which is surely going to be soon since Wilson will no doubt go running off to Cuddy and give her a piece of his mind. And Cuddy would then look for him in fear of him self-destructing.

A part of him was telling him that he was stupid for running all at once. That part of him told him that he doesn't even know what happened yet, doesn't know Cuddy's side of the picture.

And that scared him. He didn't know how he'd handle her telling him that she wanted to break things up. Though he found it puzzling. Why would she do that? If he thought he knew Cuddy all too well and she breaks up with him like that, apparently he doesn't know her at all.

Who was that man anyway? And who the hell was he to just barge into Cuddy's office and sweep her off her feet like that? Cuddy was his, House thought with his heart aching.

He also didn't know how he'd handle Cuddy being sexually harassed in her own office, if that were the case. As ghastly as it sounded, he hoped that Cuddy really was just harassed and that she wasn't cheating on him. If she was harassed though, he was useless as Cuddy's significant other. His job was to protect her, for one. He laid back on his couch and stared at the ceiling as he thought of every angle that could explain what he and Wilson saw.

It was huge that he wasn't ODing or drunk. He was too confused and puzzled of Cuddy and the man's actions to think about even offing himself.

He ignored the pain that was rushing to his thigh, intent on telling himself that the pain was just psychological. But just to be sure he popped a single white pill into his mouth and swallowed it, immediately capping the pill bottle again and tossing it haphazardly behind him.

What would he do when Cuddy came knocking on his door sometime soon? He didn't know, to be honest. He both wanted to let her in and let her stay out at the same time. He didn't know what to feel but was sure that he was scared as hell.

Anything was possible. Anything could happen in a few hours.

Of two things he was sure though.

He was scared… and he loves her… maybe too much that it hurt.

* * *

Cuddy gave a relieved sigh when she saw House's car parked in front of his building. She parked behind his and got out of her car. She made her way inside his building and stood nervously in front of his apartment unit. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer but he didn't.

She knocked again but he still didn't answer and that made her even more nervous. Was he inside or did he leave when he got back? Was he somewhere drinking? Was he inside and swimming in his own puke? Or was he inside brooding over what he thought he saw? Cuddy didn't know and it made her head hurt even more.

She knocked more urgently the third time and still got no answer. Hanging on a limb, she called out, "House, I know you're there. Please open the door. Unless of course you'd prefer I pour my heart out from where I'm standing," she said dryly, 'thus letting your entire building know about our business," she added in the same manner but the tinge of guilt in her tone can't be missed. Why was she feeling guilty anyway? It wasn't her fault.

Once the question entered her mind she sighed audibly. Maybe the only thing she was feeling guilty about was not telling House about Davis. She should have told him about it anyway and not have kept it from him.

Cuddy was pulled out her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming near the door with every step. Fiddling with the string of pearls on her wrist she looked up at him when he opened the door. He didn't meet her eyes at all like he always did instead he just opened the door a crack and walked right back in and headed to the living room.

Cuddy closed the door behind her and followed him all the way to the couch where he saw and stared at the blank screen of his plasma TV. She unhesitatingly sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his torso and let her head rest on his bicep when she saw his miserable face. Her grip only tightened when he tried to shrug off her hold on him.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy whispered softly though her voice was amplified by the cloud of silence hovering over them.

"He makes you happier?" was House's question as his head hung defeated and he stopped loosening her grip on him the first time she tightened her hold. Her apology made him ask his question since her apology probably backed the painful truth that she did cheat on him. It hurt that she was holding him like this but he had no power over her when he was in her arms. He had the strength to push her away after what she did but he didn't have the heart.

Figuring that he thought she was affirming his thoughts with her apology Cuddy quickly let go of him and grabbed his face to make him look her in the eyes. "It wasn't what you thought it was!" she told him, shaking her head, "I would never cheat on you, or anyone for that matter." True… her guilt complex was unbelievable.

"Cuddy, don't do this. I saw what I saw… You don't have to take it easy on me. You're going to be breaking up with me anyway," House somberly said as he turned his head away from her. What could he do? He loved her… probably loved her enough to let her go if that man made her happier than he ever could.

Cuddy pursed her lips at his response. Her forehead creased as she took in his actions. What had happened cut him deeply and deeper than what he's letting her see now. All this… for one decision she made. What she thought would be for the better turned out so badly not for her but for the man she loved. This was the price she had to pay for keeping something like this from him.

What amazed Cuddy though, which she was also thankful for at the same time, was the fact that House's walls didn't spring back up against her which she was afraid of happening. She was more than thankful they didn't, actually. It would be a little too much if they've gone through so much and his wall would just go back up after this misunderstanding.

They remained silent until she finally took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything to ease his mind… well, not that telling him she was harassed was going to do the trick. He'd wring the bastard's neck firsthand, surely.

"_He _kissed _me_," she started, "against my will."

That immediately got House's undivided attention. He looked at her confusedly but at the same time, assessed any damages Davis might have inflicted on her. He was internally and visibly relieved when he saw nothing much. Before he could ask if she were okay or ask her anything at all she continued.

"I met him for lunch earlier. Days ago he appeared out of the blue and told me incessantly that he wanted to get back with me. To what we had ages ago. He's not over me and I kept telling him that I am but he just wouldn't listen. I told him no again and again but agreed when he just won't stop. I agreed so he'd leave me alone, leave _us _alone. He kissed me after barging into my office… I tried to push him off but he just pulled me in tighter. I slapped him hard afterwards and security escorted him out of the hospital. Wilson told me what happened… he told me you just bailed and I just couldn't let you go running off doing something stupid over a misunderstanding," she reasoned as she caressed his stubbly cheek, "I'm not here to break up with you."

House leaned into her touch and opened his eyes so that his cerulean could meet her loving blues, "You're supposed to be mine," House whispered .

Cuddy smiled radiantly at his adorable possessiveness. Sensing they've come to an understanding and that they're all good, she leaned in and gave him a loving peck on the lips, "I am," she assured him with an amused chuckle.

Without hesitance or fear that he was acting out of character House hugged her and snuggled his head in the crook of her neck while he breathed her in.

"I love you."Came his muffled voice from where his lips laid.

As if her smile could have been even more ethereal she smiled wider with her eyes now welling with unshed tears. She lowered her head to meet his sweet mouth and kissed him again before locking their blue orbs once again getting lost in each other. "I do too…" she said as she glanced from his lips and back to his eyes, "I love you."

House once again burrowed his face in the crook of her neck and he kissed her there and Cuddy felt his mouth curling up into a smile. Cuddy closed her eyes and found out that she couldn't stop herself from smiling nor could she control the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She finally told him she loves him. It felt so good to tell him that.

But what exceptionally captured her heart and enraptured her senses was that he told her that he loves her. He loves her!

"Wipe that grin off your face or else it'll stick," House mumbled in good humor, knowing all too well that she was grinning from ear to ear at the moment.

Cuddy laughed throatily and pulled away from their embrace and ran her fingers along his jaw line. "How can I not smile?" she looked up at him dreamily, "You told me you love me," she stated sweetly.

"You don't believe me?" House smirked.

Cuddy laughed, "This feels surreal," she started in a teasing manner, "Gregory House telling me he loves me."

"That's _Doctor _Gregory House to you," House corrected.

Cuddy ignored his admonition and pulled him up from the couch so they were standing face to face, " Say it again." Cuddy whispered with her lips inches from his.

House grabbed each side of her hip and thumped his thumbs on her hipbones. "Say what?" he cajoled innocently.

"I want to hear you say it again, please," Cuddy whispered.

House's hands glided up her sides and cupped her cheek before they gazed at each other. No matter how many times their eyes met, neither of them ever got tired of it. They could tell each other so much with just one look. It was a part of what made them so comfortable with each other.

"I love you, Cuddy," House told her endearingly.

Immensely satisfied Cuddy claimed his lips with hers and kissed him passionately without a single thought of anything.

He loved her, she loved him… nothing else mattered.

They kissed fervently, stumbling towards House's bedroom while they shed their clothes, not even thinking that they had work to return to. The need to consummate their admission of love was far too important than anything else.

They fell naked on top of the bed with Cuddy underneath House while he lavished her chest with attention. He took one pebbled nipple in his mouth and suckled on it while his left hand massaged her right breast, eliciting arousing moans from her mouth as she ran her right hand through his hair and her left cupped the back of his head as she pulled him closer than was even possible.

"House, that feels so good," she said stimulated by his nibbling and suckling on her nipple. He let go of her nipple and moved to her other one and repeated the same action and she involuntarily bucked upwards when he bit down on her turgid pink nipple.

He grunted in her breast when he felt her heat near his abdomen with her action. He let her nipple go and kissed his way down her promised land. He heard her breath hitch when he blew warm air into her core making her cry out and buck into his face which he managed to control by placing his strong hands on her hips. He ran his tongue along her wet slit and poked his tongue in, making her mewl in elation. He moved a hand to her clit and let his thumb rub it in agonizingly slow circles making her writhe below him.

"Oh God," Cuddy heaved when she felt him lapping at her juices. She grabbed at the bed sheets beside her and shook her head from side to side at the intensity building up inside her. The intense pressure wanting to be release as House moved his skilled tongue in and out of her and his thumb turned her on more.

When she thought she was about to orgasm from the pressure House stopped his ministrations and rolled her on her stomach after placing a pillow on her lower abdomen to elevate her ample behind.

Instead of complaining Cuddy found herself anticipating House's next move. Her breath caught in her throat when he kissed the side of her neck affectionately before kissing his way down her neck to her shoulders. He snaked his hand in front of her and filled his hand with a breast, cupping it and enjoying how they filled his hand. "House…" Cuddy breathed when his finger brushed her already pebbled nipple. Her eyes shut closed as she felt the fire in her core blazed.

"Cuddy…" House moaned her name along her spine, making her shiver. He dragged his skillful mouth near her ear and sucked a spot behind her ear that he knew she loved being kissed. "I want you." He husked in her ear, rubbing his crotch on her behind.

Cuddy panted in anticipation. She didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to feel him within her, wanted to feel his hard, long member stretching her, and pulsing inside her. She needed him inside her like she needed air. "Take me… now," she instructed on a sigh, moving her legs farther apart which made her perfectly-shaped ass raise.

House couldn't have gotten any harder upon hearing her offering herself for him to take wholly. He relinquished his grasp on her breast and moved it to grab hold of her head and gently turned it to the side, making her face him. House met her juicy lips and kissed her. He kissed her tantalizingly slow and nibbled on her full lips. His left hand snaked down and between them as he cupped her femininity. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of his long lanky fingers testing her wetness. All Cuddy could do was moan and gasp in elation.

Cuddy removed her lips from his and gasped at the side of his face and told him again to take her. From behind her she felt him guide himself inside her and she cried out in a small voice when he slipped in and pushed all the way deliciously slow. Given the position, she was very tight and House grunted near her ear as he drove inside her.

His leg wasn't bothering him much thanks to the Vicodin he had earlier and that he wasn't paying any attention to it at all. He was lavishing Cuddy with his attention. He snaked a hand on her midsection and pulled her flush against him, making him shove inside her hard. Cuddy gave a low moan of pleasure and she started pushing back behind him.

"God, House, harder," Cuddy whispered. She was delighting in the way House fit her so well despite his large size. She gasped at every move he made and it was addictive.

House hummed and pushed inside her harder and harder… Given the position Cuddy was pleasured easier since her spot was easily hit again and again. Her elated moans and cries filled the room as once again the pleasure and pressure built up to a sweltering level.

She fought hard to keep her orgasm at bay and House kissed her cheek and panted as he continually drove in and out of her faster and faster.

The bed rocked and House felt like exploding but was waiting for Cuddy or at least for them to come at the same time. He reached in front where they were joined and found her clit, rubbing it vigorously.

Cuddy cried as she struggled to explode. She turned her head to the side and House met her dilated pupils hooded with desire. He leaned forward and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Come for me, Cuddy… Let go for me," House whispered in her ear, nuzzling it.

"I love you, House," Cuddy husked out in passionate bliss and smiled. She bit her lips and took a deep breath when he shoved again and again, giving her no time to come down from her high.

She had to release and she wanted him with her the same time she did. House claimed her lips again and thrust harder than he already was and he swallowed Cuddy's cries of elation and screams while she writhed beneath him as she let herself be overpowered by the intense orgasm that has claimed her. She called out his name as she rode out her climax and he held her close as she convulsed.

House shuddered above her and spilled his warm seed into her core as he let go when she did. They came at the same time but Cuddy's was much stronger than his. The way her walls clamped down on him was nirvana and she was his goddess. Her velvet walls milked him hard and he tried to regulate his erratic breathing. He slumped down behind her but made sure he was supporting himself on his arms as to not crush her.

Still experiencing the aftershock of her orgasm Cuddy breathed laboriously after House pulled out of her and she turned in his arms, facing him. She lay beneath him limp but with a smile on her face. House pulled his duvet over the two of them as he spooned behind her with her using his arm as a pillow as he held her closer.

He nuzzled the crook of her neck then her cheek and she saw her smile with her eyes closed and her left hand reached for the hand he had placed on her abdomen lacing their fingers together.

Cuddy smiled wider when he squeezed her hand. This was happiness. It was bliss. It felt so incredible to let someone know you love them and they tell you that they love you back.

"I love you too, Cuddy," House said kissing her cheek tenderly.

They laid there ensconced in each other's arms in peaceful silence before House broke it after glancing at the time.

"Do we have to go back to the hospital?" he asked her in a slightly spent voice. Well, their afternoon delight was very delightful to say the least.

Cuddy chuckled breathily, "You're ruining the mood," she gently scolded.

She felt House's chest rumbling as he laughed softly, "What?" he asked teasingly, "I'm actually asking about going back to work and you're stopping me?"

Cuddy turned in his arms and placed a hand on his cheek, patting it condescendingly, "You were a very good boy today… I want us to take the rest of the day off. It's been a rough yet wonderful day." Cuddy said with a smile, her eyes sparkling.

House pulled her closer and she shocked herself by actually giggling when he tightened his grip on her and turned he face closer to his, "So if I told you every day that I love you, I can stop doing clinic duty?" he asked mischievously in a sweet voice that pulled at her heartstrings and at the same time made her want to smack him silly.

Cuddy playfully scoffed at him and then turned her back to him after giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He spooned her again and breathed in her scent which never failed to make her shiver.

"Nice try, but no…" she told him.

As an afterthought she smiled with her eyes still closed and seductively said, "But if you tell me you love me every day, I might consider making you feel like the luckiest man on earth."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hot or not? Love it, like it, or hate it?

_**Please leave a review and let me know!**_

_**Any guesses on what's happening next? Is everything as great as it currently is? Or will there be bad things happening next?**_

_**Who knows? *grins* Any guesses?**_

_**

* * *

**_

ATTENTION::

_I was thinking… What do you think of a Huddy baby in this story?_

_Tut, tut, tut… before you react… I was just inquiring… I want to know your input/s on this… :D_


	27. It's Not Over Yet

_**A/N: **__Happy New Year everyone! :D Thank you so much of being a part of my 2009!_

_**Don't bash me for the title… Lol… although this I promise you: Garret won't be in the story for too long. :D**_

_Wow! Breaking Walls is going on to 700 reviews! Thanks to you guys, that is. I love you all! BOTH for reading and revving. To those who don't rev much or at all, I love you guys just the same. :D Thanks for taking the time to read and wait for the chapters._

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey [I give out Chapter Sneak Peeks there…]**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 27: IT'S NOT OVER YET

_**.**_

_**Thursday, Wilson's Apartment, 7 am**_

"May I help you?" Wilson asked the man in front of him. The guy seemed familiar but he just couldn't quite place a finger on it. Although he couldn't help feeling nervous at the way the man was looking at him.

Davis replied smugly with his arms across his chest, "Actually, yes, you can."

Wilson furrowed his brows, maybe this guy knocked at the wrong door, he thought. "I'm sorry… do I know you?" he asked as politely as he could despite the fact that he already thought the man was turning out to be a jerk.

"I don't think so… but I definitely know you," Davis replied, hatred evident in his tone and demeanor.

"Excuse me?" Wilson said in confusion as the man took a step closer to his personal space.

He was silenced with a threatening glare, "If you know what's best for you, stay away from her," Davis warned.

Wilson had no idea what this guy was talking about! He didn't even know him in the first place! "I'm sorry, you're talking to the wrong person and the wrong apartment unit," he quickly said as he started to close the door on the man.

Davis prevented him from doing so, "Don't you dare close the door on me! Don't you know who I am?!" he spat out enraged, pushing the door open and causing Wilson to get out of the way to avoid getting flung backwards by the door.

Wilson's patience's fuse had broke, his anger and annoyance finally rose to the surface. He took a step forward and met the mad man's eyes, "No! As a matter of fact I don't! Now, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I—"

His statement was cut off short when he was thrown back on the floor by a strike to his jaw, a strong one at that. Wilson's right hand was quick to try and asses the stinging and painful damage but his eyes were focused on the man who hit him.

But before he could open his mouth, Davis was talking again and said, "Don't ever get near Lisa again else I swear you're going to get yourself into deep trouble! This was just a warning, I suggest you listen to me." Davis pointed at him with an index finger in warning.

Too seething and occupied fighting the pain in his face, the name crossed Wilson's ears. "I don't know who you're talking about!" he said as he stood up.

Davis didn't give him a chance to stand upright when he gripped the lapels of his collar and pushed him dangerously against the wall beside his door. "Don't play games with me! Break things off with Lisa Cuddy or else I'll make your life a living hell."

"What the—" Wilson thought. This lunatic thought he was House?! Or Cuddy's boyfriend?

And then the pieces of the puzzle finally filled their places.

"_What are you looking at?" Wilson asked House who was looking out the window of the car peering at something via the side mirror._

_House took one last look and faced Wilson before opening the door and getting out of the car. "I think there's a Jaguar that's been following us from Taco Bell," he said in a serious tone._

"_Thanks for judging me! I was just sexually harassed and you're putting it all on me!" Cuddy said just as madly._

"You… were the one kissing her yesterday!" Wilson said as anger started to bubble inside him, topping the nervousness he felt.

"I'll be doing more than that once you're out of the picture," Davis lasciviously taunted him, making Wilson's blood boil dangerously to a sweltering temperature.

Wilson forcefully shoved Davis away from him and Davis was enraged after being sent on his ass on the floor and was about to take another blow at Wilson when they heard running from the staircase. Davis let his fist fall to his side and turned to face the stairway.

Wilson just stood, trying to keep his fists to himself. The man had some nerve! And now he's going to pretend like nothing happened? Asshole!

"Is everything alright here, Dr. Wilson? Was this man bothering you?" the security guard despite the fact that it was fairly obvious things were just heating up until they got there. Wilson noticed Tom, his neighbor, behind the guard.

Much to Wilson's dismay, Davis turned to him and gave a pretentious smile, "Of course! Just a little disagreement, nothing to worry about," he said, giving Wilson one contrived pat on the back.

"Sir, if you could please go with me," the guard started.

"Dr. Wilson and I aren't finished discussing something yet," Davis politely and innocently told the guard.

Knowing things would probably get worse if he allowed the man to stay the guard stood up a little straighter which made him even taller than the two men and spoke, "I'm sorry sir, if you don't come with me right now I'll be forced to call the cops on you." The guard said in a low and warning voice.

Not wanting to risk a record, he turned back to Wilson and let him know in a glare that he was watching him. The security guard let Davis go first and then followed down the stairs, completely ignoring the elevator.

Tom pointed to Wilson's bruise, "You're not going to sue him for assault?" he asked.

Wilson shrugged, "I don't want to go through the trouble," he excused, wanting go talk to Cuddy first before he made decisions. He was more concerned for her and House what with Davis freely roaming Princeton.

"Are you okay?" Tome asked concernedly. "I heard the noises and when I peeked earlier I saw what happened and went down to get security myself," he added.

"I'm fine, just sore. The guy's a creep. Thanks for calling backup." Wilson gratefully said.

"You should have him banned from the building, though, I'd tell you that," Tom advised seriously, "the guy's a nut job."

Wilson laughed a little and nodded his head, "Yes he is, apparently."

"Thanks again, I have to go take care of this," Wilson excused himself from Tom as he desperately needed an icepack and he had to call Cuddy to check if she was home because if she were, he was going to have House pick her up.

Tom nodded and walked back to his unit, glad to know he was able to help.

Upon entering his unit, Wilson snatched his cordless phone from its cradle on his way to the kitchen and grabbed an icepack from the fridge. He then walked towards his bathroom and settled the phone on the counter for a while so he could assess his bruise.

It was a sight for sore eyes to say the least. He winced after applying light pressure on the black and purple spot. The bruise was certainly unappealing and huge. At least the idiot wasn't wearing anything that would have cut his face. "Damn." He muttered unappreciatively.

He got a towel and wrapped the icepack in it before getting the phone and speed dialing Cuddy's home number. A little relieved but nervous nonetheless when no one answered, he dialed her cellular phone and waited for her to answer.

"Cuddy." She greeted on the other line after four rings.

"It's Wilson, are you at the hospital now?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Cuddy asked after answering.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later about it," Wilson said.

"Is House there?" he asked her as an afterthought.

"In his office," she answered him.

"I'll talk to you later, I'll be running a little late," he told her and hung up.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 8:45 am

"Where's House?" Wilson asked Cuddy after opening the door when she waved him in, obviously shocked at the big bruise in his face.

Cuddy stood up and was on her way towards him when he held his hands up to stop her and she did. "What happened to you?" she concernedly asked.

Wilson ignored her question and asked her once again where House was. She told him that he was in his office working on a new case.

"What happened to your face?" she asked him again as she retreated to her desk but remained standing.

"Some guy punched me," Wilson said as he took a seat on the chair in front of Cuddy's desk.

"If you're not going to let me check on that, at least let me get you an ice pack," she told him, dialing someone in the clinic and asking the person to bring her an icepack for Dr. Wilson. A few minutes later the ice came and was handed to Wilson.

"How's everything with House?"

Cuddy clicked her tongue but couldn't help color rising to her cheeks upon recalling what she and House did yesterday.

They spent the remainder of their Wednesday occupied with their own… extracurricular activities.

"I already told you last night!" Cuddy said a little too defensively making Wilson enjoy himself a little. She sat on her ergonomic chair and folded her arms on top of her desk.

Wilson smirked at her and leant back on his chair, "Well, your current reaction explains that you did not just have a "serious talk about what happened" yesterday."

Smirking back, Cuddy arched a brow at him, "What did you want me to tell you, then?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "The facts?" he sarcastically replied.

Cuddy mischievously grinned and moistened her lips before propping her chin on her palm , "You want facts? Okay. We talked," Cuddy wanted to give House the liberty to confide in Wilson that he already told her he loved her, "We settled the matter… we kissed," Cuddy's tone turned even more playful after that line, "his tongue fell into my mouth, his hands—"

She won.

"I give up, you could stop right there," Wilson quickly cut her off stopping her with a hand. He then sighed, "That explains why the two of you took the rest of the day off."

"Yeah, _he _shook me all night long," Cuddy dryly added but not being able to help the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Wilson cringed, not wanting to think of House and Cuddy doing it.

After a few moments of silence, Wilson asked her something. "What's the name of the guy yesterday?" he finally asked.

Cuddy was a little confused with the sudden change of topic but replied nonetheless, "Garret Davis, why do you ask?"

Wilson's face became serious as he gently ran the icepack on his sore bruise, "He did this to me," he disclosed quietly.

Cuddy's arm dropped quietly atop her desk as she gaped at Wilson, her thoughts racing a mile a second.

"What happened?" she inquired, not sure what she should feel. But anger was undeniably starting to bubble up inside her.

"He thought we were dating," Wilson said.

"Why would he—"

"He probably followed you to Taco Bell," Wilson said, not having to go to much details as to what he thought about the situation since Cuddy could very well conclude it, "House said he thought he noticed a Jaguar following us back to the hospital."

"House was lucky, though," Wilson admitted. Honestly, he'd take a punch for House any day. Well, when the reason wasn't because of House being an ass.

Cuddy took a deep breath. House's short fuse could have broke if Davis knew what the truth was.

"Cuddy, I think it's best if you stayed with House for a while," Wilson told her.

"I'm perfectly capable of being on my own!" she defended. Not that she didn't want to be with House, but she loved her house. And she and House were really just starting out, she didn't want to be somewhat of a burden to him or something. She also didn't want him to feel like she's taking things too quickly. OR maybe, she was just nervous at the prospect.

"Yeah, well, not when some deranged maniac is out to get you. He's not done with you yet, Cuddy. He told me to "break" things up with you. And that kissing you wasn't the only thing he'll do once "I'm" out of the picture." Wilson seriously told her.

Cuddy stood there gaping at him, not knowing what to do.

"I could have a lawyer file for a restraining order against him," she suggested.

"Yeah, like that always works," Wilson sarcastically replied.

"What would you have me do?" Cuddy snapped a little, frustrated that Davis couldn't get the message.

"File for a restraining order if he really doesn't stop and—"

"Stay with me for the meantime," House cut in as he barged into the door, not knowing he had been listening the entire time, just hidden behind the closed doors and blinds.

Apparently, House thinks it's okay for her to stay with him, Cuddy thought with that announcement.

"Who!" he exclaimed in feign shock upon seeing Wilson's bruise, "That's got to hurt!"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "It does, actually."

"House! Don't you ever knock?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then if I did I'd never know what you were talking about." He smirked.

Cuddy kept quiet.

"You're staying with me for the meantime," he told her firmly.

"I don't—"

"No arguments!" House snapped. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Cuddy because of that lunatic who couldn't get over her. Something bad already happened to Wilson, he didn't know what he'd do if something bad also happened to Cuddy and he wasn't there to protect her.

Cuddy saw it in House's eyes as he stared her down, daring her to argue. She didn't. She saw the need to keep her safe and being lost in those tantalizing blues, she didn't hear her secretary calling her from outside when she knocked.

"Earth to Cuddy," Wilson said, breaking the connection the two were making.

"What?" she asked.

Wilson pointed to the door and Cuddy heard the next knocks. She called her assistant in and thanked her when she handed the note to Cuddy. She was feeling a little dreaded when her secretary couldn't help but shake a little upon handing it to her.

Cuddy quickly crumpled the note after reading it and was about to crumple and throw it in the trash bin when House grabbed her wrist not too forcefully and took the message from her.

"House! It's nothing…" Cuddy said then trailed off, tears forming in her eyes when the words sunk in.

House was fuming inside as he read the message written in Cuddy's secretary's legible handwriting:

_

* * *

_

I'll be at your home waiting for you. Don't be late, I'll cook dinner. Don't even think of bringing that boyfriend of yours or else…

_-Garret Davis_

* * *

"What does it say?" Wilson asked concernedly as he gazed from House who was fighting an internal battle with himself thinking of what to do best and then to Cuddy, who was on the verge of crying.

House handed Wilson the paper then looked at Cuddy for a while, staring at her as if she had the answers to his questions.

"You'll be staying with me," House once again announced but this time, he surprised both Cuddy and Wilson by only whispering it. With that said, he quickly exited the room.

Wilson sighed, "That would be fun." He whispered, causing Cuddy to look at him with a small appreciative smile.

Yes, despite the current situation, it really would be fun.

But… things with Garret Davis weren't over yet, it seems.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: You guys still there?

_**Leave a review please! :D**_


	28. Strategy

_**A/N: **__Past the 700 mark! Thank you so, very much! :D Big hugs for everyone who reads and reviews! As far as the legal stuff in this chapter goes, I'm not sure to how right I am. So I apologize in advance if I make some mistakes because there are difference between our law and yours [depends where you're from]._

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: **__Three updates tonight, one for each fic… Then for the rest of this week, I'll be updating one or two fics per day… Be sure to leave a rev 'cause the muse will be demanding them from me. Lol…_

_LMAO, btw, Carl won't be like ASH's Hazel… XD Carl won't be hooking up with Wilson... I'm still thinking about introducing someone for Wilson. Any thoughts about that? Sound off after reading! :)_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 28: STRATEGY

_**.**_

_**House's office, 2 pm**_

"Hey," Cuddy greeted with a small smile which turned into a grin when she found out that he was asleep on his lazy boy couch when she entered his office. She sat on the ottoman where his legs were propped. Cuddy furrowed her brows when she noticed his "think" ball on his lap and that his brows were also furrowed as if he fell asleep thinking.

She placed a hand on his left leg and thought about what he must have been thinking of as she gazed at his sleeping face. It was either his case or their—her, current predicament. But given that the whiteboard wasn't gracing her with its presence along with a patient's symptoms, she guessed that maybe he was thinking about the next logical step so they could put an end to Davis' insanity.

She knew by the way that he left her office earlier after leaving her no chance to argue about her staying with him that he was very concerned about her and that he… cared. She shouldn't be surprised though, she thought. They were seeing each other and were in a relationship so of course he cared! But that was just it… they _are _in a relationship and he genuinely cared and wanted to help her. Because before, they weren't a "thing" at all whenever he showed that he cared. And he was more open about it now. Her heart fluttered in its cavity. She appreciated that, appreciated him.

Although she was more concerned for him than herself. With what Wilson experienced earlier, there was no telling what Davis would do to House if he found out that he was really the one she's with and not Wilson.

She wouldn't know what she'd do if something bad happened to him. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want House to get involved in this. But the woman in her wanted him with her, as her security blanket, but most of all, as her lover; someone who'd always be there when it mattered most and would protect her no matter what.

"Stop staring…" House sleepily told her, his eyes closed.

Apparently, he noticed—err, felt, her presence and she hadn't noticed that about six minutes elapsed while she drank in the image of him.

Cuddy smiled lopsidedly when she heard his voice, "Hey… how'd you know it was me?" she softly asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

House rolled his eyes at her sticky sweet demeanor but didn't want to verbally admit that she looked cute. His reaction didn't affect her and much to his pleasure, she continued to smile.

"Wilson would never sit where you are now AND, he'd never ever place a hand on my knee," he stated then scrunched up his face groggily, "Unless he's really gay and I didn't know," he playfully said as he kept a straight face and looked at her, squinting his eyes.

Cuddy gave a low chuckle at his reply to her and shook her head. She was about to reply when House continued.

"And Cameron would have jumped me if she found me sprawled here, hence she wouldn't have just sat there and moon over me." he said egotistically.

Cuddy clicked her tongue at him, a smile tugging up at the corner of her right lip. She smoother her hands on her skirt and rose to stand up straight as she told him, "Well, go back to sleep, I'll make sure to call Cameron so she could… jump you," she told him disgustedly.

House who was fully awake by now and before she could stand upright, hauled her down so that she was once again seated on the ottoman. "What?" she asked him innocently.

"No one's getting anybody, you're staying right here," House told her as he released her hand.

Cuddy shook her head and chuckled, "What is it with you and ordering me around today?" she asked.

House kept quiet, not knowing what to do. He wanted to make a sarcastic remark but she asked him. She had the right to know why he gave her no choice but stay with him without even considering her opinion of it. Obviously she knew why and her question was just a reaction to his action.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking down at his office's carpeted floor. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes when she placed a hand on his knee and encouraged him to speak freely. "I just…" he didn't know how to tell her the next line because it would be very new to him to express verbally, and honestly, wanting something good for someone but he went with it anyway, after all, he's already told her he loves her, what was this next line compared to those immortal words? "I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as he broke their connection, feeling blood rush to his face at this openness.

Cuddy smiled radiantly at him, his words, the sincerity and security they held as his mouth carefully delivered the words into her ears and down to her heart.

Cuddy glanced back at the door and when she saw no one was in sight, she scooted forward so that his knees were meeting hers and she put her hands on his knee caps, rubbing them as she licked her lips and looked into those mesmerizing cerulean orbs and replied, "Nothing's going to happen to me, House. I'm not going anywhere," she softly assured him.

Casting one last glance behind her, Cuddy leant forward and claimed his lips in a tender kiss both in thanks for being there for her and… loving her in his own way, which was the way she loved it.

House felt relieved at her reaction to his opening up and he loved the silky feel of her lips upon his, reassuring him of something neither of them had no control over. This was comforting, he thought, as he never allowed comforting people or being comforted before, never allowed it to make him vulnerable. But for Cuddy, he'd do anything; and he's already done breaking walls, he thought. What's left is to clear out the debris and just get used to opening himself and his heart again.

They pulled away and contentedly gazed at each other for a while until Wilson cleared his throat and walked into the room, "I don't think either of you understands the definition of "keeping 'this' private" although, if this was a plan to let everyone know which you failed to inform me then go ahead," he sarcastically teased. "Oh wait, let me go get witnesses," he added, motioning to the door.

"Very funny," House dryly replied. "What did you want?" he asked the Oncologist.

"I wanted to ask you two what you wanted to do," Wilson seriously asked them.

Cuddy fell silent. She didn't know what to do.

"He said he'll be by your house tonight, what if you call the cops and report it? If he does go there, they can take him in. If he doesn't, you would want to file for a temporary restraining order against him," House said in a contemplative voice as he thought over the situation, "he could just as easily be screwing us over. Since he's already gone to Wilson, he'll think you'd want to protect him and not have him come so you'll be alone at home." He said looking at Cuddy and as an afterthought, added, "But we couldn't risk guessing."

Wilson nodded in agreement, "If he doesn't stop by then, we could file charges. What do you think?" He asked her as he thought about it again. Knowing Cuddy, as much as possible, she would like to keep everything quiet. Most especially things involving her personal life. And if he were to file for assault, his bruise wasn't going anywhere and he had a witness in his side. Cuddy had him and House as witnesses as well if things got too far and Cuddy had to file for harassment.

They remained silent, waiting for Cuddy's thoughts about theirs.

"We could do that." Cuddy nodded quietly, acquiescing that it was best thing they could do until something had to change the plan with regards to the steps Davis would take.

"Okay," House said in a puffed out breath.

The trio remained silent once again, each lost in their own thoughts.

Cuddy thinking of how that son of a bitch just dropped in and decided to ruin her life and the relationship she's working out with House. And the nerve of him hitting Wilson!

House was thinking of how he could protect Cuddy from the asshole and well, Wilson, Wilson was concerned for his friends of course. He thought of other ways, just like House was, that they could avoid something big and bad.

House's team then entered the conference room and signaled for him when they saw he was talking to Cuddy and Wilson.

"Gotta go, someone's dying," House muttered as he sat up straight and stood up and headed towards the adjoined room. He wanted to give Cuddy a pat on the shoulder or something more intimate but refrained from doing so since their relationship was still under wraps. He just glanced at her and she nodded with the smallest of smiles, not wanting to give hints to Cameron who was looking back at them with the most curious of eyes.

Cuddy stood up and exited the room with Wilson, "Thank you for being here. And I'm sorry for what happened with Davis. You didn't deserve that," Cuddy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. And you don't have to worry about me, I've called the owner of the building I live in and asked if I could have him banned from the building. He agreed and has notified security. Hopefully the guard who helped me earlier would relay the physical description of him," Wilson shrugged.

"Just take care Cuddy. Don't go out without House these days, no matter how annoying he could be, he cares genuinely," Wilson said with a small smile.

Cuddy returned it nodding, "I know. Thanks Wilson," she said, patting his arm and then heading off to the elevators.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 4 pm

Later that afternoon, Cuddy was able to report the situation with Davis to the police. She gave them her home address, described Davis physically and she relayed every information she knew that the cops would need so they could help her out. They assured her that they'd have a few men patrol the vicinity of her house in search of Davis and his Jaguar.

As for the Temporary Restraining Order, Cuddy thought she'd push it off for a while. She guessed Davis wasn't really going to do something to endanger his hard-earned businesses all because of a woman.

Earlier, House gave her Carl's number so she could privately consult him instead of asking the lawyers up at Legal which would most likely spark up a new rumor about her personal life.

"Hello?" Carl greeted on the other line after answering his phone after the fourth ring.

"Carl, it's Lisa," Cuddy greeted with a small smile even if he couldn't see it. She knew he wanted to call her Cuddy because House still called her that. Anyway, surely he would have forgotten his promise of calling her, her first name until House addressed her by it, right?

No, apparently not.

"Oh, Cuddy! Good to hear from you! How's everything with you and my jackass of a cousin?" he greeted jovially, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Everything's okay, better even. How about you? How've you been?" Cuddy asked with a small laugh.

"Busy most of the time. Who isn't these days, right? Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Need me to help you with something?" Carl asked her warmly.

"But, no, I won't help you bury Greg's body if that's what you were going to ask me," he added with a laugh which made Cuddy smile widely.

She shook her head as she chuckled. Carl and House were really related.

Composing herself, Cuddy sighed inwardly before speaking. "I need your legal advice," she started.

Obviously, the word 'legal' piqued his interest at once as he immediately told her to go on with what she was somewhat hesitant to say.

With Carl's prompting, Cuddy just let everything out and told him about Davis and what he wanted. She informed him of what he's done to Wilson and his threats as well that Wilson informed her about.

Carl told her that if she really didn't want to take a risk, they should at least file for a TRO so that Davis would know his limitations if he were still law-abiding enough to not go against it. Obviously, if the man were smart enough, he wouldn't risk his reputation and business all for a woman who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hmm… tell you what, why don't you let me handle the TRO? You just stay with Greg for a while and keep safe, okay?" Carl offered genuinely, "I'll just drop by when any signature is needed."

"Carl, you're busy… it's okay if—"

Carl gave a chuckle as he cut her off, "Don't worry about it. I have time."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Cuddy, I'm sure. Now, I have to go. A client just walked in for our meeting. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Carl told her, not hiding his irk at the promptness of his client who cut their conversation short.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: You guys still there? Let me know what you think! :D

_**Spoilers for next chap:**_

_Something happens [well, duh to myself]… not sure if someone dies yet. _

_Someone gets murdered… well, close to that. [This is the part where you guess if I'm being sarcastic or I'm just riling y'all up…]_

_Someone will be surprised. _

_**Giveaway info for next chap: **__Heavy on the Huddy… :D_

_**Follow me on twitter: Iane_Casey [I give out Chapter Sneak Peeks there…]**_


	29. Whipped

_**A/N: **__Where are the others? Hope you're still there!_

_Regarding IPC updates, forgive me, I'm under the power of writer's block with that story... I'm frustrated with myself because of it... :( _

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: **__For the rest of this week, I'll be updating one or two fics per day… Be sure to leave a rev 'cause the muse will be demanding them from me. Lol…_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 29: WHIPPED

.

Later that day Cuddy had double checked that her hospital's security personnel knew that a certain Garret Davis was banned from the establishment unless involved in an accident or in need of medical attention. Cuddy was doubtlessly mad at the man but she wasn't inhuman to not let him get proper medical attention just because of personal problems.

She informed the head of security of every physical description of Davis to ensure that they know what he would look like. She as well told them of the Jaguar so that every vehicle of that brand would be checked to see if the driver was the man they were not allowed to let in for no valid reason.

Carl called her a few times for information before letting her know that he'll be by the hospital at lunch the next day to have her sign some papers for the temporary restraining order.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, 6 pm

"Ready to go?" Cuddy asked House who was staring contemplatively on the whiteboard as if it would give him an epiphany at a point in time.

House glanced at her but then looked at the board again as he shook his head, "Not quite. Still haven't figured out what's wrong."

Cuddy pursed her lips as she looked at the symptoms written in his writing. She sat silent awhile pondering what could be wrong with his patient until she looked at him again still staring.

"Well, you know you won't be able to solve it over night, House. I just gave you the case. And your team is here, they'll inform you if anything came up," Cuddy told him, patting him on the knee as she stood up from the chair she sat on.

"Wait a while," House whispered quietly as he looked up at her, rubbing the oversized tennis ball in his palms.

Cuddy sighed and sat back down, nodding as she allowed him time to think.

She started conversing with him about the patient and his symptoms, going back and forth with possible diseases that's quickly killing their patient.

During that time, the team came by two times, updating them with the patient's response to the current meds they gave him but the results weren't any better than the other.

Also included with the drop-bys of the team were curious glances from Cameron who was probably asking herself what Cuddy was doing there.

Two hours later House sensed that Cuddy was even more tired than earlier and he didn't and wouldn't allow her to go to his apartment by herself at times like these so he wordlessly stood up and started gathering his things and shoving them inside his backpack.

Cuddy slowly straightened from where she was seating and looked at him as he reentered the conference room. "It's okay, we could stay for a while more," she told him, not wanting him to think she was in a hurry to go home. She was tired, yes, but she didn't want him to be forced to go home against his will knowing that he was very much into the case.

"I wouldn't want to carry your rotund ass down to my car if you fell asleep," House nonchalantly told her with a smirk.

"House, really—"

"I want to go home and eat," he told her whiningly.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as a natural reaction. Yes, of course. He usually would rather make his reasons all about him instead of showing his actual reasons for wanting to go home.

"You sure?" she asked him with a brow raised, daring him to lie to her.

House continued smirking, "That I'm hungry? Yes, I'm sure. Now stand up and follow me to my car." He told her as if talking to a kid.

Cuddy sneered at his back but followed him nonetheless as he led the way, not waiting for her so as to not draw any attention to them.

Reaching the parking lot, they saw nobody there and Cuddy got inside House's car without argument as they've talked that Cuddy would leave her car at the hospital so that Davis wouldn't be able to follow them.

Unfortunately, they didn't know Cameron had followed them and was speechless to see that the two rode together.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 9:38 pm

"I think we should just have some Italian or whatever you want delivered," House suggested.

Cuddy smiled as she removed her coat and hung it on his rack, "Fettuccini Alfredo for me, and don't forget my salad," she told him in agreement.

House rolled his eyes, "You're ordering," he scoffed at her.

Cuddy fought off a smile, "Seriously?" she exclaimed slack jawed. House waggled his eyebrows at her.

Cuddy pretended to be disappointed and started to open the door from where they just went in.

"Where do you think you're going?" House asked her with his brows furrowed in confusion though his tone was somewhat frustrated.

"If this is how you'll be treating me while I stay here I'd rather stay at home… or a hotel, rather," Cuddy said, wanting to get a reaction from him. Well, she wanted _him _to order and _him _to pay for dinner.

Finally catching on what she was doing, House took hold of her arm and closed the door.

He pinned her behind it when it closed and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "Shut up, I'll order, I'll pay."

Cuddy laughed softly and pushed him away, "Good to know. Now go order," she told him as she walked towards the kitchen leaving House whipped and making his way towards the living room cordless phone to order.

Cuddy washed her hands and listened in on House begrudgingly ordering them food. Her eyebrows then raised when she heard him also order for pizza.

She waited for him to walk in as she leant back on the counter for a few minutes.

"Happy?" House asked upon entering the kitchen.

Cuddy beamed at him and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She had no complaints against him cornering her in the counter while she continued smiling at him.

"You're whipped..." she whispered in his ear.

"Am not," he negated as he planted a kiss on her neck wihch made her shiver.

"Answer the phone, it's ringing," Cuddy told him, patting his arm when she heard his telephone ring for the first time.

Right. Good timing. He removed his arms from her side and pointed to her, "This doesn't count," he told her with a pout.

"Of course... oh and I'm guessing it's the restaurant so... order me a fruit medley as well," Cuddy said with a teasing smiled as she went behind him and hugged him tightly, letting him know she was kidding.

House shook his head. He liked having her this close to him, loved knowing that she'll be staying until the next morning.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 6:30 pm

Davis was getting impatient as he sat on his Jaguar's driver's seat while he waited outside Cuddy's house.

He didn't really think she'd take his note seriously and just shrug it off, going home unbeknownst to her that he'll really be there.

He's been waiting for more than an hour and a half already and she still wasn't there. He was getting pissed.

He knew he was stupid to have let her go in the first place. He couldn't handle her being above her. But he didn't understand how one morning he just woke up and wanted her back in his life.

But now she didn't even want to be part of his. Yes, it was years back. But did she really didn't want to be with him anymore? Why was that? He was rich, he had looks, he had good connections, and he has a good reputation.

"Sir, excuse me," he suddenly jumped in his seat as he was pulled out of his thoughts with a knock on his window.

Davis rolled down his window and looked at the man innocently. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sir, if you would please step out of the vehicle," the cop asked him. Furrowing his brows, Davis complied and got out of the vehicle anyway.

"Mind telling us who you were waiting for, sir?" the cop asked him.

Davis extended his hand towards the cop, "Good evening, I'm Garret Davis. I was just waiting for my girlfriend Lisa Cuddy to arrive. We were supposedly meeting for tonight but she hasn't arrived yet so I'll just wait here."

The cop didn't shake his hand as he asked Davis to give him his car keys and asked him to come with him down to the station for some questioning.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office's conference room, 9:07 pm

"I just saw House and Cuddy ride the same car," Cameron said in disbelief, sitting down on a chair.

"What?" Chase said with a small laugh.

"House. Cuddy. Same car. On the way home, or dating, I presume," she said still fazed.

"Then they really must be dating," Foreman shrugged.

"Wow," Chase blew out, looking at Cameron.

"Wow, our patient's getting better," Foreman said after getting a page that the other's did as well.

"Tonight's filled with good news!" Chase sarcastically quipped as they made their way out of the conference room.

Cameron dragged herself out of her chair and followed with a whine, "Since when was House and Cuddy dating good news?" she muttered under her breath.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 10:45 pm

"House! Open this door else I swear I'm going to murder you!" Cuddy threatened, pounding on the bathroom door wherein House was hiding. She then removed her blouse which was dripping wet from all the wine House "unintentionally" knocked over.

Well, she would have agreed that he accidentally poured the wine on her if he hadn't laughed and immediately ran for hiding while she stood in shock and seethed over what happened to her expensive work clothes.

"House! Seriously! I don't even have a change of clothes on me!" Cuddy said, once again smashing the door with her small hand.

The door opened then when she suppose he heard what she said about having no spare clothes with her.

"Really?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face as he opened the door a crack.

"House!"

"Cuddy! Stop with the yelling!" House mimicked and then scolded her.

"How can I not when you did this?! God, you're like a child!" Cuddy said and then stamped her foot and headed to the kitchen, "and don't you follow me! I'm angry!" she called over her shoulder.

House couldn't help but be amused at her seething like that. She was even hotter when she was fuming. Either way, he knew he'd have to appease her soon or else he'd be sleeping on the couch.

Wait, did he just think that?

What were they?! Married?

He scoffed mentally. He wouldn't let himself sleep on the couch in his own apartment… would he?

Shit.

He _was _whipped.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Don't hate me!

_The murder thingy was me being sarcastic and exaggerating. _

_Anyway, absolutely more Huddy next chapter AND… I thought you could all do without Davis so PROABABLY, next chapter will be his last appearance…_

_Next chapter will be VERY heavy on the Huddy._

_And there will be SMUT at the beginning of next chapter. :D_

_**So… should there be SMUT? And should Davis be gone?**_

_**Sound of on the revs!**_


	30. Unexpected Harmony

_**A/N: **__Wow… where are the others? Lol! Thanks for the revs! Keep 'em coming!_

_**Okay, so there were a few who spoke about wanting smut… Well, there are a lot more chapters for smut. I moved that they just have some lovey dovey time… however lovey dovey works for House and Cuddy.*And no, I didn't mean for that to rhyme…* :D**_

**Heavy Huddy alert… By heavy I mean, lotsa Huddy. :D AND who doesn't love lotsa Huddy? Lol… **

_Other tha Huddy lovey dovey, I won't let you guys in on anything else… :D *I'm a tease, yes…*_

_**Anyway, who can guess what's up with Davis?**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 30: UNEXPECTED HARMONY

_**.**_

Going through his closet, House tried to look for a shirt long enough to cover Cuddy's… assets. He knew she probably wouldn't appreciate him giving her a very short shirt to work with. And sexual innuendos when she was mad at him wouldn't score him points either.

He later found her in front of the sink, her back on him, trying in vain to wipe or just dry off the wet spots in her blouse and skirt. He smiled inwardly upon hearing her muttering words of hatred and swearing to skinning him alive under her breath.

"Here," House said making her flinch in slight shock with his sudden appearance behind her. He extended the long—well, for her--- gray cotton shirt to her with an apologetic smile which Cuddy wasn't sure she wanted to return or just bite his head off.

Cuddy snatched the shirt from his hands, finally deciding she was still mad at him. He couldn't continue sucking up to her for a while. She didn't even thank him after getting the shirt, wanting to leave him guessing on what to do next to get back at her good side.

She made her way to the bathroom as silently now as she could muster, giving him the silent treatment.

House thought maybe she'd take a shower while in the bathroom, he smirked. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. Well, for once, he'd take the high road and ask for her forgiveness.

Houseian style.

About twenty minutes later the pizza finally arrived. He called the Pizza store again a few minutes after he ordered and told them to start on his pizza thirty minutes from when he called so that instead of eating it with dinner, he'd have it as some sort of a midnight snack. House wordlessly paid and set the center table in his living room—removing any unnecessary stuff there—and refraining from putting any wineglasses and red wine there. If she was going to keep silent, he'd at least have the TV to keep him company. But he didn't want them to treat each other like strangers for the entire night as he intended to sincerely apologize the moment she got out of the bathroom.

After having set the table House made his way to the side of his bathroom door and waited for her to get out. About three minutes later she did and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him standing creepily beside the door.

"What?" she snapped at him as a natural reaction after recovering from her shock.

House surprised her by bending forward and hugging her tenderly. "I apologize for earlier," he whispered as he continued hugging her and buried his nose in her damp hair which smelled like Vanilla. And yes, she found some in his bathroom. Wait… he didn't have Vanilla in his bathroom! OR maybe she brought some with her from her office. But she didn't even stop to retrieve anything from her bag which was in the living room. Ah yes, House thought. Maybe she slipped it in when she went to use it when they arrived.

Cuddy's brows furrowed. There must be some hidden agenda to this, she thought. He was apologizing… sweetly! She knew he could be this way but then again, this was just so out of the blue…sweet, yes, but out of the normal range of normally un-normal things he'd do all of a sudden. If that thought even made sense.

And then he blows it.

House's hands then snaked down to cup her rotund bottom cheeks while he continuously nuzzled her neck.

Of course, nonetheless, no matter how perverted it was, this act of his made her smile widely—of course he couldn't see it…

He always knew how to make her smile-- annoyingly so.

"Let go of me, " she feigned an annoyed tone.

House let go of her and looked at her with a pout, "What? I apologized already!" he whined and then resumed pouting and after a split second spoke again, "Isn't that enough?" he exaggeratedly asked her.

Not having any of his charmingly cute explanations and excuses Cuddy passed in front of him and walked to the living room then sat down on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her and her leg crossed over the other.

"Yes… albeit pretentiously. And I didn't know feeling me up ranked as apologizing nowadays," she answered him with a scoff.

House chuckled gutturally as he sat down beside her and reached forward to take a slice of pizza. He bit onto it and while chewing intentionally indecorously spoke to her childishly, "You like it, admit it."

Cuddy disgustedly raised an eyebrow at him, "Can you chew any louder?" she ironically spat at him.

And with that request Gregory House proved he was indeed, an insufferable adolescent.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house

Davis was distraught. He didn't know whether to flee or just comply. But he's been a very law-abiding citizen and he didn't want a record. Fighting hard not to make his heart beat faster, Davis took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I'm officer Dalton, sir… I've been given orders to—are you okay?" he then asked, noticing how the man was started to turn pale.

Davis nodded not looking at him.

"Sir… I said you have to come down with me to the station," the cop repeated.

"Wh… Why?" Davis stuttered, feeling trapped and not knowing what to do.

"Sir, you'll be informed of everything down at the station. I have been given orders to patrol this block for you and your vehicle," the cop told him, placing one hand behind him to ready his cuffs the moment Davis didn't comply with him.

Davis didn't know what came over him as his hands started to tremble. He swallowed at the seemingly large lump clogging his throat as he asked, "Did… did Lisa Cuddy report that?"

"Sorry sir, I cannot divulge any information unless permitted, now if you'd come with me so we could get everything over and done with," Dalton replied getting a little bothered.

Not knowing why he even thought of doing it, Davis nodded and followed the cop to the car but stopped at the last minute as he remembered he still haven't given the officer his car keys. "Let me just get my cellular phone from my car. I won't be too long it's just at the side pocket," he said as politely as he could, faking honesty.

The officer's radio system from the car sounded and so he just nodded, thinking that Davis wouldn't try anything to make his job even more difficult.

Once Dalton turned his back on him to get the radio, Davis stealthily ran as fast as he could and with trembling hands, managed to get his car key into the ignition and turned the car on. The moment he got the car door closed, the officer was internally seething as he tried to reach the car that has just started and he pounded mercilessly on the window. Having no such luck as Davis started to drive, he ran to his patrol car and started it, switching on the sirens, causing other people from the quiet neighborhood to peek out from their living room or room curtains to see the commotion.

One hand on the steering wheel and the other on the radio system, Dalton reported to his colleague what happened and requested for backup, relaying the possible routes Davis was going to take as he followed the Jaguar more than twenty feet in front of him.

What the hell was he thinking?! Davis thought to himself frantically, driving recklessly, his heart beating as fast as he was going. He looked at his Jaguar's speedometer and his eyes bugged out. He was more than above the speeding limit.

He didn't know why he was reacting this way to an officer. Guards he could handle but officers, he couldn't handle well. Couldn't handle the thought they were after him.

Under the orders of Lisa.

How could she?! How _dare _she do this to him?!

God… it was happening again.

This couldn't be happening again, Davis thought desolately, terrified.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 11:15 pm

"Come on, you beat Wilson! He _couldn't _resist me!" House drawled out as he settled his head on her lap, nudging her laptop farther away from her, staring at her with his blue puppy dog eyes.

Yes, officially, he was whipped. _He _washed the dishes, cleaned the mess _he _made with regards to the red wine, AND brought out the trash _after _cleaning the center table where they ate the pizza.

Damn it, he also made the bed… a little too early. And right now, at that moment, it would even be a miracle if he gets to sleep in it!

But damn it, why was he enjoying it?

Was this some sort of realization on his part? Or was it some greater power OR Ra, that was doing this to him for payback on making her work life a living hell?

But she liked him making her work life a living hell!

Makes life interesting and not the least bit boring, House thought in defense.

AND he made the bed _because _it wasn't made yet and he wouldn't want Cuddy to think "hygiene" wasn't in his vocabulary, he once again thought in argument.

He also brought out the trash because… well… shit. Of course he wouldn't let a woman put out his garbage!

He was caught unawares when he felt something—someone, rather, applying light, but pressure nevertheless, to his throat and wasn't surprised when it was Cuddy's arm reaching her right arm over the keyboard of her laptop so she could type.

House immediately took hold of her arm and held on to it. He saw her smirking at him, "What did you want me to do? Place my laptop on your face? Because believe me, I could have that arranged," she said annoyed. She's just been quiet to avoid arguing senselessly with him.

Although she admitted to herself that she loved having his undivided attention. She'd fold soon enough. She was just enjoying having him look at her pleadingly with those beautiful ocean blues that sparkled both sincerely but still mischievously at the same time as he apologized. She always knew when he was serious.

Cuddy gently pulled her arm from his hands and resettled her laptop on his center table before leaning back on his couch and stared at the ceiling while she ran her fingers through his hair.

This felt… just right. Being with him.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" she asked him with an endearing laugh accompanied with a glorious smile that would have lit up any room.

"Love me?" House sarcastically replied.

Cuddy straightened and then bent down, claiming his lips with her luscious ones. House didn't mind that her curls were draping all over him, what mattered was she was there. With him. They kissed tenderly, slowly, House, cupping her cheek with one hand while one of hers was on his jaw and the other on his broad chest.

"Hmm… I thought I already did," Cuddy whispered a fraction from his parted lips.

"There can never be too much lovin', can there?" he quipped, reaching up and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Minty…" Cuddy chuckled.

"And since you kissed me, I have to brush my teeth again," he teased.

"Would you rather I didn't kiss you?" she asked him breathlessly as she felt his fingers tracing the outline of her face.

"I love you," he whispered after having kissed her to answer her previous question.

"That's what I thought…" Cuddy smiled down at him, patting his cheek as he pouted.

House smirked at her as he finally sat up and leant on the other arm of his couch. "I did everything tonight and you don't even thank me or anything," he feigned annoyance as he stood up and headed to the bedroom and much to his annoyance at himself, double checked that there were enough pillows for them and a long enough duvet.

Cuddy merely raised an eyebrow at him but inside she did feel a little guilty. All her stints tonight may have hindered them from having fun. Then again, so did his stints. They were even in a way.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to Davis…

He was losing control of everything. Why was this happening?! His thoughts were teetering on the verge of an overdrive as past crawled mercilessly to the present.

Nothing seemed right.

His heart was prepared to jump out of its cavity and kill him.

His hands were trembling terribly and he was still driving!

His brain was throbbing as if ready to explode!

His gut was wrenching.

Why was he running? Why was he doing this? Why didn't he just come with that cop to the station?

He was with Lisa now! He couldn't risk her mad at him!

No he wasn't… He _used _to be with her.

And _he_ blew it!

_She doesn't even want to be with you now, _a vaguely familiar woman's voice echoed from behind him and he stiffened. He knew that voice. He just knew that voice!

Where were his meds? Where the hell was his meds?! Davis thought as he vainly tried to pull himself together.

He was losing grasp on reality!

Reaching for the compartment under his dashboard, Davis hysterically searched for his pills, his pill bottle. It's supposed to be there! Why wasn't it there?!

An internal battle was raging inside him, inside his mind. He didn't know how to control himself, not anymore.

Someone was calling to him… someone manly. He didn't even register the voice of Dalton calling to him to pull over. He couldn't even hear the sirens wailing.

The law! He had to follow it, had to follow it. He had to. Why was he doing this?! He hated cops. That's why he followed the law. No, he didn't hate cops, he was afraid of them.

He could barely remember why as he continued to frenetically search for his drugs.

And then reality hit him between the eyes.

He was too busy following—no, _stalking _Lisa that he forgot to go to his doctor and get a refill. Imbecile!

As he raised his trembling hands back to the steering wheel and his eyes to the road, all he saw was a bright light going towards him.

No… _he _was going towards it!

Then darkness took him in its clutches, swallowing him headfirst into a dark abyss.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment

Cuddy gathered her files in order and put them back inside her briefcase. She shut down her laptop and tucked it away as well. She knew House probably had locked everything but she didn't mind double checking. She headed to the bathroom and did everything she had to do before heading to the bedroom.

She found him undeniably delectable as he leant back on the headboard of his bed with his glasses on as he read a medical tome. He didn't glance at her as he continued reading.

Cuddy smiled small. He was turning the tables. Well, he had the right to do so, she guessed.

"You gonna stand there or are you jumping in? I don't bite…" House said in a sexy low voice, "Well, I do on _occasion, _as you know," he added, waggling his brows but still not looking at her.

Cuddy blushed but rolled her eyes as she walked to the bed and got in. She settled facing him and wrapped an arm on his midsection, "Thank you for tonight, House. It means a lot to me." She sincerely told him, happiness and content evident in her voice.

House glanced down at her with the ghost of a smile on his face. God he loved this woman. Her eyes glowed as she stared off at a distance, lost in her own thoughts. He admired the way her eyes was illuminated by his lampshade.

He continued reading for a while and glancing a few times at her. He knew she was about to drift off to sleep soon.

Her eyes flickered close when House brushed a few stray curls from her face and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too House," Cuddy whispered with a small smile. House saw it and couldn't help but return it even though she couldn't see. Her smile was contagious—though he would never tell her or anyone that.

As he thought, a few minutes later she was breathing deeply already. He smiled briefly then continued reading while he lightly and soothingly stroked her shoulder, only stopping to turn the page and clip the page fastener whenever he needed to.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Huddylicious enough for you guys? _

_**Now show me some love! Lol… or hate, if you want. XD Please let me know what you think! :D**_

_**I**__**'m high on sweets at 2:30 am, so forgive me for the A/N craziness… XD**_

_**Anyway, who can guess what's up with Davis? Oh and yeah, I don't want to burst your bubble but he's still alive. XD Killing him would make it contrived, wouldn't it?**_


	31. The Big Reveal

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the revs last chapter…! Sorry I updated this late… But I got focused on Absence for a while. :D To those who haven't read it yet, you could if you want drama._

_Happy Cuddy5to9 to everyone!_

_Next chapter is Davis' last chapter, I promise you. :D Good news? Lemme know if it is. Lol _

_**Follow me on Twitter: Iane_Casey**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 31: THE BIG REVEAL

_**.**_

_**Friday, 5 am**_

"Cuddy…" House called out with a sleepy groan, shaking her shoulder to wake her up when he saw that it was already five in the morning.

"What?" Cuddy muttered while snuggling even deeper into his side, her death grip on him unrelenting.

House unglued her arm from him and turned on his side to face her. Her smoky bedroom eyes looked up at him while her lips set in a pout, not liking that he just untangled her arm from around him. She turned to her other side and closed her eyes, making House smirk at her somewhat spoiled brat persona this morning.

Sighing dramatically, House shuffled closer to her and kissed her neck making her want to moan audibly but forced herself not to. "If I didn't wake you up," he started in a low and sexy voice, kissing her shoulder and wrapping his taut arm around her, "I would have slept again and you would have slept in," he kissed her cheek and nuzzled it, "and I don't want to lose my balls in my sleep when you get mad that you were late for work," House finished off with a kiss on the back of her head.

Cuddy was surprised at his sweetness and thoughtfulness this morning. She in fact didn't want to get out of bed all the more, perfectly content in his arms. But she had responsibilities and she was glad he respected that and didn't let her sleep in, nor did he coax her for some morning delight, instead, relishing the few minutes they have in sweet things that she never would have imagined he was capable of.

The romantic in House was certainly unbelievably amazing and stunning once revealed.

"This feels… just right," Cuddy sighed, finally getting the words from her brain and out her mouth.

"Hmm… I…" House mumbled, nuzzling her neck with lazy morning kisses, "have to agree with that."

"Time?" Cuddy asked on a pleasured moan, at last allowing one to escape her luscious lips.

"Five," House answered, unceasing in his sloppy kisses on her neck but not escalating either.

Hearing the time-check Cuddy turned to his side and then settled herself atop him, her legs on either side of him. He was about to comment when her succulent lips claimed his in a kiss. They kissed each other tenderly at first, Cuddy's right hand on his head, running her fingers through his salt and pepper hair while the other was cupping his stubbly cheek, raking her nails through his scruff, making certain parts of him involuntarily "rise" to the occasion. House's had one hand on her hip while the other ran from the back of her neck down her slender back, sending shivers down her spine.

Wanting to push his luck House ran his slick tongue across her full lower lip moments later, wanting to gain access into her warm inviting mouth. He was surprised when she opened her mouth and met his tongue halfway, deepening the kiss and speeding up the pace as they were desperate to taste each other even more now. Her tongue tangled sensually with his until they were breathless and panting.

Biting his lower lip seductively, Cuddy snaked her petit hands down his thudding broad chest as they regulated their breathing. She opened her eyes and saw that he was already staring up at her with desired-filled ocean orbs.

"I need to get ready…" Cuddy spoke purposely drawling out the words in a sexy, somewhat reluctant voice, wanting to see what House would do.

House grinned at her roguishly, on to her scheme. "Tease," he humorously whispered, positioning his hands on her waist and supported her as he sat up without much-if none- pain in his thigh.

"I know," Cuddy laughed and then planted a quick peck on his lips before pushing down his hands from her hips and getting out of the bed.

Allowing her to do so, House settled back down on the bed with his back leant on the headboard and glanced appreciatively at her rotund bottoms and her creamy thighs down to her enticing legs. Maybe he could just let her wear his shirts while she stayed at his place, he contemplated.

When she turned around though he acted as if he hadn't been watching her as he met her eyes at once. Of course she knew he was ogling her. And it was okay with her. It made her feel beautiful when he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I don't have anything to wear," she then told him, frowning.

"Call the po-po's and ask them if they saw the creep drop by last night for a visit," House said then scrunched up his face contemplating a thought. "Hell, go take a shower, I'll call them," he decided, sitting up and then standing and made his way to the doorway of his room.

"You sure?" Cuddy asked him.

"Feel free to subject any of my shirts to an orgasm just by you wearing them," House called over his shoulder as he exited the room and made his way to the cordless phone in his living room.

Cuddy's mouth fell open and then she laughed, shaking her head before pulling open his closet doors and browsing through the many concert tees there. Finally choosing the one with the Rolling Stones logo, she made her way to his bathroom with the fun thought of his face when he saw her in his shirt again.

House called the station while Cuddy was in the shower. He was informed that Davis did indeed make an appearance at Cuddy's house last night. What surprised House though was being informed that Davis got involved in an accident. The cop on the other line informed him that Davis was at fault for swerving and counter flowing which caused the head-on collision with a Nissan Hilux. House was also told that Davis was confined in some hospital along with two more people from the Hilux.

House inquired if they had free leave if Cuddy were to go to her house that morning and the cop checked and after a while gave them an okay saying it was safe. Seeing as he was told that Davis didn't even get inside Dr. Cuddy's house, the police didn't see the need to investigate at all.

Glad that Davis wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon, House made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee while waiting for his mistress to finish showering.

"Have another cup for me?" Cuddy asked fifteen minutes later with a smile after having smelt the invigorating aroma of caffeine. She saw him leaning back on the counter, sipping a mug while his other hand busied himself with a cookie. She thought he looked kind of sexy with his unruly salt and pepper her tousled haphazardly. He had cute bed head, she thought amusingly to herself.

House shook his head and continued watching her while taking another bite of his cookie. He then set his cup down on the counter beside him. Cuddy smirked at him and made her way towards him with her arms crossed in front of her, chin high up in the air. She took his cup from the counter but House gently held her wrist, stopping her.

"What?" Cuddy asked him, daring him to argue.

"Make yourself a cup," he instructed on a whine.

"You could have made me one and saved yourself the risk of getting coffee-snatched," Cuddy bit back argumentatively.

House rolled his eyes but then saw that she was wearing his Rolling Stones tee. Of course the tongued logo was kind of popping out due to Cuddy's gifted breasts. Realizing that he's been gaping and thinking at how hot she looked in just his shirt, he looked at her and moved aside, finally exposing the steaming mug of coffee that was behind him all along. Cuddy smiled and he smirked. She gave him back his mug and was about to take the cookie in his hand but House finished it with one big bite.

"House! It's early in the morning and you're already eating sweets!" Cuddy exclaimed, "No wonder you couldn't stop messing with me at work. You're pumped full of sugar," she muttered, annoyed. She made her way towards the steaming cup and let her hands press onto the hot sides of the mug, warming herself up. She closed her eyes as she took in the vitalizing scent of caffeine wafting through her system, waking her up for the day.

"You look like someone on crack. Just drink the coffee," House smirked but kept to himself that she probably beat those women on those TV commercials with what she just did.

Ignoring his comment Cuddy asked, "Did you call the station?" House nodded. "What did they say?"

House's face turned serious as he made eye contact with her. "We were right to have you stay here. Apparently nutso went to your house last night," House said then relayed the other information the police told him.

"What hospital?" Cuddy asked.

"Out of everything I said you're worried about him?" House asked incredulously with a small hint of sarcasm. But the jealousy and annoyance in his tone didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy.

Cuddy laughed, "You're actually jealous?" she asked him, the corners of her lips tugging up.

"Of course I—"

"You really are! House… What if he got admitted to Plainsboro?" Cuddy enlightened him with that question alone, "That's what I'm worried about. Either way though, I can't have him transferred if he was admitted there." House's silence then proved that he was in fact jealous and that upon realization of what she really was worried about, just kept quiet.

"Now be a good boy, shower and get dressed, you're driving me to my place," Cuddy teased with a smug smile.

House glared at her with a smirk, "You're not the boss of mine," he said and then he mentally kicked himself after he realized he fell for that and was cornered.

Cuddy smiled then and laughed as she answered, "Well, unfortunately for you, I am. Now get."

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 7:30 am

"Dr. Cuddy, a Garret Davis was earlier admitted. I was informed to urgently tell you that he was here. He's in the ICU at the moment, would you like to see him?" a nurse informed then asked Cuddy. Of course she asked the last part without any idea why she was told to tell Cuddy immediately upon the man's arrival.

"Maybe later," Cuddy lied. She didn't want anything to do with him. She didn't even want to see him. She's tried to be patient and understanding but enough was enough. Knowing that he came to her house last night as he said he would, uninvited, was beyond acceptable.

Cuddy made her way to her office and started on some paperwork and pushing off any thought about Davis from her mind. She had nothing to feel guilty for. And she had work to do, she told herself.

_**

* * *

**_

10 am

"Won't check up on your number one fan?" House asked as he barged into her office a few hours later.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you've already gotten to the bottom of his charts," Cuddy smirked. When House made an 'Isn't it obvious?' look, Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and raised a brow as she asked, "and second of all, I thought you were my number one fan?"

"Nope. I'm your "hubby", snookums," House said with matching air quotes.

Cuddy's mouth fell open with a scoff at what he just said. "Don't you have clinic duty or I don't know… your patient, to tend to?"

"Patient's fine, on the road to greener pastures," House answered.

He took a seat on the couch in her office and looked at her before questioning, "Not interested in what happened to him?"

Cuddy was sure she knew who he was referring to. "No," she said icily and then gestured with her hand, "But you're going to tell me anyway, right?" House pursed his lips and waggled his brows at her.

Cuddy tilted her head to the side and sighed. "House… I really—"

"Carl's been doing some extracurricular activities behind our back," House cut her off.

"And by that you mean…?" Cuddy trailed off, her hands circling each other in a gesture for him to continue.

"He's hired his own personal investigator to check out Davis' past. And I'll say, he paid a lot of money. He's got details now and still getting some. He said he'll drop by after work to let us know the juice." House informed her, his interest more than obvious.

"Why would I need to know? And why should I delve into his past?" Cuddy asked him with a uninterested stare.

House stood up, "Because Carl said it's interesting!" he declared. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"No wonder you two get along," she commented.

"He's on the mend, you don't have to feel secretively a pinch guilty about what happened," House said knowingly as he turned to her while his other hand was already on the doorknob.

"I'm not—"

"You're a lot of things, Cuddy, but you're not heartless. That spot belongs to me," House commented honestly as he gazed into her eyes. He gave her a final nod before exiting her office.

Cuddy sighed but gave out a small smile while she shook her head. She'll never know how he knows her so well.

Then she recalled the last part of his closing statement. She had to clear out that last part with him later.

_**

* * *

**_

6 pm

"Where's Greg?" Carl asked Cuddy upon entering her office when she waved him in. Cuddy asked him to close the blinds so as to avoid her staff to come snooping and Carl did so.

"On his way down. He just diagnosed his last patient," Cuddy said with a smile as she approached him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Cuddy, haven't I told you that if you were ever to cheat on me, do it somewhere I couldn't see!" House said with a smirk when he entered the office. He greeted his cousin and took a seat next to Cuddy on the couch while Carl sat on the one-seater couch adjacent them.

"Spill," House bid Carl with the trademark waggle of his brows as he splayed one arm behind Cuddy who shrugged it off. House raised a speculative brow on her but didn't say anything. Maybe she just wanted to get this over with.

"Davis is suffering from PTSD," he started, folding his hands atop his right knee, "Well, according to my investigator. He was also married."

"Was?" Cuddy raised a brow questioningly.

Carl nodded then his face turned serious. "About three years ago he, his wife, and their only daughter were in their limo, coming home from a benefit with a big suitcase full of money from the cash donations. They got confused when the driver just pulled over this dark alley in the middle of the night……

_**

* * *

**_

March 19, 2004

_When Davis was about to ask what was wrong, the door to his side was pulled open and two armed men dressed like polices cocked their guns in front of the couple. The personal body guard they had with them inside immediately jumped into action but were shot instantaneously due to the lack of space they had to move inside the vehicle. _

_When Davis tried to protect his wife, Stefani, the faux cop shot him mercilessly in the leg. Nevertheless, he tried to forget the pain even existed and painfully reached out to his wife only to fall back into the limo. His wife had been screaming for help while clutching their shrieking, terrified three year-old until one man manhandled her and was about to carry her out the car after having pried their daughter from her arms when Davis pulled her back in. When he did though, the fake cop pointed the gun at him and threatened to shoot him if he didn't move away. He didn't as he shielded Stefani and Lauren behind him. His heart hurt that Lauren, his only heiress, their only daughter, was clutching his back and burying her tear-streaked face into it while she cried endless streams of 'mommy' and 'daddy'. _

_The cop then fired but Stefani pushed Davis away a second before the cop fired the gun. Stefani was shot to the heart and fell in a lifeless heap on the soft cushion of their limo, her blood staining the snow white leather. Lauren screamed bloody murder, seeing her mother fall lifelessly there. She rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly, her baby pink dress getting stained by her mother's blood. _

_The fake polices, including the driver who helped with the inside job then took the briefcase, Davis not fighting them about it as he tried to tend to his dying wife, whispering that he loved her and she can't die on him and Lauren. _

_Davis turned to get his cell phone but it was snatched from his hands and pocketed by the fake cop. His precious daughter was grabbed from Stefani and was about to get hauled out of the car but Davis shouted at them to let her go and that he would give them all the money they wanted just to keep his daughter safe. The men told him to get his wallet and he did just that, retrieving it from the small compartment in the limo. But the moment he turned to get it, he heard two gunshots fired. _

_He barely felt anything enter his body from his back as he stared at his daughter, dying, helpless, and staring at him. _

_He fell and everything went black. _

_The three escaped via the car they had with them, not even sparing a glance._

* * *

Carl finished telling them what his PI relayed to him which he had no doubt was credible."He's been suffering PTSD and usual psychopathy attacks by then. His psychiatrist doesn't even know how he's managed not to kill himself let alone continue running his businesses."

Cuddy was silent, appalled at the news, mortified. Devastated, even. House was staring at Carl intently, his brows furrowed with understanding.

"How… how did he?" Cuddy asked quietly. She may have hated the man, but there might just be an excuse towards his behavior. And to have suffered what she just heard from Carl, she wouldn't have known what to do if that happened to her. She wasn't supposed to feel compassion for Davis, but with what Carl informed, she did. The poor, poor man.

"A witness dialed 911 and tried to help as soon as she saw the suspects' car race off and away," Carl answered not having to wait or Cuddy to complete her question.

The room was silent. "His reaction to the cop was the result of his PTSD. Now, maybe, he just randomly chose to come back and claim you and didn't know how to do that properly now and resulted into stalking you, I don't know," House mumbled, lost in thought as he kept looking at Carl who nodded solemnly.

"I hope you two won't mind but I kind of had some one-on-one with his lawyer and we both have talked to the ones involved in the crash; the two people from the Hilux has agreed not to file charges against Davis when we told them about it. We've settled with their lawyer that we'll Davis will have the car replaced and will pay for every cent in the hospital bill," Carl said, kind of fidgeting and squirming in his seat under House's melting stare at him. Once Carl was informed of what really happened to Davis he just couldn't help but feel sorry for the man and decided at once that he wanted to help. He himself didn't know where the sympathy came from.

"I think that's okay," Cuddy interceded, glancing from Carl to House.

House just smirked at her but left it at that. The man could use the alleviation. He guessed Davis has had more than his share of personal hell and oblivion.

"I'll be pushing forth your restraining order, though, just to make sure you're protected by law. I know I helped him but he's somewhat a psychopath so I won't dare take any risks," Carl said as he stood up.

Cuddy nodded and gave him a quick hug before looking at House who just waved briefly at Carl with a nod.

When Carl exited the room, Cuddy locked the door then looked over at House with a defeated smile. "Think I'm pretty pathetic right now, don't you?" she asked him as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hmm…" House started, scrunching up his face in thought as Cuddy looked at him, "Pathetic, not at all. Pretty, that'd debatable," he teased lightheartedly while he gathered her in his arms on the couch.

"Better take that back or you won't be getting any tonight," Cuddy muttered as she wrapped her left arm on his midsection.

"You're pretty," House intentionally said dryly.

"Have to do better than that," Cuddy chuckled.

"I don't care. You already know you're hot, why do I need to make your ego bigger?" House commented sarcastically.

"Like yours is any smaller," Cuddy replied without missing a beat. She smiled up at House who gave her a quick peck on the lips and he sat them up.

"I think I'll get my things and head home. Will you be okay?" House asked her after standing up. He asked because maybe she didn't want to stay with him for a while anymore since Davis was already in the hospital. It felt like Cuddy just slept over in his apartment.

Cuddy's brows furrowed. Why wasn't he asking her this? Better yet, why wasn't he asking her if she wanted to come along? Didn't he want her to be with him there? Or did he want to be alone? Cuddy didn't realize that she nodded at him in a daze in answer to his question until he retreated and was about to turn the knob when she snapped out of her senses.

Before she could even think about it she immediately but none-too-desperately asked, "Would it work if I stayed with you tonight?" She blushed.

House raised a brow at her but not knowing what to say since he wanted the same, he nodded. "I'll see you at the lot," he told her before exiting the office.

Cuddy smiled widely when he exited her room. She turned on her heels and happily packed her briefcase. She was staying at House's tonight.

While waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor House cracked a grin when nobody was looking.

It was going to be a great night.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know!

_**Drop a review please :D**_


	32. Forgive, Forget, and,,, Move in?

_**A/N: **__Wow! Three more revs and Breaking Walls will be breaking a new hundred! This wouldn't have been possible if not for your readers and reviewers! Thank you! _

_Only one update tonight, I'm suffering a terrible headache, I apologize._

_I expect lots of love for this chapter though because we're breaking barriers! :D_

_**Huddy-much? No problem with me! :D**_

_**Jump up and down, the title's a dead giveaway!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 32: FORGIVE, FORGET AND… MOVE IN?

_**.**_

_**A few days later**_

_**April 9, Cuddy's house, 6 pm**_

"You sure you don't want to be alone for tonight?" House asked Cuddy as she went to get things from her closet for her stay at House's again.

Cuddy stopped in the middle of her room and looked at House with a somewhat pained and confused face as she said, "If you don't want me to stay with you for tonight just tell me," she told him plainly as she moved to replace her power suit from where she got it.

House just raised a brow at her retreating form and then sighed as he made his way behind her to get the power suit from her hands and laid it on the bed.

"What? House, it's okay, really," Cuddy said, looking at House. If he didn't want her to stay the night, it would be alright with her and she'll respect his need to be alone. She's been staying at his apartment since last week and she's having much fun being with him day in and day out. She didn't even cared that she had to go home everyday just to get some clothes because she was having a blast with House.

With House's question though she thought that maybe she was being selfish. Of course she dint know what House's take on this was.

"Cuddy, just shut up," House told her, leaning over to give her a reassuring kiss. "I'd love to have company for tonight, again, and tomorrow night if you're still sane." He told her, their lips a breath away from each other.

"Really?" Cuddy asked House breathlessly with a small smile.

"I need someone to wash my plates, do the laundry, and feed the dog," House said leaning forward and kissing her again.

Cuddy chuckled against his lips and pulled away from him to continue getting a few things she knew she needed for another night at House's. "You don't have a dog," she knowingly said as she got a few products from her bathroom like she did the night before.

House shrugged and then perked up in mock anticipation, "So you're willing to wash my plates and do my laundry?"

Cuddy let out a mock laugh, "Never in your wildest dreams, House."

House gave her a naughty leer, "You don't have any idea of my wildest dreams, Cuddy," he told her, meeting her eyes when she made her way back to the small bag in the edge of her bed.

Cuddy's eyebrows bobbed once as she gave him a look and sarcastically stated, "I have not the faintest idea what they contain!"

"Just finish packing up," House told her with a smirk.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 9:00 pm

After having dinner with House and checking her email for anything important with regards to the hospital, Cuddy got ready for bed, leaving House in the living room as he watched a DVD of Grey's Anatomy.

She showered then dressed with a smile on her face she seemingly couldn't wipe off as she thought of being with House again. What she'd give to stay permanently.

Exiting the bathroom and making her way to the couch, Cuddy curled beside House who in turn wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his nose into her damp curls.

"Don't miss your house?" House asked her as he once again turned his head to the direction of the TV.

Cuddy bit her lower lip at her corniness but nevertheless answered, "I have him right here."

House chuckled gutturally, his chest rumbling from it, making Cuddy shake as well. "Nice," he stated teasingly.

"Grey's Anatomy." Cuddy mumbled.

"Don't like it?" House asked her.

Cuddy shrugged, "I like ER better."

"Hotter women in Grey's," House said lecherously and then he looked at her with a curious brow arched.

"What?" Cuddy asked him as she decided to watch Grey's with House.

"There are hotter men in Grey's Anatomy, why doesn't it appeal to you?" House asked her.

Cuddy gave off a disbelieving laugh at him, "McDreamy? No thank you. I don't watch shows because of the 'hotness' ratings they have," she negated.

House shrugged, "I don't watch the shows because of the medical themes they have."

Cuddy looked at him weirdly. "Why do you watch them, then?"

"Sexy scenes make me think of the hospital and places where Cameron and Chase would probably get down and dirty," he answered sarcastically.

"Let me know if you spot them," Cuddy muttered dryly. If House wasn't joking about two of her employees having sex in the supply closet and janitor's closet in PPTH, she's going to give Cameron and Chase warnings.

"Why?" House asked her then pausing and leaning forward to eye her, "Want a front row seat?"

Cuddy sneered at him. She knew he knew what she meant so she didn't have to repeat herself.

"Besides, I need, err, love blackmail material," House mischievously confided with a sinister grin.

"Should I stop sleeping with you now?" Cuddy joked, feigning a concerned face.

"You won't," House smugly told her, the playfulness in his tone still apparent though. "You have the hots for me THAT much," he teased.

Cuddy scoffed sitting up straight and crossing her arms in front of her and just continued watching, ignoring him.

"Why did you sit up?" House whined.

Cuddy shrugged. "Had to make space for your big fat ego." House just laughed and pulled her close against him again. This time Cuddy didn't argue, she liked being snuggled against his broad chest, her back on it. She was still wondering though why he still hasn't noticed that she wasn't wearing one article of clothing that he would prefer she never wore.

"Now seriously, why spend another night here?" House asked conversationally after a moment, "Davis is in a hospital bed in your hospital and nobody else is a threat. Also, he's most probably going to be discharged tomorrow."

Cuddy shrugged as she joined him in watching Grey's Anatomy. "I wanted to stay with you again tonight," she answered honestly, "And as much as it pains me to admit, last night was fun." She admitted, remembering all the craziness they did last night. Of course, part of said craziness was having sex in his kitchen counter. Another part of said craziness was how House bathed her in the icing from the chocolate cake they bought from a bakeshop and licked it off her before they had sex.

House looked down at her with a grin, "Fun, you say?" he teased, obviously in line with Cuddy's thoughts. He dipped his head to give her a peck on the lips and then trailed his lips to her neck. Cuddy let out a gasp and she tilted her head to give him more space to roam.

"I just showered," Cuddy said on a breathy sigh, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, running her fingers lightly on his skin, sending sparks up and down his spine.

Grinning against her skin, House moved to give her sloppy butterfly kisses, his warm breath wafting over her still cool skin, making her want more. He sucked on a spot behind her ear before soothing the sting with his hot tongue making Cuddy moan.

Grey's Anatomy completely ignored, House pulled Cuddy on his lap, making her straddle him on the couch. "Take another one later," House murmured against her throat as he placed kisses and nibbled there, making Cuddy grind against him in sync with her moans.

Gliding her hands from his chest to the back of his neck Cuddy dipped her head to meet House's lips in a fierce kiss, their tongues tangling with each other. Oxygen urgency be damned they breathed each other in as they reveled in the pleasure of tasting one another.

House's dexterous hands slipped under Cuddy's pink silk nighties and grinned evilly against her lips when he wasn't met by anything to unclasp.

"Knew we'll be busy tonight, decided to help you out," Cuddy murmured tantalizingly in his ear when he started sucking and kissing her neck once again.

Sliding his left hand in between them to cup one of her round globes, flicking one of her hardening buds with his thumb as he said, "Thoughtful."

"Let's move this conversation to the bedroom," Cuddy moaned, definitely aroused by House's stimulating actions. Reluctantly ungluing her body from House's she stood up to head to the bedroom and wait for him there, sure that he'll be following.

House breathed out both in pleasure and anticipation of what was to come next in his bedroom.

Standing up and switching off the TV, he thought of how having someone with him in his usually empty and cold apartment made him feel warm and loved. Feelings he's long forgotten what it felt like. Having Lisa Cuddy in his apartment, having fun with her, having dinner, snuggling, SNUGGLING, House thought in shock, made him feel content. And he felt, dare he say, hopefully not jinxing anything, happy.

As he made his way to his bedroom after Cuddy called out to him, he knew he had some thinking to do about making this permanent. And he definitely had to talk to Wilson about it.

This was serious stuff.

"House!"

House smirked, continuing on his journey to his bedroom that held in its confines a sexy, smart, and zesty Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"Yes mistress!"

_**

* * *

**_

Next day, Friday, PPTH, Cuddy's office, 8:30 am

"Dr. Cuddy, may I?" a nurse said as she entered Cuddy's office after being waved in.

"Yes?" Cuddy prompted, setting aside a file to look at the young nurse in front of her.

"Mr. Davis was wondering if he could have a word?" the nurse said, uncertain whether she should smile or remain uninvolved like she should be. She chose the latter as a safe choice.

"I'll try if I'm free," Cuddy said in a professional tone. She didn't want anybody sticking their noses into her business if she gave a different reaction.

The nurse nodded and greeted her to have a good day and Cuddy gave a quick nod to her as well and thanking her for letting her know.

When the nurse got out Cuddy took her phone from its cradle and speed dialed House's office number.

"Dr. House's office," Cameron answered after two rings.

"Dr. Cameron, I need to speak to House," Cuddy professionally informed her employee.

Cameron told House it was Cuddy and she told Cuddy to hold since House took the call in his office.

"Can't meet you in the janitor's closet, Cameron and Chase are scheduled," House whispered through the phone when he was certain Cameron hung up on the other phone.

Smiling small, Cuddy decided to let him off the hook for that joke. "Davis want to have a word," she told him, "Alone. With me."

House's face fell serious with her disclosure. "What do you want to do?" he opted to ask her.

"You want me to talk to him?" Cuddy asked House. She kind of thought he'll stop her from talking to Davis the moment he heard about it.

"If you want to," House started then sighed, "Maybe he just wants closure or something. If you're uncertain about your safety, have one of the security guards stay in the room with you, or outside the room."

"The rooms are made of glass, Cuddy, he won't try anything," House assured her.

"I know. I'll talk to you later, I guess. Thank you, House," she told him with a small smile.

"Bye Cuddy."

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, 9:00 am

Thirty minutes later House sent his team out to get their patient an MRI. House sat on his chair while thinking about what he was going to do with his urge to finally move in with Cuddy.

They've been together for less than four weeks, they've been circling around each other like cat and mouse for God knows how long. How in the world would he ask her that question? House thought to himself. Was he moving too fast? Would she think that way?

He wanted to be with her, yes. But he was afraid that he'll mess this up. He didn't want to mess this up. He needed to get his head straight, his priorities rechecked.

He needed to talk to Wilson.

Standing up, House grabbed his oversized gray and red tennis ball and made his way to Wilson's office, hoping as hell that his best friend would be there.

"I need…" House loudly said when he opened the door to the oncologist's office to find him not there and unavailable for his 'consult'.

"Hmm…" he hummed and closed the door.

House rode the elevator to the ground floor and walked through the clinic. Having confirmed that Wilson was indeed on duty there, he asked the nurse on what exam room his friend was, House turned to that room's direction and barged into the room, not caring that Wilson was inspecting a bad case of crotch rot.

"I think we should move in together..." House said the moment he barged into the exam room and closed the door behind him.

Wilson tilted his head to the side as a bushy brow arched in a perfectly Wilson manner as he looked at House. "I'd love to but my girlfriend might complain against such arrangement."

"I'd love to move in with you, handsome," Wilson's obviously gay patient intercepted with a flirtatious smile.

"Cure that crotch rot and I'll think about it," House sarcastically scoffed at the man and then looked at Wilson knowingly as he said, "You don't have a girlfriend."

"I was referring to you, genius," Wilson dryly said as he started to swab the man.

House snarked at Wilson, "Not with you, idiot!"

"How do I fit here?" the man asked the two of them, making them look at him, annoyed.

"You're the patient, shut up and act like one," House said, obviously irritated.

"I thought patients were supposed to be whiny?" House couldn't help but laugh at that as he let him off the hook.

"No, seriously, I want to move in with Cuddy," House said, voice more serious this time.

Wilson's eyes went wide as he looked at House and breathed out a 'wow' before asking, "Really?"

House smirked at his best friend's reaction thus deflecting, "No, I was bored, so I decided to tell a joke. Funny, ha-ha."

Knowing when House was serious, Wilson concluded that in this case, House really, really was. He could always tell House was serious when he starts off serious, deflects when asked about his seriousness and then keeps looking at the ground anxiously, avoiding having someone meet his expressive eyes.

"Hmm… You're actually serious," Wilson said, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry, I thought that was already implied when I said I wanted to move in with Cuddy!" House sarcastically exclaimed.

Information snapping into place, the gay patient asked, "Isn't Dr. Cuddy the dean here?"

"You'd go lesbian for her, I understand. But no, she's my grandmother," House negated sardonically, pissed at the man for butting in all the time. The man shut up at once and allowed Wilson to finish up on him.

Wilson's bushy eyebrows shot up, great indication that House was serious AND nervous about this. "Forgive Dr. House. He tends to get nervous about certain topics," Wilson apologized exaggeratingly chivalrously as he finished swabbing the man's crotch and gave him the prescription and finished up with him. House was about to retaliate when Wilson shot him a glare to shut him up.

The gay guy gave House a wink before saying goodbye to the gorgeous doctors and walking out of the exam room.

Wilson removed the latex gloves and threw them in the bin before looking at House and saying, "Sorry, let's try that again."

House rolled his eyes at Wilson but after a few seconds he sighed and repeated, "I want to move in with Cuddy."

Wilson gave him a scoff and said, "Ask her, you idiot, you won't get anything from me! I'm not the one involved. And knowing you, you would have already thought about everything else before you went to me. You have to know what you want and why you want it. Don't ask her about moving in unless you're very, very serious about it!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that earlier?!" House asked him, annoyed at being played. He started to walk towards the door but Wilson gave him an annoying response.

"Fun to have a chance to mess with you," Wilson said, knowing that he did get a chance to mess with him but as well as giving him something to think about with regards to the Cuddy situation.

"Thanks," House muttered as he left the room and made his way back to his office only to be cornered by his team.

_**

* * *

**_

Davis' room, 4 pm

Having finished a mountain of paperwork, Cuddy decided to have that talk with Davis. Get it over and done with, she thought. She's already signed his discharge papers two hours ago and she thought, why hold grudges? Forgive, forget, and move on.

Cuddy made her way to Davis' room, unescorted by any security. She figured having one stand outside the room would just draw in more attention. She also knew that House was right. The room had a glass wall so Davis wouldn't really try anything unless he had an episode.

"Doing okay?" Cuddy asked as a greeting, breaking the ice as soon as possible.

"Hi," Davis greeted with a small smile.

Cuddy noticed the lack of 'Lisa' in his statement. She didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned about it.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Cuddy asked as casually as she could muster.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say…" Davis sighed and looked her sincerely and straight in the eyes, "Sorry for everything." Cuddy nodded and told him it was okay, letting go of the hurt and anger she felt.

"And I suppose you've heard everything from Carl?" he timidly asked.

Cuddy gave him an apologetic look and before she could reply he told her that she needn't be sorry and that it was okay.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. Also, I wanted to ask you if you knew a better psychiatrist than the one I'm going to?" he asked.

"I'll get in touch with your lawyer and let him know if I find one," Cuddy offered at which he nodded.

"So… Gregory House?"

Cuddy looked at him with a shocked and utterly terrified look that made it seem like Davis grew a new head in front of her.

"How… how did you--?"

Davis laughed lightheartedly at her, "Your nurses are speculating about your relationship with a certain mischievous yet, I quote one of them, "roguishly handsome and extremely intelligent" diagnosticians," he confided.

"Never knew you were a fan of gossip," Cuddy dryly said.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. They don't know whether you actually are or not dating him. They're as I said, speculating," Davis cleared.

Cuddy gave him a grateful look and she asked, "You okay with everything?"

"Dr. Hamilton checked everything, I'm good to go," Davis said and thanked her.

"You're welcome," Cuddy said and bid him goodbye.

After exiting the room, Cuddy felt that a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled as she made her way back to her office, unmindful of a certain blue-eyed diagnostician smiling, proud at her choice to make amends and give closure to past offenses. One thing he found hard doing at times.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's office, 5 pm

"What?!" Wilson screeched as he heard his door open for the third time that day, thinking it was House again, wanting to know his opinions about House's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'll—"

"Oh, Cuddy, sorry, I thought you were—"

"House?" Cuddy supplied. Of course, only House could drive Wilson insane like this.

"Sorry, he's been going off about moving in with you and driving me crazzzzz--- SHIT!" Wilson looked at her, mortified about just spilling the beans in front of the subject of House's anxiety and his cause of craziness for hours on end.

Cuddy's eyes widened upon hearing what Wilson just said and she grasped on straws as she asked, "House is…" she couldn't complete the words. Breathing deeply and exhaling Cuddy composed herself. A part of her was extremely surprised, another part of her was nervous and the other was like a high school cheerleader, making her want to jump up and down in glee.

"He's thinking of moving in with me?" she asked Wilson with hopeful eyes.

Wilson ran a hand on the back of his neck and looked at Cuddy with eyes that told her everything without him having to say so.

"He's been terrorizing me on telling him my take on the matter," Wilson confided, knowing either way that House would kill him.

Cuddy gave him an apologetic smile. After a small interlude of silence she asked, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I told him to be sure if he was serious about it before he came talk to you," Wilson shrugged, telling her the truth.

"So what do you really think about it?" Cuddy inquired next.

Wilson gave her a mischievous smile, "I think it's great. The best words to describe it though are 'crazy' and 'finally'."

Cuddy beamed at this and thanked him. "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I have no idea. And I didn't even care for the last hours, the man won't give me any peace," Wilson groaned but then supplied her with some options, "Either a coma patient's room, morgue, or the rooftop."

"Thanks Wilson. And don't worry, I won't tell him I spoke to you unless I really need to," Cuddy said as she left the room.

Wilson rolled his eyes as he sarcastically muttered into the air, "That's reassuring."

* * *

Cuddy checked the coma guy's room and the morgue as Wilson suggested but didn't find House there. She tried the other places she figured House might also be in before finally making her way to the rooftop.

Her heart was racing about what could happen. How would she start the conversation about it?

Was he really serious? She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't because she would absolutely say yes in a heartbeat.

She didn't think it was moving too fast. Hell, they've been going at it for decades and she was sure as hell that even others would just push them to the altar after hearing that very long courting ritual of House's.

Her thoughts were running rampant as she neared the top of the staircase that had but one door leading to the rooftop.

Cuddy pushed the door as quietly as she can, opening it a crack. Her eyes roamed through the view provided by the space she made and saw House there, his brows furrowed, obviously thinking. He was bouncing his thinking ball in his hand. He was very much serious.

And it hit Cuddy.

Taking a final glance at him, she smiled small as she slowly closed the door without making the slightest sound. She turned around and headed back to her office.

She wouldn't push him with regards to this. She was determined to give him time to think about it because this was most definitely big for him. Not that it wasn't big for her, it was just that, it's bigger for House.

She was glad he was taking it seriously and she's proud of him for that. Cuddy's answer won't change though if he did decide to ask her that.

The only question eating at her was when he'll ask her or if he'll _even _ask her.

Nevertheless, she'll respect his need for time and thinking.

Thirty minutes later Cuddy was surprised to see House actually knocking on her office door. His face was unreadable and Cuddy was holding her breath as she waved him in.

She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling as he just looked at her with his best blank face.

"You needed something?" Cuddy asked trying to make her tone as casual and normal as she could muster. She didn't bother joking him about knocking for she didn't want to withhold any conversation with him with jokes at the moment.

There was an air of apprehension hovering around them as they both remained silent, only gazing at each other with expressions both confused.

"Cuddy…"

Cuddy's eyes widened, her breath caught in their passage as she held it, waiting for him to ask her _that _question.

Drawing back at the last minute, House asked, "Ready to get out of here?"

Letting go of the breath she's been holding Cuddy tried to mask the disappointment of not hearing what she wanted to hear. She mentally shook her head. She had no right to be disappointed, she promised to wait. Expect and you shall be disappointed. And she expected too much too soon.

Until of course House finally opened his mouth again.

"Cuddy," House said again, even more nervously. He didn't want to delay asking her anymore but he didn't have the slightest idea of how to even open the conversation so as much as she probably thought he was being dyslexic at the moment, he just took his time. Hours of thinking in the rooftop had to have some good point.

"House?" Cuddy prompted gently.

"I was wondering if…" he met her eyes, his cerulean ones vulnerable, hers understanding.

"Found him?" Wilson asked as he barged into Cuddy's office, looking down at a file he had to have her sign for his patient urgently.

Cuddy groaned as she gestured to House who was a few feet away from her, "He found me," she told Wilson in a frustrated tone, not letting him know that she even looked for House so the evil-genius couldn't deduce that she had been looking for him.

"I'll be up in my office," House said as he took Wilson's interception as a breather. House quickly exited Cuddy's office. He had to have a final moment to himself to breathe before he went to talk to cuddy again.

"Wilson, I'm going to kill you!" Cuddy exclaimed when she was certain House was far from her office and the clinic to hear her inevitable ranting at the oncologist.

"I'm sorry, I…" Wilson said as he shakily held the paperwork to Cuddy, "It was urgent," he defended embarrassedly.

Cuddy sighed in frustration and took the folder and read over it as she said, "He didn't ask me but I'm fairly certain he was about to before you went on barging in," Cuddy huffed, signing the papers that needed her signature.

"Good luck with the next opportunity that he'll ask you, I guess," Wilson said with a small smile, apologizing one more time before exiting her room to tend to his patient.

Cuddy sighed and slumped down on her ergonomic chair, her palm on her face as she calmed herself and her nerves.

Fifteen minutes after her conversation with Wilson, Cuddy's office phone rang.

"Need you in my office for a consult," House said instead of a greeting, his voice low.

"You're the one who needs me, you go down here," Cuddy countered lightheartedly to diffuse at least some of the tension that formed between them.

"Cuddy, please," House whispered before hanging up.

That was all it took for Cuddy to go to his office.

She stood up and gathered her things, some of her paperwork pushed into her briefcase. Turning off the lights in her office, Cuddy put on her coat and exited her office after locking it. She headed to House's office to find his blinds closing the halls out on what was happening inside his office. Cuddy entered and saw the whiteboard facing him from where he sat in his own ergonomic chair.

"Where's your team?" Cuddy asked him as she set her briefcase down on the Ottoman.

"Tests then dinner," House said, his voice low and nervous as he kept looking at the whiteboard, somewhat assessing something.

"You were going to ask me earlier?" Cuddy encouraged then added, "You just fled when Wilson entered."

House stood up and looked at her, the cute pinkish tint his ears had taken in not escaping Cuddy's eyes even if she didn't verbally acknowledged it.

"I was going to ask you what you thought about this," House said in that gruff, low voice she loved as he turned the white board in her direction with a shy, boyish grin. Although his eyes spoke volumes as they bore into hers before breaking the connection to glance at his writing on the board.

Instead of seeing symptoms listed on the board as she expected there would be since she had her 'doctor face' on the ready already when he asked her what she thought of 'it' was immediately erased as she took in what was in the whiteboard.

Cuddy smiled widely, her thousand-watt smile at its full display as she read the words written on the board in House's messy script:

_Let's move in together? _

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_ Was that a cliffie? Oh sorry, lol._

_**Please leave some love (or frustration) and I swear you'll love/like the next chapter even better! **_

_Also, In Pursuit of Changes has been recently updated, give it a read y'all. :D _


	33. Sweet Surrender

_**A/N: **__Yay! Reached 800 reviews! __**Here's some celebratory smut for everyone! :D To those who don't read smut, it's at the END part of the chapter . :D Thanks, you guys!**_

**_To anon readers/reviewers, thank you for taking the time to leave reviews as well :D_**

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**BREAKING WALLS**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 33: SWEET SURRENDER**_

_**.**_

_"You were going to ask me earlier?" Cuddy encouraged then added, "You just fled when Wilson entered."_

_House stood up and looked at her, the cute pinkish tint his ears had taken in not escaping Cuddy's eyes even if she didn't verbally acknowledged it._

_"I was going to ask you what you thought about this," House said in that gruff, low voice she loved as he turned the white board in her direction with a shy, boyish grin. Although his eyes spoke volumes as they bore into hers before breaking the connection to glance at his writing on the board._

_Instead of seeing symptoms listed on the board as she expected there would be since she had her 'doctor face' on the ready already when he asked her what she thought of 'it' was immediately erased as she took in what was in the whiteboard._

_Cuddy smiled widely, her thousand-watt smile at its full display as she read the words written on the board in House's messy script:_

_Let's move in together? _

Yes! Cuddy's mind screamed in response. She thought it would be so easy to tell him yes but the way he asked her was just so… _him. _Houseian. She couldn't stop glancing back and forth from him to his writing on the board.

"This is the part where you say something and pull me out of my anxiety," House mumbled under his breath when Cuddy decided to just go beaming at him with her sapphire eyes.

Tilting her head to the side with her smile still intact, ignoring the blush creeping up her angelic face, Cuddy alluringly walked towards him, a swing to her step.

"Ask me," Cuddy whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. House squinted his eyes as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her luscious lips but Cuddy moved her head to the side with a grin. "_Ask _me," she whispered against his ear.

Smirking House stated, "Thought I already did?"

"I want to hear you _say _it," Cuddy said, her eyes boring into his when she told him again.

"Move in with me?" House finally surrendered and asked her seriously.

Cuddy smiled widely as she nodded, "Yes!" she answered him happily.

In the scene playing out in House's office, House might as well have proposed an offer of marriage to her. Cuddy was glowing more than she usually does and she was smiling brightly.

"But," Cuddy then said feigning seriousness, "You're apartment is too small for the two of us," she argued in a soft, teasing voice. "Move in with me?" she offered back at him with a smile when House just stared at her after her question.

House scrunched the right side of his face as he answered, "Eh, I think I can put up with you."

"I can say the same for you," Cuddy chuckled as she shut House's upcoming witty reply with a jovial kiss, claiming his lips with a grin.

"Ready to go?" Cuddy asked him after pulling away from their kiss.

"How 'bout some dinner out?" House proposed surprising Cuddy.

"We're celebrating, I take it?" Cuddy asked with a brow arched.

House smirked at her and asked, "Do we have to?"

Cuddy chuckled girlishly then pouted for effect as she told him, "I think yes, House. We need to celebrate."

House rolled his eyes at her cuteness though inside he was glad she was more than okay with it. What's more is that she seemed not to have any qualms about it at all; he could see it in her face and read it in her eyes.

"I'll just get Wilson paged," House murmured turning towards his desk to call someone to page the oncologist.

"You're inviting Wilson?" Cuddy asked, intrigued.

House shrugged, "Least I could do. Practically drove him crazy," he told her with a small grin her way.

"How exactly did you drive him crazy?" Cuddy asked him without having to feign curiosity, wanting to know his side of the story as well.

House ran a hand through his scruff as he looked at Cuddy after having Wilson paged. "Had to get his opinion," he honestly told her.

"Did he say?" Cuddy asked, knowing House didn't get anything.

House shook his head, "Just that I should only ask you if I were entirely serious. Which I am," he said, looking her in the eye.

Not able to hide anything from him Cuddy sat on the chair in front of his desk and took hold of his ball, bouncing it in her hand. "Wilson slipped earlier," she admitted.

House's eyebrows shot up at that admission. "He slipped… how?"

Cuddy shook her head as she looked at him and gave a small laugh upon remembering Wilson's deranged state earlier. Smirking at House she said, "He was too 'terrorized' that he let it slip to me that you were thinking of moving in with me."

House pursed his lips. That explained why her face fell when he dropped out at the last minute minutes earlier in her office. "Thank you," House then chose to say.

Cuddy furrowed her brows at his appreciation. "What for?"

House nonchalantly shrugged, "For not pushing me on this."

Cuddy smiled, proud of them both. Him for garnering the courage, and her for waiting patiently. "You're welcome."

As a thought entered her mind, Cuddy took her cell phone from her pocket and went to the camera application.

"What are you doing?" House asked her with a raised brow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cuddy asked him plainly as she looked for a nice angle that would capture the words on the board perfectly.

House gave an amused smirk at her, "What are you? In high school?"

"Mind your own business. This happens once in two decades. The next time you do something sweet I might be six feet under," Cuddy teased as she took the picture.

"Oh please, if I did something sweet again your panties would just drop to the floor as you swoon," House retorted as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ha-ha," Cuddy said as she sat back down on the chair in front of his desk, double-checking if the words were indeed captured clearly by her phone. After a moment of comfortable silence, Cuddy gave House a mischievous grin. "So how are you going to get back at Wilson with this one?" she asked him.

"I won't," House told her, waggling his brows. Cuddy scoffed when she got the message.

"You're going to make him pay for dinner, aren't you?" she said, pointing her index finger at him. House gave her a boyish grin, letting her know her guess was right.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "You pay else I won't move in with you, or vice versa, rather," she threatened lightheartedly, although giving it a taste of seriousness so House would buy it.

"But mom!" House whined adolescently.

"Might want to erase that," Wilson interrupted, pointing at the whiteboard which was on full display once anybody entered the office.

"Oh no, you caught me!" House sarcastically exclaimed.

"You paged?" Wilson asked, ignoring what he said.

House stood up and grabbed the eraser from his table and told Wilson, "Have dinner with us," as he erased his handwriting from the whiteboard.

Frowning House took the marker he used and grunted.

"What?" Wilson and Cuddy asked in unison.

"I apparently used permanent marker," House announced.

"Turn the board around now!" Cuddy suddenly hissed.

"Why?"

Cuddy's eyes widened as she watched House's incoming team and Wilson answered, "Apparently, either your team just got finished with dinner or they got paged and need you."

"Use acetone!" Cuddy hissed at House when his team was more like five feet away from them.

House turned the board around and positioned himself in front of it just as his team rushed inside his office.

"She's getting worse," Cameron said as soon as she entered the office.

"Oh my God, who is?" House asked in an annoying fake concerned voice.

"Our patient," Cameron huffed as she walked around House to see the front side of the board but House blocked her way. "House! We need to go through the symptoms again!" Cameron said, sidestepping from him only to have herself blocked again.

Annoyed, Foreman took advantage and walked towards the board and turned it, garnering a face palm from Cuddy and from Wilson an amused chuckle that was immediately cut off by House's death glare.

"You're moving in together?" Cameron asked after deducing, looking from House to Cuddy and back to the board, her brows knitted together in both shock and confusion.

"No, I asked Wilson to move in with me," House smirked, "I can't sleep with monsters under my bed."

"I presume he tucks you in at night," Foreman dryly said.

"So you guys really were dating?" Chase asked, his eyebrows raised, his lips pursed and extended in thought.

"No, I randomly ask people to move in with me," House negated sarcastically.

"Congratulations?" Foreman said, unsure whether it was the right thing to say as Cuddy was looking desperate for someone to intercede and mellow out the insanity. Cuddy shot him a confused look but then muttered a thank you to him at which he nodded at in acknowledgement.

"You saw nothing, found out nothing, and heard nothing tonight, understand?" House threatened, his voice serious.

"Or what?" Cameron challenged.

Cuddy and Wilson let House handle the bargaining, just watching as the scenes unfolded before them.

"I let a certain dean of medicine know of your inappropriate acts in this hospital," House said as if Cuddy herself wasn't in the room with them.

"I already know about them, Cameron," Cuddy confirmed. Chase looked at Cuddy with wide eyes as he gulped.

"House, just stop," Cuddy finally interrupted, taking matters into her own hands. "Just don't let it spread," she asked of Cameron, Chase and Foreman who all nodded in return although Cameron reluctantly did so.

"Yeah, like that would do it," House gave a snarky interception.

"Well, if you would have used a board marker instead of a permanent one, genius, we wouldn't be bargaining," Cuddy retorted at House, a little annoyed.

"I believe you had a patient," Cuddy said, glancing at House's team, deeming the conversation closed and with no room for argument.

Foreman nodded and led Cameron out but Chase turned to the trio before he exited behind Foreman and Cameron who also paused to wait for him.

"I bet a thousand bucks you won't last one week, sane, together," Chase challenged in a bet.

House stared him dead in the eye as he answered, "You're on!"

With a bet in place, Chase contentedly followed after Foreman and Cameron to once again check on their patient.

"That went well," Cuddy muttered dryly. "What's up with Cameron, by the way?" she asked.

House scoffed and waved a hand in the air, "The kid has the hots for me."

Cuddy simply rolled her eyes at him as a natural reaction.

"Dinner?" Wilson then reminded.

"Yes," Cuddy affirmed with a nod, then smiling teasingly at House.

"He's paying," Cuddy informed Wilson with a smile.

Wilson chuckled at hearing that, "Good to know my card's get a break once in a while."

_**

* * *

**_

The French Baker, 7:30 pm

"You can stop gloating now," House muttered at Wilson, getting annoyed at his friend's relentless talk full of "I always knew" and "I told you so".

"You're just—"

"Wilson, please," Cuddy cut him off, tired of hearing Wilson's talk as well. Although she pretty much couldn't blame the man. He's been such a cheerleader for God knows how long already.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Wilson said, his hands up in surrender.

Wilson exhaled and then asked, "When will you two move in together then?"

Cuddy looked from him to House who was sat beside her. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"When will you be free to do anything?" House asked her.

Cuddy thought about her schedule for a while and she looked at him with a satisfied grin. "I could take a half-day off on Friday and Saturday." House gave a nod at that.

"I'll be leaving everything else in the apartment," House then said.

"Aside from your clothes, your other stuff, and your instruments," Cuddy filled for him.

House's eyes perked up like a kid upon hearing that his instruments will be coming with him in the move. "I can bring them?" he asked her with obviously hopeful eyes.

Cuddy laughed while Wilson grinned at the look House was sporting.

"Of course, you idiot. You're going to have to entertain me at times," Cuddy said good-humoredly.

House grinned like the Grinch who stole Christmas as he lecherously replied, "I could entertain you in more satisfying ways, if you catch my drift," he said, waggling his brows.

Cuddy's jaw dropped as she looked at Wilson whose face was scrunched up in mortification. "I think I've already been scarred enough weeks ago," Wilson declared silently.

"I thought you wanted to know about our sex life?" House pushed mischievously causing Wilson to blush furiously as he looked at Cuddy with his 'I don't know what the hell he's talking about' look.

Cuddy wet her lips before replying, "I don't want anybody knowing of our sex life so please, don't bring it up with anyone."

"The janitor with his pants backwards is an awfully good listener," House said, nodding with a pout.

"Ha-ha, eat your spareribs," Cuddy dryly laughed and told him.

Having composed himself Wilson asked Cuddy, "When will you let HR know about your relationship?"

Cuddy took a sip of her tea before replying. "I don't know. After we move in, maybe?"

"I can't wait for the board to know," House squealed in sarcastic glee.

Cuddy groaned at that. "Well, that would just be fun for you and hell for me, wouldn't it?" she asked, eyeing him.

House gave her that ever-adorable yet manipulative puppy dog look at her as he said, "You love me that much so it's worth it, right?" he asked with a pout, his face inches from hers.

Cuddy gave him a swift peck on the lips and pinched his cheeks as if talking to a child, "Yes, I do." She laughed when House just smirked at her. She knew baby talk annoyed the hell out of him.

"Who'd thought I'd see the day they make PDA," Wilson muttered amusedly under his breath. Unfortunately Cuddy heard as she laughed at his observation.

"What did you say?" House asked feeling left out.

"You wouldn't want to know," Cuddy said.

House smirked, "Which of course, makes me _want _to know all the more."

Surrendering, Wilson enlightened him. "I said who thought I would see the day I saw you and Cuddy making public displays of affection."

House scoffed at that. "You're so full of estrogen, go get yourself checked out."

"If I were a woman, you'd be with me not with Cuddy," Wilson said and then turned to Cuddy and apologized, "No offense, Cuddy."

Cuddy chortled, "None taken."

"If you were a woman, you, Cuddy, and I would have a threesome," House muttered. After a second though, the three of them shuddered at the thought and they laughed it off together.

"That was a horrifying visual," Cuddy said as she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Wilson laughed in agreement while House had a small grin as he looked from Wilson to Cuddy who were both laughing.

Having dinner like that with his, dare he say in thought, girlfriend, and his best friend was very liberating. He felt like he actually had a life now. And it was with Cuddy that he lived it with. She made him live now just as much as Wilson kept him on his feet as well.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 9 pm

"Hmm…" Cuddy moaned as House's lips descended on her neck as soon as they got inside the house.

"Thank you," House whispered as his lips settled on hers for a deep kiss.

Cupping his cheek with a hand, Cuddy looked at him, looked through his eyes as she asked, "For what?" while being backed onto the book case in her living room.

"For choosing me," House whispered as he nipped at her throat, heaving her up onto the counter.

Cuddy smiled small as she sighed at the pleasure House was giving her and said, "It wasn't like there was a line."

She smiled when House chuckled in reply against her throat which was now moist from his kisses and licks. "You know what I mean," he whispered as he brought his eyes up to connect with her gleaming ones.

"I only want you, House, nobody else," she said as she dived into a breathtaking kiss with the man she loved with all that she had.

House slid one hand gently behind her neck and angled her into a better position as they kissed passionately, lips gracefully and slickly gliding against each other.

As the passionate heat and pleasure both consumed them, their actions intensified and so did their pace. While they relentlessly kissed each other, Cuddy's hands unbuttoned House's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, ungluing their bodies for a while to get rid of the article of clothing as well as the tee he always wore inside. Seizing the distance between them, House unbuttoned Cuddy's power suit as well, pushing it off her shoulders to reveal her toned body to his masculine one.

Cuddy ran her hand from his broad shoulders down to his chest as they resumed kissing. She smiled when he groaned as she scratched her nails against his chest and his back unmindful how that action alone made his pants sizes tighter.

"Your leg?" Cuddy breathlessly asked, removing her lips from his.

"It's fine," House answered, claiming her lips again, more urgently this time, their teeth almost clashing as their tongues delved in the warmth of each other's mouths.

Grasping her thighs and pushing her tight skirt upwards, House positioned himself between her legs bucking against her when she bit on his ear. Cuddy gasped in return when she felt the bulge in his pants thrust against her, the only things keeping them from having contact, their clothing.

"Undress me," she whispered huskily in his ear, running her fingers through his hair while the other hand ran through his scruff, turning him on beyond belief.

House did as she said, unclasping her bra and releasing her breasts from their confines. He lifted her up from the counter for a while to unzip and pull down her skirt and he looked at her then only in her white lacy thong and her 'do me' pumps, smiling down at him as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed down his boxers along with it, revealing his well endowed manhood to her.

Cuddy gasped when House caught one of her already pebbled nipples with his mouth, sucking on it before letting it go with a smack. His hands slid off her thongs again before he claimed Cuddy's other nipple, not letting it feel left out as his left hand snaked from her side, down her taut abdomen and ventured southward, teasing her. Cuddy cupped the back of House head and pushed it even closer than virtually possible to her bosom, moaning loudly as his mouth worked its magic on her sensitive and already aroused body.

Her hand slid southwards, mirroring his earlier actions but to grasp him in her hands. She stroked him, making him groan in pleasure as she pumped him with her warm palm, squeezing him at tormenting intervals in time with her strokes.

Fearing that he might explode in her hands, House gripped her wrist and took hold of her hand, kissing her palm before also kissing the back of it. Cuddy watched him lovingly behind eyelids heavy from want and need as he did this.

Bringing his lips to the side of her mouth as he pecked her there he said, "I love you," House endearingly whispered into the side of her ear, kissing the spot as well before claiming her swollen, luscious lips again. Cuddy smiled against his lips as they kissed. She loved him too, just as much as he did. But she didn't know that House loved her more than she'll ever know.

Cuddy took hold of him once again and wrapped her legs high above his waist before guiding him inside her. House swallowed Cuddy's gasp at the penetration. He groaned inside hers at the feel of her contracting around him at how tight she was because of the position they were in.

Cuddy clutched at House's shoulders as he buried himself inside her inch by inch, the scorching brand of his shaft rubbing the walls of her molten core.

"You okay?" House husked, running his hand along her jaw, tucking stray curls away from her beautiful face. Cuddy nodded and kissed his face as she gasped when he hit a certain spot inside her, "God, I love you." House gave a low chuckle as they started to pick up their pace and Cuddy met his thrusts after having adjusted to his size.

House angled her hips so he could plough in and out of her smoothly and he groaned along with Cuddy's moans and cries of elation. What seemed like an eternity of tug of war, House gave a growl as he felt Cuddy's walls contract mercilessly around him.

Giving a final thrust while his fingers vigorously rubbed her clit, Cuddy cried out for nirvana as her intense orgasm washed over her, making her writhe in front of House who released himself inside of her.

House muffled her cries with his mouth, kissing her endearingly, and even taking Cuddy's already labored breath away from her.

"We should have moved in together a long time ago," House murmured against her shoulder.

Cuddy laughed and smacked him in the shoulder gently.

House pulled out of her, making both of them shudder before Cuddy hopped off the counter. She stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Meet me in the shower in five," she whispered tempestuously in his ear.

"Cuddy…" House called out as she was already making her way out of the living room. Cuddy turned to him with that dazzling smile and post-coital glow, raising her eyebrows and waiting for what he had to say.

"You'll be the death of me."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D

I'm still debating that Huddy baby... XD

_**We're nearing the countdown for the end of Breaking Walls though. **_

_**I'll let everyone know when I begin the said countdown… **_


	34. Premonition?

_**Countdown for the end of BW starts this chapter…**_

_And if you've read ASH, you KNOW my countdowns starting from [10] MAY be intense… _

_**[11] Chapters to go.**_

**

* * *

**

BREAKING WALLS

* * *

_**CHAPTER 34: Premonition?**_

_**.**_

_**April 13, Monday, Louie's Diner, 7 pm**_

"So… Piano, clothes, tomes, what else am I missing?" Cuddy asked, scribbling on her list.

House continued to munch on his burger as he thought. "Mac desktop. Is it okay if I brought over my desk?" he asked.

Cuddy perked at that. Was he asking? "Of course," was Cuddy's immediate reply, not able to hide her smile from him as she took a forkful of her salad.

"You're grinning," House muttered.

"You asked." Cuddy said.

"So?"

"Nothing. I find it… new," Cuddy said with a small smile. House just rolled his eyes at her and shoved fries into his mouth.

"Will you be keeping your apartment?" Cuddy asked uncertainly, looking at him with curious eyes.

"I don't know yet, we'll see," House told her.

"It's no big deal if you want to keep it." Cuddy nonchalantly told him. Actually, it would be nice if he kept it. At least she'd know where he'll be if he needed some space and that he won't be driving Wilson insane.

"I'll think about it."

_**

* * *

**_

April 14, Tuesday, 5:00 am

_**House's apartment**_

Waking up to House's arm around her waist and his deep breathing tickling her nape, Cuddy welcomed the morning with a small smile. To think she'll be waking up to him everyday once they've moved in together made her smile grow wider. She looked back at the man wrapping her with his warmth to find him fast asleep, his mouth slightly ajar. Cuddy waited a while, drinking his image in before placing a tentative kiss on his lips and then gently prying herself from underneath him.

She moved into the living room and did a few positions for yoga before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for the day. After her bath, she got dressed and applied her makeup.

"House, you have to get up!" Cuddy urged him, shaking him by his shoulder when she made her way to the bedroom. She was sitting on the space left on his side of the bed, watching as her tries to wake him up fail. The sloth barely moved.

They had to be at the hospital early that morning for an important emergency meeting called by the board that sent a memo to each and every department head to attend, House included, unbelievable so. That meant the meeting was very important. House and Cuddy had two hours before they had to be there and Cuddy was ready to go but her ever time-ignorant lover was still in bed, sleeping soundly like there wasn't anything important he needed to wake up and get ready for. Cuddy has already rescheduled her morning appointments to make way for this one.

"House!" Cuddy called again, slapping his bicep now. House mumbled something incoherently before turning away from her. Cuddy smirked at this and clicked her tongue. She's been unsuccessful in waking him up for more than fifteen minutes already and she's starting to get pissed.

Cuddy went around the bed and sat on top of it as she leant forward and snagged the pillow covering House's head. She looked at him incredulously when she saw that not only was he awake, he was glaring at her with his still sleepy eyes. He. Looked. Pissed.

She didn't care, though because she herself, was.

"You have to go get ready!" She sternly told him, her voice a little too pitchy for his ears. House turned to check the clock and was annoyed to see that they had more or less two hours to get ready and go. He only needed 30 minutes to get ready, for heaven's sakes!

Knowing that thinking face of his, Cuddy sighed, exasperated and desperate she met his eyes and asked, "Fine. What do I have to do to get your ass out of that bed?"

As much as she wanted to strangle his lazy ass, Cuddy was fighting hard to keep herself from telling him he was cute at that moment; his left cheek buried into the fluffy pillow, curly light brown, salt and pepper hair messy, an absolutely cute bed head, and his beautiful cerulean orbs still a bit hazy, telling her he was still trying to fully wake up.

He was about to comply with her evilness' demands but she then spoke and asked him that question. Grinning sinisterly to himself, he thought: Who was he to refuse?

"I will NOT have sex with you this morning." Cuddy informed him, seeing the sudden flash of mischievousness in his face.

Cuddy was surprised when she found herself pinned underneath his weight in the blink of an eye. She thought for sure he was just stretching when he sat up in bed.

"House, we can't… we're going to be late!" she argued in a huff, preventing moans from escaping her mouth when he started kissing her in the neck.

She was about to push him off when he held her wrists in his much larger hands. "We have two hours, you're already ready, I just need thirty. We have one and a half."

Cuddy sighed, defeated but turned on, though he wouldn't verbally admit that. "Thirty minutes," she breathed out when he sucked at her pulse point.

"Thirty minutes." House confirmed then moved up, kissing her lips now.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's office, 1 pm

"After that meeting I now remember why I don't attend meetings at all," House complained as he slumped down on Wilson's couch. The meeting had been THAT long. They had a break halfway through it though, thank Ra.

"Well, I'm sure making origami while they were discussing financial management was tiring," Wilson dramatically said.

"Hey! I gave opinions!" House argued.

Wilson rolled his eyes at him. He didn't even want to remember what House gave as opinions. Well, he liked the _point _of the opinion, not the _manner _of way he said it.

"How's the move going?" Wilson asked him.

"Fine." House answered automatically.

"Will you be keeping your apartment?" Wilson asked.

Deflecting House sarcastically countered, "Why? Want it?"

"Not in this or the next lifetime," Wilson dryly informed him. "So...? Keeping it?"

"What do you think?" House asked, wanting his opinion.

Wilson scrunched his brows as he thought. After a while he spoke. "I think it's better you keep it. You have a track record of running away at times. And I don't want you barging in on my condo unit unless it's a really serious matter!"

"Wilson, don't give me ideas!" House said, feigning.

"Right," Wilson replied. "I still think, honestly, you should keep it." House pondered over that until Wilson asked him another question.

"What's your moving schedule then?"

"Scheduled movers for Thursday. Moving this Friday."

Wilson smiled at that. House was definitely moving forward. Growing up? Maybe. Either way, he was proud of his best friend. "Need help?" Wilson offered.

"You have work to do," House knowingly said. Wilson shrugged, "After work."

"After _your _work, I'll be in bed with her already, if you know what I mean." House teased, lecherously waggling his brows for effect.

"Are you moving in with her for _her _or for her body?" Wilson prodded, knowing that House's previous innuendo was just a way to tick him off.

House leered at Wilson and decided to just play his best friend's game. "Of course I only want her body at my disposal." House coldly replied in a serious voice.

Wilson's eyes went wide, horrified at that declaration from House and he stood up to tower over House, pointing a finger at his arrogant, jerk of a best friend to start a sermon. "You don't mean to tell me you're using her for her body, do you? Because if you are actually—"

House gave out an annoyed scoff at Wilson's over protectiveness as he sat up properly. "You're an idiot. If I wanted her body _alone, _I wouldn't have asked her to move in with me in the first place. She's not a hooker Wilson."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"You just figured that out now?"

"No. I was thinking to myself."

"Verbally?" House smirked as he laid back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Wilson shook his head and made his way back to his chair and started on some paperwork when House suddenly spoke.

"You don't think it's too fast, right?"

Knowing that House needed some sort of reassurance Wilson replied, "Well, almost twenty years worth of foreplay should push you down on your knee already. But since you're not normal, moving in with her now isn't the least bit 'moving fast'."

House grunted a bit but sighed. He couldn't have second doubts about this! Hell, he moved in with Stacy a week after being with her. House loved Cuddy than he ever did Stacy so this isn't really moving fast. House closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he told himself, _you could do this. _

"Why don't you just marry the woman?" Wilson suddenly spoke after a while of silence.

"Yeah, I'm the marrying type," House sarcastically retorted. Well, he hasn't actually thought about marriage yet. He's still focused on not screwing things up as it is. There were still some things they had to cover before he even thought about offering Cuddy a ring and asking her to ride him off into the sunset. Wait, it was _his _job to carry her on horseback off into the sunset. Eh, whatever.

"Well, all I know is you're a one-woman man," Wilson shrugged, mentally wanting to smack himself.

House raised his head to glance at Wilson with an arched brow, "Hey, don't say that! Angelina will be very jealous."

"She has Brad Pitt. You're balls belong to Cuddy," Wilson reminded him.

"Nothing wrong in fantasizing," House smirked at him and stood up, making his way to the door.

"Same time next week?" Wilson returned the smirk and shooed him with one hand. He had a lot of things to do.

And House had a lot of packing to do.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 6 pm

"What's this?" Cuddy asked as she pulled off an envelope taped and hanging from House's apartment door. House gently pushed her by the hips into his unit and he pulled the envelope from her and haphazardly threw it behind him as he proceeded on kissing her neck.

"House!" Cuddy breathlessly whispered when he sucked on her neck while he guided them to the bedroom.

"It can wait," House mumbled in between heated kisses on her flesh.

Cuddy conceded and allowed House to move them both on the bed.

* * *

House woke up sometime after midnight and he turned to see Cuddy curled up on the other side of the bed, asleep. He tucked the covers around her better and kissing her on the shoulder before he got up from bed, pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen for something to snack on.

After making himself a peanut-butter sandwich House made his way to the living room but he first double checked that his door is well-locked and bolted. Turning, in the corner of his eye he saw the envelope he told Cuddy to ignore. He snagged it from the floor and made his way to the couch, plopping down and turning on the TV, making sure the volume was low.

Setting aside his sandwich House tore the envelope and arched a brow, annoyed upon seeing a small piece of paper neatly folded. He wondered if it had anything on it at all because.

When he unfolded and read what was in it though, he was torn between feeling bothered and aggravated at the typewritten words saying:

_Revenge is sweet. Watch out._

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: This one's short, I know. Next chapter will be very much longer, for sure…

_**Please leave a rev and lemme know what you think! :D**_

_**Spoiler:**_

_Needless to say, next chapter will be AWFUL in the sense of what's going to happen!_

_**Any guesses on what's the next unfortunate event is?**_

_***sinister grin***_


	35. Spying Eyes

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._

_**A/N: **__Summer break!!! Expect one update a day [two, if you're lucky] from me!_

_**Thank you so much for the patience!**_

_All I have got to say is… I AM SO BACK! _

_**[10] chapters until finale.**_

**

* * *

**

BREAKING WALLS

* * *

_**CHAPTER 35: SPYING EYES**_

_**.**_

_Revenge is sweet. Watch out._

What the hell did that suppose to mean? He was sure as hell the note wasn't from Davis. The guy had a TRO against him and he's made amends with Cuddy already. Carl also just called him the other day and said that Davis moved somewhere far from Princeton. He actually forgot where because he wasn't interested. He was only interested in the part where Carl told him the TRO was granted to Cuddy.

Who else?

It could be anybody! May thunder strike him dead at that very moment if he denied ever hurting or offending somebody to the point of them wanting to murder him. There was that deranged shooter of his, not less than a year ago.

It could also be just a prank… that scared him shitless. But if he were to be really honest, he wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Cuddy. If anybody had anything against him, Cuddy would most probably be affected by it. He didn't want anything to harm her because of the things he did to others in the past.

He wanted her safe at all times.

He'd more than willingly take any blow if it guaranteed her safety.

"Can't sleep?" Cuddy's rasping voice pulled him out of his thoughts when she emerged from the bedroom with only his tee covering her body. Her legs bared to him, perfectly toned.

House immediately kept the note and stuck it inside the envelope once again, keeping it in his grip, away from her as she walked towards him with one of his shorter blankets slung over her back. As much as he tried to keep an impassive face, she still noticed the quick fumbling for the note and she slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Was that the envelope from earlier?" she asked sitting beside him and laying her head on his shoulder, still sleepy. House nodded.

"What did it say?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"Some anonymous person telling me to tell you to keep your voice down when we have sex," House deflected, trying to sound convincing.

Cuddy gave a soft chuckle and slapped him gently on the chest. "What did it say?" she asked him.

"It was nothing, really," House said, softer this time and a lot more convincing that Cuddy believed him. But not without asking him what the envelope actually contained.

"It's my letter," House tried to argue.

"Yes. But you said so yourself that it's nothing," Cuddy pointed.

"Well, it's actually something," House honestly said, not bothering letting his voice go down a notch lower. He then sighed and added softly, "You don't have to know because it doesn't involve you."

Not wanting to push him more than she tried, Cuddy acquiesced, although she was having doubts already. House's voice lowered at the last statement. THAT meant something, just like he said. Although if he didn't want her to know, she'd respect his wish. But that didn't mean the curious Pandora in her wasn't trying to break free.

She took a deep breath and pushed the thought of going behind his back to read the note out of her head. If she was going to be living with him, she obviously had to try to respect and trust him harder. She knew even from the beginning that there'll be times when he won't tell her everything but that was alright. Not _every _wall he's built would always remain broken. There'll be times they'll temporarily go up. And the same goes for her.

"It's really nothing, Cuddy, don't work yourself out because of it. Just a note from the landlord." House lied. He knew in her silence that she was deliberating over whether to just trust him or something. He couldn't blame her if she didn't but he'd rather make her calm down with a lie rather than worry her with something that maybe shouldn't even be bothered with.

Cuddy nodded, but still had doubts lurching in her system. That was inevitable.

In their recent experiences with Davis, Cuddy learned to tell House everything important. House wanted to tell her but knowing her, she'd obsess about finding out who wrote it. She was _that_ protective of him; just as protective he was of her. Not only because he was the hospital's biggest asset but also because he was her friend, best friend, and now, her lover as well. He hoped as hell that this was just a stupid prank. If it was meant to scare him, he'd admit that it did a fraction- if none at all- but not for himself. He was thinking of the woman beside him.

"Let's get you to bed," House spoke up after a while, carefully pulling her upright alongside him.

They made their way to the bedroom, Cuddy first climbing on the bed, waiting for House to settle down comfortably before she snuggled her backside to his chest as she used his warm and strong bicep as her pillow.

Closing her eyes, Cuddy smiled when she felt his fingers running through her curls while his other hand remained draped across her waist. "You _would _tell me if it was really important, right?" she asked him in a whisper, her right hand settling atop his much larger hand.

House kissed the back of her nape as he answered, "Of course."

Cuddy gave a small smile and closed her eyes, allowing herself to absorb the warmth his body freely offered hers. "Good. Goodnight, House."

"Night, Cuddy."

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, April 16, Wednesday, 8 pm

_I'm coming…_

House stared at the small, square piece of paper in his office desk. Who was this person?! He tried to recall the worst things he ever did to anyone but couldn't quite manage to remember much. This was starting to get to him. Seriously. This beat horror movies.

_Revenge is sweet. Watch out…_

Now, _I'm coming…?_

He had to tell Carl to get his PI working on this.

"Ready to go?" Cuddy asked, peeking inside the office, the team automatically following her moves with their inquisitive eyes as they tried to diagnose their patient.

Cuddy walked in, seeing House deep in thought. She glanced at the conference room and raised her chin a little higher when she saw House's team observing her. When they saw her glance at them their heads immediately snapped back to the task at hand.

"House…" Cuddy called again, softer this time. House's eyes shot to her, there was no hiding the concern scouring his orbs when they connected with hers. "You okay?" she asked him, leaning her bottom on the back of his desk facing him.

House nodded and pushed back the drawer as subtly as he could without her noticing but she did. And she caught a glimpse of the note.

"Open that drawer now, House," Cuddy bid him, her voice unyielding.

"It's nothing of your concern."

Cuddy crossed her arms in front of her and looked back at the conference room, glad to see House's team weren't there. "Well it is if you keep staring dumbfounded at it and won't give me the slightest clue what's going on!" Cuddy hissed at him, perturbed.

House met her gaze and stubbornly told her, "I don't have to tell you everything, Cuddy." His voice was tainted with a hiss he hadn't meant.

What he said was true but it still stung. Cuddy's eyes softened and she gave a small nod in acknowledgment of what he told her, not bothering to look back at him as she exited his office in a slight hurry.

House groaned and rubbed his palm on his face.

Tell her or not tell her; that was his problem.

Now, he might as well cancel moving in with Cuddy if she didn't trust him. Not telling her this probably told her that he didn't trust her. Of course to anyone, that hurt. Add the fact that that slightly venomous hiss was actually hurtful… He was just used to not caring what other people felt so…

House stood up and took the paper from his drawer and the small note in his wallet from the other night.

He'd let Cuddy voice what she thought over this, he finally acquiesced. She had the right to know since they were moving in together. Stubborn pride and over-protectiveness instinct be damned. House made his way to her office noting that her blinds were closed and that her lights weren't all on based on the looks of it.

He tried to turn the knob but was surprised to find that the door was locked. Not having his key to her office with him at that moment, he did what anyone would never believe he'd do: Knock on the Dean of Medicine's office door. House was actually grateful the clinic was already empty that time. If it weren't, the nurses would have rushed him to Neurology by then or sliding him into an MRI machine.

Seemingly unaware that it was him Cuddy called out, "I'm busy."

"It's me." House said in a low voice.

"I'm busy. Go away." She told him, her voice betraying how dejected she was feeling.

"Cuddy, just open the door," House said, his voice serious, just wanting telling her to be over and done with.

Cuddy furrowed her brows and reluctantly made her way to the door, turning the knob to unlock it. She then sat down on her couch, crunching forward and waiting for him to come in. When he did, their eyes met; confused sapphire and hesitant cerulean.

House pulled the two small pieces of paper from his pocket and laid them down on top of the coffee table in front of her. He remained standing as she took hold of the pieces of paper and read them.

"What are these?" Cuddy asked in a concerned voice, looking up at him with even more concerned orbs after reading the notes.

"The bigger one was from the envelope the other night. Smallest I found on my desk earlier today." House finally confided. In doing so, he felt a little better. Cuddy's eyes revealed just how much alarm she was feeling with these small pieces of paper and he sat down beside her, his thinking face on.

"It could very well be a harmless prank," House suggested, spilling what he was thinking. This also relieved some of the stress he was having mauling over these little threats.

Cuddy pursed her lips before looking at him, "Or this could be serious." "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked innocently, her head turning to face him.

House sighed heavily. "Because I knew you'd be obsessing over this just like you are now." He told her honestly, only slightly regretting what he said when her face dropped a little.

"Nothing will happen to me, Cuddy." House then said, trying to reassure her even if there was nothing assuring without them knowing what these notes really were intended for.

Taking a deep breath and pushing aside his other comment she asked, "Have you at least called Carl?"

House shook his head in negation. "I will, though. Tomorrow."

"How did the man get through your office unnoticed?" Cuddy asked quietly to herself. Well, anybody could get into the hospital after all.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," House said. Great, now she's obsessing over it. He didn't want her stressing out over this.

"I'm _just _the woman moving in with you, sorry for being concerned," Cuddy sarcastically countered.

House rolled his eyes at Cuddy's drama and to console her, he wrapped his left hand around her and brought her closer to him. "You're not a _just, _Cuddy." He told her, his voice tipping into the edge of being sweet.

House's comment had the desired effect. Cuddy smiled up at him and visibly relaxed. "Then what am I?" she asked, the woman in her squealing in anticipation of what he'll say. Though she was sure it'll be in his own trademark way.

"My woman with the biggest assets—ow!" House said then yelped when Cuddy got hold of his ear and torturously, slowly, twisting it playfully with a smirk on her face.

"What am I, again?" she dared him.

Knowing that being romantic or sweet won't kill him, House looked her in the eyes like a puppy dog, mixing both honesty and sarcasm in a way only he and she could interpret.

"Everything."

Cuddy released his ear and gently caressed the ear she tormented which was now blushing red from House's sudden embarrassment at what he declared and the slight pain she caused.

Smiling radiantly and victoriously at him, Cuddy gave him a quick peck on the lips in gratitude and in apology.

"So what are we going to do about these notes?" she asked him.

"Leave them be?" House suggested, leaning forward to capture her lips again but Cuddy turned her head so that he only got to kiss her cheek, causing him to smirk.

"This might be serious!" she said, concernedly.

"I can fend for myself, you know," House said leaning back on the couch.

"It's not that," Cuddy said, looking at him, "I don't want anything happening to you, not now, when…" she trailed off.

House knew those words came from deep within her and he didn't want to burden her because of these notes so he chose to just act like a jerk and gave off an exaggerated sigh and told her, "Nothing's going to happen to you, or to me, okay? Stop acting like a hormonal teenager, Cuddy…" he said.

Cuddy didn't speak, she just glared at him.

"What? I really can fend for myself, I'm a big boy!" House said, feigning a childish voice.

Cuddy was able to bite back the thought of a hurtful retort she was supposed to fire off automatically but she didn't manage to stop her eyes from trailing down his pants-clad thigh and House caught her line of sight. His face fell a little, but he didn't speak. He pretended that he didn't see her but Cuddy felt his body tense beside her and her eyes shot up to meet his. She knew exactly then that he saw.

"House…"

"It's nothing," House shrugged it off. It really was nothing. Her action just reminded him of his own limitations from his disability. _It'll get better, you're pushing through with PT, the pain will gradually lower even if it doesn't completely go away, _House reminded himself.

Cuddy placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing him gently there as she nodded and said, "I'm sorry."

House gave her a small nod in acknowledgment and assured her, "It's really nothing."

"What do we do about these notes?" Cuddy asked House.

"We get Carl's PI to do some sniffing. You and I, on the other hand, will ignore it," House told her.

Cuddy looked at him uncertainly, "We couldn't just ignore it, House." As an afterthought she added, "And knowing you, you wouldn't just ignore it. You have this need to know _everything_. I learned that firsthand."

That was true, House thought. But he didn't really want to look deeper into it. And this person is watching him, obviously, if he was really serious with his little notes. That, he didn't want to take for granted. "It's better for both of us to ignore it, think and talk about it in private rather than jeopardizing anything. If this nut job is serious, it's better for Carl's PI to do the dirty work as much as I want to." House told her seriously.

Cuddy frowned, studying him. "You never give up on anything! If this was serious, you would be even more challenged to get to the bottom of it." She said, in suspicion at House's sudden change in principle.

Sighing heavily, House told her, "I don't want to be the idiot this time. Your safety is my top priority in this matter. I don't want to risk anything."

That put a sweet smile on Cuddy's face. She looked at him with touched features and cheeks turning pink all of a sudden. "That's probably the sweetest thing you said to me, sober."

House scoffed at her sentimentality, nonetheless internally amused that sentence left her lips. His face then scrunched up in feigned confusion that Cuddy immediately recognized. "I thought 'I love you' was the sweetest?" he playfully asked.

Cuddy chuckled and answered him, "Well, there is a big difference between sweet and romantic, after all. I'm sure your big brain and ego would be able to determine which category those two fall on."

_**

* * *

**_

April 16, House's apartment, 11 pm

_He's been watching, trailing, and observing Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy for what has been more or less a month. _

_He's been suppressing the urge to just kill House every time he saw the jackass but succeeded in stopping himself. He didn't really want to harm Dr. Cuddy as she'd been kind to him and his family. But she just had to be with House when he decided to take his revenge. She was with the wrong person at the wrong time. Poor woman. _

_Listening in on their conversations, he can't help but become intrigued at how these two get along. But he wasn't there to study them or be amused; he was far from being amused by House. He was there to plot his revenge against the bastard._

_He didn't want to kill him. He wanted to make him suffer. What better way to do that than hurt the ones he value most in his miserable existence? _

_Yes, Dr. Cuddy was unfortunate to have been with him._

_Timing was of the essence. House had started acting already but it was good the old man decided not to investigate himself but hired a private investigator. _

_By God, listening devices are useful. _

_Sitting in his car parked across from House's place, he wasn't surprised no one even noticed him there for his windows were tinted and the car he had was just like the one usually parked where he was currently at. _

_Fate was on his side, he concluded arrogantly. _

_So…_

_What to do with Cuddy…_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_See? I'm B.A.C.K.!_

_**Please leave some love and sugar to keep my wheels turning and my muse satisfied [very demanding muse, annoying]… :D **_

_So… who is this creep? *grins* Sound off on the revs!_

_**The 'AWFUL' I was talking about will most certainly appear next chapter. Hang on to your seats, peeps!**_

_Btw, do give Bree In Diamonds', MissCuddles', Andressa Matos', 11xy15's, Monkey and Music Lover's, CassidyTVNut's,and Katheryn Mae Wilson MD's fics a read… :D _


	36. Fall to Pieces

_**A/N:**__ Okay… This is something I've never done on any of my fictions before. If you read everything, you'll probably have a clue as to what I'm talking about. _

_Anyway, another early warning: Keep breakable items from your reach for you might hurl it at me with this chapter. XD_

_Hopefully this one didn't sound too contrived or anything… anyway, I hope you guys like it._

_Where are the others?_

_**[9] chapters until finale.**_

**

* * *

**

BREAKING WALLS

* * *

_**CHAPTER 36: Fall to Pieces**_

_**. **_

_**April 17, Thursday, 2 am**_

House woke up to the incessant noise of his cell phone ringing. Forcing his eyes open, he tracked down the device with his hand and accidentally made it fall to the floor, causing him to groan. He looked to his side and was pleased that Cuddy barely woke to it. He sat up in bed and picked up his phone, answering it then while he used one hand to pull the covers up under Cuddy's chin.

"House?" Foreman's voice called on the other line.

"Talk before I castrate you," House threatened as he exited the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You have to get down here. We've tried everything but the patient's reaction to all the procedures and meds is but the same. Patient's getting worse."

"Why is this any of my problem again?" House asked with a yawn, grabbing a mug from his cupboard.

Rolling his eyes and then smirking at the other end Foreman answered, "I don't know… maybe because you're our boss? And by the way, I'm sure Cuddy would love to hear about you ignoring an emergency page."

House smirked in return, sipping his coffee, "Good point. I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

"Yes, boss," House sarcastically replied then hung up.

House finished his coffee and placed the mug in the sink then went to the bedroom to check on Cuddy. She was still fast asleep and he hated waking her up. Pressing a kiss on her neck House stood from bed and got a piece of paper then scrawled sloppily on it.

House then got dressed quickly, locked the door and left.

_**

* * *

**_

Unknown time…

"Ramon, is everything ready for our little House surprise?" he asked.

"Ready as soon as the target is out of the house, in her car, and on the road, boss. Will I get paid big if I get this job done?"

"Need I remind you that there'll be no payment since you owe me?"

"Just kidding, brother. You and Maria were the only family I had. House deserves pain. He doesn't have a child but I'm sure having his lady love hurt would mar him all the same."

"I know, Ramon. Just be ready. Sweet revenge is near, I can smell it."

_That was it. The morning his revenge started… or ended, if the outcome gratified him enough to stop._

_It was sad that Cuddy had to be with House. Now she had to be part of what he had planned. _

_And House hadn't the slightest idea what was to happen that morning._

_Perfect._

_**

* * *

**_

4 am

Cuddy woke up in House's bed that morning feeling like she was going to throw up. Turning to her side, she noticed immediately that House wasn't in bed. Frowning, she checked the time. It was two minutes to four am.

Cuddy slowly sat up to control the queasiness she was feeling and that was when she saw a little note with House's messy scribble. Smiling at his thoughtful note, she read it and then sighed. He was called in because of the patient.

The nausea bubbling up from within her again, Cuddy cautiously ran to the bathroom and dry-heaved for a few times. Breathing through her mouth Cuddy leant her elbows on the rim of the toilet seat and waited to make sure it won't happen again.

Unfortunately it did and she once again heaved on the bowl for quite some time until the nausea mellowed out. Breathing somewhat heavily, she carefully stood up and walked towards the sink, washing her face and brushed her teeth afterwards.

She felt like crap. Dragging herself to the kitchen she tried to scour the cabinets for coffee. Turning, she smiled when she saw a glass container filled halfway with coffee. It was fairly obvious it wasn't hot anymore since she couldn't smell it. She deliberated making a new cup but decided to warm the coffee left in the pot instead. A few minutes later however, the aroma that used to be invigorating to her nostrils suddenly set off her nausea and she quickly turned off the machine and she quickly ran to the bathroom and did what she just did earlier.

Leaning back against the door behind her after a few minutes, Cuddy scrubbed a hand down her face. She could just call in sick today, she thought. Either way, she had to get ready and dressed just in case she felt better in a few hours.

If she was to inform HR and break the news to the board on Monday's meeting, she had to be very, shall we say, behaved and normal, as long as she was with House. Obviously those against her own jerk was going to use this against her and the diagnostician some time.

Cuddy searched House's drug cabinet for some Pepto-Bismol just in case the nausea didn't stop but she didn't find any. Not having been able to find anything else that could make do for Pepto-Bismol, she donned a bra, wore jogging pants and one of House's shirts and headed to the nearest 24-hour drugstore or 7-Eleven she could find by car.

Having found a drugstore, a sudden thought occurred to Cuddy while waiting for the woman to give her, her change. She spotted pregnancy test kits on one rack and her eyes widened the slightest and her heart began to thud faster.

That thought haven't occurred to her until she saw the box.

Could she be…?

Unconsciously, a small smile crept onto her face. Hopeful? Yes, maybe, she didn't know. Should she be? What if she wasn't? Obviously she would be disappointed. If she was…? She'd be unbelievably happy! She's wanted her own child, God knew how she's longed for one.

"Miss… are you okay?" apparently she's been staring at the box for too long that the pharmacist had to pull her from her thoughts.

Shaking herself mentally, Cuddy smiled and told her she was fine. When the pharmacist handed her the change Cuddy grabbed two boxes of pregnancy test kits and paid for it then left.

Cuddy was very anxious to take the test the moment pregnancy entered her mind. She couldn't help but glow at the prospect of being pregnant. And with House's child, undoubtedly. The visual of her own blue eyes on a girl or a boy kept making her smile; exceptional blue eyes on a baby girl and a baby boy made her heart squeal all the more, though.

Taking a deep breath, Cuddy calmed herself. Her nausea could just as easily be a bug. No need to get her hopes up just yet.

Locking the door to House's apartment, Cuddy excitedly walked to the bathroom with the test kits in her hands. Closing the door, she inhaled and let out a breath, hoping in less than ten minutes, her dream of having a child would finally come true.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, 5:14 am

"What do you want?" Carl groaned into the phone, mindless why his cousin just had to call him that early in the morning.

"I need your mutt to do something for me," House grumbled tiredly into the phone, his tennis ball in his hand.

Scrubbing a hand on his face, Carl rolled onto his other side and scrunched up his face in confusion. "My mutt?"

House rolled his eyes. Of course, how could he forget? His cousin was very slow when he was sleep deprived. "Your PI? Private Investigator? Seriously, cousin, you haven't changed a bit." House smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to change for you." Carl sarcastically drawled out, his voice low.

"You going to help me, or what?" House sniped.

Rolling his eyes which were now open, Carl scoffed, "Since you asked so nicely I—"

"I'm serious."

"What's up?" House's cousin asked, sitting up on bed. A moment later he stood up and went to the kitchen for coffee. House informed Carl about everything and his cousin then promised to have his PI look into it and have someone trail House around.

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 4:10 am

She couldn't believe it.

Positive.

Cuddy had been staring at the dipstick for what seemed like an eternity already. She then clasped it tightly in her hand, a scream of victory wanting to pour from her lips but she managed to hold it back. Instead she smiled brightly, her day just as bright already.

God, she loved House.

Biting her lip, Cuddy glanced down at her abdomen which wasn't even the slightest bit showing… yet. She wrapped her arms low atop it, and smiled, a lone celebrative tear left her eye and she chuckled.

She was pregnant.

House… How would he take the news? She more than prayed he takes it well. Either way, she couldn't wait to tell him.

Her thought were now in overdrive. And it was caused by two positive pregnancy tests: proofs that she was pregnant.

Cuddy kept the tests and she happily got ready for work that day. She kept biting her lower lip once in a while to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. She didn't care if she went it very early that day, she just couldn't wait to tell House and get a blood test.

Good thing she had something sexy red in her wardrobe at House's place, she thought as she got dressed.

_**

* * *

**_

6 am

Another bout of nausea attacked her an hour before after having eaten breakfast and she was more than grateful that it stopped. She was a doctor yet she didn't want to risk taking the meds she bought just in case she wasn't part of the 'general' in the medication's 'C' label.

After double-checking that everything needed to be unplugged was unplugged, and that she had everything she needed, Cuddy got to her car, started it, and carefully positioned her seatbelt with a small smile. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands on the wheel and started driving.

Seven minutes into her drive, her Blackberry rang and she checked it with one hand, smiling when she saw it was House.

"Hey," she answered with a smile, keeping her eyes on the road.

"You're cheerful this morning. We didn't have sex last night, what's up?" House asked, reclining on his chair and bouncing his ball against the wall.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but her smile was still intact. Nothing House said today would make her mood deflate. She was beyond ecstatic.

"I have something important to tell you when I get there," Cuddy informed him.

"Should I be scared?" House mocked.

Cuddy bit her lip. "Maybe…"

"Hang up, woman, and get your ass down here now. Wouldn't want you running over someone, now, do we?"

Cuddy chuckled, "I'll have you know I'm not as reckless a driver as you are, House."

"I know. So… good news?"

Cuddy smiled and nodded even if he couldn't see her do so. "Yes. Good news."

"See you, bye." House said and then hung up.

Dropping her phone on the seat next to her Cuddy took a deep breath and smiled as she waited for the light to go green. Glancing at her rearview mirror she frowned. The same Toyota has been following her for quite some time now.

Almost jumping out of her skin, Cuddy stepped on it and started driving again when said car honked at her mercilessly. Apparently the light was green already.

Cuddy continued driving, but still nerved by the car following her without the slightest concern about her recognizing the plate or the car brand.

"_Ramon, what's your status?"_

"_Just following the target. You didn't tell me she was hot," Ramon answered lasciviously._

"_You don't get to touch her. Nobody does. You do what you're told and get out of the scene!"_

"_Party pooper."_

"_I said---"_

"_I know, I know! Jeez, alright!"_

Stopping at another light, Cuddy's heart began to race when she glanced back at the driver, who then looked at her maliciously, blinking and smiling lecherously back at her. Since they were on stop why the hell wasn't he getting out of the car?

Grabbing her phone while they were still on red, Cuddy speed-dialed House and waited for him to answer.

"What, miss me already?" House answered, his voice giving her a brief rush of calming breath.

"Someone's following me," she told him in a serious voice, once again glancing at the man in the car behind her. Unfortunately, their cars were the same height that she couldn't get the plate.

House stilled in his chair, dropping the ball and standing up as adrenaline started to stream into his system like venom, spreading into his veins.

"What?"

"A green Toyota is following me. I can't see the plate. House, I'm scared," Cuddy's voice was starting to tremble. Cuddy verbally admitting that she was scared got to House.

"Just calm down. Where are you?" House asked and Cuddy informed him where she was.

"Now, just hang up before troopers cuff you and before you get into an accident. Drive safely, I'm on my way—"

"Just stay there. I'm about fifteen minutes from the hospital." Cuddy said. She'd rather that she knew he was safe in the hospital instead of out looking for her. Neither of them know if this was some sort of ploy to get him out there.

"Be safe," House told her, reluctantly agreeing with her.

"I will," Cuddy said and hung up.

Cuddy went a little faster trying to get away from Ramon but she had to stop at another light. She was suddenly jerked forward when the Toyota Corolla jarred her from behind, hitting her Lexus' rear. Glancing back with her face slowly draining in color, Cuddy looked at the menace driving the car behind her.

Scaring her, Ramon backed up a little before stepping on the accelerator causing Cuddy to hit the gas and ignored the red light. Thankfully, no car hit her on the side and she drove faster than she ever had.

Turning on a corner towards her route unconsciously too fast and mindless of anything else other than escaping the man following hot on her trail, she was caught unaware when a car roared it's horns beside her but everything happened in a flash and it was too late.

House and their unborn child was the last thing that crossed Cuddy's thoughts before losing consciousness and drowning in the confines of airbags in the aftermath of her Lexus' collision with a Ford Escape hitting her car at a fast speed and another vehicle hitting her tail end afterwards.

Ramon victoriously smiled when he saw the damage done. Poor woman, he thought in malice. Grabbing his phone, he dialed his brother's number and proudly stated, "Mission accomplished." Quickly reversing, Ramon drove out of the scene and headed to where his brother awaited him.

_Smiling to himself after the phone call, Albert Costas felt victorious at his first shot at getting back against the man who thought he was right all the time. Glancing down at a picture of a beautiful green-eyed girl in his hands, he thought she'd slowly get her long-deserved peace and justice. _

_**

* * *

**__Okay, no torches please! *hides under the bed*_

A/N:

_**Please leave a rev and let me know what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_

----- What happens to the baby?!?!?!

_**What the hell could have invoked such rage from Costas? Hmmm… **_

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_**Wilson might be the next victim… who knows?**_


	37. Downhill

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the delays in the updating from Monday up until now because I was sick last week. And last Friday through Sunday I took my first vacation in months. I'm pretty much back now, though. _

_**And my permanent sched for Summer updates: **__Updates: M,T, Th, F, S… None on Wednesdays and Sundays. _

**Thank you for the revs last chapter…! Breaking Walls has broken the 900 mark! Gosh! I love you guys!**

_**Important announcement **__at the end A/N with regards to the remaining chapters before finale. :D _

_**People who have been spoiled on Twitter… :D**_

_Hope you like the chapter! _

* * *

BREAKING WALLS

_**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER 37: DOWNHILL_**

_**. **_

_Turning on a corner towards her route unconsciously too fast and mindless of anything else other than escaping the man following hot on her trail, she was caught unaware when a car roared it's horns beside her but everything happened in a flash and it was too late._

_House and their unborn child was the last thing that crossed Cuddy's thoughts before losing consciousness and drowning in the confines of airbags in the aftermath of her Lexus' collision with a Ford Escape hitting her car at a fast speed and another vehicle hitting her tail end afterwards._

"Dad, look out!" fourteen-year old Lyle Baker bellowed at his father who was driving when he saw a red Lexus speeding to where his father was clearly heading. They had been singing in the car when he glanced to his left and saw the seemingly crazed woman driving like on a race with Road Runner.

Kyle Baker tried to warn the driver by repeatedly sounding his horn but the driver wouldn't stop, as if on the run. He tried to break but they were too much in a close distance from each other that impact was inevitable.

"Lyle, cover your face!" he told his son who was buckled safely, yet he wanted to be sure because of the airbags. His wife would kill him if Lyle got the smallest of scratches.

He stepped on the break but it just minimized the impact which was still hard. He immediately covered his face and leant back on his seat so the airbag's impact on him won't be too hard.

His car hit the other, he couldn't see where for the airbags did their job. But in a millisecond another wracking noise of metal clashing into metal savaged his and his son's ears. The car was hit yet again.

More concerned for his son's safety, he immediately swatted on the airbags, "Lyle, you okay, son?" he asked loudly.

"I'm okay, dad! Go check the lady!" he exclaimed.

"What—"

Lyle cut him off saying, "The woman driving the car, dad! I'll manage getting out of these balloons on my own!"

Kyle immediately got out of the car, almost giving himself vertigo from all the sudden movements. He took a moment to balance himself and when he did, he looked at the damage done. He instantly felt his pockets for his phone and dialed 911 as he joined the woman from the other car who also unintentionally hit the Lexus.

"I've already called an ambulance!" the woman informed him as she tried to open the door but was unsuccessful in doing so.

When Kyle saw the woman's shoes he tried his best not to roll his eyes. The woman was rich, obviously. Rich but... and… Oh never mind! He had to help the supposed lady in the car Lyle told him about.

The woman's side of the door was wrecked a few inches from the lock and continued to the next door. The real destructive hit was on the next passenger door which was crushed from Kyle's tough Ford. He must have- luckily, he thought- swerved and avoided hitting her directly.

Glass shards from the windows were scattered everywhere from the collision.

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay?" he urgently asked, seeing if she was conscious and responsive or not.

Kyle unlocked the door and tried as best he could to pull open the wrecked door. And as soon as he did, it noisily slid to the side giving him the needed space to try to provide first aid to the woman in the driver's seat.

Opening the door, he was horrified yet relieved at what he saw. The woman was, in his non-perverted opinion, a sight to behold but what horrified him was how much this angel's face was bruised. Maybe from the glass, and the impact of the airbag on her. Carefully, cautiously, he opened the door and was met with a limp, bleeding arm.

"Oh my God, go check her pulse!" the woman who was beside him spoke anxiously. Well, she probably was a Richie rich with a nice soul, Kyle thought.

"Where is that damned ambulance?!" she screeched, dialing on her Blackberry again.

"If they said they're coming, they are. Can you please check on my son inside the car?" Kyle said urgently, checking the unconscious woman's pulse.

The other woman nodded and went to open the Escape's door nearest her and didn't find the man's son. Seeing as the father was busy with the victim, she circled the car and spotted the kid repeatedly scratching a sharp stone on his father's seemingly brand new car.

"What do you think you're doing, young man??" she asked in disbelief, afterwards surveying a fast-retreating green car with furrowed brows.

_

* * *

_

More concerned for his son's safety, he immediately swatted on the airbags, "Lyle, you okay, son?" he asked loudly.

"_I'm okay, dad! Go check the lady!" he exclaimed._

"_What—"_

_Lyle cut him off saying, "The woman driving the car, dad! I'll manage getting out of these balloons on my own!" _

His father got out the car quickly and he immediately pushed off the airbags that punched him earlier and was now wrapping him in a cocoon. He pawed at them until he got out and checked himself. He had some bruises on his arms that were starting to form but his face felt okay.

He looked at his reflection from the car's window but had no luck. He walked towards the side mirror and that was when he saw it from the right corner of his eye.

_A green… was that a Toyota? Whatever… what the—_

Lyle's eyes bugged out of their sockets! The hell! This was terrifyingly awesome! Yet disturbing and vomit-inducing!

_Why the hell is that maniac laughing?_

His eyes temporarily met the menace's ones from afar but the eyes immediately lost interest in him. That was insulting! He didn't really look younger than ten! He was fourteen, damn it!

But if that maniac was part of the reason the lady ran turned abruptly, and now, lost interest in him, maybe he thought he wasn't a threat?

_Whoa, dude! I have some amazing detective-like abilities! Go, Sherlock! _

Lyle traced the point of view of the man's eyes and was shocked that he was smugly looking at the smashed Lexus.

Then he recalled the rapid events of the crash.

Indeed, the woman had been driving recklessly for her or anyone's good. She hadn't the face of a drunk woman when he saw her from afar. She had the pale face of a crazed woman on the run from someone…

_The guy in that car was probably stalking her! No doubt! He's laughing! Well, more like sinisterly grinning. _

Goosebumps started forming on his skin at the menacing thought of that happening to him. Wait, he's on the phone… And grinning while looking at the car?

_I'm going to be a witness! Why didn't that feel terrifying? _Lyle thought in disbelief at himself. He tried to look for a pen and a piece of paper but he saw that the devious felon was about to hang up so he immediately got down on his knees and picked up the closest rock of any size he could get his hands on. He squinted his eyes and focused on the plate. He had a hard time at first but eventually had a grasp at the plate just in time the driver had started to reverse.

"_What do you think you're doing, young man??" she asked in disbelief, afterwards surveying a fast-retreating green car._

"Can you please get the style of that car?" Lyle hurriedly asked the woman as he eagerly annoyingly scratched on the door.

"Why—"

"Just do it!" what, the nerve of this child! The woman thought as she tried to determine what type of Toyota the green car was.

"It drove away too fast! I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get the point of trying to get it." She said in a heavy British accent that made Lyle scrunch up his nose.

"Guess, then!" the kid urged her.

_Okay, okay… Toyota… Toyota. What models does Toyota have that resembled that car?_

"I got it!" Lyle suddenly screeched in success, making the woman look at him.

"It could be a Corolla! It looked like my mom's car when I was nine."

"Good job kid. Your dad's checking if you're okay."

* * *

"How is she?" the woman asked Kyle. "I'm Beatrix Knightly, by the way."

"Kyle Baker, that's my son, Lyle," he introduced as he tried to push away the deflated airbags.

"Dad, is she okay?" Lyle asked concernedly.

"I don't know…"

"She's bleeding," Beatrix suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't you think—"

"No, there," she pointed to Cuddy's thighs which were partly apart and since the skirt rode up high she saw the blood from the . Kyle's eyes went wide.

"The ambulance is here!" Lyle gratefully exclaimed, pointing at the vehicle from afar heading towards them, the sirens being heard louder as it go closer to them.

As the paramedics did their job, a few minutes later the cops came and Cuddy was brought to PPTH as the medics recognized their boss.

The two adults conversed with the police and informed them of everything. Beatrix and Kyle took the cop's number and they gave theirs as well just in case.

"What hospital was she taken to?" Lyle then spoke, curious.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It's the nearest and the medics recognized her at once," the cop answered, looking from Lyle and back to the two grownup.

Even more curious, Lyle asked again, "Who is she?"

"Medics said she's their Dean of Medicine at Plainsboro, Dr. Lisa Cuddy." The cop answered.

Extending his hand towards the two cops Kyle shook hands with each of them, thanking them. Beatrix did the same. They said they'll keep in touch just in case the victim decided to do something, or whatever.

"Thank you for not running and leaving me alone to deal with it," Beatrix said with her heavy accent, extending her own hand sincerely towards Kyle who shook it in return. "Likewise," he said.

"Here…" Beatrix started, grabbing a card from her front business suit pocket and handing it to Kyle, "Is my card, contact me if the cops contact you. I may look uninterested with what happened but I hit that woman's car all the same and I'd like to give my personal apology to her soon but I have a meeting for which I already am late for."

Kyle just raised an eyebrow and nodded. She really didn't look like a woman who had… well, a heart. But she might as well be.

"Bye lady," Lyle said, waving.

Beatrix gave a small smile at the smart, eagle-eyed kid and climbed inside her Porsche and drove off.

"Let's go, they'll be in charge of the mess here. We have insurance to claim," Kyle said, pushing his son by the shoulders.

They boarded the car and drove to their destination.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 7:30 am

House had been restlessly walking around the hospital, easing the tension and the oncoming headache brought about by Cuddy's call. He trusted she drove safely. He didn't trust the man or men she said who was after her, though.

"House!" Nurse Brenda's voice boomed at him early in the morning. Why was she even on this floor?

"I knew you'd chase after me at some point. But—"

"Cuddy was rushed to the ER thirty minutes ago! MVA. She was brought to the OR twenty minutes ago." Brenda urgently informed him, her face dead-serious.

House's face tightened instantaneously and Brenda waved at him to follow her quickly. How didn't he know she was rushed to the ER??

_**

* * *

**_

OR

_You told me you'd be careful._

There he was, looking down at her, mentally hitting himself.

This was his fault.

She was bruised and scathed. She was in an operating room, _on_ the table, for crying out loud!!!

"House, why are you here?" he was snapped out of his staring and thoughts by the doctor's voice booming from the intercom set up from the surgical room to the observation room.

"She's my boss." was House's nonchalant, automatic reply and cover while he kept his eyes on the woman he loved. "Why is she here?" House then asked, unaware of why his lover was in stirrups.

"Well I don't think Dr. Cuddy is in the mood for your crap," Webb told him as he nodded to an OR nurse to heavily sedate their boss before they started.

"What procedure?" House asked. He knew what, based on the items prepped. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Couldn't believe it was going to happen again to her. She'll be devastated.

And then it clicked.

_Was that the good news she was to tell him?_

_Most probably yes. She did say that he should 'maybe', be scared. _

Well, even if you turned the world upside down, there was nothing he could do. And what he's seeing now wasn't good news. Cuddy's supposedly good news wasn't good anymore. It was painful. It _will _be painful when she woke up.

Her pain was because of him. Again.

He should have protected her. But he couldn't, wasn't able to. _She told you to stay. _He did.

He wanted to leave the hospital and look for her. He didn't.

_You said you'll be careful. I wasn't there for you. For… our… For our child. Our unborn child. _

It was just a fetus, his old self told him but he shook his head. It wasn't just that. _It was ours._

Theirs. Half his.

The guilt was seeping into every pore in his body. He should have been there for her. He should have looked for her. This wouldn't have happened if he was there for her.

He screwed up her dream of becoming a mother. He was worse than his father. He was worthless.

"Dilation and curettage. Dr. Cuddy had a miscarriage from the accident. Now shut up before I screw this up and it all becomes your fault, House." Webb told him coldly and the doctor didn't know he hit a nerve.

He was feeling so guilty about this. Useless, too. House flinched as a hand clamped on his shoulder. It was Wilson. "You okay?" Wilson asked him. House shook his head. Glancing down at Cuddy's stoic, pale, battered face.

_You don't deserve her._

"No." House answered as he took one last look at Cuddy. He couldn't just stand there and watch while they did the procedure. He might throw up from the guilt churning in his guts. This was..

"This wasn't your fault. Don't batter yourself for it," Wilson told him in a firm voice, placing a hand on House's shoulder.

"I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't look for her when she called earlier when she said she was being followed. What isn't my fault?" House said in a low voice, his eyes trailing Cuddy's face, inspecting her bruises from afar. He didn't have the guts to go down there and be there for her. Not when he was beating himself for this.

Wilson furrowed his brows and looked down at the table where Cuddy lay. His eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, House," he whispered to his best friend. They remained silent for awhile. Wilson watching, House avoiding.

"Where are you going?" was what stopped House and his feet from moving even closer to the door, stopping him from exiting.

"I can't see her like that. She deserves better," House said, defeated. He let her down.

Wilson furrowed his brows. "Leaving her now will be her undoing. She'll need you when she wakes up. You _know _that."

House shook his head and made his way even further out into the door. But as he was about to shut it closed, Wilson's voice shot an arrow somewhere it will be hard to remove.

"If you leave her now, you're right. She deserves better."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__Hope you liked it! No torches please! ;)_

_**Please leave a rev and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT **__announcement:_

_**BREAKING WALLS WILL HAVE MORE THAN TEN CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE FINALE… :D **_

_**Ideas went to my mind at the last minute. Hope you guys stay around for the ride!**_


	38. At Your Side

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for the reviews last chapter! Lol, to those who really, honestly told me what they thought and felt about the previous chapter, YOU GUYS HAVE BALLS! :D Hooray for you! :D Thanks for the honesty!_

_**I am now telling everybody that this chapter will most likely be tipping onto the OOC side but I love it anyway. Showed me a side of BW's House I didn't think I would be able to write… **_

_Anyway… I've told everybody this more than once already but I'll tell you guys again: Have no fear, Iane is here! :D Trust me ;) I won't go 'Shore' on you guys! _

_Unbeta-ed, so I apologize for errors…_

_**Hope you like the chap, as heartbreaking or OOC it might be!**_

**

* * *

**

**BREAKING WALLS**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 38: AT YOUR SIDE**_

_**. **_

_Where are you going?" was what stopped House and his feet from moving even closer to the door, stopping him from exiting._

_"I can't see her like that. She deserves better," House said, defeated. He let her down._

_Wilson furrowed his brows. "Leaving her now will be her undoing. She'll need you when she wakes up. You know that."_

_House shook his head and made his way even further out into the door. But as he was about to shut it closed, Wilson's voice shot an arrow somewhere it will be hard to remove._

_"If you leave her now, you're right. She deserves better."_

House met Wilson's cold brown eyes but he unglued his from Wilson's a split second later. He gave Wilson a curt nod, letting his friend know that he understood that, and left the room. Wilson sighed in exasperation and turned to look down at the procedure being done on Cuddy.

He could have run after House but there were many opportunities for him to berate that ass and now wasn't the time. Cuddy needed him, needed a friend, when her lover stepped out- hopefully not for long. Wilson prayed that House just walked out for a much needed breather. He really couldn't blame House for blaming himself for what happened. He would have done the same thing if he were in House's shoes.

House went to his office and sat down on his chair. Rubbing his face with a palm, he used the other hand to reach for a drawer and pull out a bottle of amber liquid. Bourbon. But after taking one gulp directly from the bottle he put it back in the drawer.

Wilson's words were ringing in his ears, stabbing his thoughts. Getting drunk wasn't an option.

He had to decide. Be there for Cuddy or risk her hating him forever for bailing out on her just when she needed him most. He didn't want to leave her but it felt that that was for her best interest. She deserved so much more better than him.

She wasn't the only one who lost something from that tragic miscarriage.

Guilt. An emotion he rarely allowed himself to feel, automatically flooded his system, burning him in molten flows of regret. Regret for not looking for her, regret for not taking more care of her. But what good are regrets? What happened, happened.

"What was the wisest thing to do?" He thought to himself, brows knitting together.

If he were being true to himself, he'd rather not leave Cuddy. He didn't want her to hate him. He knew this hurdle in her life would be hard to pass. If she just found out this morning that she was pregnant, he couldn't comprehend the thought of how pierced her psyche and heart would be when she woke up, not pregnant.

House closed his eyes and leant his head back on the soft chair, placing a palm to his temples, rubbing them. He replayed her words from earlier. She sounded so ecstatic, so alive. And now she lay at an operating table, traces of her pregnancy being removed from her. Him not even looking down. But him not being down there was good, even if a little. He wouldn't be able to help himself and be a doctor even if it was just a routine procedure.

They were going to have a child together. _He _was going to be a father, but not anymore. Cuddy was supposed to have gotten what she's wanted for so long but this just had to happen to her. It was unfair for Cuddy.

He had to be there for her when she woke up.

He had failed to protect her once, and once is enough. He would never forgive himself if something dreadful happened to her again.

"I heard about Cuddy…" Cameron said after knocking on his glass door, interrupting his thoughts, entering the room and sitting across him. "I'm sorry."

House just gave her a curt nod and continued to think to himself.

"Wilson told us when we went to see. Nobody else knows that it's yours. Only me, Foreman and Chase. I spoke to the two about bets, you won't have to worry about them. And don't worry about the patient. We won't bother you unless critically needed." Cameron assured House who merely nodded again but added a mumbled word of gratitude towards the younger doctor who just pursed her lips and stood up, exiting the room knowing that she had done her part as a friend.

She had had the chance to think about her infatuation—or love for, or whatever it really was that she felt-- with House. She knew she'll never have him; she finally accepted that. But it didn't mean that she couldn't continue caring for him and those he cared for. As rough House was around the edges, those who dare come close enough would see that House wasn't all he seemed. He was soft inside. And as unconventional his way of caring may be, it meant a lot. She wished him and Cuddy well in the relationship they were trying to pursue. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had an inkling that it will be successful. They were too stubborn to quit on a relationship that, despite almost twenty years, was just starting to blossom.

House could've cracked a joke at how Cameron acted but he didn't for he was caught up in thoughts of Cuddy and the car she said was following her earlier. It was such an overused ploy by 'avengers'. Get back at the person you abhor by going after the people they care about.

House's Cuddy-protective instinct was telling him to go know and track down the person who did this to Cuddy and kick—or sue the bastard who caused the accident which caused the miscarriage but his rational mind told him to just stay with Cuddy and help her heal—however he could do that last bit. The suing would wait even if his fist was itching to punch whoever was responsible for the unfortunate events.

Forty five minutes passed and House was unaware of it, lost in his own thoughts. He was pulled out from his thoughts when Wilson entered his office with a hopeful look on his face and told him, "Are you going to see her? Procedure was done thirty minutes ago. I pulled the blinds shut in her private room, for you."

"How was the D and C?" House asked first, his voice grave and low. "Went smoothly. Made sure Webb scraped everything clear." Wilson informed him.

"Thanks." House expressed, his stormy, troubled oceans looking at Wilson with unadulterated gratitude. His best friend stood as his proxy at a time he was in doubt of his capability to be with Cuddy and protect her. But that was the sad truth, House concluded, he won't always be able to protect her- no matter how hard he tries.

"Anytime." Wilson replied with a small smile at being thanked by House genuinely. "Now go hold her hand, she might be up soon," he informed his best friend.

"I'm not holding any hands…" House muttered uncomfortably even if he _knew_ he _will _hold Cuddy's hand when he got down to recovery and saw her. He was sure he wouldn't be able to help himself from doing that small yet compassionate, intimate act.

House walked into her room minutes later. He didn't miss the curious glances shot at him by nurses. He briefly wondered if they thought he was finally going to kill their beloved yet underappreciated dean as a victory treat for himself. He internally smirked at that but before he went inside the room, he shot back a leer at two nurses who were piercing him with a "just touch her, you die" look. As if he'd harm Cuddy!

Every other thought escaped him when he saw her, for the very first time, in a hospital bed unconscious, pale, and with an IV antibiotic bag hanging on the pole on the side of her bed. House didn't think the IV bag was needed but maybe Webb was afraid of her contracting any infection so it was most probably for precautionary measures only. The man might have been as much a jerk as he was but he wasn't stupid at his profession.

House slid the door to a close and he made sure the blinds prohibited anybody from looking inside. He carefully, quietly made his way to Cuddy's side, taking in her gloomy features and aura. He felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine, down to his toes. The reality of the situation was kicking in, more up close and personal, now. She really miscarried; and she was surely going to be disheartened by it. He didn't know how to be there for her but he knew he _will._

House sat on the space by her side, placing a shaky hand on her hospital blanket-covered leg, running it up her hip and letting his hand rest there for a while. She could be brought home any time that day with Webb's approval but he was thinking of having her stay overnight. But of course he would let her decide for herself.

Instinctively, the hand that rested on her hip slid down to take hold of her hand after about five minutes of just gazing at her. He couldn't deny that his heart beat faster as he got a closer view of her face, scratched and bruised, but she was still undeniably beautiful. He felt like his heart was being held in a vise grip as he took in everything he was seeing. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached a hand forward to cup her cheek tenderly, running his thumb high on her cheekbone.

This was the woman he loved; the woman he failed to save from harm.

He was punching himself internally, mentally as that thought seemingly ran on repeat in his head. But an unknown power was pushing him into staying there with her. He can't—no one can—undo what has already come to pass. What he could do was be there for her _now._ He was there. And he won't be going anywhere.

Unbeknownst to him, Wilson stood outside the room, peeking at him and what he was doing—well, peeking at what he could see as his view was very, very limited-- and smiling at his tenderness with Cuddy. Wilson knew House loved her, more than he'll ever admit to anyone- probably even to her. He was glad House chose to continue fighting his own demons and not succumb to their deprecating capabilities like he had before. Wilson was proud of his best friend. With that, he walked away, leaving his two best friends. He had patients to see. And he wasn't needed at the moment.

House was getting anxious about her waking up. He honestly didn't know what to say other than the customary 'I'm sorry' but there were other things to be said. He just didn't know the right words. Didn't know how to pull them from somewhere deep within him to offer her the comfort, consoling she might need.

Honestly, how do you tell someone who was beyond happy about finding out that she was pregnant only to have a miscarriage the same day, maybe minutes, or hours just after?

It would break her, that House knew. And he was afraid that he wouldn't be enough to help. Or was he reading too much into it? Maybe she won't break down—or maybe she will, but not completely and not for a long period of time.

House sighed, exhausted from his own thoughts, thoughts about her, them, their future. He leaned forward, planting a feather light kiss on her forehead, either to reassure her or himself that everything would be okay, he wasn't certain.

"I love you." He whispered, his forehead against hers, his breath warm on her lips. He wanted her to hear that and he told himself that if all else fails when he tries to console her later on when she woke, as uncharacteristic for him as it was, or would be, he would tell her that he loved her. Would willingly repeat it for her if she wanted him to.

Probably only less than twenty minutes from now she would rouse and House was starting to prepare himself for her. Tears would be inevitable but he won't stop her from shedding them. He'll just be there for as long as she wanted him.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself from her, released her hand from his, and stood up. He took hold of the TV remote and switched it on, setting the volume low. He pushed the chair closer to Cuddy's bed and took hold of her hand, glancing at her face for a while before turning his attention to the show he finally found after ten consecutive changes of the channel.

Cuddy was feeling a little bleary when she felt herself surfacing into the realm of consciousness. She let her eyes remain closed while she took in the sensations around her. She felt… weak. She felt empty. A few minutes of recollection later, realization hit her. She recalled the earlier events of the day; the man following her, and the accident.

She was pregnant!

Her body immediately tensed, causing her hand to involuntary clamp down on the hand wrapped around her small one. Her eyes chose to remain closed, her heart was beginning to beat faster and she felt her eyes starting to water.

This wasn't happening!

"Cuddy… Cuddy, open your eyes," she heard him whisper so softly, calling out to her. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes and was met with a concerned pair of cerulean orbs. She felt him, saw him bring a hand to both sides of her cheeks and he wiped away the tears that had started framing her face. She took a deep, heavy breath.

She was speechless from what happened, speechless from House's tenderness and the love he was showing her. Undeniably, she miscarried. The word flew in her thoughts and stabbed her hard in the chest. She didn't know what to say so she just kept her eyes connected to his, never ungluing their gaze.

"Hey…" was his greeting to her as he offered the smallest of smiles. He was nervous, she felt it. Unfortunately she didn't have it in her to return the smile, as small as it was.

The truth coming down on her on full force and the thought that she miscarried her _and _House's child was just too devastating. But she was beyond relieved that he was at her side.

Other than that greeting, he didn't know what else to say in fear of saying something wrong.

Cuddy's eyes screwed shut for a while. She took a deep breath and reopened them, staring up at the man she loved with heartrending eyes, the waterworks still on the run. Hoarsely, she whispered, "I was pregnant…" She turned her head away from him, lolling it to the side to stare at the wall.

House felt his walls crumbling down as he let himself go and felt for her. He bended forward and leant his forehead to the right side of her face, his nose pressing against her cheek, his breath warm against her neck. "I know…" he whispered with trepidation. "I know." He repeated softly.

Cuddy choked on a sob. She couldn't help it. The tears were coming forth like water from a waterfall. She felt House cup her cheek and he brought his face closer to hers. She buried her face in his neck a free hand covering her lips, unsuccessfully stopping her sobs. House wasn't saying anything. He just stood on the side of her bed, cradling her face, a hand continually wiping the tears from her eyes. He was really just there for her. She was grateful.

When minutes later, her crying didn't stop, House covered her lips with his and gave her a passionate kiss, pouring all his emotions there while she drank strength from his lips. When little than ten seconds later they pulled apart, Cuddy leant her forehead against House's chin. Her crying had ceased but she was still trembling and House set the bed up a little. He sat at her side, in front of her and enveloped her in his strong arms, Cuddy clinging to him for dear life, absorbing the heat his body offered, the sense of security it brought her.

"Your nipples are poking at me," House commented in a low, plain voice, causing Cuddy to slap his back weakly while she let out a breathy, teary chuckle. House gave a sigh at hearing her chuckle. "You're a pervert," she weakly accused him but he didn't 'defend' himself from that.

"I love you," she heard him whisper against her ear moments later and she let a tear slip from the corner of her eye as she hugged him as tight as her body was capable of doing so at that moment.

"I love you too," she replied truthfully, her eyes closing as she just let herself revel in the feel of his arms around her, his fingers brushing through her unruly hair. "I love you," she repeated on a breathy sigh, smiling amidst the torturous pain her heart was experiencing from losing a baby she could have carried to term and brought into the world.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "… for being here."

She might just overcome this, she thought. As long as he was there with her, knowing he would remain at her side.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Hope some of you didn't think it was TOO OOC, because I didn't think it was… Or maybe it's just the show-Huddy-thirsty me talking…_

_**Do let me know what you thought of it! :D I'm back to replying to reviews! So feel free to ask me anything, or message me. **_

**_Thank you so much for reading, you guys! Sorry for the long wait on this one. As you all know, I had those two nasty reviews: one for IPC and another nasty one for BW. But I am almost a hundred percent over it, thank God. :) For everyone's support, thank you so much! _**


	39. Home

_**A/N: I'm in need of sweet and angst-less Huddy for a while so expect another chapter filled with slight OOC before I head onwards and tackle Costas, **_**IF I even tackle it… Still thinking whether I go through with it wholly or just briefly. Still thinking.**

_As always, thank you for the reviews! :D To __**Olivia,**_ _thank you so much for ALWAYS taking the time to review via signed anon review… :D I'm doing a public reply since I can't reach you. To the __**other anonymous reviewers**__, as much as I became a little traumatized by the terribly upsetting reviews I received, I won't/wouldn't disable the anonymous reviews option. Your ease of access/convenience comes first._

_Unbeta-ed so I apologize for the errors... _

_Hope you like this chapter. :D_

_This one will most prolly be a little OOC. ;)_

_**All the same, I think you'll find it Huddylicious. :D **_

_**

* * *

**_

**BREAKING WALLS**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 39: HOME **_

_**. **_

_"I love you," she heard him whisper against her ear moments later and she let a tear slip from the corner of her eye as she hugged him as tight as her body was capable of doing so at that moment._

_"I love you too," she replied truthfully, her eyes closing as she just let herself revel in the feel of his arms around her, his fingers brushing through her unruly hair. "I love you," she repeated on a breathy sigh, smiling amidst the torturous pain her heart was experiencing from losing a baby she could have carried to term and brought into the world._

_"Thank you…" she whispered. "… for being here."_

_She might just overcome this, she thought. As long as he was there with her, knowing he would remain at her side._

"I thought of bailing but Wilson said he'd cut me," House joked but Cuddy knew he meant the part about almost bailing. For some reason his admittance made her let out a small smile and she told him calmly, "But you're here. That's all that matters to me, House."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Cuddy pulled away from their embrace and she determinedly let him know that what happened wasn't his fault. She had to tilt his head so she was eye to eye with him and she repeated the words, letting him know that. House just nodded while gazing at her, that was good enough for her.

They remained silent for a while but the silence didn't last long as Cuddy drew in a sharp breath and doubled over in pain. "Cramps?" House asked Cuddy who only nodded, biting her lip. House reclined the hospital bed and helped her settle back down. "Dilation and curettage?" she quietly asked. House nodded in confirmation.

Cuddy sighed heavily, flinching a little when the action caused a small cramp. She was so happy that morning. "Do you want to know what happened?" she asked him.

House shook his head. His curiosity could wait until she was feeling better. "You should rest," he told her, patting her leg. The small gesture of sweetness wasn't lost to Cuddy and she inwardly smiled at that.

"Surely I won't stay the night here, right?" she asked him. She didn't want to be kept there the whole night while her staff whispered gossip throughout the hospital. It also didn't help that the blinds in her room were shut. But anyway, she wasn't one to open the blinds either. She didn't want her employees sticking their noses in her personal life. She also didn't want them sticking their noses in her _and_ House's relationship.

"Not if you don't want to," he answered her. "Which means you wanted me to stay?" she asked him with a pout. "Like I said, you don't if you don't want to." House clarified evenly. "But don't expect me to not keep my eyes glued on you 24/7 once you're out." He told her in a firm tone that left no space for debate.

Cuddy grinned cutely at his protectiveness. Being taken care of by House the rest of the day and probably even tomorrow sounded so relaxing already. "Oh you won't love it, I guarantee you," House dryly commented, snapping her from her split-second daydream. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. She felt a little tired and she could still feel the cramps but the weariness didn't stop her from sarcastically asking him, "What, you're going to tie me to the bed?"

"If it makes you get some rest, that's a good idea," House smirked. Cuddy pouted at him. "I was expecting something lecherous," she replied in deadpan, causing House to scoff at him. "Sorry, your cave is down for maintenance. No sex for two weeks or so which means no train in or out the tunnel. Think you can handle that?" House teased lecherously.

And there was the lechery she was looking for. "At least I won't be the only one not getting any," Cuddy reminded him, causing his face to drop. Cuddy let out a guarded laugh at that, making sure she didn't provoke her abdomen to cramp.

"How are you feeling?" House then asked her, noticing her actions. "I'm fine. The cramps are just a little harsh." Cuddy answered him honestly. "Time?" she asked. "8:55 am." Cuddy was surprised. All that in just a few hours? It all seemed surreal—and she wished that it was but it wasn't.

A thought entered her mind and before she could deliberate asking him her mouth beat her brain to it, curiously, concernedly asking, "Do you think this had anything to do with the notes you've been getting?"

She wasn't blaming him for what happened-- she would never. But she was very concerned for _him._ And her mind was just itching to find out whether the man following her earlier was the one who sent those notes. If the men who did this were trying to get to him by hurting _her_, then she could only imagine what it made him feel.

House was silent. He didn't know how to reply. He wanted to negate it and just forget about the notes but he knew he couldn't. There was a big possibility that who caused the accident was the same person who sent him the notes.

House wasn't one to back off or step down against people who made him feel victimized. He was a fighter who knew when and when _not_ to fight back. Now, though, as much as he wanted to give justice to what happened to Cuddy, he wanted to keep her safe. Given the chance to litigate the person or people behind this, he would but he won't be the one searching for them. He knew what was at stake and he _loved_ who was at stake so he'd rather back down and not risk her safety for his need to avenge the injustice did to her and the distress of the thought of losing her brought to him.

Cuddy watched as his eyes hazed in deep thought, obviously getting lost in his own thoughts. She didn't mean to make him feel whatever he was feeling at that moment. The last thing she wanted to make him feel was guilt because nothing was his fault. He didn't have any control in the situation. And even if she's told him earlier not to even try to blame himself, she couldn't control House's thoughts.

"House…" she called, placing an arm on his bicep. He blinked himself out of his reverie and looked at her. Why can't he look at her without wanting to punch himself? The few bruises and small scratches on her face reminded him of how he failed to protect her. Her assurances didn't stop his never-resting brain from blaming himself. He wondered what would.

Cuddy whose eyes were focused on him, concerned and confused, was caught unaware when he inched closer to her on the hospital bed and cupped her cheek with his large hand and he stroked her pale cheek.

Where was his sudden intimacy and need for contact coming from? Cuddy asked herself. Not that she was complaining about it—she actually held the moment close to her rapidly beating heart and storing it into her memory.

He wasn't one to really divulge things but he's already laid himself out, no holds barred, not one emotion kept. He moved his hand from her cheek to her nape and leant towards her, grazing his lips on her forehead before closing his eyes and letting his lips stay where they were. "I thought I'd lose you," he whispered, his voice morose as his words pierced her heart.

She didn't know he really was beating himself internally for what happened to her. But his admission of that fear made her heart flutter. It was another proof—not that she needed any—that he loves her. He loves her maybe more than he'll ever say but at that moment, he was showing her just how much. She could have cried from happiness but refrained from doing so. God, she loved him. So much.

Taking a breath Cuddy lifted a hand to caress his stubbly cheek, taking in his features. His eyes were closed the moment she reached for him but she didn't mind, she was loving the view she was seeing as his face turned from morose to comforted when she caressed his cheek.

Never had she imagined them being this intimate. She was loving the moment, reveling in it, in fact. She couldn't help but wonder, though, whether this wouldn't have happened if what happened to her, didn't. Either way, she probably didn't care. All she cared about was that it was happening.

"I'm not going anywhere. I _won't_ be going anywhere, House," she whispered, tilting her head up so she could place a reassuring kiss on his jaw. She heard him sigh and she smiled when his tensed form relaxed even more. She was heartened to know she had this effect on him and she wished she could reassure him with all she had that he wasn't going to lose her.

They had each other now and things were, despite the incidents, going amazing in their relationship. She wasn't going to lose him, not on her life.

She then realized how her thoughts were more occupied by him and not the child she miscarried. What was wrong with that picture? Of course she was hurt, very deeply hurt by the accident. She thought that maybe his presence gave her more hope, and the love he was showing, the tenderness emanating from his real core consoling her expected irreparable sorrow about miscarrying _their _child. She knew she'll be crying about this incident once in a while but right now she was being comforted by the man she loved and she _knew_ she—they- will get over this together. The future looked promising enough for them and their budding relationship.

"Cuddy, I love you… really, I do," she heard him whisper devotedly against her forehead. She smiled widely. What she wouldn't give to hear him tell her that every day. She was even looking forward to it since they're moving in together

Though she was sure that if Wilson—or anybody- heard of that, they'd freak out or think whether or not the "real" House was abducted by aliens.

They were moving in together… _will _be moving in together… tomorrow! Oh god. That reminder made her heart beat faster and she was smiling inwardly. Lifting her face up, she searched for his lips and claimed them with her own, kissing her with all the love she felt for this man until her lungs desperately demanded for oxygen. When they reluctantly pulled away Cuddy gave him a small smile as she looked up at him. She gazed from his lips to his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying, "I know."

House breathed out a gust of air and caused Cuddy to raise an eyebrow when he suddenly whistled lowly. "What?" she asked. "It's going to be two long weeks," House said, his voice suggestive. Cuddy chuckled at that. "It's not _that_ long… I'll make it up to you," she replied, successful at putting a seriously stupid grin on his face.

Men can be such perverts, she thought. But House was _her _pervert.

She rolled her eyes at her thoughts. Seriously the anesthesia must have done something to her.

"What do you say I take you home after lunch? Or would you rather before?" House asked, wanting to know what _she_ wanted. He concluded that making her stay overnight would be exaggerated. She could go home in two hours or so but he would bargain up for at least four or three.

"I want to take advantage of you enslaving yourself to me so I'd rather before," Cuddy told him, her voice sweet and teasing, making House roll his eyes at her.

"I have the feeling you'll have me cook your lunch," House mumbled with a pout. "Thought I was your boyfriend, not your slave?" he sarcastically drawled with a mock pout.

Cuddy grinned. "You're both."

* * *

"Call me if you need anything," Wilson said as he closed the door to Cuddy's side, the window half-way down.

"Cuddy _will_ be with me, Wilson," House dryly reminded him.

Wilson gave House a smirk and retorted, "She has to rest, not look after an adolescent, House, so you better behave."

"You sound like her father." Wilson put his hands on his hips. "I'm serious!" Wilson argued.

"So am I!"

"Would you two just quit it?" Cuddy cut off what Wilson was about to say next and she added, looking at Wilson, "Thanks for everything, Wilson. But House _does _know how to take care of me—if he has to at all. There's nothing to worry about. And we'll call you if we need anything, I promise," she sweetly told him, reaching for his cheek and placing a kiss there.

She thanked him again before having House drive them out of the parking area before anyone spotted them. Wilson already had his story to give once questions were thrown at him about the reason why Dr. Cuddy was driven home by the curmudgeon that was Dr. House.

She actually found it unnerving yet thrilling how the people—her staff and some patients- looked at her, Wilson, and House while her two boys escorted her out of the hospital, herself wrapped in scrubs. They kept looking stunned at House while they looked at her questioningly. She found it a relief that news about her miscarriage haven't leaked yet and that Wilson was successful at twisting the story and talking- hopefully not blackmailing- the people who assisted in the procedure performed on her.

It wasn't a surprise that House never leaving her hospital room caused quite some gossip, though. But that didn't matter much. She was supposed to tell the board the next day, anyway.

Cops had questioned her earlier about the incident and she was glad there were no complaints filed against her. She was asked about the man following her and all she could answer was the color of the car and what she thought was the make. She thought about postponing that questioning but she reminded herself that she had to talk about it eventually so she just went and got it over with. She admitted that it made her feel a little better. And House was there too so she needn't repeat the story and once again remember what she lost from it.

Instead of focusing on the painful loss, she thought of what she gained. She gained House's love even more. The incident also helped him, in some way, to open up himself more to her. Hopefully the thought of trying again wasn't lost to him. But there were much more important things at that time. She could just take things slow and heal completely.

She slightly flinched when she felt House's hand on her knee, caressing her through the fabric of her jeans. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." She answered, patting his hand.

House nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "You sure you want me to cook?" he asked her.

"Well, as long as you promise not to poison me," Cuddy answered sarcastically.

"Damn."

Cuddy chuckled and leant her head back on the headrest, reclining the seat a bit. She turned her head to the side, gazing up at him. Moments later House probably got nerved at her staring he finally took notice of her and asked her to stop mooning at him because he knew he was irresistible. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and his oversized ego so she tilted her head to the right and stared outside until she fell asleep minutes later. The happenings of the day were more than her body and her mind could take.

House gazed at her every now and then whenever he had to stop at a light and he was thankful that she was still there with him.

"Cuddy…" House whispered, shaking her a little when they reached her house. Cuddy shrugged him off before snuggling deep into the side of the seat, causing House to smirk. "Cuddy," he called again, this time successful in waking her up.

"We're home," House whispered, leaning forward to pull the recliner handle and pull up her backrest so she could sit up.

She was still a little hazy from her sleep but the last word that rolled off his lips sounded so foreign yet so right. She smiled almost stupidly and that action wasn't missed by House who merely rolled his eyes and then got out of the car to her side.

House referring to her house as _their_ home made her heart swell in contentment. She loved the sound of him saying those simple words. House helped her from the car and lead her to the house.

"I want to shower," Cuddy groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"Do that tomorrow," House said. "I'll even help you."

"I'm bleeding. Sure you can handle vaginal discharge?" Cuddy taunted. She pursed her lips when House barely flinched.

"I'm a doctor. Bleeding is nothing, Cuddy," he commented with a smirk.

"So you're serious about helping me shower?" Was he serious? Cuddy raised a brow as she waited for his reply.

House shrugged. "You'll need my help if the cramps get worse tomorrow. Unless you'd rather slip on the floor and die from being stubborn."

He really just had to add something snarky to the end of such sweet words! Cuddy refrained from rolling her eyes. The general anesthesia was still making her drowsy and she was starting to develop an unwelcomed headache.

"I'd rather do it myself," she said with finality. Somehow, she still couldn't think of him helping her shower while she discharged blood from her vagina. She'll just refrain from showering if the cramps indeed become worse tomorrow.

"The offer stands," House casually let her know. He then went to her kitchen and got things prepped.

Cuddy pulled a slightly weird face at that. He was really genuine in helping her shower. That sounded marital, she thought. He wasn't even awkward about it. She knew they were doctors and blood wasn't new but they were together, like in a relationship, together. It kind of made her feel just a bit weird, thinking of it. But somehow the thought of that was really sweet and reminded Cuddy that he was really there for her. How many times have he reminded her that today? Numerous.

Cuddy laid down on the couch curled up like a cat. She was on her side to make sure she didn't stain it. She heard House shuffling around the cupboards and she closed her eyes and smiled. This felt really nice, having someone take care of her. She haven't had someone do this for her in a very long time.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep again with House in her thoughts.

House checked on her about fifteen minutes later and he pouted when he saw her passed out on the couch. He retrieved a blanket from the linen closet and a pillow from her bedroom.

When he reached the couch, House crouched in front of her thankful that his leg wasn't bothering him more than normal at the moment. He lifted her head carefully from where it laid and slipped in the much comfier pillow under her and then gently rested her head atop it. He then spread the blanket and tucked her in, pulling the blanket up under her chin.

House looked at her for a while, tucking a tendril of hair from her face. He leant forward and pressed his lips on her forehead before rushing back to the kitchen when he smelled something being overdone.

Cuddy opened her eyes carefully when she was sure House was in the kitchen and she stared at the fireplace. He got her a pillow and tucked her in, kissing her before rushing to the kitchen; she could still feel her skin tingling from where he touched her, from where he kissed her. A moment later she smiled and closed her eyes again.

The house really felt like home now.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Just another promising chapter filled with Huddy… It seems a little short since nothing much happened but it's still well above my 3k words per chapter quota. ALSO, I didn't want to add more angst and drama[at the moment] in this fic since the show is very much agonizing already._

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D **_


	40. Tenderness

_**A/N: **__Hope you guys still into pre-finale fics! I'm trying to wrap up my stuff ASAP without rushing… Peeps like Post-finale now… :S_

_Anyway, for those who haven't read yet, I wrote a post-finale two-shot… it's up on my profile's list of stories. :D_

_**Filler chapter…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

_**BREAKING WALLS**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 40: TENDERNESS**_

_**. **_

_**7 pm, Baker residence**_

"Dad?" Lyle called out into their home gym.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think what happened to that Doctor… Dr. Cuddy was an accident, accident because I think it wasn't," Lyle said, getting straight to the point.

Kyle tuned down the speed of the treadmill so that he was just walking. He urged Lyle to continue while walked, wiping beads of sweat from his face with a towel.

"There was this green Toyota behind her… I mean, Dad, if you were just driving a route and witnessed an accident, you would either help, like we did, or be a heartless person and just drive ahead!" Lyle started, somewhat excited and pissed at the man in the car who had that smug grin he could remember even if the face had been a blur due to the distance.

"Lyle," Kyle sai, stopping the treadmill, "this is a serious matter. There are risks if you want to be a witness… you could put yourself, us at risk."

"But there's a chance that we could put someone behind bars, dad! I could be a hero! Also, you and mom always told me to do the right thing. Why stop now?" Lyle replied determinedly. Kyle had to grin at his son's intelligence and determination. But he had to take care of this family.

"I'll talk to your mom about it tomorrow. We've had enough action for today, don't you think?" Kyle asked him rhetorically.

"Dad…" Lyle suspiciously called as his father was about to exit the room after patting his shoulder.

"Yes, Lyle, I'll talk to your mom about it tomorrow and no, I'm not lying," Kyle called out as he exited the room, rolling his eyes at his son. He got his skepticism from his mother.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night at Cuddy's house

House was relieved to find out that his patient had reacted well to his teams medications and procedures. They were currently keeping the patient under observation to make sure nothing would go wrong. He told his team to call him if the patient got better so he wouldn't have to go back to the hospital.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered, her eyes on the man beside her who was playing with his PSP. "You're welcome," he replied, eyes on the game. Cuddy chuckled at that. She moved closer to him, her head on his torso. He raised an arm up to let her snuggle into him further and set it down so that his arm settled on her midsection. He made sure not to apply pressure on it as he remained focused on his game. Cuddy smiled and kept quiet as she just watched him play the game he had told her was Age of Conan. Once in a while she asked him about the game and House was more than ready with the answers.

Minutes later House heard her whimper quietly so he paused his game and looked down at her, placing a hand on her arm and gently running it up and down in a gesture of comfort. "You okay?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head. "Cramps?" House asked and Cuddy nodded in reply, biting her lip as she curled up beside him, her hands draped on her lower abdomen, her head on his torso.

House placed a palm on her forehead and felt her temperature. She was running a low fever, which wasn't new for women who had undergone D&C. But if it went up, he'd be sure to haul her to the ER or call her doctor. "Hey, I need to get your Ibuprofen," House whispered, gently moving her to a better position on the bed. "Want a hot compress?" he asked her. Cuddy nodded then gasped when a sudden cramp hit her from nowhere, making House purse his lips. "I'll be right back," he told her. He'd be more useful getting her what she needed rather than standing in front of her looking helpless despite him being a doctor.

He exited their room and got everything he thought Cuddy would need. He got her a glass of water and her Ibuprofen, hot compress and a damp hand towel. He sat down on the bed beside her, helping her sit up and then handing her the glass of water and the pills. Her face was pained, her skin was slightly clammy. "Want to go back to the hospital?" he asked gently. He knew she was as stubborn as he is so she wouldn't want to go back unless direly needed. "No," she replied as he had guessed. She settled back down on the bed, curling herself into the fetal position, the hot compress on her lower abdomen. He laid beside her on the bed and gathered her in his arms so that her head laid on his shoulder. He reached for the towel and gently dabbed at her forehead, wiping her face, cooling her a little.

Cuddy felt like crap. The cramps weren't that bad but they were bad enough that she wanted to just shout out loud to release some of the pain she was feeling. She wanted to shower badly but she couldn't do that until the next day. She was glad House was there for her. "I reek," Cuddy muttered in his chest, burying her nose in the scent of him. She felt House bury his nose in her locks and she chuckled, knowing he was either going to agree with her to jibe her, or reassure her that she didn't smell.

"Yeah," he agreed, his face scrunching up in mock disgust as Cuddy looked up at him with a smirk playing at her lips. She slapped him gently in the stomach then resettled her head on his shoulder. "You get to shower tomorrow, relax," House said, caressing her shoulder with a hand. "If you need help if the cramps are bad, I could help you," he reminded her. Cuddy just remained quiet, delving in the feeling of just being in his arms at that moment, reveling in his tenderness towards her ever since she had woken up at the hospital.

A while later Cuddy sighed. "What?" he asked her, eyes closed but brows furrowed. "It's nothing," Cuddy replied, shaking her head. House peeked at her, seeing her eyes closed but lips pursed. "Do I have to point out that your 'nothing' means something?" Cuddy sighed again, now fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"You know we can't—"

Cuddy cut off his playful remark at her actions as she asked, "What if I didn't miscarry?" House was silenced by the question. But a while later he spoke. "I don't know," he started, reassuringly tightening his grip on her, "I would've been shocked. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm not really opposed to kids, I'm just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to put into words his dread of being a father.

A while later he recovered, telling her, "I didn't have a good childhood."

"Doesn't mean you can't be a good father," she told him softly. House just hummed in his throat, acknowledging that.

They remained silent, House never ceasing on his caresses which soother her. Minutes later, bitterly, Cuddy suddenly chuckled, "At least it proves I'm not barren."

House furrowed his brows and hooked his fingers under her chin to make her meet his gaze. "You aren't," he firmly told her, kissing her forehead reassuringly. He sighed deeply, his chest then puffing out in a manly way before he reconnected his eyes to hers. "In time… if you still want to try for a baby, we will," House tenderly told her, his voice as soft and soothing as a zephyr wind. Cuddy's mouth widened a little in surprise. Was he really…? "You mean it?" she softly inquired, vulnerable. This wasn't a matter that should be taken lightly. He knew she deeply desired a child of her own. "Yes." House simply and softly replied instead of retorting with a "you-think-I'm-joking?" look.

Cuddy felt her chest beat faster as she tried to compose herself. She then smiled up at him, that radiant smile that contrasted her tired face. Her eyes sparkled in unadulterated joy and she kissed him on the lips. Softly they kissed for what seemed like eternity until Cuddy reluctantly unglued their lips. "Thank you," she replied, breathless. He was going to fulfill her wish and offer her another chance to conceive and bear her own child. _Their _child.

"I love you," House whispered, kissing her temple again. Cuddy could have cried but her joy surmounted her urge to tear up. House was more than willing to go against his dreads and father their child.

"I love you too," Cuddy replied with a serene smile on her face.

"If it doesn't work?" she fearfully asked, doubt seeping in a little too early. It wasn't impossible that she'd fail again.

"We'll worry about that then," House soothed, shushing her by pulling her closer to him.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Hope you liked this short chappie…_

_**Do let me know if you're still interested in Breaking Walls… Roll call on the revs or message me. :D**_

_**P.S.: **__Hope I'm not annoying you guys with the "Are you guys still interested?" questions on each recent chap of my fics… It's needed for me to decide whether to continue for the long run or shorten them so I could complete them..._

_**:::SURPRISE, SURPRISE:::**_

_**Updates for Absence, Breaking Walls, and In Pursuit of Changes on the 15**__**th**__**… My usual more than 3000 words/chap… **_

_**It's in celebration of my first year anniversary as a fan fiction writer! :D**_


	41. The Bright Side

_**A/N: **__I just woke up a while ago… xD Was tired from the first day back at Uni… a new school year has begun and I totally fell asleep without dinner when I got back home at 9 pm. I know I assured 3 updates but was unable to write the 3__rd__, Absence's update is still unfinished but half is done. It's 3:30 am here, now and I have class later… As always, real life before writing Huddy… I once again implore everyone to understand. *hugs* _

_This chapter is unbetaed, do forgive the errors… I'm going to miss BRA vs. PRK! I'll be off to bed again after posting this… classes at 3 pm later, need sleep. _

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

BREAKING WALLS

* * *

_**CHAPTER 41: THE BRIGHT SIDE**_

_**. **_

_**April 18, 7 am**_

"You want to what?" Margaret Baker gasped in disbelief, looking at Lyle. Kyle had told her as they ate breakfast what Lyle wanted to push through with.

"Come on mom, it's not like I'd have to see the guy. I'll just have to identify him. They have special kinds of windows for that, right?" Lyle argued, forking his pancakes. He instantly stopped when Margaret told him to stop poking at it. "Mom," he started, "you're a lawyer. Come on! Please? If I didn't help, I'll grow up to regret being able to help someone and not help! I mean, come on, you were the one who told me that quote about evil succeeding because of good people not doing anything…" Lyle argued, pouting at his mother, his eyes pleading nonetheless. He wanted to be a lawyer just like his mother.

"Lyle, I'll have your father go down to the station and inquire about the investigation. If we—"

"I got the license plate of the car," he cut his mother off.

"How…" Kyle interrupted but he trailed off when Lyle's face suddenly became a wall of guilt. He narrowed his eyes at his son and was about to ask when Lyle suddenly shrugged and apologetically explained, "I carved the plate on the car's door… I had no paper or pen. And the guy reversed and drove away quickly but I got it."

Kyle sighed. Where did his kid get his guts?

Margaret sighed, pursing her lips and worrying her brows. "Are you sure, Lyle? You shouldn't do this just because you think it'll make you known or anything."

"I just want to help, mom," Lyle sincerely answered.

"Okay," Margaret reluctantly acquiesced, not wanting to deprive her son of wanting and being able to help other people or help others find justice. "But only if you're willing to go through this all the way. You can't say you want to do it now and when you find out about something that frightens you you'll be backing out. These things don't work that way," she seriously stated, telling her son as well about the risks he was about to take and the dangers he could bring to himself and their family.

"I know, Mom," Lyle answered just as seriously. But maybe his family was just overreacting. But true, this could turn out good or bad. He just wished it was the latter.

"I don't have any important meetings for today so I'll take you there after breakfast or lunch," Kyle then spoke, wanting to support his son on this even if he was having second doubts about it.

"You two take care. I still have that final hearing to attend to," Margaret said, pecking her husband on the lips then kissing Lyle on the cheek. She stood up and gathered all her things and her car keys. "And please drive more carefully this time, Kyle. Lyle could have been hurt yesterday!" she scolded as she exited their home after calling out another goodbye to her boys.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 9 am

"I told you, holler if you needed help," House reiterated as he helped Cuddy out of the shower. "Stubborn woman," he muttered gruffly as he carefully led her out of the bathroom, his hands on her bare shoulders while she secured the towel with her arms.

"Look who's talking," Cuddy mumbled, her eyes puffy from tears brought by the terrible onset of cramps she experienced in the shower. When the pain had become unbearable she called out for him and he was instantly there. He had helped her finish showering before he wrapped her in a towel and steered her out of the bathroom. "And I was fine," she muttered, her voice lacking the strength to back up her claim.

"Fine my ass. Now, are you _fine _enough to dress yourself or do I need to help you?" he asked her, purposely mimicking her earlier claim of being alright.

"If you're going to be an ass, I'd rather be in pain and dress myself," Cuddy retorted, pursing her lips. The cramps that had hit her during her shower were very painful and she deliberated calling her doctor some time that day if it didn't cease or tone down. She didn't mean to be mean to House. The pain was the one talking. She knew he was just concerned and that he had a little right to be mad because of her stubbornness and insecurities in him helping her shower due to her bleeding from the procedure. Her low fever was gone, thank goodness.

"Come on, I'll help you," House softly told her, pulling her towards him.

"I'm not a child," she whispered, yet again vulnerable at looking so frail in front of him.

"I know. Doesn't mean you can't get help," he answered, unwrapping the towel from her body and drying her off.

"Matching lingerie?" he asked in sudden mischievousness, making her crack a small smile. "Of course," House answered his own question, going through her drawers. A while later, House pulled out a navy blue ensemble. Cuddy watched him as he helped her with the pad, seemingly unfazed by what he was doing, and slipped on her underwear. He had a little fun first with her bra—well, where the bra should be- before he finally allowed her to put it on herself. "You should call your idiot of a doctor. Who knows if you caught an infection," House concernedly advised, picking the towel up from the bed and playfully setting it on her damp head.

"He's not an idiot. If he was, you would have pulled him out of the OR," Cuddy replied with a smirk, drying her hair with the towel.

"Any plans for today? And no cleaning or working," House said, raising a finger at her which she smacked away before sitting on the bed, wincing a little from the strain the cramps gave her.

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, House, I'm not like you. I'd rather get some work done," she said, still drying her hair.

"Watch, read, or be a sloth. You have a few days' worth of rest, take advantage of it," House said, sitting beside her. Cuddy turned to look at him, a tender smile playing at her lips, causing him to narrow his eyes at her. "What?" he asked.

"You've been amazing so far today… and yesterday," she smiled. "Thank you," she breathed, kissing him on the cheek, lingering for a while before burying her head on the groove of his neck. House pulled her to him, hugging her.

In less than 48 hours Cuddy had seen and experienced firsthand the most tender side of House, and she loved him even more for it. His supportiveness, his care for her, and his love for her. House in turn, had seen Cuddy at her most vulnerable state and it made him want to take care of her even more. Seeing her weak and vulnerable scared him for he rarely saw her like that. He always believed she was strong, he still does. But there are things that even Cuddy couldn't go through alone. Everyone has those moments. He thought of what he had planned yesterday. He thought of leaving her but thankfully Wilson sparked his wheels and helped him decide not to. And as he saw her crying, he vowed not to leave her. Nor think of doing so. This incident may have been a tragedy but it was also a blessing in disguise.

Cuddy didn't care if she had started looking so weak like this. She had no worries about him experiencing her like this. They were wholly there for each other now. She was more than certain that he wouldn't be using her own weaknesses against her, and vice versa. If it meant she could stay in the security and serenity of being in his arms like she was at that moment, she'd rather be physically exhausted yet emotionally, mentally happy. He stayed, he'll be staying, and he wouldn't leave her; that she knew with all of her being.

But House wasn't complaining. He would let her hold him as long as she needed if it made her feel better. And he held her tighter against him, the thought of having almost lost her always echoing in his mind. "What do you say about continuing this cuddling and snuggling on the couch? I at least get some TV," House whispered, chuckling a little as he rubbed her back. "Sounds boring," she replied, a small smile playing at her lips before reluctantly pulling away from their embrace. "Let's go," she said, standing up, grabbing a small blanket and then leading the way to the living room.

They flopped down on the couch with Cuddy using House's chest as a pillow, their legs intertwined on the couch.

"Still want to work?" House asked as he idly drew circles on the small of her back with his fingers, rendering her drowsy. "No," she sighed. He was right. She should take advantage of the opportunity to rest. So she did. Halfway through the football game House settled on watching, she fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

12:45 pm

Cuddy woke up around 10:30 after much stirring and coming in and out of lala-land, much to House's slight annoyance at having had to shuffle her closer to him and, at times, having come close to being hit in the groin. But he didn't wake her up. He had let her continue sleeping while he surfed channels.

The movers, which they had rescheduled for that day because of the accident- and Cuddy was relieved that the moving company had no problem about it- came at around 11:00 am. Cuddy had made her and House lunch while the movers brought in and moved stuff around the living room as per House's instructions. She had smirked whenever she heard his demanding voice from the kitchen while she cooked.

His baby grand had been placed near the window in her living room, the keyboard facing the window so that whenever House played, the fire in the furnace would somewhat bring a good atmosphere instead of staring at the nothingness outside the window. His guitars were placed beside it, their new places House was still thinking about. His tomes were placed in Cuddy's home office which used to be a spare room. His desk was placed there as well.

When the movers had finished moving around the heaviest things, she told House to temporarily stop organizing things so they could eat lunch then continue unpacking and organizing his things.

While they were mixing and arranging his books with hers on the shelf, the phone rang and House stood up to get it, leaving Cuddy smirking at him for trying to get away from the organizing. But she smiled when he took the phone from the cradle, very much excited that they were actually doing what they were doing at that moment.

"Hello?" House greeted in that usual gruff voice of his when he took hold of the phone and nestled it against his ear and shoulder.

"Hey, it's your cousin…" Carl greeted in a slightly excited voice.

"I've got a few," House said in a smart-ass manner, "care to name yourself?" he teased, knowing very well it was Carl.

Ignoring his cousin's games, Carl replied, "A witness presented himself at the station this morning."

House's face instantly went serious and this wasn't lost to Cuddy as she frowned and stopped arranging the books, looking at him. House shook his head and mouthed to her that it was nothing. He exited the room and went to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water.

"How did you know and why didn't they inform me?" House asked, his voice a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"I inquired about the investigation and told them I'll tell you myself," Carl explained.

"What about the witness?" House prodded, wanting to get the information already.

Carl sighed before continuing. "The ones who accidentally hit Cuddy when she tried to avoid the man following her. The driver's son apparently got the make and plate of the car."

"Know the names?" House asked, actually wanting to cooperate with these people.

"Kyle Baker, the father and the son's name is Lyle. The cops were adamant on giving me the names but I assured them I wouldn't be discussing it with anybody other than you. The father wanted to keep themselves incognito as much as possible. Don't go and pass the names around," Carl seriously informed House.

"Yeah," his cousin answered. "Anything else I should know?"

"The cops will be tracking down the car. My investigator had been following you and apparently, nobody is actually following you. He tried to follow those close to you and found out that Wilson's the one being followed."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" House suddenly shouted, stunned and mad that he didn't know someone was stalking Wilson and that his best friend was unmindful of it. He heard quick footfalls from the other room and he put a hand on his face, running his palm through his nape to his scruff.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked, face concerned as she walked towards him. House held a hand up, wordlessly asking her to wait, which, of course, made her frown even more in concern.

"Wilson was only followed last night," Carl explained.

"You should have told me anyway!" House seethed. "You're an idiot," he added, his eyes a hazy storm of cerulean.

"House..." Cuddy started but she was silenced by his eyes. Not that they were glaring at her, no. His eyes were begging her to just wait.

Carl, used to his cousin's insults and bone-cutting words, shrugged off the recent insult and said, "I'm sorry but you needn't worry, my guy's following your guy so he's not entirely alone."

"Let me know if you hear anymore from your mutt," House muttered before thanking his cousin and ending the call.

"I'm sorry," House started as he looked at Cuddy.

Cuddy took three steps closer to him, placing her hand on his chest and feeling his rapidly beating heart under her palm. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"It's Carl. He said a witness turned up at the station and informed the investigator of the car make and plate of the one that followed you," House said, starting to calm down under the simple pressure of her hand on his clothed chest.

"Isn't that good news?" Cuddy asked, confused.

"Wilson was being followed last night," he sighed, his eyes telling her how worried he was.

"What?" she gasped, shocked by that news about Wilson. She knew that as less as House's familial affection for Wilson was shown, he undoubtedly cared about his best friend's safety and wellbeing.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah," House breathed in obvious relief, "Carl's guy is following him so he's sort of safe."

"Will you tell Wilson?" she asked him. House shrugged, not sure of the answer, himself.

"I think it would be better to give him a heads up," Cuddy whispered, her hand snaking upward from his chest to cup his hardened jaw. House relaxed as she caressed him with her thumb. He nodded and called Wilson to inform his best friend of the danger he could be in and told him be careful.

"What do we do now?" she asked him.

"We wait," House said. After a while of standing where they stood, he spoke. "Come on, those books won't arrange themselves without your help," he said, lightening the mood. Cuddy smacked him on the arm, chuckling, as they made their way back to _their_ home office.

Four hours later House was sprawled out on the couch, watching a wrestling rerun while Cuddy snoozed in bed, their unpacking and organizing having worn her out. He had insisted on unpacking the boxes by himself but she had claimed that she had nothing else to do and that since he didn't want her to spoil her rest by working, she'd rather do something to help him. House agreed, not wanting to make her feel controlled or forced to do nothing. But he only had her help with the light things, not wanting her to strain herself after the D & C.

In the middle of their sorting and organizing, Cuddy had experienced an onset of slightly aggressive cramps so they took a mini-break with her taking Ibuprofen for the pain and him getting them both something to snack on and popping a pill for himself. House had continued fixing his things while Cuddy rested, watching him with a contented aura.

While anticipating the Undertaker's next signature move, his attention was diverted to the telephone which rang again. He got up to answer it and was attacked by mixed emotions when Carl spoke up. His next words could be good or bad and he wished they were good news.

In a few seconds his cousin brought him out of his misery, saying, "They were able to track down the car. They're continually monitoring but the bright side is… they're nowhere near you and Cuddy or Wilson."

"Thank God," House breathed in utter relief.

"So you're religious now?" Carl laughed.

"Shut up," House muttered. This was good news indeed.

"I'll call you and let you know if I hear more. You better be ready to fish out a huge amount of money to buy that Lyle Baker any reward he wants if the people or person behind Cuddy's accident and the threats you receive finally gets thrown behind bars."

"I'll buy him a goddamn car if he wants one," House muttered with a small grin.

He'd love to meet that idiot of a kid. So young, so bold. He was grateful.

"The kid's fourteen, Greg," Carl chuckled, rolling his eyes even if his cousin couldn't see him at that moment.

"Don't care. Whatever that kid wants, he gets it if those bastards are arrested and everyone is safe," House said genuinely. That kid risked a lot more than he knew by speaking and he would be hugely grateful.

Carl proudly smiled at the other end of the line. He knew his cousin was very much kind. He was just rough around the edges. Things were looking up for him and Cuddy. Hopefully everything simmers down so that his cousin and Cuddy could happily move on from the nightmares of these past weeks and continue working on the relationship which had made them realize that there were and are still a lot of things they didn't know about the other despite having known each other for years. They were more than successful so far and he felt privileged to have been a witness to how they developed more throughout these hindrances.

He was also glad to see his cousin happy with the woman he had known for many years. Finally with that woman, and happy.

In good time things would be back to their crazy definition of normal, Carl thought with a smile. In good time.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Happy 1__st__ year writing anniversary to me! Lol… Who would've thought I'd last one year… xD Hugs and kisses to everyone who have been reading my Huddy stories! :D For all the support, the constructive criticism, the reviews [signed or anonymous], and the patience, I humbly thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! :)_

_**Absence later tonight, tomorrow or Friday night at latest… IPC to be announced on my Twitter. **_


	42. Justice

_**Disclaimer: Everyone knows House isn't mine... if only. xD Harry's bar is but a product of my sugar-addled mind and is in no way pertaining or connected to any existing pub with the same name.**_

_**A/N: **__Now, in light of all the happy Huddy-for-season-7, I have decided to just skip all the angst that Costas would bring… BUT of course, not without giving details on all that happened, in narrative. And I seriously didn't mean to make Costas' story kind of a lot like Davis'… it had been planned even before._

_This is unbetaed, please understand that there'll be a lot of errors. I wanted it to be up tonight. :D I also want to get a lot of chapters up before Uni gets TOTALLY hectic… it's starting to be but I could still manage to squeeze in writing. :D My classes have started last 15__th__ and they're Mon-Sat… so bear with me. *hugs to all*_

_**ENJOY! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**BREAKING WALLS**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 42: JUSTICE**_

_**. **_

_**April 21, 12:16 pm**_

Three days later Cuddy was absolutely relieved to be back at work. Although during the recent Saturday, she and House had gone out to drop by Human Resources to inform them of their relationship. Cuddy had also brought up their relationship in the board meeting she had had that same Saturday—House had asked her to move it but she was able to brush off his plea so she had carried on with that tedious meeting. And being ambushed by questions by the people who definitely disliked House was inevitable. She couldn't blame them if they doubted her capability to keep House on a leash since even before she got together with the blue-eyed diagnostician she had already had struggles in keeping him in line. She had made clear to the board that she knew the difference between personal and professional and assured them nothing was to be a problem. She appreciated House's efforts on trying to be less of a trouble at work. She knew he was trying to be more considerate now of how his actions at work would affect her and her job as well. But he hasn't stopped on his power plays, just toned down a little.

They had been waiting for news with regards to the case but none came. Only an update that the investigators were now continually monitoring the suspects. She and House was pleased to have heard that nobody had followed them or Wilson in the last three days.

So far, living together with House was wonderful even with the bickering and teasing. There was never a dull moment with him at home. Home. She absolutely loved the ring of it in her ears. Especially knowing the fact that she was living in it with House. She never got tired of thinking about them. About him. At times she often felt like a teenager when thinking about him but she couldn't help it. All she could do was blame her gender.

She was pulled out of her thoughts and focus on the file she had been reading when her Blackberry blared out her message alert tone for House. She smiled. Cuddy opened her drawer and took out her phone, reading her jerk's message. She laughed quietly upon reading that he has been "tortured" enough by crotch rots and sniffles and that she could at least buy him lunch for all the hard work he had done in _thirty _minutes of doing clinic duty. He was such a drama queen, Cuddy thought. But she couldn't blame him. A guy with his brains, and not to mention ego, would definitely not like doing clinic duty much, if at all. But she had to give him clinic duty for his own good. And admittedly, it was fun to hear him whine and come up with retaliations whenever she punished him with more hours.

"You think we could just eat in my office?" Cuddy asked, uncomfortable with the stares the sight of her and House having a non-murderous lunch was seemingly presenting to others. Some staff had wide or inquisitive eyes, some were staring as if House's head was placed in stead of Cuddy's and vice versa, others, thankfully, were nonchalant and removed their eyes from them almost instantly. Feeling her anxiety over the obvious attention they were unintentionally garnering for themselves, House nodded, standing up and following Cuddy to her office with their lunch.

"It's as if they hadn't seen two people have lunch together!" Cuddy scowled as she sat down on her office couch.

"Well, they're actually surprised that you were dating me _and _eating lunch with me. They probably think you've gone insane," House said with an amused chuckle at her annoyance, eating his Reuben.

Cuddy let out a small smile despite being slightly mad at her employees earlier reaction to seeing her with House. Hopefully they'll get used to it soon. She wanted to be annoyed but she didn't want to waste her energy on them. Also, they didn't really know House like she did. She was a whole lot luckier than them, she thought. When that popped up in her mind, she decided to just ignore the obvious thoughts about her sanity by being with House that entered their minds whenever they see her with him from that day on.

"Screw them," Cuddy suddenly said, scooting closer to him on the couch. She then reached for her salad and resumed eating as House stared at her with a brow arched. Sometimes, he admitted to himself, there were instances that he couldn't read what went through her mind. One minute she was nuts about one topic the next she's all calm and nonchalant about them.

Women.

_**

* * *

**_

House's Office, 4:25 pm

House collapsed on his ergonomic chair, tired of saving the world one runny nose and crotch rot at a time. He ran a hand across his face. Why did he have to do clinic duty?

He sighed.

He stood up and went to his La-Z-Boy chair, sitting on it and propping up his feet on the ottoman. He closed his eyes and soon enough, he was napping the few minutes away. But his much-needed nap was short-lived when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, making him groan out loud. In normal situations he'd ignore it but since he's been waiting for updates on the investigation, he couldn't just ignore calls.

"Carl," House greeted after checking the caller's name.

"They caught him, well, them," Carl informed him.

"Under what charge?" House curiously asked as he stood up and started gathering his things.

"Well, aside from yours, he was almost charged with child sexual abuse some years ago. Unbelievably so, this guy's apparently after those who he claims had done him wrong before. If you ask me, I think he's kind of loony, now."

House thought hard of any patient, or family of a patient, that he came across before but none was fitting the descriptions Carl was giving him. A few minutes of conversation later, House suddenly thought of someone. He had forgotten the name and face but he'll know that in a few hours—even minutes.

"I'm going with you," House said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading out of the office. He told Carl to meet him and that he was on his way.

"You're not telling Cuddy?" Carl asked, not really against his cousin going with him to the station .

"Later," House shrugged as he made his way to his bike.

"She deserves to know, you know?" Carl said, pursing his lips on the other line.

"She will. She… she's been through a lot lately. I just don't want to give her more stress. I'll tell her when I get back." House said before hanging up and driving to the station.

_**

* * *

**_

HARRY'S Pub, 6:30 pm

"When are you planning to meet that Baker kid?" Carl inquired with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"When all of this shit is over and that Costas is permanently behind bars," House answered as they entered the pub.

Forty-five minutes later Carl had seen enough of his cousin drowning his liver so he finally spoke. "Seriously, Greg, you should stop drinking!" Carl chastised. "It wasn't your fault. You were only helping the kid! Who would've known her father would want to warrant some revenge?"

"Gee, thanks, I feel reassured," House sarcastically replied, downing his glass of bourbon. What happened to Cuddy was his fault. What happened to the child she was carrying was his fault. It had been an honest mistake years ago and now it bit him in the ass really, really hard, and deep. He had gotten a chance to converse with the man when they went down to the station that afternoon. He was lethargic but unrepentant for the things he had done, House noticed when he talked with him.

Costas apparently was the father of a kid House had reported was being sexually abused by her father while his wife was being treated by House and his team. Costas wasn't charged for he had been absolved from the accusation. But his sickly child had been pried from him a few weeks later due to some confirmation that he had laid a hand on his child for some disciplinary punishments which were overbearing for the social services. What was worse was that Costas' wife, the child's mother, died from the disease which had befallen her during those times. Costas had lost a wife and a daughter in less than two months and it destroyed him. What made his revengeful soul unsalvageable was the death of his daughter a month later. He had been trying to get her back but he had failed and he was just shattered to find out that his daughter, the only reminder of his wife, the only daughter he had with the woman he had loved, died in a vehicular accident which had been claimed by many was a tragedy because five young children had died in it. Therapy had helped him put his life back together but revenge was on his list and it was never crossed off. He had been helped by his brother, Ramon, all the way. Maria was really like a sister to him. And although they weren't actually going against House because of Maria's death—they knew the curmudgeon doctor did all his best to try and save her but even his world-renown diagnostic skill wasn't enough—but because of House's allegation of him sexually abusing his child. He had, regretfully, raised his hand against his daughter about thrice only and he had been drunk on 2 occasions and hadn't meant to do it—he was trying to get over Maria's death and hadn't tried to seek therapy then, yet—while the other one was while he had tried to discipline her when she didn't listen to him after reminding her numerous times not to disobey him—when Maria died he had become overly protective of Kim, their daughter.

House hadn't been the only one victimized. When Costas had found out about Kim's death, he was utterly broken. He hadn't been able to function the way he used to, unable to work. His once prosperous job was left to crumble in ruins and Ramon had been there. He had been sucked into a rabbit hole headfirst, rendering him unable to get himself out. He had lost his home, had been shoved and hit rock bottom. The motivation he had clung to was revenge. And he was doing it for his little girl. He had a mental list of people who he deemed had made his life hell. House wasn't the only one on that list. Thankfully Carl was with him and they just backed the other lawyer they had met whose client was filing for attempted murder and another whose was filing for murder. Carl had filed against Ramon for Cuddy's assault. It was surprising how the man had become so mad at the world as to desire to kill or "punish" people who affronted him. It had reminded House of some tribes in some places in the world who, despite the modernization, still believed that they should avenge those who had wronged them or their family.

Actually, Costas' incarceration was a lucky coincidence. If Ramon were the only one who had been caught, he never would have told about his brother's whereabouts. But the police had extended their investigation based on Lyle's information. A visiting Superintendent had noticed the case file and suddenly announced that they knew Ramon's brother which had also been wanted. The investigation became full-blown and prioritized upon hearing of all the complaints and suits lined up against the brothers-in-crime. They had been caught together and Costas was unable to escape judgment. What was left now was the proceedings for the suits filed against the brothers and then the judge's decision. If everything was to go in their favor, justice would soon be served. Not only for Cuddy, but for those who were innocent and had been victimized by Costas and Ramon.

"It's funny how he's not psychotic like Davis," Carl commented, taking a gulp of his light beer. He had always been a lightweight like his cousin. Speaking of his cousin, he suddenly grabbed the glass House had in his hand. It had been his fifth glass as he punched himself from unintentionally causing Cuddy harm.

"Hey!" House yelled a little, his voice not too loud. And it was already noisy at the pub.

"Have you even told Cuddy yet that you're with me?" Carl asked suspiciously. House shook his head and snatched his glass from Carl's hand.

Carl sighed. "I think I should drive you back to Cuddy's," Carl said, getting up and patting his cousin's shoulder.

"Last three rounds," House bargained. His cousin acquiesced, rubbing his face. He'd hate to bring a drunken House back to Cuddy and have to explain.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 8 pm

What was supposed to be three rounds turned into six and what was supposed to be a silent way back to Cuddy's became somewhat of an unfortunate tale even before they stepped out of the pub. While they were on their way out, a big, bulky drunken man was blocking the entrance and they had excused themselves but the guy apparently hadn't heard their loud excuses. When House put a hand on the man's shoulder, the man instantly turned and landed a punch on House's face, rendering Carl's just as drunk cousin unconscious in an instant. He had deliberated bringing him to the hospital but he had woken up a few times and seemed slurring-ly coherent despite the obvious shade of purple on the bridge of his nose. They were halfway near Cuddy's when House woke up, whining almost the rest of the half Carl had to drive.

He was relieved to see Cuddy's car already at her place. He helped House into her doorstep, ringing the bell with a hand as he supported House's heavy weight. "I told you we should've gone back earlier!" Carl muttered, his teeth clenched at annoyance. "Now I have to go back there and bring back your bike," he added.

"Your breath stinks," House commented in a slur of words.

"Like yours smell like flowers," Carl shot back, ringing the bell again. He heard Cuddy call out to wait for a minute and so he didn't ring the bell again, not really ready for his explanation. But he had no intention of lying to Cuddy since he'd be gone by the time his cousin learnt from Cuddy that he had told her everything so House wouldn't be able to murder him barehanded.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Cuddy asked the moment she saw House after opening the door to him and Carl.

"I'll tell you later. Help me carry him to your bed? Or the couch if you want to punish him. But please, this immature bastard is heavy," Carl pleaded playfully. Cuddy gave him an appreciative smile and opened the door further, helping him bring House to their bedroom. Carl exited the room and collapsed on the couch, an arm slung over his eyes.

Cuddy removed House's Nikes and pants, leaving him in his shirt and boxers so that his leg wouldn't be in much pain in the morning from the jeans scratching against his thigh. She sighed as she ran a hand across his cheek and hair. What had he gotten himself into? She had tried to call him about ten times earlier and texted him about five times but when he didn't answer her calls or texts, she stopped, thinking that he might have needed some space. But that didn't stop her from worrying about him a little. She gave his lips a light kiss. She made a mental note to change their bed sheets the next night since he absolutely smelled of liquor and she didn't like the scent of it on their bed.

"Carl?" she called out when she got back to the living room, sitting on the single-seater couch.

Carl removed his arm from his face and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "Want a coffee?" Cuddy inquired. Carl shook his head. "What happened?" she asked.

"The man who was following you and the man who had been sending House those notes have been arrested earlier," Carl informed her, his hands on his lap. Cuddy sighed in relief at the news but waited for Carl to continue. "He had a chance to talk to Costas and found out everything," Carl said and continued to tell Cuddy about everything he knew from House and Costas' conversation earlier that day.

When he finished, Cuddy pursed her lips, brows furrowed and said, "It wasn't his fault." Carl shrugged, "I told him that but you know him." Cuddy was glad that those who had been threatening House, and the man who had caused her accident were in custody and under prosecution now. It meant she and House would be able to focus more on their relationship. They could finally move on. But that next morning she had to remind him nothing was his fault.

"What happened to his face?" Cuddy then asked.

"I know this is hard to believe but he didn't provoke someone to throw him that punch. Stupid fat-ass drunken bastard just hit him out of the blue when he laid a hand on the man's shoulder so we could ask him to move from the door he had been blocking," Carl answered, laughing a little upon remembering how his cousins lights were knocked out of him.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at Carl's sudden actions. "I'm glad his injury amuses you," she mumbled.

"It was just funny how House fell and I had to ask for help to get him to the car," Carl said, making Cuddy smile very small at House's cousin.

"You can crash on the couch for tonight if you want," Cuddy offered but Carl shook his head. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I still have to get his bike from the pub," Carl answered.

Cuddy told Carl that she'll wait for him and Carl nodded before leaving the house. He took a cab back to the pub and returned riding House's bike about thirty minutes later. Cuddy thanked him and Carl left after parking House's bike in Cuddy's garage.

Cuddy finished some paperwork until 10:30 then she finally prepared for bed. She locked and bolted all windows and doors securely before sidling up to House in the bed, pulling up the duvet which had fallen from the bed over them both.

Minutes later, she pried herself from the warmth of House's body when she got sick of his snoring. She turned her back on him with a pillow on top of her head and a hand pressing the pillow against her ear. About ten minutes later she was able to fall asleep when he had stopped snoring and shuffled closer to her, slinging an arm on her midsection and instinctively pulled her against his chest. She slept with a smile on her face, intrigued at his actions while lost in the powers of sleep.

Things seemed to be falling in to place as the days went by. Hopefully it'd be a continuous process from now on. Cuddy turned in his arms and was almost scared to death when she was met with a lopsided grin and sparkling blue, hazy eyes which were illuminated by the dim light from the lamp she hadn't switched off yet.

"God, you scared me!" she exclaimed in a ragged breath.

"Sorry I got drunk," he apologized in slurred words.

Cuddy placed a hand on his cheek, loving the feel of his scruff against her soft palm. "Sleep," she told him just as softly as she caressed his face. "I'll grill you tomorrow," she smiled before kissing him goodnight. She turned in his arms again so that he was spooned up against her. He was still drunk but she found it funny that he was apologizing now. He would have forgotten it by the time he woke up tomorrow with a throbbing skull.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: _WOW! 1000 reviews! Have I told you guys I love you all? Even the non-reviewers! :D Thanks so much for all the support! : D *Huddy hugs to everyone* Oh and lol, SARCHALE suddenly popped up and gave the 1000__th__ review as I was finishing up this chapter… _

_**Let me know your thoughts… liked, disliked, disappointed (with how I handled the Costas thing)? :D But constructive criticism please, if you voice out your disappointment!**_

_**NEXT UPDATE:::**_

_Absence… (when? Not sure yet.)_

_IPC (To be announced… I'm still planning how to recreate that Known Unknowns disaster ;) )_


	43. Back on Track

_If I haven't thanked the people who have congratulated me on my first year anniversary as a ff writer, I thank you guys now… THANKS SO MUCH! *happy hugs*_

**

* * *

**

**_BREAKING WALLS_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER 43: BACK ON TRACK_**

_**. **_

_**April 22, 12 pm**_

"You're late!" Cuddy called out when she saw him enter the main doors of Princeton-Plainsboro as she checked something with the receptionist.

"I'm just in time!" House called out, looking really hung over.

"She beat me up last night; woman likes it rough," House whispered to the receptionist, pointing at his bruise.

Cuddy heard him but just, naturally, rolled her eyes at him. The receptionist did the same, being used to House's lechery and audacity to mess with the boss, now his boss _and _girlfriend. Life at that hospital would never be boring, she thought.

"You're in time for lunch," Cuddy chastised, smirking as she tapped the pen on the paper while reading it.

"Too hung-over for afternoon delight," House replied, causing Cuddy and the receptionist to roll their eyes at him again.

House smirked at them both, logging in then making his way towards the elevators. If she was going to berate him, she knows where to find him. And he knew Cuddy wasn't going to call him out on anything about their personal relationship in front of spying eyes and ears. He wouldn't do that either. Unless of course he was in the mood to mess with her upon being unable to get what he wanted. But, he wouldn't actually do it, just threat to do it. Cuddy folded fast when it comes to those things.

Cuddy only stared at the back of his head for a while before continuing her conversation with the receptionist.

"What?" Cuddy asked on a sigh when she finally noticed that Mandy, the receptionist has been taking glances at her with a confused expression.

"I really don't mean this rudely, but… what do you see in Dr. House?" she tepidly asked despite knowing her boss wouldn't fire her for such question despite it being personal.

Cuddy couldn't blame her for that thought. But instead of telling her employee that it was none of her business, Cuddy gave House a little credit and said, "Nobody knows him like Dr. Wilson and I do," she said with a soft smile at Mandy. Mandy, of course, glad at not being dismissed, returned the small smile but internally still confused. She watched as the dean walked away after reminding her of what she needed done before the end of the week.

She thought of her boss' words. With all the stunts House had pulled over the years, it was hard to believe that there was more to the curmudgeon jackass than meets the eye. But her boss and House's best friend surely would know more about him than the other people, including herself, when it came to House. To see is to believe, she thought. So she couldn't really judge. But of course her first impression on Dr. House lasted.

_**

* * *

**_

After taking the call of one of the hospital's many donors, Cuddy made her way to House's floor, not surprised upon seeing her boyfriend-slash-employee's face flat against his desk. He did look terribly hung over when he got in despite having showered. He had closed the blinds, not wanting anybody to see him passed out on his desk instead of being in the clinic, treating runny noses, crotch rots, and whatnot.

"Have you had lunch?" Cuddy asked, knocking on the glass desk.

"Stop with the banging, you're killing me," she heard him grumble, face turning to the side facing her, scrunching up.

"Why did you get drunk last night?" she asked, sitting on the chair in front of his desk after pulling it closer to the desk. She ran her fingers gently through his hair.

House sat properly on his ergonomic chair, instantly missing her ministrations on his hair, and looked at her with quizzical eyes. He almost timidly stared at her for a while before narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. "What did my cousin say?" he asked, deducing that his cousin had dragged him home last night after that blow on the face he had gotten from that bastard from the bar. Obviously, if Cuddy wasn't screeching at him at that moment and demanding what happened, Carl had told her about everything and his take on why House had gotten drunk.

"Nothing," Cuddy replied, not too fast neither taking too long, her face visibly honest to anybody. She wanted _his _side of the story.

House sighed, giving in. He had a really huge feeling that Carl had already told her. He knew his cousin too well. Feeling exposed has always made him uncomfortable but he and Cuddy were past that stage. He took a deep breath before elaborating what he had felt when he found out the reason behind Costas' threats and Cuddy's accident. She asked him why he felt the urge to drown himself in alcohol and all House gave her as an explanation was a shrug.

Unlike what she had told him last night when he apologized, she didn't grill him. How could she when this was how he felt? He was disappointed in himself for what had happened to her which wasn't his fault. It was always like that. Something happened to her, he blames himself. It was really sweet, in her opinion, that he cared that much but she didn't want him like that all the time. She knew that he knows things happen that are out of their control. There were times either one of them would get hurt, but it was nobody's fault intentionally.

"House… nothing was your fault," she said, reaching forward and placing her hand atop his, reassuring him.

"Everything was…" he said, self-deprecatingly.

"Nothing! Nothing was your fault!" Cuddy snapped, tired of him doing this to himself. She shot up from the chair, walked to the side of his desk and stood at his side, hands on her hips. How many times did they have to go over this?

"What do you want me to say?" House asked her incredulously. "Something bad happens to you because of me, you want me to blame somebody else when everything was my fault?" he asked, standing up and staring her down with obviously crestfallen eyes. His head was throbbing and he hadn't had anything to eat yet, his gut was churning from blaming himself and lack of breakfast. He himself didn't know why he was doing this. Had he not done the things he had done before Cuddy wouldn't have miscarried, he wouldn't have been threatened, and Wilson wouldn't have been followed. His lack of humanity before had caused everything that had happened last week.

He was stripped in front of her, soul bared yet again. It seemed like he never did anything right when it came to protecting her. He brought a hand up to his face, scrubbing it with the palm of his hand. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he whispered, cerulean eyes stormy from the waves from currents of confusion moving through it.

Cuddy pursed her lips and raised a hand up to cup his cheek, heart melting when his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch.

He didn't know how but every time she touched him with her hand, caressing his face, he always felt safe. He felt like his skin absorbed the love from her touch, the care. Her touch always calmed him, reminding him she was there with him.

"I love you," she whispered as she took a step towards him, a hand settling atop his heart. He opened his eyes and locked them with her orbs as she continued speaking. "I wouldn't have loved you if you were some ordinary doctor. I wouldn't have loved you if you didn't have some twisted way of dealing with your patients nonetheless still caring for them. I wouldn't have loved you if you didn't crack jokes about my ass or my breasts." She smiled fondly at him. "I love you just the way you are," she sincerely said, her eyes gleaming with honesty and love.

"I'm the worst person to love," House admitted on a whisper, his hands setting on her hips, the pads of his thumbs resting on her hipbones.

It wasn't that he was the worst person to love… the hardest, maybe. But she's had more or less two decades of background in loving, and learning to love him. "I love you all the same… and you won't get rid of me," she smiled at him lopsidedly, raising her chin up a little, challenging him to say something sarcastic in retort.

House playfully clicked his tongue, gazing down at her. "I was thinking of dumping you for Wilson," he teased, his worries dissipating. He would never ever understand how her mind worked when it came to him but he was thankful nonetheless that she had chosen him, of all people. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?" he tenderly said, chuckling.

Cuddy shrugged with the smile still on her lips. "I know," she answered, standing on the tips of her toes and pecking him on the lips. "Stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens, okay?" she requested.

She was right. House nodded and kissed her again before pulling her into his arms, hugging her in the closed confines of his office. "I love you too," he whispered against her ear, his voice soothing and sincere. Cuddy smiled, her arms tightening around him. "Now we could move on," she thought happily. Today would be the day they started a life living together, no nuisances, no psychos, no nothing. Just them.

"Let's eat out," House invited a while later after pulling away from their embrace.

"You're not getting out of clinic duty," she reminded him with a stern look, index finger raised at him in warning. "But you could still treat me to lunch," she said, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket with a victorious, devilish grin.

"Hey!" he whined, pouting. "You earn more than I do!"

"I buy the groceries which you massacre in less than half a week!" she reminded him. Even before they moved in together he was the fridge raider, chomping down anything he could get his hands on. Not that Cuddy minded. It was just a useful argument at the moment.

"Fine." See? He folded.

Cuddy grinned at him. "Let's go."

"I should at least get some hours off clinic duty from this," he muttered.

"Sorry, but you won't," Cuddy mockingly pouted at him, shaking her head slowly for effect.

House sneered at her as he got the keys to his bike but Cuddy shook her head. "You're hungry and hung-over, and you brought only one helmet. We'll take my car, I'll drive," she said, leaving no room for argument. And that first statement reminded her… she still haven't berated him for driving his bike to the hospital hung-over. She'll have to do that later. She only had an hour left for lunch before she continued with her rounds and paperwork.

An improvement though, fewer people stared at them while they made their way out of the hospital together. And by fewer, that meant those who weren't surprised she and the infamous doctor were finally dating.

Oh how they'd react if they found out I'm living with House already, Cuddy thought in amusement.

"Where to, Mistress?" was House's question which pulled her out from her thoughts. She mentioned some Italian Deli near the area and House drove her car to the direction of the deli.

_**

* * *

**_

3:30 pm

He didn't have to act all 'good boy' just because he was dating the boss—and living with her too. He escaped his hellish clinic duty an hour and a half too early and sneaked into Wilson's empty office with his PSP. The oncologist was out checking some patient and House took advantage of the sign to hide in his office. For sure Cuddy would be hunting him down in a few minutes as she wasn't exactly too busy to threaten to castrate him if he didn't complete his hours for the day.

Getting bored with his game, a thought entered his mind. He took out his cell phone he browsed through his contacts until he finally found the man he was looking for. He took Wilson's office phone from its cradle and then dialed the number, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello, Kyle Baker?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Gregory House from Princeton-Plainsboro," House introduced himself.

"Is anything wrong, doctor?" Kyle inquired in the other line, furrowing his brow.

"None at all," House announced, "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy's boyfriend," he added, finding 'boyfriend' a little inappropriate due to his and Cuddy's ages.

"Oh, Dr. Cuddy? Is anything the matter?" Kyle relaxed upon knowing that there was no cause for worry family-wise.

"I was wondering if I could take your boy out this Saturday. If he wants to, of course. Dr. Cuddy and I would like to thank him personally," House told Kyle.

"I'll be sure to ask him, Dr. House. It's our pleasure to be able to help Dr. Cuddy's case. He's at school right now, I'll be sure to tell him later. Was there anything else?" Kyle politely asked. It was nice that the couple wanted to thank his son personally for the effort he made and the risk he took to help a stranger.

"Nothing else," House answered. "And thank you. You have a very... gutsy kid," House gratefully thanked Baker.

"I know," Kyle gutturally chuckled. At least Dr. House wasn't hiding the fact that he thought what his son did was somewhat idiotic at a kid Lyle's age.

House gave his cell number to the man and told him to text him about Lyle's decision. He then hung up and picked his PSP up again. He hoped the kid would bite since he was going to get anything he wanted, if House had any say in it. He liked kids with balls. It was ignorant of him to do so, but very ballsy.

"Knew I'd find you here," Cuddy said as she abruptly opened the door to Wilson's office and saw House sitting on the oncologist's ergo. chair.

"I don't know why I even have to do clinic duty!" House argued childishly, not looking at her, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he tried to swerve the M.A.C.H. jet across the obstacles. But he wasn't able to try and get to the next level as he heard his jet crash when Cuddy snatched the console from his hands. "Hey!" he whined, glaring at her.

Cuddy returned his glare, sliding his PSP into her lab coat's deep pocket. "You'll get this back _after _you finish that hour and a half you still have left," she said, patting her pocket.

"Or what?" House challenged with a petulant glare.

"I'll have your memory stick cleared… so it's goodbye high scores and levels," she said threateningly, "and you won't get this back until you completed _all _the clinic hours you owe me."

House mumbled something incoherent under his breath and stood up. Staring her down. She stood straight, returning his defiant stare until he folded for the second time that day. He was looking his boss in the eyes- not his girlfriend. So instead of losing the high scores and records he has gotten over the months of skipping clinic duty, he acquiesced and dragged his reluctant heavy feet down to the clinic, a victoriously grinning Cuddy hot on his heels to make sure he did what she wanted him to do. His job.

"You know, Dr. Cuddy, you should have started offering me extracurricular delights years ago to encourage me to finish my clinic hours!" House called out mock joyfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes, when they entered the double doors of the clinic, garnering eye rolls from the clinic staff, including the dean herself and wide eyes and or disgusted faces from the patients.

"Brenda, make sure to add two hours to Dr. House's two-hour clinic duty tomorrow," Cuddy professionally told the nurse who was more than willing to add hours to the jerk-doctor's duties with a sinister grin thrown his way.

That punishment shut House up instantly. He sneered at Cuddy who dared him to push his luck with a perfectly arched brow.

He slapped a hand on the pile of folders near Brenda and grabbed one, flipping it open, scanning for his lucky-slash-unlucky patient's name. "Mercy Davison!" he called out none too happily about what the woman was in for. The woman raised a hand as she stood up, wary of the doctor, wondering if he was really board certified. She entered the exam room House had mentioned after seeing her, praying to God the man wasn't as bad as he seemed.

House gave Cuddy a final sneer that told her he'd be exacting his revenge as he treated one clinic patient at a time until 5:00 pm.

Cuddy was more than game.

Oh yes, they were back on track indeed. What with the bickering, bantering with a whole lot of loving behind everything they did. It was a twisted love affair and boy do they love things just the way they are.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: _Hope you guys are still here! _

_**Lemme know what you think! :D**_

_I'm kinda having fun thinking how House and Cuddy would handle Lyle… It's somewhat cute to see them around someone else's kid… experimental-much? :D_


	44. What Could Be

**_BREAKING WALLS_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER 44: WHAT COULD BE_**

_**.**_

_**May 9, 1 pm**_

"Dr. Gregory House," House introduced himself to the man he assumed was the older Baker. He was dressed professionally, non-douche-looking, and thankfully not annoying talking to over the phone. Only now were they able to agree on a date due to their busy schedules. He was finally able to cure his latest patient and he had Cuddy's go signal to spend a few hours with their special eyewitness. Cuddy would have been with him had she not caught one of those 24-hour bugs. She had to stay at home today and rest, much to her annoyance.

House asked her if she wanted him to reschedule the meeting but Cuddy declined, saying that it'd be hard to find another time which their schedules would allow, seeing as the Bakers were also busy people. House relented, reluctantly agreeing. Cuddy told him not to be nervous and that he'd do fine with the kid. He snorted in reply.

Kyle Baker gave him a polite smile and took his hand to shake, pleased to meet the doctor. "Kyle Baker. It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. House," he said, gesturing for him to come in but House declined, saying that he'll just wait for Baker Jr. to get ready.

"Is Dr. Cuddy not with you?" Kyle curiously asked.

House shook his head, "She's been ill lately and urged me to proceed without him. She told me to send her apology. She would've been honored to meet your kid. She's—we're very grateful." House said in his most professional yet thankful voice. Of course, if he weren't really grateful he wouldn't even be here. Cuddy had broken his walls and he was now more inclined to return every good deed done for them with another good deed. He was also just that thankful Cuddy was still with him. That they were still together despite all those occurrences.

"I'm sorry to hear that," indeed Kyle looked so. "Well, I'm sure Lyle is on his way down. He's just getting ready. You know women, his mother asked him to bring at least a spare shirt to change into whenever he goes out."

"Yes, women," House agreed with a chuckle, remembering Cuddy's need to control specific things at home. Like how she told him to fold his dirty laundry and not just bundle it up and throw it in the hamper, etc.

"Dr. House!" A sudden cheerful voice boomed across the hallway from the big Baker house.

"Dr. House, I'd like you to meet my son, Lyle Baker," Kyle introduced the two, a hand ruffling Lyle's hair playfully. It surprised House that the kid wasn't the least bit embarrassed at what his father did. Nice breeding, House thought.

"Ah, you're the superhero," House teased, offering his hand to shake the boy's hand warmly.

"It was a pleasure to help," Lyle replied, grinning. If only many children took joy in being able to help others.

"I apologize for Dr. Cuddy's absence, she's a little under the weather today," House said, not having to pretend anything. He was really glad to meet this exceptional kid.

"I hope she feels better soon," Lyle replied sincerely.

"Shall we?" House asked, gesturing towards his car.

"I'll have him back before dinner," House told Kyle, shaking his hand once again before heading towards his car.

"Thank you," Kyle said before waving back at Lyle who waved from where he stood beside House's car.

_**

* * *

**_"You sure those are what you want?" House asked the kid with a smirk. "I think we have a nerd in the house!" he teased.

"I can't see the big deal, it's interesting," Lyle admitted, looking up at House with a determined glint to his eyes.

"Either one of your parents is a lawyer," House started the deduction but Lyle answered instead. "I want to be like mom. One of the reasons why I asked her to help me help you and Dr. Cuddy," the kid nonchalantly said.

"Fine heroic thing you did," House acknowledged. "A little stupid, yes, but heroic. Dr. Cuddy says thank you. I thank you," House said, patting the kid's back, feeling a little awkward at doing so.

They were able to get acquainted with one another on their way to one of the big malls in the area. He found the kid bright and he was glad that the kid wasn't a sore loser nor a spoiled brat. He was well grounded and polite. Although… he had a naughty side to him, too. That made House all the more interested with this kid. He was able to throw back his remarks or shrug at House's smart-ass remarks. Only a few times did he flinch at the weirdness.

"You don't have to buy me anything," Lyle started, going through another shelf, "I did it without expecting anything in return."

"Then drop those books and let's go, I'll take you back home without my pocket getting a few dollars short," House sarcastically replied, an eyebrow raised.

"But it's nice to get to know you, Dr. House," he smiled up at House whose eyebrow was still arched in expectation. "The other people who were helped with those men's conviction didn't even take the time to say thank you, which would have been nice. But here you are, even if without Dr. Cuddy, not only thanking me and my family but also offering to buy me anything that caught my interest."

"You sure you're not older?" House smirked. The kid was considerate, too! He's got to be an older man in a teenager's body.

Lyle laughed. "I have great parents," he acknowledged with a smartass grin.

"That you do," House nodded.

"Dr. House? If I may?" he asked as they sat down for a while as Lyle chose what he wanted most out of the five or seven books he got.

House nodded at him, an interesting medical tome in his hands. He started flipping pages as he awaited the boy's question.

"What happened to your leg?" Lyle asked curiously, although his face had turned serious. It told House that he wasn't just curious. He cared. God, the boy cared!

Funny it took the kid about three hours to ask him that. Usually other kids asked him that a good fifteen minutes after they met. "Long story short, I had a blood clot.." he couldn't believe he was telling this to the kid, "my doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. The muscle was dying and they said I had to amputate but I disagreed." He paused and looked at Lyle who had ignored his books and was listening attentively to what he was saying. He continued. "The woman I was with at that time was my medical proxy and while I was in a medically-induced coma, she approved a very risky operation. It was a middle ground. They didn't amputate my leg but I'm in pain, everyday." House paused.

"At least you don't let your pain get the best of you," Lyle whispered compassionately. House then chuckled, a little bitterness coating it although he was proud of himself that it hasn't gotten the better of him for months. "It has, Lyle, believe me, it has."

"Was the woman Dr. Cuddy?" he asked cautiously.

"No. I was with someone else." House had to admit, opening up to somebody who didn't really know him well, who was also a kid, felt kind of liberating. "Dr. Cuddy was one of the doctors who handled my case."

"Did you blame them?" God, this kid should take Psychology instead of Law. He was _good_!

"At first, yes, I did. I blamed everybody but myself. The pain impaired my thoughts. It made me a worse person, it made me miserable," House stated, looking at the floor, his voice grave.

"Now?"

House scrunched up one side of his face then peeked at Lyle. "You get all those books, _shrink_, you should take Psychology instead."

Lyle grinned before turning serious again. "Now?" he pushed expectantly.

"I blame myself. But not anymore. You see, Dr. Cuddy's a witch," he said, winking. Lyle laughed.

"Women." Lyle announced.

House laughed, patting his back and feeling no longer awkward about it.

He had to agree with that.

"Women."

_**

* * *

**_

House bought Lyle the books, with the addition of some fictional ones- with his urging- telling Lyle that he should enjoy being a kid, also. House knew what it was to have a serious childhood and he wouldn't wish that upon his worst enemy.

"Wait, I have to get something," House said, remembering to buy himself a new pair of gloves for his bike.

They made their way to the shop that was selling accessories and other stuff.

House then noticed Lyle looking at one of the many-sized quad bikes with a longing look. He then grinned as he busied himself with choosing a new pair of gloves while occasionally peeking at the kid just to keep an eye on him. Even Cuddy would have his neck if he lost the teen.

"You have a bike?" Lyle asked with obvious interest and enthusiasm.

"Yup."

"Cool!" Alas, a kid is somewhere inside this kid has been found.

"Yep," House smiled, paying for the gloves.

"You have one?"

"Literally, a _bike._" Lyle answered, a little down.

"You seem rich, why not ask your mom or your dad to buy one for you?" House asked, smirking as they exited the store, noticing once more that Lyle glanced at the quads.

"Nah, I don't need it," he said.

"Kid, you have to live a little. You'll regret not having fun," House advised with a smirk.

"Was your childhood fun?" Lyle countered, returning his smirk.

House shook his head 'no.' "That's why I'm having fun _now_."

"Never too old, huh?" Lyle joked, laughing.

House rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll just get something for my slave-driver and I'll bring you back home to daddy."

Lyle's eyes widened at the words 'slave driver' but kept his mouth closed. He _didn't _want to know what or who he was referring to.

While House was buying a salad and some sinfully delicious-looking truffles for whom he assumed was Dr. Cuddy, Lyle excused himself and told the doctor that he'll just go to the comfort rooms for a second. House nodded and followed the kid with his eyes until he couldn't see him anymore. He turned his attention back to the woman taking his order and double-checking what he got. He threw in a Reuben for himself.

About ten minutes later Lyle was back and with a long stemmed yellow rose swathed in an elegantly designed clear plastic holder.

"I know we had a good time but I have a girlfriend," House smirked at him.

Lyle rolled his eyes at him. "It's for Dr. Cuddy," he smiled charmingly. "Tell her I said 'get well soon'."

"Will do, boss," House smirked.

"Ready to go?" House asked.

"Yes," Lyle answered, walking alongside the tall Dr. House with a smile. He had real fun and he got to know him. Lyle had to admit, he looked rough around the edges but was a really nice man. And if Dr. House was to have any children, he guessed that he'd make a great father. He was cool, and wasn't boring. "Just like my dad," Lyle thought with a grin.

When they got back to the Baker residence, House dropped him off and once again thanked him and Kyle. Lyle thanked him for the books and House was shocked to receive a big hug from the kid he only knew for five hours. Slowly, his hand patted the kids back, smiling.

Having a kid didn't seem that bad.

As he drove back home, House then remembered that he forgot something.

He turned his car and headed back to the path leading to the mall.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey," she greeted from where she was at the couch, setting down the book she's been reading. For some reason she was able to get over finding out that he stashed her Mac Book in his car, along with her briefcase. It was amusing to imagine him with a kid. He was great with them.

House then handed her a long stemmed yellow rose, causing her to smile. "I didn't buy them for you. The kid did. Lyle. Says get well soon."

"I'll have to call him personally. Good to know he cares enough to give me flowers," Cuddy pouted.

"Hey! I bought you a salad and some truffles!" House whined and pouted as he showed her the deli bag. Cuddy chuckled, lowering the book on the coffee table.

"Good to know you didn't screech for me when you found out," he said, sitting beside her after dropping the deli bag on the coffee table. He kissed her chastely on the lips before reclining on the sofa.

Cuddy knew he was talking about the laptop and her files. "Well, I had some rather amusing thoughts to keep me company," she replied with a smile, propping her head with an arm against the back of the couch as she moved to face him.

"We haven't had sex in weeks, I think it's alright to fantasize," he smirked, lolling his head to the side to face her.

"Pig," she replied, returning the smirk.

"How's your leg?" she asked, running her hand feather-lightly along his jean-clad thigh.

"It hurts," he answered honestly, eyes closed. She frowned.

"Did you take your Vicodin?" she asked.

"Yes, mommy," he answered, looking at her calmly. He took her hand then, lacing their fingers together. She smiled, small. "They'll kick in soon enough."

"How was your day?" she asked, smile widening.

"Nice. Baker Sr. is surprisingly not annoying, polite, and courteous. Baker Jr.'s nice, not boring, witty. Smart, smart kid." House answered with a smile, leaving it at that, now looking at her with gleaming cerulean eyes. Cuddy knew there was more to it than just that. She could see it in his eyes. But she didn't push.

Leaving out other topics he and Lyle have conversed about, House said, "Went to a bookstore, gave him freedom to get books he wanted. He got Law books! Although he could pass for a Psychologist." Cuddy arched a brow in surprise. Lyle must be that smart and ambitious to be very interested in Law to choose those books despite his freedom to have gotten anything at all. She and House expected him to at least browse through comic books.

"You bought him the books?" Cuddy asked, intrigued.

"Yep. Added some fictional ones, as well," House said, chuckling upon remembering the day's events.

Cuddy smiled. "Looks like you had fun," she whispered, running her fingers along his hair soothingly. She liked seeing him smile like this.

"Anything else?" she asked, smile still intact.

House grinned, his eyes shining with mischievousness.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"House…"

"I bought him a quad bike."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_As I've said in Absence's recent chapter: Yes, I suck at updating… :\ Blame Uni! My subjects are closely related to death itself. I hope you guys are still there, reading. I'm planning on posting updates with words less than my 3k words/chap goal so I could manage posting anyway even if they become short so as to not leave you guys hanging too long. Hope everyone's down with that… :)_

See? I could manage short, somehow. :D Unbetaed and freshly_-typed… xD 3:45 AM now…_

_I hope you enjoyed how I handled Lyle/House! :D _

_**Drop a review, please! They're every writer's batteries! : )**_

* * *

_**FIC NEWS::::**_

_**NOW **__now has a 3__rd__ installment!_

_**IPC **__and __**BW= **__Less than 5 chapters until COMPLETEd._

_**FOR FIC NEWS, SPOILERS, SNEAK PEEKS::**_

_Follow me on Twitter: IaneCasey [archive] and/or Iane_Casey [my Orig. Twitter]_


	45. Would You Be Happier?

_**Unbetaed…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BREAKING WALLS**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 45: WOULD YOU BE HAPPIER?**_

_**.**_

_**May 11, 4:00 AM**_

There was nothing worse than waking up to the feel of your maimed leg seemingly clawing at itself. How the rest of your body tenses, you start to perspire, you start to hate the world. It felt like something was gnawing him where he was vulnerable most. He was prey to his own body. House clenched his jaw tightly, one hand fisting the bed sheets while the other ran back and forth along his aching thigh. It was one of those mornings when the pain got too bad for him to take.

He glanced to his side, noticing that Cuddy was still asleep. Her back was to him, much to his advantage. He didn't want her seeing him like this again. And although the first time she had helped their relationship deepen, he still didn't want her feeling sorry for him. He didn't need anybody's concern or pity. He glanced again to his side, she was deep in sleep. Carefully, painfully, he got out of bed and paced along the hallway. Walking it off is a lot more painful but he couldn't just sit and take the pain. He went to the living room, grabbing his pill bottle from the coffee table and took two pills, wishing it'd help immediately. He paced the hall again, practically digging himself a rut.

As he turned to walk to the other end again, he suddenly found himself fall face first to the floor. It was such a quick happening that he himself didn't know what happened. Maybe he tripped on his own feet after about-facing to start pacing again. But he didn't ponder on it for at the moment, all he knew was, it hurt _so _bad as he landed on his bad leg. He groaned, a man wounded and scarred, cursing the pain in his system. It was a terrible feeling.

He desperately clutched at his leg, tears stinging his eyes. But he wouldn't let them fall. He took a deep breath and released it, trying to regulate his erratic breathing.

And then he heard it.

Rapid footsteps closing in on him. He knew he had woken her up. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her see him like this. He placed an arm above his eyes, refusing to hurt her seeing him like this. They've been down this road before but he honestly didn't think they'd be down it twice.

"House!" she gasped, seeing him in the floor of the hall. She quickly knelt beside him, her hand touching the cheek exposed to her. "House," she called out softly, knowing he was covering his face to hide it from her. He didn't have to. She didn't pity him. But she was concerned. How could she not be?

"Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

House snorted then sarcastically replied, "Peachy."

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. Or do you prefer the couch?" she ignored his reply and gently removed his arm from his face, pecking him on the lips. House visibly relaxed but not entirely when she did that.

He wanted to resist, he wanted to slide back into his own hole and be in pain by himself but there she was, reaching out to him, ignoring his insults and sarcasm. Maybe… maybe she really just wanted to help him. And though he'd always deny needing it, he actually _craved_ it. He sat up carefully, the pain in his back limiting the speed he could manage to help himself up from the floor.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath, gazing at her for one second before cutting the connection.

"It's okay," she replied with a soft smile, "we're okay."

Together, they helped him to the bed, Cuddy easing him out of his now damp shirt and getting a new one for him, throwing it at him and telling him to put it on. He did and then situated himself on the bed.

"Want breakfast?" Cuddy asked, stroking his back with her palm. She needn't ask if he took meds, she knew he did.

"Sure, just don't poison it," House replied, smirking at her.

Cuddy grave him a sinister grin, climbing off of the bed, "I wouldn't tell you if I did, now, would I?"

With that, she turned and headed to the kitchen, smiling at the thought of bringing him breakfast in bed.

He lay there in bed, thinking. It was nerving how he could slip into that black hole of misery after one event. It had happened before, he shouldn't be ashamed, embarrassed, or affected by it. He had limitations, he had weaknesses. His leg was in pain, _he _was in pain. He was used to it. _But…_ he wasn't used to letting other people see him in any state of vulnerability.

Until Cuddy. Until they've gotten together.

She shouldn't be worrying herself over him. He didn't want to be a burden. Did she see him that way whenever he fell? Or whenever the pain was worse? A part of him _knew _she didn't. Of course she was concerned but he knew deep inside that she just cared.

He's been too drowned in misery before they had gotten together that no matter how he opened himself to her, parts of him- those drenched in apprehension at reaching out—still declined to grasp the chance at being happy.

He was- _is, _happy with her. He just needed time to get _really _used to it. He's taken baby steps and now those steps led him here, with her. They were worth it.

But… there was one last thing he needed to know.

He didn't want to hold her back from finding true happiness. He loved her enough to let her go, no matter how excruciatingly hard that could be. But he wouldn't fight her if in the end, she really chose him. He'd be grateful to any deity, then.

He could smell the bacon she was making for him and he smiled. This really felt good.

And then he noticed it… the pain, which was, about ten minutes ago, killing him, was now nothing more than a dull throb. Back to its normal pain. The Vicodin had done its job.

He had taken two. It was an emergency. He's been taking fewer in the past few weeks. And he acquiesced that Cuddy and Wilson had, at times, been right.

Sometimes, the excruciating pain was just conjured up by his mind.

Carefully, he moved his legs to the side of the bed, gently easing his right one on the floor, taking note that there was still danger of it cramping up. He stayed seated on the bed until his leg relaxed. He took his cane from the side of the bedside table and carefully stood up, testing his equilibrium.

Feet firmly planted on the floor, he unhurriedly made his way to the kitchen, the scent of her cooking making his steps just the teeniest bit longer.

"You should be in bed," she softly chastised, poking at the bacon while her other hand planted itself at her hip.

"I'm okay," he told her, voice gruffer than he would have liked. He gave a soft nod at her, letting her know he was telling the truth.

"Bacon, eggs, anything else, Master?" Cuddy asked him with a grin.

"Cuddy on a plate?" he suggested, the corners of his lips tugging up in expectation. When she rolled her eyes, he smirked.

"Not today, no," she answered. His leg wouldn't allow anything strenuous today. And she wasn't much in the mood. _Miraculously._

She turned her back to him to focus o what she was cooking and sighed when she felt his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. It wasn't a hug which told her he was expecting her to sleep with him. It was a real, well-meant hug. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her, the softener on her robe, and the scent of her hair… mixed with the scent of bacon. Yummy.

Then he shook those thoughts from his head. He came here to ask her. And even though there was a possibility of her telling him he was being ridiculous, he didn't care.

He just wanted to speak instead of clamming up and making assumptions. Assumptions are deadly.

"Cuddy…" he started, his breath warm upon the skin of her nape.

"Hmm?" she asked, humming as one of her hands settled atop his arm.

"Would you be happier if it were anybody else but me?" he asked, the question needing no further explanation. He felt her stiffen in his arms. The reason for that, he didn't know whether positive or negative.

She turned in his arms, bacon forgotten. To ashes with them, she thought.

She looked up at him, a smile slowly creeping its way into her visage. Sincerely, fondly, she answered him what she knew was the whole truth. "No."

"No?" he asked breathily, his hands planting themselves on either side of her hips.

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

As the next logical question, he opened his mouth to ask her why when she cut him off even before he was able to utter the single-syllabicated word.

"Don't ask me why, I just _do._ I love you because I do. Because you make me laugh and you annoy me; because you make me cry and you make me smile; because you kill me with your words yet you could also liven me up with them. I don't know how, why, I just do. We're complicated and uncomplicated. And because you're the only one who could make me truly happy," she answered him, her voice soothingly soft yet seriously full of fervor that told him her words rang true.

"I make you happy?" he asked, sounding hopeful that he really wasn't keeping her away from what makes, or what could make her happy.

"Yes… and some other more emotions," she answered with a coy smile. He smiled back.

"Okay…" he answered, satisfied.

"Okay?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Okay," was the only thing he answered. He hugged her tightly, embracing their new reality.

"I love you, too," he whfispered against her ear, making her smile.

"But you suck at cooking," he said, glancing at the smoking bacon in the pan.

"I do not!" she defended, smacking him in the chest after pulling away.

"You burnt my bacon," he whined, smirking.

Cuddy laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll make you a new batch."

"With maple syrup?" he spoke suddenly, his arsenal composed of two cerulean puppy dog eyes pleading. Cuddy found herself being reeled so instead of resisting, she only nodded.

"Cool!" he stated with a childish grin, and if he were able, he probably would have hopped to the couch. But before he was able to get far away from her, she pulled him closer to her by fisting his shirt with one hand. He almost tripped but she caught him—well, the counter caught them. Cuddy kissed him on the mouth, lips only pressing against one another's. When she was sure and satisfied that there was no doubt in his mind about her earlier answers, she let go of his shirt, pushing him towards the living room with a smile on her face.

"Just couldn't get her hands off of me!" he exclaimed playfully, purposely wanting her to hear it.

From the kitchen, he could practically hear her roll her eyes at him.

_**

* * *

**_

May 12, 9:00 AM

"How is everything?" Wilson asked Cuddy who was seated on her chair in her office, reading the file he asked her to sign. She looked up at him with a small smile, "Crazy as always. It's good," she said, rolling her eyes at Wilson's arched brow.

"It's our version of normal," she said, smiling fondly at Wilson. "And it works for us."

'Well, I'm happy for you and House," Wilson sincerely said in a congratulatory tone.

"However… it's still House we're talking about. Has there been any…" Wilson paused, searching her eyes for permission to voice out his concerns. Cuddy urged him with her hands to go on so he did. "occasions where he feels he's not good enough?" he finished.

Cuddy sighed. "You're right, still House. But he's—we're, working on it together." She then smiled, remembering that last occurrence.

"Good."

"How about you?" she asked, curious since House hasn't really been talking about his best friend that much.

"I've been good."

"No… new woman?" Cuddy asked, a teasing smile rising from her lips.

Wilson shook his head. "As of now, none."

Cuddy gave a thin-lipped smile, nodded, signed the paperwork and handed it to Wilson.

"Thanks," Wilson said, taking the file and turning to head out.

But before he could exit, he suddenly turned around and cleared his throat. Cuddy looked up from the new proposal she was reading and waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering… may I take House from you Thursday night? Poker night, my place," Wilson said, voice hopeful.

Cuddy rolled her eyes then smiled at him. "Sure." Like they needed permission from her. Hell, House probably would have gone anyway had she not given Wilson permission.

"Awesome," Wilson said, smiling and thanking her then exited her office, leaving Cuddy biting her lip to suppress a laugh.

Men.

_**

* * *

**_

May 15, Wilson's Apartment, 11:30 PM

"You're good with her… I mean, you're good together," Wilson commented as he and House waited for House's cab to arrive.

House could have ridden his bike but Wilson, no matter the amount of alcohol he had consumed, was still conscious enough to know that driving anything under the influence was still deadly and a crime. He called a cab, telling House that he'll pay for his fare since he won over him tonight. House accepted, glad at having nothing to pay for.

"She's too good for me," House truthfully answered. "But I love her. I want to be with her, she wants to be with me."

"You two were made for each other," Wilson commented, sipping his half empty can of beer.

"Get some sleep, you sound like some hopeless romantic," House said, snarky.

"You are," Wilson pushed and grinned. "Cheers to that," he said, lifted his can and toasting it with House's bourbon.

"Take care of her," he added.

"I will." House determinedly replied, downing his bourbon and wishing that cab would hurry the hell up.

"Wanna come with me tomorrow?" House suddenly asked him, remembering that plan he had for Cuddy's birthday.

"Where?"

"I'm picking out a present for Cuddy's birthday," House told Wilson.

Wilson grinned. "Count me in."

_**

* * *

**_

May 16, 12:10 AM

She felt the mattress dip and she was glad he was home. Despite him reeking of alcohol, Cuddy melded the front of her body to his back, her right arm hugging him one-handedly, her palm splayed atop his heart.

"Night Lisa," he whispered, his voice a slur of other incoherent words.

But she heard him utter her first name clearly. She smiled, starry-eyed. It sounded so foreign in his tongue but he said it with so much warmth and familiarity that she wanted to hear him say it again. But he was already snoring a mere six minutes later.

Did she really want him to call her by her first name?

Probably not… maybe a few times, but not _all _the time. That'd be just weird.

She lifted her head from the pillow and gave him a quick peck to the temple, her fingers brushing through his hair. She knew he'll have forgotten what he'd called her tonight when he woke up tomorrow but she didn't care.

"Good night, Greg," she whispered, the feeling of his first name roll off of her tongue weird.

There was a reason they stuck with House and Cuddy.

_**

* * *

**_

Lexus car dealer, 12:00 PM

"Can't I get her the convertible?" House whined, pouting at Wilson who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Need I remind you that you're here to buy _Cuddy _a car, not yourself."

House rolled his eyes. "The one your picking is too harsh for my leg." He pointed to the SUV behind his best friend.

"Well, that lowered convertible would be good for your leg but the gift isn't for you and for your advantage. You have your own car, too," Wilson reminded him, his foot now tapping on the floor.

"But daaaaaad!"

"Settle for a sedan, or a hybrid. That GS Hybrid looks nice," Wilson said, pointing to the Matador Red Mica GS Hybrid at the far edge of the showroom.

"The blue one's nicer." House said, not arguing about the car. The store manager had handled this customer since the employee had complained in private that the curmudgeon man was getting to his last nerves.

The manager relayed the specifications of the car and all the other things House wanted to know. He also asked about the airbags and their locations.

"Cuddy likes red," Wilson reminded him, exasperated. Why did he come again? Oh wait, if he hadn't come House would have already bought the convertible.

"I like the blue better for her," House shrugged. He liked the red better, he was just messing with Wilson. And he knew Cuddy liked dark colors when it came to cars, power suits, and heels.

"We also have the interior two other types of leather, and two other accents. Would you like to see?" John, the manager, asked House professionally. "The other two are: Parchment Leather Trim with Golden Birds-Eye Accent and Light Gray Leather Trim with Dark Gray Birds-Eye Maple Accent. This one," he tapped at the steering wheel, "is Black Leather Trim with Red Walnut Accent."

"I like this," House stated, "But show me those other two anyway." John nodded and moved to take a sample picture of those interior accents.

"Matador Red Mica?" Wilson smiled knowingly.

"It's just red," House rolled his eyes, "You have way too much pheromones, get yourself checked out."

"Isn't this too much for a birthday gift?" Wilson asked House.

"I think it's cheaper than a diamond ring," House sarcastically said.

"Why don't you just buy her that?" Wilson asked, gauging House's reaction to that.

"Not ready," House answered nonchalantly.

"So you might be?"

"No idea."

House was starting to get agitated but thank God John came back with a big square portfolio, showing House the accents he had been talking about.

"I'll take the Matador and the accent the one on display has," House said, pulling out his wallet to have his cards at the ready.

"Well, happy birthday, Cuddy…" Wilson breathed, surprised at House's gesture.

"She can pay me back in sexual favors," House shrugged, smiling roguishly.

"House!" Wilson's mortified gaze trailed to John whose eyes went wide before turning to go fix his client's purchase.

House grinned.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Hope you liked it! Although I honestly think this one's all over the place... :s_

_**2 or 3 chapters left… **_

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think… :D**_


	46. Cold

_**A/N: **__**I apologize for this late update!** I DO have a legitimate excuse. I've been having problems with my laptop and had to bring it to the service center for repair. It JUST HAD TO TAKE 1 MONTH TO FIX AN AUDIO PROBLEM. And the infuriating part is, I NOW have my laptop back but it's still UNFIXED. They had me bring it home to backup files and I have to bring it back on Monday, after my last class (1:30). Updates will be a lot slower due to my lack of a laptop/computer. I'm sorry. All blame goes to the Engineer of HP who's handling my laptop's case. He's not only incompetent, he's also a liar. I'm sorry for venting but if you see my tweets about what happened, you'll understand why I finally burst. My desktop crashed a week or two [along with it the 1st BW46] and now it's useless. I rely on my mobile for tweeting/reading. Trust that while I'm less a laptop, I write my stories, like literally write them, on my 216x280mm notebook. ;) _

_**FOR INFO**, follow me on** Twitter: Iane_Casey **- I almost live there. Don't worry, I never ignore mentions and I reply as soon as I can. ASK AWAY. :)  
__**Please don't **send me messages here on because I wouldn't be able to reply to them without my laptop and I feel bad about not being able to reply. My mobile's i-net capabilities are very limited. I couldn't even watch YT videos. :( _

_**Thank you for the patience, I hope you guys are still here! (:**_

**_P.S. This chapter had been finished WEEKS ago. I MEANT for it to have A LOT of scenes. Not to worry, 47 amd 48 are very glued to one focus only. :) _**

_Unbeta-ed. Freshly encoded from my notebook. I apologize for my errors._

_**Please leave a review and lemme know what you thought of it… **_

_If you guys are most generous (well, if you think it's worth a review at all, of course (: ), I'll post 47 before I bring Hew (my laptop) back to the service center. _

_**Kinda angsty… Don't worry 47 will be worth it. ;) **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BREAKING WALLS**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 46: COLD**_

_**.**_

_**May 21, 4:30 AM**_

As the morning light kissed his eyelids Gregory House stirred in the bed he shared with the only woman who set his heart ablaze. The woman who gave new meaning to his life. He turned and was met with Cuddy's back facing him. He shifted closer to her slumbering form, spooning her from behind and wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him gently and transported himself to a place where all he could sense and think about was her. He reveled in the relaxing scent of her hair, his nose tickled by the fine curls. He held her like that for what felt like hours but was in fact, only minutes. His job usually was the spoiler of moments like this—his mobile rang, blaring for attention, breaking his reverie.

He made a grab for his phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID displayed. Minutes later, he hung up and sighed—he had to leave very early for work. When he turned to once again bask in the heat radiating off of her, he smirked upon seeing her facing him, her head on one fourth of his pillow, nuzzling it. His face softened seconds later, from smirk to a contented smile. Lazily, tenderly, he brought a hand up to frame her ethereal visage, not touching, just outlining her face. He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better view of her. His fingers first outlined the left side of her face, not touching yet almost that he could feel her face's warmth. He did the same to her eyes, eyebrows, her nose and lips, each time thinking of how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have captured her heart the way she did his.

Finally, the back of his hand landed on her cheek and his heart leapt in his chest as she leaned into his touch, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. He closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open after that and he took in this peaceful image of her and stored it into memory.

She was too beautiful, he thought. And he was too lucky. She deserved better and he didn't deserve her but out of all the fish in the sea, she chose him. He couldn't have loved her more when she confirmed that she wouldn't have been happier if she had been with somebody else.

He chanced a glance at the time and reluctantly got out of bed but not before kissing her forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry."

_**

* * *

**_

5:12 AM

"I must be that sleep deprived, I'm hallucinating you're here early. Or I must be dreaming," Wilson said in deadpan as House caught up with him in the elevator.

"Why are you here, anyway? Playing hooky with a new nurse?" House retorted with a smirk as he made his way beside his friend who merely rolled his eyes at him.

"Patient," House told him with a smirk.

"Me too," Wilson said.

He was about to inquire about House's plans for Cuddy's birthday when the lift dinged and the door opened to their floor and House said, "Besides, I need time to run if I'm breaking up with Cuddy," as he limped towards his office with a mischievous grin. Messing with Wilson's head was fun.

Wilson stood motionless, gaping at his best friend as he disappeared into his office. He couldn't be serious, could he? The oncologist was pulled out of his reverie when the door to the lift started to close. He got out of the elevator and sped down the hall to House's office.

Once he regained his breath, he put a hand on his hip and his other raised, a finger pointed at House. "You were screwing with me." He stated, not assumed.

House grinned. "Yup!"

"You're an ass," Wilson said as he turned to exit the cynic's office. But before he stepped foot out of the room, he turned to look at House and curiously asked, "Made any plans for the birthday celebrant?"

House's grin fell and he seriously shook his head. "I returned the car," he mumbled disappointedly.

Wilson dropped his suitcase on House's ottoman and sat on the chair. His eyes were wide and curious. "What, why?" he confusedly asked.

"I went through her schedule and found out she's already purchased a new car and just waiting for paperwork to be fixed," House revealed.

Wilson's brows furrowed. "She didn't tell you?"

House nonchalantly shrugged. " She doesn't have to tell me everything. Unless they're important." Wilson raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Don't you think buying a car is important?"

Another shrug from House. "It's her money, her car. If I were to buy a new bike she'd probably know _after _I buy it. It's no big deal, Wilson."

"Well, so much for big surprises," Wilson mumbled, feeling bad for his best friend and his efforts to surprise Cuddy.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious!" House snarled.

"Now go, I have to wallow in my disappointment and amuse myself with my patient," House said, waving Wilson out of his office, dismissing him. Wilson stood and took his briefcase with him. He turned to leave and wished House good luck on his last minute ditch at surprising Cuddy.

As Wilson walked to his office's glass door, House shouted "I think I'll just propose to her tonight! That would be a surprise, wouldn't it?"

House grinned at Wilson's back as his best friend just snorted in return and ignored him.

_**

* * *

**_

6:30 AM

"I won't be alone tonight," was the first thought that crossed Cuddy's mind as she greeted the day of her birth with open arms. Because for once, she won't be celebrating it alone. She had a significant other now. It only took her, what, five years or so?

She stretched in bed and reached for him only for her hand to meet an empty bed space. She sighed. This was one of the things she hated about his job. He was on-call. 24/7. Anytime his team needed him urgently, or when the patient really had to be checked by him and no other, he had no choice but to show up. Partly because he wanted to do his job, partly because he wants to rescue his patient and the big part was him wanting to solve the puzzle.

Funny, though, when she got out of bed gone to the bathroom to bathe (dressing rather too sexily just for him) then finished and got ready for work, she was left sitting on a chair in her nook pondering why he didn't leave a note. He _always _left a note no matter how unimportant and senseless it was. Always. Cuddy shook her head as she washed her mug. Maybe she was just overanalyzing.

After making sure she had everything she needed, Cuddy took House's car keys and exited the house. She was already excited to go home and celebrate with him.

_**

* * *

**_

8:00 AM

Once a year she enters her office being awakened with the wonderful scent of a variety of bouquets. Not many, but quite beautiful ones. During her birthday, the people who remember send her flowers and or gifts. The board had pitched in a bouquet of red roses this year.

As she sifted through them, reading and smiling at the cards, she let out a little pout upon not seeing one from her boyfriend. He couldn't have possibly forgotten, could he? She worried her bottom lip in between her teeth. What if—

"Happy birthday, Cuddy!" Wilson interrupted her thought process with a smile and a small box of chocolates in his hands, bursting into her office.

Cuddy smiled and thanked him, reaching for the box and then thanking him again for it.

"I see you got my flowers," Wilson stated, "among others," he grinned.

Smile still in place, Cuddy replied, "Yes," nodding her head.

"Any plans for tonight?" Wilson asked her. He honestly felt sorry for House's plans falling out.

Cuddy shook her head. "Maybe I'll just stay at home with House and celebrate from there. Or maybe he has something planned," she smiled, "I really don't know," she shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it yet," she said, smiling still. "He seems pretty engrossed with his new patient."

Wilson deliberated telling Cuddy about the car but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to ruin any backup plan House might have had, or was currently concocting. "Wait, has he even greeted you yet?" Wilson curiously asked. When Cuddy shook her head, smile faltering, Wilson stood and said, "I'm sure he will, soon," he hoped. "If he doesn't then I'll try to remind him with the violent use of his cane," Wilson said. Cuddy chuckled, shaking her head. "Thanks, Wilson."

Wilson gave her a final smile and greeted her a good day before exiting her office to badger House into greeting Cuddy on the days she was brought into the world. How old- or young- was Cuddy, anyway?

"He better greet me today or he won't be getting any, tonight," Cuddy mumbled. She took a deep breath before reaching for the first file that would start her day.

She breathed in and breathed out a few practiced breaths before mentally repeating her mantra for the day:

"This will be a great day."

_**

* * *

**_

12:20 PM

"Need a lunch buddy?" House asked loudly as he barged into Cuddy's office for the first time that day. The Dean of Medicine beamed upon seeing her boyfriend, pushed aside the paperwork she'd been reading before he waltzed in, and stood up. It was time for lunch.

"About time you showed up," Cuddy smiled as she approached him, pecking him on the lips.

House met her lips but furrowed his brows. "Did I miss something?" he asked her, leader her out of the office with his hand on the small of her back.

"Cuddy looked at him, brows also furrowed. "You're joking, right?" she asked with her lips formed into a pout.

House looked at her as they exited the hospital and made their way to his car. "What? Seriously, tell me. Is there a reason your office looks like a florist's boutique instead of a hospital administrator's office?" House asked as they slid into the car and House drove to the nearest diner he knew that served good food.

"Stop staring at me," House said, practically feeling a hole being burned into the side of his face from the intensity of her stare. "Tell me, what did I do?" House asked her as he parked the car, glancing at her stoic face once more.

"Nothing," Cuddy answered on a sigh. A disappointed sigh. She got out of the car when House turned off the engine and got off as well.

House caught her elbow gently when she started walking to the diner and not intending to wait for him. He knew he was getting to her. She was honestly starting to believe that he had forgotten all about her birthday.

"Hey," he softly called to her, pulling her to him. Cuddy looked up and met his heavenly blue eyes with her confused, sad and disappointed sapphires. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently, knowing she wouldn't tell him unless she was already internally and externally riled up.

Cuddy was taken by the softness of his tone and the gentleness of his touch. She couldn't—didn't have the heart to tell him what she thought was so important about today. But that didn't mean she wasn't still hurt about it.

She just shook her head in reply. She put on a smile, a palm resting on his chest. "It's nothing," she assured him.

House let out a smirk. "Great!" he suddenly grinned.

"Let's go eat, you're buying," House said as they walked towards the diner.

Cuddy watched as he limped ahead of her, eager to stuff his mouth with food. With a soft sigh she followed wondering if he was faking all this or he just really forgot.

Of all things he could have forgotten about her, he forgot her birthday. That was just hurtful.

_**

* * *

**_

1:25 PM

"Apparently, my incorrigible boyfriend doesn't know it's my birthday today," Cuddy announced as she walked into Wilson's office. She just got back from lunch with House but he was immediately paged by his team.

Wilson raised a brow. House had something cooking, he just knew it. "I think that's highly impossible," Wilson knowingly said.

"I've thought about that, too!" she exasperatedly said, sitting on the chair in front of Wilson's desk. The man monitors her periods, for goodness sake! It was impossible for him to forget her birthday. But damn, he was really acting perfectly well if he was only pretending not to remember.

"I'll knock some sense into him, if you want?" Wilson offered with a chivalrous grin. That was better than informing her that House originally bought her a Lexus only to return it upon discovering Cuddy had bought her own, already.

Cuddy shook her head determinedly. "I Don't want anyone reminding him. I don't want to know that he's greeting me just because he felt bad about not remembering."

Wilson sighed. "Could I at least drop subtle hints?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're not good at being subtle, Wilson. You're anything but."

Wilson shrugged. "It's fine. If he really forgot, it's really no big deal," her slightly defeated voice begged to differ. "I've spent birthdays alone before and I'll find out eventually is he's just messing with me or not," Cuddy shrugged, looking at him with her lips pursed.

"Well, I hope the jackass is just messing with you," Wilson breathed.

"Please don't tell him, Wilson," Cuddy said.

"I won't" he lied. He was _definitely _going to badger House about his plans. Come hell or high water, he'll try to figure out what was up with the adolescent idiot.

Cuddy gave him a small smiled and thanked him before exiting his office.

_**

* * *

**_

3:15 PM

After lunch, Cuddy ran into House two times and both times he just walked past her. She knew how serious he could take cases but only very _few _times did he ever ignore her at all. On top of that, he still hasn't greeted her. But she really wasn't concerned about that birthday greeting at the moment. She just wanted to know what the hell was up with him.

So she sat at her desk, trying her best to multitask: reading budget proposals and trying to solve House's current bipolar behavior. Lunch had been an interesting—it always was—affair. They talked about the hospital and his patient, as always, before moving on to their relationship, among other things.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking up from her paperwork when the doors to her office opened.

House stared at the top of her head, knowing fully well that she had been trying to decipher his actions. "My car keys," he said plainly, knowing that'd catch her attention wholly. Their eyes met when she looked up at him with inquisitive eyes.

Cuddy's lips pursed and she suspiciously raised a brow at him, "Mind if I ask where you're going?" she asked, twirling her business pen with her fingers. "And you have a patient," she reminded him.

"I'm going home," he answered her, his voice much softer. His face was a little pale. Something must be wrong, she thought. She stood up and retrieved his car keys from her bag and stood in front of him.

She was more concerned than curious now. "What's wrong?" she softly asked, reaching up to feel his forehead for his temperature when he gently pushed her approaching hand away.

House shook his head. "I'm fine. Just not feeling well after lunch," he excused.

"What about your patient?"

House rolled his eyes at that. "Minions could reach me by phone."

Cuddy sighed. "You sure you'd be better at home?" she asked, running her right hand along his arm, feeling that he wasn't too warm but his skin did feel a little clammy.

House didn't have to pretend much because his stomach really was acting up a bit because of lunch. A case of too much and too many plates. House nodded.

"I'll try to be home early," she told him. "I'll just take a cab," she said.

"My new car will be delivered to the house sometime next week," she finally told him, feeling a little bad about not confiding this small information with him.

House pretended to be a little surprised. "You didn't tell me you bought one," he said, brows furrowing, his forehead creasing.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said, shrugging, "I just didn't think you'd really care or make a big deal about it. I mean, it's just a car, right?" she asked, worrying her lip.

House nodded, "Yeah," he agreed. "I'd have done the same," he honestly said. He felt a little better upon knowing that their thoughts about this issue was the same and that Wilson was wrong about it being important.

"I apologize for not telling you earlier," she sincerely told him.

House's stomach rumbled violently and he bit his lip, nodding, "Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven." Cuddy smiled sympathetically at him, noticing him wincing.

"Now, will you give me my car keys or will I have to pry them from you?" he impatiently asked. Cuddy internally chuckled a little at his discomfort and handed over the keys.

As he walked to her door, she called to him hesitantly, "House?"

House turned to look at her, acting a little impatient. "Just say it, Cuddy," he urged, not harshly, just impatiently.

Cuddy approached him again, thankful that her blinds were closed and offered them privacy for this conversation.

"What's wrong?" he asked her for the second time that day. And pretended… for the second time that day that he didn't have a clue what was bothering her.

"You think we could have dinner out, later?" she hopefully inquired. The question was but a prelude, they both knew.

They have had dinner dates before but to help his plans, House asked, "Why, what's the occasion?"

Cuddy bit her lip for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She heavily sighed. "You really have no idea what day it is?" she asked him sadly, her right hand nervously fiddling with one lapel of his jacket.

House smirked and held her slightly trembling hand. He held her gaze before telling her in feigned honesty, " I have no idea what day it is. Well, I do know it's May 21st but I don't know what's so special about it. Well, for you."

"It's _just _my birthday," she finally revealed, her voice but a whisper, her eyes a little misty but she wouldn't allow herself to cry over this. People forget about their significant other's birthdays all the time!

"Oh," House breathed, his cerulean eyes not quite as surprised as she expected them to be.

"Yeah," Cuddy whispered, pulling her hand from his. "It doesn't really ma—"

Before she could even try to say that it didn't matter, House cut her off with one of the most surprising and hurtful things she's heard from him yet. "I knew," he announced as plainly and nonchalantly as he could, knowing he'd hurt her but also knowing that he'd surprise her more later.

"You-"

"I knew it was your birthday," he repeated, still emotionless.

She looked into his eyes for a tell, hoping that there was one waiting to be discovered by her. But her heart fell into her stomach when his eyes said nothing.

"I have to go," House said when his stomach reminded him of his plans and his need to take something for his loose bowel. He took one last look at her, morphing her current disappointment into his driving force to make her a happy woman tonight.

And what he was thinking about isn't entirely sexual.

"You can't just, I don't know, greet me?" Cuddy asked, her disappointment turning into something closely resembling anger.

"You've been celebrating alone for years," House knowingly said and reminded her.

"Fact is, I have _you, now_, haven't I?" her eyes were about to tear up and he sort of hated himself for being the cause of it. "I'm not alone," she stated.

House shrugged. "I'm just saying that your birthday really didn't become cause for celebrating for you. Just because we're sleeping together and you're not alone, doesn't mean we have to celebrate," he stated rather too coldly. It was a flawed excuse, he knew. But he really just needed some idiotic reason and argument to throw her off of his scent. Boy, was she going to be in for the shock of her life tonight, he thought. House turned from her, internally apologizing for his current actions, for breaking her like this.

"Greg," she whispered pleadingly. "You couldn't just—"

House continued walking and answered her upon opening her office door to leave. He didn't expect that this matter _this _much to her and the use of his first name threatened to break his plans. He wanted to stop the games and hold her his arms and tell her he'd only been joking but his need to surprise her and make this birthday unforgettable was greater and it won over the other.

"Nope!" and he walked out, the door to her office closing behind him, leaving Cuddy utterly shocked.

Tears started falling from her eyes and she immediately wiped at them. He doesn't deserve her tears. Not in this case, he doesn't. Contrary to her mantra, today won't be a great day after all.


	47. Puzzles Solved

_**A/N: **__Told ya 46 and 47 had been finished weeks ago. xD And I've got 48 half done. But I have to return my laptop to the Service Center so they could fix what they fucked up. So no updates for a few days, a week, or so... :( And I'll be stuck using my mobile again! *cries* And I'll miss 7x08 like I missed 06 and 07 and The Big C's last 4 episodes! *bawls* Hug me! _

_[3] Chapters left for Breaking Walls_

_**Please leave a review! :D I love reading your thoughts! **_

_**:) Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BREAKING WALLS**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 47: PUZZLES SOLVED**_

_**.**_

She couldn't believe it—couldn't believe him! So what if she's been celebrating her birthday alone for years? Couldn't she change that and celebrate it with him? After all, they were living and sleeping together. They were in a relationship, for heaven's sake! He didn't have to act the way he did! He could've greeted her at least once and gotten over it. What the hell was wrong with him?

No, she wouldn't cry over this. She must have forgotten that House will always be House. An ass, a curmudgeon jerk, a genius… but always the man she loved. That was what's painful about it. She just couldn't resign herself to the fact that he couldn't and refused to greet her.

But no, she wouldn't break up with him over this. That would be a shallow excuse. He didn't greet her but at least he remembered and _knew _what she thought was important today. She just had to accept that that was the closest thing she'll get to a greeting from her lover. That he remembered and knew that should be enough but it was just a little hard to accept at the moment.

Besides, she'd haveforced them to go out had it been _his _birthday. She knew he wasn't one for celebrating but still, she'd acknowledge the date he was born. That he was even born at all. For without him, she'd probably have been a different person and the thirty or so people a year that he cured over the years in the Diagnostic Department would probably have been six feet under already.

Cuddy took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose.

Acceptance.

Besides, she could always withhold sex, right?

_**

* * *

**_

7:20 PM

"Wilson, I need you to stall Cuddy!" House urgently stated as he got into his car and started to drive back to the hospital. Damned uncooperative, unconscious patient!

"What, why?" Wilson frowned. He hounded House earlier that day to know of his plans and was more than pleased to know that he had more up his sleeve than he let on. Cuddy was in for a surprise. At least House was able to think of something romantic like dinner and some quality time.

"My pathetic excuse for a team couldn't hold the fort until tomorrow! Patient crashed and I'm sure Cuddy would kill me if I let the patient die just because of dinner plans for her birthday," House informed him, annoyed beyond belief.

"Want me to take her out for a few hours?" Wilson offered.

House snorted, "Sure, just don't sleep with her. She's probably vulnerable. Your Knight In Shining Armor trick won't work on her. She's mine!" he dramatically announced.

Wilson scoffed as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I'll try my best not to!" He sarcastically answered. Sleeping with Cuddy would be like sleeping with his sister—just wrong.

House rolled his eyes at Wilson's reply but muttered his gratitude before hanging up.

Seems like his tactics are about to backfire on him.

Hopefully not.

_**

* * *

**_

7:30 PM

"Hey, heading out?" Wilson asked as he sneaked his head into Cuddy's dimly lit office. When he saw that she wasn't busy he entered.

Cuddy nodded once, glancing at him awhile before turning to continue stuffing her briefcase with paperwork. She decided to just work her birthday away. Or that, and do it at some quiet café. She wasn't really keen on seeing House soon, tonight, or sleeping in the same bed as much as she's moved on about his insensitivity regarding her birthday. The cuts were still fresh and she just wanted more time to cool off and lick her wounds.

"Working on your birthday, how wonderful," Wilson deadpanned, internally hoping House would be able to pull off his dinner plans for tonight.

Cuddy bitterly snorted, unaware of how hard she was shoving the papers into her poor defenseless briefcase. "I wouldn't have had to, had the boyfriend I'm living with not decided to act like the world's biggest insensitive prick!"

"No…" Wilson feigned his surprise. His brows furrowed. "So, we were right about him knowing? Did he at least-"

"No, he didn't!" Cuddy exclaimed, frustrated, the ache making a comeback. Before she let Wilson see more of how House's actions affected her, she scoffed incredulously, saying, "Apparently, it's _too _big an effort for him."

Wilson made a show of rubbing his face with a palm and sighing heavily and placing one hand on his hip. He heavily sighed. "Want me to—" Again, Cuddy cut him off. "No, thank you, Wilson."

"Okay, okay," Wilson defensively raised two hands up in defeat. "How about we grab coffee? On me," he offered with a small smile.

Cuddy thought about it for a few seconds. Not seeing House for a few hours was what she wanted. "Okay," she accepted. She guessed asking Foreman and Chase to call House back in for an "emergency" so she could have the house alone for a few hours wasn't fair but it seemed that way when she did it. Besides, House would just go back home once he found out his team was just forced to call him in under her orders.

"Got everything you need?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

8:00 PM

"Nice one, Cuddy," House muttered as he entered their home after going back to the hospital for nothing. Luckily he went to the patient's room and checked, himself. There were no records of their patient crashing. At all. Although Foreman and Chase didn't budge when he asked them if Cuddy was indeed the mastermind behind the faux emergency call, it was obvious who was responsible for it.

Well, he had it coming. After all the things he did to her today, he was surprised she hadn't really berated him about anything. He thought that maybe he should be scared but he was 95% confident that she wouldn't break up with him over that. Cuddy wasn't that type of woman.

He looked at his work and allowed himself a smile. She probably wouldn't believe he was capable of doing this. Of course she knew he was capable of romance. But he stepped it up this time. It'll be the first birthday, in years, she wouldn't have to celebrate alone and working.

She wasn't alone. She had him. He wanted to make this memorable for her.

Thirty more minutes later he called Wilson, asking about Cuddy. His best friend informed him that Cuddy was adamant about not seeing him but House urged Wilson to try and insist on Cuddy going home. Wilson may be a softy, but he was also manipulative when he wanted to be.

He sighed as he looked at the candles crying wax on their holders. He must have hurt her _that _much if she was so keen on staying at some café to work. It was her birthday, she should relax!

House sighed and rubbed his nape with a hand. Hopefully she came home soon.

He decided to sit on the couch and wait, dropping his bag and his keys on the center table, the keys missing it and causing them to clatter on the carpeted floor. He toed off his shoes as he leaned back.

What was supposed to be waiting became napping as he settled horizontally on the couch, toeing off his socks in the process.

_**

* * *

**_

9:10 PM

She hadn't really intended to stay at the café for almost two hours. Wilson had tried his hardest to persuade her to go home since House wouldn't be there due to his patient crashing but his urgings were in vain because she knew exactly why House had been called in. She had managed to finish more than half of the paperwork she brought before finally stopping and deciding to go home. House or no House there. Wilson had already left 30 minutes before she did.

Now, as she gaped in awe and disbelief at the melted candles on their dining table and the romantic arrangement of their dining table, Cuddy wished she had gone home earlier, that she had put a little more faith in House. The wax occupied the space of its holder, mocking her for her lack of trust in the man she loved. The lasagna House made had gone cold already, the ice in the bucket with the champagne bottle already melted and the dining area now dark save for the dimmed lights.

House did this all for her and they just _had _to act like children, arguing and trying to hide from each other and playing each other only for this beautiful surprise to backfire. Well, not totally backfire. She was still very much surprised upon walking in on this beautiful set up. She wished that she just went home and ignored her need to lick her wounds. But what's done is done.

Thank God for microwaves and heaters.

But House was sleeping on the couch already—his new case was proving to be challenging. He must have had a hard time thinking about work and planning this small dinner for them.

She sighed and went to get a bottle of mineral water from the fridge.

But she instantly froze when her eyes fell on something upon opening the door…

And then she saw it clearly—

A symbol sparkling for her to see, in the middle of a beautiful Grand Prix rose on the center of the cake.

A ring.

She quickly, quietly shut it the minute she got a close glimpse on what could be. If he would even ask after her adolescent acts of today. Of what she would say if he did go through with asking her.

"Who the hell leaves a ring on a cake for the world—specifically me, to see?" she thought. God, her heart was beating so loudly that she stupidly feared he would sense this and wake up. Surprised was an understatement for what she was currently feeling.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the most incredible man she's ever known, wishing that she had arrived earlier. When she got to the living room he was still snoring lightly, mobile on his chest, keys of his car on the floor, bag on the center table, shoes on their new carpet and socks on the couch.

He could be so messy at times.

Other women probably would have gone nuts and nagged him about this but at that moment, she was happy about it. The thought that crossed her mind as she took in this untidiness wasn't of annoyance. It was of how amazing she felt with this untidiness, how happy she was that _he _was the cause of it and of how much she loved him for his presence in _this _aspect of her life.

Carefully and as quietly as she could, she picked up his socks from the couch, balled them up and inserted them into his Nikes. She picked up the keys from the floor with one hand, the ends of his Nikes with the other. She placed his shoes on their shoe rack, stupidly smiling at the sight of their shoes properly arranged and in the same place. No, she wasn't alone. At all. Not on her birthday and not in the future—wherever this fulfilling relationship takes them.

She gently plucked the mobile from his hands and set it down on the center table behind her. She gazed at him lovingly, smiling when he protested unconsciously when her palm left his chest after caressing him there, lightly. For some weird reason, domesticity sort of suited them—in a twisted kind of way.

She toed off her do-me pumps and carefully filled the space between him and the back of the large couch. She rested her head on his chest, never getting tired of hearing the rhythmic beat of his heart. Her left hand rested on his stomach, underneath his shirt, reveling in the warmth of his body.

"I love you," she whispered, knowing that even if she said it loudly he still wouldn't hear her. Her left leg settled atop his left one and she followed him, napping for a while as well.

The night was young.

_**

* * *

**_

9:40 PM

Power naps were actually possible, Cuddy thought as she woke up from one. What felt like hours but was really half an hour only was the best she's ever had. And she woke up feeling House's fingers running through her wild curls and his other running lazy circles on her shoulder.

She propped herself on an elbow and looked at him with a sweet smile. "Hey," she whispered, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Thought you were beyond pissed at me?" he asked her with a soft grin.

Cuddy shook her head, chuckling. "Not anymore," she said before lowering herself to his chest again. Her smile fell before she softly spoke again, saying, "I'm sorry about how I acted."

"Nah, it's not your fault," he softly told her, gently cupping her chin to make her tilt her head up to him. "It was part of the plan," he mischievously grinned. A little more seriously he suddenly said, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I would never forget your birthday. Hell, I monitor your periods!" He smirked at that last part. Cuddy gutturally laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought, too."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing her soundly on the lips. "And happy birthday," he added with a sly smile, his ocean blue eyes caressing her heart and making her smile wider in return. She leaned forward and claimed his lips with hers, kissing her deeply and pouring all the love she had for him in it.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips with a smile, her left hand stroking his cheek.

"Hungry?" House grinned. Cuddy smiled, nodding, "Famished," she groaned.

They got up and House led her to the dining table. He smiled handsomely, roguishly, as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat and waited as he reheated the dinner he had whipped up for them, stomach fluttering when she remembered what sat waiting inside the fridge.

While the food sat in the microwave, House changed the candles on their holders and lit them all up. Ten minutes later they were already eating dinner. Cuddy thought it was absolutely delicious. He had also made her salad and a few more treats that she absolutely enjoyed. House poured them champagne and as they ate, hesitantly, he reached for her left hand, placing his on top of hers before enveloping her fingers with his, unconsciously running his thumb on her ring-less ring finger. Cuddy smiled and leaned across the table to peck him once on the lips before sitting back down and continued her feast.

House kept their gaze for a while before dropping his head and continued eating. She smiled. He didn't let go. She wished he would never.

"This has been the best birthday I've had in years," she suddenly whispered, breaking the comfortable silence and squeezing his hand. He looked at their hands, loving how it fit like a puzzle, and then met her loving sapphires. He was glad that he had replaced her hurt with happiness. The sparkle in her eyes was well worth it.

"Thank you," she sincerely said after they finished eating, a happy tear staining her flawless visage. She chuckled as she tilted her head into his touch as he wiped it from her cheek.

It was just dinner but it was a first birthday dinner with him. It was a simple celebration but her heart was elated that he was the one who came up with this idea. Honestly, she would rather stay in and eat what he made than go out to celebrate. This was a more intimate and romantic setting. No place like home, after all.

"You're welcome," you're more than worth it, he thought of saying.

They gazed at each other tirelessly until Cuddy stood up from her chair, momentarily relinquishing her hand from his tender yet firm grip. She moved behind him and splayed her hands on both sides of his broad shoulders, sliding them up to cup his neck. She smiled as she tilted his head back gently, her index fingers gently helping the process. House's face became buried in the wonderful feel and scent of her neck as she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, only their lips touching. Seconds later she dragged her lips up kissing his nose, his closed eyes and his forehead before dragging her lips back down to his neck, teasingly sucking and nibbling playfully along it. She trailed sloppy kisses up until she reached his ear and seductively whispered, "How about a soak in the tub?" she asked, adding, "It's been a long day and I feel so dirty."

She grinned successfully when she elicited a shiver from House and she rubbed her hands up and down his arms. House leaned forward and blew at the candlelight on each candle. He then stood up and Cuddy led them to the bathroom, their hands interlaced.

House thought of what he had for her in the fridge and nervously thought that the right moment might have slipped from his grasp. He started sweating as Cuddy looked at him in surprise, mouth agape as she took in the bathroom set up: rose petals, red and white, were everywhere, even inside the waterless tub along with unknown liquids—scents and bubbles later, for sure.

House smiled at her shocked expression. "I know you too well," he said proudly as he bent forward and ran the water, checking the temperature.

Cuddy smiled at him. "So many surprises, I could get used to this special treatment," she flirtatiously said, walking towards him. She stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, anchoring her arms loose atop his shoulders. "Undress me," she ordered in a seductive tone, voice husky and pupils dilating as she glued them to his crystal blues.

"Someone's got the hots for me tonight," House throatily murmured as he stepped back a bit, her palms sliding down to his torso. "Gotta light the candles first. Gotta set the mood," he waggled his eyebrows playfully before setting to finish lighting the scented tea light candles a few feet from them and the rest around the room. Cuddy had to admit, her man had a way with scents. The smell of the mixture in the tub and the scent of the candles as the wick heated the wax was divine, intoxicating and arousing.

House turned off the faucet and checked the water again. Cuddy was sat on the edge of the tub, watching him in awe. When he finished double checking on things, making sure nothing would combust and ruin their night, he stood in front of her and took her hands, pulling her up.

Cuddy closed her eyes as he kissed her before pulling away as he started to unbutton her blouse. He kept his eyes on her, alternating between her face and the luscious skin being revealed button by button, slowly undressing her. Something South of his body stirred as she sighed gustily when her blouse was thrown somewhere in the bathroom, mindful of the candles. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as he sought her skirt's zipper and filled the air with the sound of it being pulled down. The article of clothing was compliant, falling from her hips with the slightest shove.

House trailed his fingers down her back, eliciting a shiver from her. "House," she sighed breathily as he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor after slipping the straps down her arms. He cupped either side of her cheek and kissing her forehead, making her close her eyes and take in a breath. He kissed her eyelids sweetly, her nose and then pecking her on the corner of her mouth making her part her lips, wanting his on hers. He kissed his way down her body, from her neck to her clavicle and down the valley between her breasts and inhaling her unique scent then descending even farther down her body. He ignored his leg which wasn't hurting much and kissed along her torso, down her taut stomach, nuzzling her navel and the lace of her red thong.

She gasped as he kissed her and blew a warm breath into her clothed heat. She held onto his broad shoulders as he hooked his fingers on the waistband of her underwear, taking his sweet time in taking off that last article of clothing. He kissed her through the fabric and her mouth went ajar, breathless yet again as he lavished attention on her core as he slowly peeled it down. She thought he'd spend more time down there but he gave one last kiss on her mound before slowly standing up and kissing her on the lips.

She wanted to feel his skin against hers but he was still fully clothed. "You're overdressed," she whined breathlessly as she started to peel off his clothes, one article of clothing at a time. She pressed her palms to his chest, nuzzling her cheeks on his scruff when she freed his upper body from his layers of clothing. He captured her lips once, kissing her before pulling away and reaching for his belt buckle. She beat him to it and removed his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. She looked up at him and smiled mischievously as she pushed his pants down his legs. She ran her soft hands up and down his thighs, unfazed by the scar. She eyed the bulge forming in his boxers and grinned seductively up at him, her eyes filled with desire and lust.

"Water will get cold," he murmured, pulling her up before he lost control. She frowned but he didn't mind. Tonight was about pleasing _her _. It was her day. His pleasure was to please her. He pushed down his boxers and got in the tub first then held her hand as she got in.

"God, what did you put in here?" Cuddy moaned as her nostrils sang in pleasure at the amazing scent of their bath and how it blended intoxicatingly with the candles.

House pulled her against his chest and nuzzled her neck, kissing her there once in a while. He hummed as their fingers interlaced and settled atop her stomach. "I'd have to kill you if I told you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her there afterwards. She chuckled before relaxing against him. He held her against him, eyes closed, letting his other senses see her. The woman in his arms meant everything to him now. He loved her like he never loved nobody before. His heart beat for her. His mind no longer fretted that she'd one day wake up and leave him. His mind and heart knew she loved and accepted him for who he was and how he could be. Finally allowing himself to start something with her was the best decision he'd ever made.

If he hadn't opened himself up to her then he wouldn't have felt how it was to love and be loved again. By her, by Lisa Cuddy. He's called her crazy time and time again for loving him but he was thankful that she did. He couldn't love her more every time she reminded him of it. She made him a better man. A better person. Better than he ever thought he could and let himself be. She had to be made for him.

And he realized that three days ago as he laid her feverish body, gazing at her and thinking about her, them, this relationship and their future together. He couldn't think of them apart anymore. The thought was inconceivable. He then knew that the only moment they'd be apart would be when she decided it—because he would never want to be away from her.

The realization hit him that night as he watched her sleeping form. They weren't miserable, lonely people anymore. They were together, not alone. They were happy. Happier than either of them ever thought was imaginable.

There was nothing wrong with staying as they were now, he thought. But they did have a chance to move forward even more. And for once, Gregory House wasn't afraid of change.

So he took that next step: he bought a ring, The sparkling promise that laid waiting in the center of that fresh rose on top of the cake that he baked, in the safety of the fridge. Wilson didn't know, of course—he surely would have blabbed about it, either intentionally or accidentally. Wilson also didn't know that he hadn't really purchased the Lexus. He just kindly—yes, kindly. Feigned kindness, he defended himself.—asked the manager and one of the employees to play along. And all Wilson knew was dinner and a few more things. He didn't have any idea that he was most probably going down on bended knee.

A diamond. A diamond on a ring. A symbol and a promise of his unwavering, faithful, and fervent love for her. A promise of love and infinity. For her. For them.

If she says, "Yes," that is.

"Cuddy…" he whispered as he kissed her shoulder and moved his lips along the path to her neck and inhaled her scent, so passion drunk on her smell and her presence.

"Hmm?" she hummed in question, tilting her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck and shoulder. If only time could come to a standstill. She'd rather stay like this with him forever.

She couldn't believe how this day went from insanely depressing to heavenly, but she was thankful. Thankful that he surprised her. She loved him for it even more. It was rare for him to go all out like this and she enjoyed every second of it when he does. He was such a closet romantic.

That thought put a peaceful smile to her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her when he gently turned her head so their lips could meet. His right hand cradled her skull, left arm supporting her back as they kissed lazily in the dimmed bathroom, candlelight-illuminated walls surrounding them. He felt her smiled against his lips and that made his heart swell with pride and contentment upon knowing he had accomplished his goal of making her happy on her birthday. The first birthday they celebrated together as a couple.

"I love you," she murmured, looking into his eyes as she said it, her lips a hairsbreadth apart from his own.

"I love _you,_" he replied, less a 'too' sounded more honest and romantic at that moment. He leant his forehead against hers as she leant back against his shoulder, back still supported by his muscular arm. He never failed to be flattered and grateful to be loved by a woman like her. A diamond in the rough.

"Happy birthday, Lisa," he whispered and she smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his stubbly one.

They sat there in the tub, tenderly caressing one another, fondling and kissing once in a while. They hardly talked but when they did they do so in whispers. He couldn't stop obsessing about how their interlaced fingers fit and how she felt ensconced against his chest.

They were one another's puzzle piece. The final piece to each other's happiness and fulfillment. The cure to each other's loneliness.

Perfectly matched puzzle pieces.

They fit.


	48. Leap of Faith

_**A/N: **__GOT HEW BACK! ALL-FIXED AND FEELING BRAND NEW! xD_

_Oookay, so there was supposed to be __**SMUT**__ here but since I, like, cleaned the house for like, 7-8 hours, my fingers are dead-tired (I cleaned floors, mostly. And my sister's clinic. xD). My arms and legs too! xD Basically went Cinderella-sans-Fairy-Godmother. _

_Anyway, since the chapter's past my 3k+ goal/chap (this one's 4k+ inc. A/N), I've decided to cut it short. :) Another anyway: Lol, I may usually seem to base the chaps on the number of words but honestly, that's just my basis of when to stop writing the chapter. :) I set a limit/minimum so I know when to stop or when to add more. :D _

_Sorry, but really, my fingers are SO sore. SO sore, in fact, I'm not even Tweeting tonight. THAT sore & tired. :( _

_Unbeta-ed and encoded with sore fingers(expect somewhat sloppy typing along the way). Mistakes are mine and MsW's stupid spellchecker's. xD I promise to properly write, edit and check 49 and 50… or have it betaed… ;)_

_So yeah, it's almost 2AM and I'm super tired… xD Good night all! (: _

_Edit: Lol, I noticed that I was rambling. :\ AAAAND: __I ALMOST FORGOT::: Thank you for all the reviews! :) I apologize for not being able to reply individually as I used to! I just got my laptop back so maybe I'll start soon :D Thanks, you guys! :D *hugs* _

_Enough of my boring, boring life & lack of a social one, and here's BW48! _

_P.S.: IMHO, this isn't my best chappie. :S I hope you guys tell me if I got it right or if it feels all over the place or whatever... _

_**Review me, if you please! **_

**_& Enjoy! :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**BREAKING WALLS**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 48: LEAP OF FAITH**_

_**.**_

"Go wait for me by the piano," House whispered when they got dressed for bed after their heavenly soak in the tub. House had left her a white Teddy to change into and he dressed himself in his pajama bottoms and a loose-fitting shirt. He purposely chose the Teddy to leave little to the imagination. His imagination, of course.

Before he walked away, she pulled him by his shirt and met his lips with hers. "I thought we'd be celebrating more after the bath?" she murmured questioningly against his lips, her fingers doing funny things up and down his stomach and torso.

"Later," he mumbled lowly in reply, his stomach flipping from nervousness. "You'll want to thank me all the more later," he added before pulling away, reluctantly, from his woman's grip.

Cuddy did as she was asked, walking towards the baby grand then smiling when she saw a long-stemmed salmon rose lying across the black and white keys. She took it in her hand and gave it a whiff. Mere seconds later she froze, realizing that House had gone to the direction of the kitchen. She didn't know what to think. He was really going to ask her? She already knew what her answer was going to be. Of course it'd be 'yes'. Now more than ever, it will always be 'yes'.

She tried to calm her racing heart.

She never thought he would ever ask. She never imagined that he would want it for them. She sighed. In content and happiness, not in worry or angst.

Maybe they didn't have to be married that quickly. His ring could be but a promise that he was there to stay. That he will continue trying hard to make things work even more for them. For this relationship.

An impending marriage. With House. Never did she imagine that the thought which would be crossing her mind with the words 'marriage', 'Cuddy' and 'House' in the same sentence would be something positive. She chuckled, shaking her head.

But she was as scared as she was excited.

Little did she know House was also undergoing, the same, cold feet, feet away from her.

House entered the kitchen with his heart pounding so hard that he felt as if it was going to burst forth from his chest. He swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and took a deep breath.

This was it.

It felt so fucking real and terrifying.

He was going to ask her.

The fear of her possible rejection at the back of his head. He knew they could have more. But it was okay, what they have now- it was also okay not to want more. He just wanted to try and make her and them happier. And if the ring he had in that cake was what it took to have her forever and make her the happiest woman she deserved to be, then so be it.

He was doing this because he wanted to. Not _only _because he thought it would make her happier. He prioritized her happiness. He wanted her to be happy. Seeing her smile made him smile.

He pulled the cake carefully out of the fridge and got a lighter. He unearthed from hiding the thin candles he bought and arranged them into the cake behind the rose, making the diamond in the ring sparkle all the more as he lit the four candles one by one.

He stared at the diamond ring positioned at the center of the Grand Prix rose. He smiled thinking that at least once in his lifetime, he decided in favor of happiness.

He never really understood why people got married. Well, until he thought of being married to Cuddy. Wait, maybe he's thought about it before. Being with Cuddy just made him think about it again. He used to believe that nothing lasted. And that included complicated relationships like his and Cuddy's. But he had to believe that theirs would work out and stand strong.

He took that leap of faith.

Because the only acceptable ending was one with them still together. Nothing else. He hoped she thought the same. He released a breath he'd been holding in and straightened his posture. Slowly, unhurriedly he carried the cake back to the living room, his limp less pronounced than usual. God, he wished this would work.

As he made his way closer to the piano, closer to her and his impending proposal, he could not help but become awestruck by the smile that graced her gorgeous face as she saw him carrying the cake he baked especially for her.

He hoped he could make her smile more often the way she was smiling at that moment.

She was simply stunning. Flawless.

He wasn't naïve- he knew things wouldn't always be sunshine, rainbows and puppies between them personally and professionally but he was willing to make compromises and adjustments for them. He was finally admitting to himself that _he _deserved happiness, too. Now, he was just making sure hers came first.

She smiled up at him as he set the cake on top of the sleek black baby grand, sure that the ring had yet to be seen by Cuddy (because he purposely positioned it away from her view). If she hadn't seen that ring yet then she would have pouted because he did what he did as he sat beside her on the piano bench after setting a small foldable table near her.

She gazed at him as if in a trance as he flexed his fingers and got ready to play. Could she hear his heart pounding madly in its cavity? Could she sense the imaginary knots forming in his gut? Damn, why was he so nervous?

Maybe because it would be the first time he'd go down on bended knee- yes, despite the pain it would undoubtedly cause. It would be a few minutes of sacrifice in change of her hand. The pain would be forgotten the moment she says 'yes'- _if _she'd say 'yes'.

He turned his head to look at her and he let out a boyish grin as she straddled the bench, wanting to be closer to him when he played. She grinned in return, pecking him on the lips for good luck- not that he needed it. He was an incredible musician and he was _definitely _going to get lucky tonight, she thought amusedly.

He returned his attention to the baby grand which was dying to be touched and she wrapped her arms around him as he started to play. Her cheek rested against his well-defined shoulder, eyes following the graceful movement of his fingers as he played her a slow, sweet birthday song. She wanted _both_ of them to look at the ring together, later. Look and face their future together, later. For now, all she wanted was just to stay lost in his mesmerizing music.

Funny, it was just a birthday song...

Until he started singing along.

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face even as he stopped playing and carefully stood up, picking up the cake by its base and moving it to the table he had earlier set next to them. He finally allowed her a closer view of the ring and he contentedly smiled when a smile even brighter than earlier, blossomed once again across her features.

"House..." she whispered, sincerely surprised. She gazed at the ring, the 950% Platinum showing off a central brilliant-cut diamond. It was simply stunning. She looked up at him and her heart leaped upon taking in his peaceful and contented visage. She then decided she wouldn't tell him that she already knew he would ask her. It would ruin this surprise. Before she could continue though, he placed a finger against her lips, gently, bending down to capture them in a soft kiss. He quickly pulled back and sat back down beside her, not speaking.

Silence was golden at the moment.

She let out a choked out chuckle as he started playing Pachelbel's Canon, in D. She wasn't straddling the bench anymore. She set her head against his shoulder again, her left hand tenderly running along his injured thigh. He barely noticed.

The captivating melody was so flawless that she couldn't help but shed a tear, loving the music and the man playing it. Especially for her. She smiled.

Slowly, the music faded and the last note was only but an echo, but the memory of it forever present.

Silence, a comfortable one, still had its arms wrapped around them.

Until House spoke, his voice soft and low—and if it weren't for the seriousness and intimacy of what was about to happen she'd absolutely conclude that that tone of voice from him she considered _very _sexy. She shook her head internally at that thought. Focus!

"I was wondering if you would like that playing…" he started, standing and rounding the bench and carefully kneeling beside the cake—the candles half-melted already.

She couldn't take her eyes off of his and the beautiful ring on the rose. Her eyes reconnected with his as he started to speak again and she wouldn't be able to help the tears threatening to fall. Tears of joy.

"…as you walk down the aisle," he smiled awkwardly, almost shy even.

"To marry me?" His eyes were a dead giveaway to how nervous he was about all this. She found it so endearing. His ears were turning pink.

"House…" was all she could say. To be honest, she thought that maybe he'd try to go all Houseian on her with this proposal. She had no idea that close-romantic House was out tonight. That made her fall for him all the more.

"It's a beautiful song," she was finally able to acknowledge with a sly smile slowly creeping onto her face. "I think I have to blow my birthday candles first," she chuckled, seeing how close her cake was to being burnt to the base—or maybe that was an exaggeration. House nodded and he carefully pulled the bench she was sitting on to the small foldable table where the cake laid. He wiped at the tears that marred her features, nodding in welcome when she whispered a 'thank you'.

"No wishes?" he asked, a small smirk making her chuckle as she shook her head. "No, none," she simply replied, blowing the lights out. She's got everything she ever wanted. Maybe not the child—hopefully that would come but she wasn't as longing. What will be, will be. They were both open to it no matter how frightened he was at the prospect of being a father.

She smiled at him as she sat up straight, looking so in love with him she felt like a teenager being asked out on a date by her crush. Except this time, she was being asked to marry House.

And unlike the 99.9% of the people who knew him at the hospital, _she _was going to say 'yes'. Yes, she was insane. And she couldn't help herself. He loved her for it.

She kept her eyes on him as he took her left hand, caressing it, kissing her palm and the back of her hand. Her smile disappeared as she waited for him to speak or do something. But the smile's disappearance did not mean that she wasn't happy, she was. More than she could express at that moment. She never thought she'd see the day the great Gregory House would sweat bullets without being sick or his ears turning pink without being wasted.

"Cuddy…" he breathed, his cerulean orbs taking her breath away, "Lisa…" and her heart along with it. Her name sounded so foreign yet familiar and beautiful as it rolled off of his tongue.

He reached for the ring and her heart stopped beating in anticipation. Her breath withheld, her features turning a light shade of pink.

He held the ring by its shank and gazed at it, never so sure and determined about anything in his life. All he knew now was that he was nothing, nobody without her in it, anymore. She made him whole. She made him better.

"Will you marry a screwed up jerk, namely me?" he asked throatily in that sexy voice she loved, his orbs a kaleidoscope of emotions.

She bent forward, hand raising to caress his stubbly cheek and she kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, you screwed up jerk," she whispered against his lips, kissing him again, her voice watery, smooth and happy.

Being the idiot he was with regards to these things he furrowed his brows at her, almost pouting. "Was that a 'yes'?" he inquired, making her laugh that throaty laugh he knew so well.

"Yes, you idiot," she finally answered. "As if I had any other choice," she playfully added, smiling at him as he slid the gorgeous diamond ring on her left ring finger.

It wasn't ring-less anymore.

"Yeah, I'm the only idiot who'd be willing to marry you," he played along, smirking.

Cuddy let out a laugh as she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace, smiling against his neck. She never expected anybody let alone House to ask for her hand. Never. She also never expected to be _this_ ecstatic, this happy, this alive.

Only he could rouse such emotions in her.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, his fingers grazing her warm skin and smiling. He did the right thing and made her happy. He was happy.

"Let's get to bed," she whispered, kissing his neck before sliding her lips close to his ear. "Kneeling like that for so long isn't good for your leg," she concernedly stated. "Although I'm pretty sure we could make an exception to that rule in the bedroom," she finished seductively, a Cheshire cat grin on her luscious lips.

House chuckled at this. They pulled away from the embrace and he closed the distance between them again only to claim her lips. While House was busy keeping her satisfied with his kisses she grinned widely against his lips as she swiftly smothered one side of his cheek and neck with the icing from her red velvet cake. She recaptured his lips with her own when he was about to voice his shock and protest from her actions.

Her lips pressed against his firmly before sliding down to envelope his lower lip, nipping softly on the pulp, making him open his mouth to her probing tongue. She chuckled into his mouth, squealing a little when he exacted his revenge on her by using both his hands to smother her with icing as well.

Finally feeling the strain on his leg, House stood up and took her hands in his, smiling at her and the mess that they were. He's never seen her so radiant even with icing matted from her neck and up.

"Dessert or dessert?" he asked, kissing his way up her neck from her collarbone after licking the icing from her shoulder.

She chuckled gutturally, cradling his skull with her hand as the other roamed his clothed back. "Mind differentiating…" she let out a sigh as he sucked and nibbled on a very erogenous spot just under her earlobe before continuing, "... one from the other?"

House's chest rumbled as he groaned in want of her, savoring the combined unique taste of her and the icing. "They're the same," he mumbled as he continuously nibbled on her neck, "although one is a euphemism for a far more elating and satisfying activity," he roguishly explained, the baritone quality of his voice enhancing her creeping arousal.

"Really?" she purred, playing with the short hair on his nape.

"Really." He affirmed, grinning against her collarbone.

Cuddy gently pushed him from her, smiling seductively at him, eyes sparkling with happiness and dilated from desire. "Put _that_ dessert," she pointed down to the cake, "back into the fridge and I'll give you that other one you're so eager on having," she murmured against his ear, licking down his sweetened jaw line and running her palm from his nape to his chest and down farther South until she reached a little more below his navel only to stop and pull away, smiling. With that said she walked back to their bedroom, making sure to sashay her hips sexily, certain he was watching her.

Watching her retreat, he was. Of course. He exhaled contentedly. Thankful that she said 'yes'. He would tell her later or tomorrow that they needn't rush the wedding—if they don't settle for a civil union. He wanted to give her what she wanted but he still had to come to terms with what he wanted. A civil wedding, with Wilson as witness, or a wedding—a real one—with the priest or minister, the whole family-and-friends of the bride and groom, and all that jazz. They still had to talk about all that. And he wanted to explain how this proposal came to be.

He wanted her to know that this wasn't some spur-of-the-moment thing. Neither was he going to change his mind. But he would respect and accept if _she_ did. He wanted her to know that _he _also wanted this—that this wasn't one-sided.

As he placed the terrorized cake back in the fridge he thought that these things could wait. They had a birthday and an engagement to celebrate. He let out a boyish grin at today's accomplishments. He wasn't too nervous anymore because he knew their bond just strengthened with the vow now wrapped around her left ring finger. It meant a lot more than an expensive article of jewelry.

House made his way back to her, his blood running South and his heart pounding against his chest with each step. He pushed the door open and was met with her back. His face fell a little when he noticed that she was quietly crying as she gazed at what he had done to the bedroom. He carefully knelt behind her, sitting on the floor and pulling her against his chest and in between his legs. He let her cry, just soothing her with kisses on her temple and fingers interlacing with hers.

She lifted her head once again. This was the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. Her eyes trailed from the snow-white rose candles floating atop the reddened water in their glasses to the new bed sheets and the rose petals scattered all over the room and on the bed.

She didn't even care if it'd be hard to clean or not.

Then her eyes went back to the newly framed picture of them on top of the nightstand on her side. It was one of the pictures Wilson had randomly taken from a seminar some months ago. A picture of them holding hands behind their backs. She smiled fondly at the memory… and the many more to come.

House kissed her shoulder and carefully stood to his feet. He set on the task of lighting every strategically placed candle in the room, slowly setting the ambiance and the aromatic smell yet again. When he finished he switched off the lights and pulled her gently to her feet, kissing her on the forehead. "What's wrong" he asked her tentatively. Her silence was making him nervous as Hell. At first he guessed that her cries had been from this setup but as her silence continued to stretch into minutes he started thinking about… things. Like, maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she couldn't do this, marry him. Did he have to tell her now that he could wait—that they could wait and not get married immediately? Did he have to—

"Nothing's wrong," she spoke finally, a small smile on her lips as she shook her head. She chuckled embarrassedly at her actions. She pressed her palms to his broad chest, one atop his nervously beating heart. She looked up at him with the smile of a woman who had found love and more. "Earlier today I thought you just didn't care and I come home tonight to everything—well, almost—I could only dream of, before us," she sincerely told him with her eyes misty, happy, bluer and beautiful as ever.

"Thank you, House," she murmured gratefully, burying her face in his chest. She loved being ensconced in his arms. It made her feel so secured, so safe.

"I've never been happier," she whispered with a smile on her lips, head lifting from his chest and meeting his eyes as she said this.

The truth. And he was able to take pride in knowing—hearing from her that, he made her happy and happier.

"I love you. So much," she added in a saccharine whisper, eyes still glued to his.

"'Well, almost?'" he feigned being offended, running his hands soothingly across her petite frame. Cuddy just let out a snigger before smacking him lightly on the chest.

More than I could ever express, "I love you, Cuddy."


	49. Love

**_Before anything else: _**_I would like to give a warm shout-out to **Adie (AdieAngel)** for beta-ing this chapter for me! :D Thank you for squeezing this into your busy schedule :) I really appreciate it! And after seeing how Track Changes work, I salute your efforts, patience, and eyes! ;) Thanks a bundle! You are, indeed, an angel! *hugs and kisses*_

**_A/N: _**_To everyone who reads Breaking Walls, thank you so much for sticking around until the last chapter! :) For adding this story on your Favorites list and Story Alerts, thank you so much! For including me in your Favorite Authors list, I couldn't express how honored I am and how happy I am that I'm still able to entertain you guys with my fan fictions! :D_

_And of course, to all those who reviewed, anon or signed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D To those who left a message on my Inbox to let me know what they thought of the chapters, THANK YOU, TOO!_

_You guys fuel my overactive imagination, thus making me write more and encourage me to do my best to come up with interesting plotlines, lines, scenes and all that jazz. _

_Without you guys' support, patience and encouragement, I would be nothing and would probably have quit writing. _

_I LoBe you all! :)_

**_SMUT-warning: schtup-fest_**

**_If not your thing, please refrain from reading until CH 50 is up. :) _**

**_:) Enjoy, smHuddicted people!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_BREAKING WALLS_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 49: LOVE_**

**_._**

Cuddy backed him towards the bed, removing his shirt along the way as he pulled hers up and off. He sat on the edge of their bed as she pulled his pants and boxers down his legs and sent them falling to the floor. She leaned down to kiss him deeply, following him onto the bed as he backed up against the pillows. Swinging one knee over his torso, Cuddy straddled him and, breaking the kiss with a pop, began to kiss, suck, nibble and lick every inch of his torso smudged with icing. She drew baritone sounds of pleasure from the man beneath her, under her power. Mere minutes later he had her pinned beneath him and moaning as he mimicked her actions, slowly trailing his tongue over her breasts and down onto her stomach .

"That's what you call a double serving," House grinned as he rested his head on her breast bone, closing his eyes a while as she tunneled her fingers through his hair. "Of what?" she asked breathlessly, still reeling from the sensations brought on by his ministrations. He kissed his way up her body again, making sure to mark her with tiny love bites. He gazed down at her as he supported himself above her with his elbows. He grinned, "Dessert, of course!" he declared mischievously, eyebrows waggling playfully. She couldn't help but smile up at him.

Her smile mellowed and she reached forward to cup his cheek with her palm. She caressed him with her fingers, her thumb running along his lips.

He shivered a bit as he felt the platinum band cool his skin. His face straightened, softened, and he gazed back at her as he cupped her hand with his much larger one. He kept their eyes connected as he turned his head to kiss her palm, nuzzling against it for a while before interlacing their fingers and leaning forward to taste her lips again. They smiled throughout the tender kiss, mutually happy at last. With his left hand House took her right and pinned it along with the left above her head by the wrists.

He grinned roguishly at her curious sapphire eyes before leaning down to run his scruff against her cheek, lightly, making her squirm both from the prickling sensation and the arousal it was stirring within her. She moaned as he kissed down her jaw line, taking a short detour to capture her chin in between his lips. Her mouth opened as she sighed, head tilting back as his lips sucked on her chin before kissing and nibbling on her throat. He glanced up at her, her eyes closed and contorted to an expression of what was unmistakably pleasure. He nipped enticingly on her jugular and ran his wiry scruff down her neck. He was focusing on spots that he knew set her off. He grinned against her clavicle, knowing that his ministrations were working based on how her hands were trying hard to free themselves from his hold.

She wanted to be nearer, to touch and taste him but his grip was secure. She tilted her head to the side as he trailed his warm tongue behind her ear.

"God," she moaned.

He finally released her hands from his grip and she sighed in relief, anchoring her arms around his back as he covered her with his kisses and caresses. He moved down to the valley between her perfectly sculpted breasts, purposely ignoring her want and need to be kissed, touched, suckled and bitten _there. _He grinned against her silky smooth skin as she shifted her torso, trying to direct his head to one of her breasts. He teasingly kissed and nipped along her breast, only latching onto her already turgid nipple when she whimpered in frustration at his teasing. His right hand caressed and massaged her other breast, coaxing the nipple and causing it to tighten as his mouth did wonders to her left one.

He kissed his way down her body, making sure to nip her skin, tasting her. His senses were on fire and she was fanning it into flames that burned him so deliciously. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell and the feel of every part of her.

He dragged one hand down along her torso, under and around her legs to hold her in place, the other splayed securely on her taut stomach. He looked up at her, her curls a sexy mess against the pillow, her chest heaving as she waited for his heavenly assault. She looked at him with eyes filled with love, lust and desire. Waiting for him.

He nuzzled her, her scent filling his senses. She moaned and threw her head back, spine arching as his tongue grazed her slit. She could feel herself pulsing, her breath coming in pants as his lithe tongue flattened against her, lazily sliding up and down her most intimate parts. One hand fisted the sheets, knuckles white, while the other raked through his hair as he continued lapping at her arousal.

He spread her legs even more as he entered her pulsing core with his tongue, feeling her walls capture him, needing him. He dragged his wet tongue in and out of her core, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. She moaned as he started flicking his tongue on her clit, the pressure of his palm keeping her bucking hips down pinned to the mattress. He took one arm from under her and he slid his middle finger into her. He slowed his pace and continued pulling his finger in and out of her while licking her slowly, tormenting her with the speed and effect of the pace on her nerve endings.

They went at this for several long minutes until she finally came, moaning his name as she rode her climax. He continued his ministrations until she got down from her high and he took in her post-coital glow as he crawled back up her body.

She smiled woozily up at him and she met his lips, his mouth and the area around it coated in _her. _She could taste her tang from his lips, combined with his own taste and she moaned. She needed him in her but she felt that they weren't nearing that part yet.

House's left hand snaked in between them and ran up and down her left thigh making her sigh and spread her legs wider for his probing fingers yet again. His mouth moved to her other breast, his hands switching places to touch. His right hand lightly stroked her, feeling her still wet and swollen. She bucked and moaned into his hand, wanting him again. Always.

"House…" she moaned huskily, arching her back to try and have his fingers enter her. He was driving her crazy. She hated and loved it. "Stop teasing," she murmured. To her relief he dipped a finger inside her, coating his digit in her juices. She clutched at his back as he added another, crying out as he grazed her g-spot, rubbing against the grooves. Their mouths met as he finally stopped laving at her breasts. Her tongue mimicked the movements of his fingers inside of her, moaning as he continued driving his digits in and out of her. She breathlessly sighed into his mouth, in rapture at the sensations her fiancé was giving her. She threw her head back as he introduced a third finger into her, her nails drawing scores down his back, spurring him on.

He was readying her for him, making her wetter for their pleasure. He suckled at her neck, groaning softly into her shoulder at the feel of her velvet walls clutching his penetrating fingers. He was painfully hard and dying to be immersed inside her but he prioritized her pleasure and comfort above anything else. He was large. They both knew that. He didn't want to hurt her. She ran her hands across his back, scraping him with her nails whenever he teasingly ground his pelvis into hers and pressed his fingers into that mind-numbing spot mere centimeters from her entrance.

Her legs hitched around his waist, clinging onto him as she reached up and whispered a lustful, needy command in his ear. He let out a low moan of desire as the visual entered his mind. He braced himself on his elbows, his hands supporting her shoulder blades as he lifted her back a little off of the bed. He strategically and comfortably positioned himself in between her legs, looking into her eyes as he did.

He dipped his head down to suckle her nipple once again, biting at the hardened bud, making her cry out softly. Her fingers found his nape and she pulled him up so she could kiss him for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. She couldn't get enough.

She whimpered as one hand slid down between them again and he slid two fingers inside of her, the pace of his advancing and retreating fingers quicker than earlier and she threw her head back against the pillow, moaning loudly as his thumb applied delicious pleasure on her clit. Vigorously he rubbed, immediately she came. She moaned his name for the second time that night, lost in heaven.

She didn't have a chance to come down from her climax when her back gracefully arched off of the bed, her head tilting back onto the pillow as he languidly slid inside her hard and slow, immersing himself into her depths. She let out a breath, the sensations of this connection heightened by their new status. It wasn't only birthday sex, she thought, amused, it was also the consummation of their engagement.

He stilled inside her, his entire length buried deep. He lifted his head from her neck, kissed it before trailing his lips up her jaw to capture her parted lips for an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced together, lips meshing as they kissed passionately.

From his broad shoulders she ran her hands down to grasp his buttocks, legs clinching around his waist, and pulled him deeper into her, urging him to start moving. She moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she rolled her pelvis to meet his next thrust, the movement causing him to hit her spot. They found a rhythm and House made sure to keep up, panting against her neck as they picked up the pace. She dragged her nails deliciously up his back to grasp his shoulders as she met each thrust fervently, moaning and keening in approval.

Her walls started clutching onto him tighter as the minutes passed and his breathing started to come in shorter bursts, warming her neck as he kissed her there, nipping and sucking. She tilted her head to the side to warrant him more space to bite and kiss as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

She was almost there, about to fall from the cliff and dive headfirst into nirvana when he slowed his hips, pulling her back from the edge. She let out a loud frustrated sigh as she tightened her legs around him, pulling herself up as she gripped onto his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck, panting there.

He kissed the back of her ear in apology. He wanted this to last. He wanted to remember the feeling of making love to her tonight, the night he asked her to marry him, on her birthday. And she had said 'yes'. His old misanthropic side wanted to laugh at his sentimentality, but he didn't. Nothing could compare to the feeling of coming home to something and someone every night. Nothing compared to coming home to her.

"I love you," was the only thing he could whisper in her ear. And he wasn't just saying it in the throes of passion. He meant every single word and every syllable. He really did love her.

She didn't respond, knowing he did. Her breasts were crushed against his as she continued to cling to him, hoping she wasn't applying too much pressure to his injured leg with her weight. She was about to unlock her legs from his waist, her right leg about to slide down to his calf when he ran his left hand down her thigh to the back of her knee.

"House…" she whispered against his neck. She didn't want him to hurt for her pleasure.

He shook his head against her neck, "I'm okay… it's okay," he whispered truthfully, lifting her leg and allowing her to anchor it around his waist with her left leg once again.

"I don't…" she gripped him tighter. She didn't want to hurt him. Slowly, gently he eased her down onto the bed, not without her reluctantly letting go of him. He traced her sad face with his free hand, looking into her eyes. He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger a while as the scent of her hair wafted to his nostrils.

He pecked her lips and looked at her again, their eyes meeting—his filled with love, hers afraid. "I'll be okay," he reassured her again, kissing her as he once again started moving inside her; the warmth too enthralling, her walls too demanding, his need mounting.

She acquiesced, trusting his words. Her heart was overflowing with the love she never knew she could feel and it was all for him. He made her feel so alive, so loved. She once again gripped his back, her fingers splayed across his defined body, clutching when he hit that spot deep within her that made her cry out in pleasure.

He kissed every inch of her he could reach, his hips gyrating to and from her as the pressure increased and their climax neared. She held onto him, reduced to delighted sighs, moans and cries of bliss. They uttered no words as they together sought that ledge, waiting for the right moment to let go, together.

She wanted to tell him to push harder, faster, but said nothing. She pulled him more deeply into her by pushing him towards her with her legs. Her back arched gracefully, yoga serving a lot more than its main purpose. He seemed to understand her movements as he started pulling out and sliding in faster and harder into her, over and over again. Her moans rang throughout the room, echoing into it.

She unlatched her lips from his and buried her face into the crook of his neck, nails biting into the skin of his back as she fought hard not to let go just yet, waiting for him. She panted against his neck, her chest heaving as it brushed against his, feeling his heart pounding inside him as well. His jaw clenched and he nuzzled her neck, stifling groans as her velvety walls clamped and released him, clutching tighter as his movements sped up.

She let out a muffled sound halfway between a scream and a sob against his shoulder as she finally let go, holding onto him as she came. His name poured from her lips like a prayer, again and again. The sensation of her walls clamping down on him, fitting him like a second skin and squeezing him was too powerful so he let go, joining her in ecstasy. He groaned into the space where her neck and shoulder met, his hips plowing into her on instinct, prolonging their pleasure. She gasped as she felt him fill her, saturating her with the testimony of his desire and love for her. She kissed his neck as they both descended from their high.

He supported himself above her with his forehead rested against hers, pecking her on the lips. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand busied itself with running up and down his bicep.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, clumsily kissing, spent yet wanting more. But they had time so they but reveled in each other's warmth, lost in each other's eyes. He told her he loved her, she said it back, smiling still.

"Sure you want to be Mrs. House?" he suddenly asked, kissing her neck as his fingers toyed with her curls, loving how wild and curly they always were, after sex.

The woman beneath him let out a throaty chuckle, eyes sparkling, skin glowing. She was so beautiful. "People will think I've flown over the cuckoo's nest!" she grinned adorably up at him.

"You've already flown over it," he playfully retorted, kissing the luscious, swollen lips that immediately pouted at him.

"Happy birthday," he whispered as he finally succumbed to the strain his leg had endured. A pain well worth experiencing again if it meant feeling like this, with her. He laid on his back, to her right. She huddled against him and sighed contentedly, lips curling up into a grin as he pulled her closer to him. She sat up and retrieved the blanket beneath their feet and pulled it over them before sidling up beside him again.

She surprised him by suddenly kissing him as she straddled him, a move he didn't see coming—not that he was complaining. Her palms were against his chest, feeling his heart beat transitioning from steady to fast again as she rocked her pelvis against his, mindful not to disturb his leg.

"Insatiable," he murmured on a gusty sigh against her lips, his hands gripping either side of her hips, trying but failing to control her movements. She smiled as she captured his upper lip in between hers, moving her lips from there to his bottom lip, nipping at it before pulling away.

She reached in between them and guided him inside her, drawing in a deep breath as she filled herself with him, feeling him scrape her walls deliciously. She arched her back as he slid into her to the hilt, gasping at the sensation of him buried in so deep.

"Cuddy…" he moaned as her silken core wrapped around him tightly. He gripped her hips harder, his resolve not to start moving hard to follow. She felt so amazing around him, so tight and wet.

Her palms rested against his shoulders, finding the most stimulating and mind-numbing angle for her to move. Her moans rang louder and louder in their bedroom, accompanying his manly groans and moans. The position she had gotten herself into was pulling her closer and closer onto the edge, her clit sliding back and forth along his shaft, her body quivering over and around him seemingly set ablaze, her nerve-endings on fire.

It didn't take long for her to careen into nirvana's embrace for he exploded inside her, causing her to let go, continuously driving him in and out of her, impaling herself on his hardened member, feeling him fill her with his seed. She collapsed on top of him, their hearts threatening to break free from their cavities. She nuzzled her face against the hairs on his chest, fingers drawing circles around his nipple as his now flaccid shaft slid out of her, leaving a trail of sticky fluid.

House held her against his chest, letting her go for a while as she once again retrieved the blanket and covered them with it. He ran his fingers through her untamed curls, planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head as she made herself comfortable above him.

"How about a shower?" she suggested with a small smile. "I feel sticky," she breathed against his neck.

House offered a husky chuckle at her words but didn't move to stand. "Later," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her, not too loose, not too tight. Never had she felt so safe. "Just stay like this for a minute," he whispered, drowsy yet not surrendering to sleep's call. He always felt serenity and peace of mind permeate his being whenever he held her to him, felt loved every time she held him like he wasn't larger than her.

She sighed in contentment and her hand rested on his chest. She gazed at the ring still on her left ring finger, the diamond beaming at her. Smiling, she placed a kiss over his heart.

It was true...

She's never been happier.


	50. No Doubts

_**DISCLAIMER:::**__ I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._

_Before anything else, I'd like to thank __**Penelope S. Cartwright**__ for beta-ing this finale upon VERY short notice. :D I encourage my readers to read her awesome Huddy fanfics as well :D Did I mention she writes awesome SMUT? Lol. :) Thanks, Penny! :D Oh, oh, and read adieangel's one-shots as well! :D Hot Huddy schtupping! ;D_

_**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of Breaking Walls! **_

_Thank you to everyone who read and or reviewed this story up until this finale! :D Your kind words and support helped me write 50 chapters of Huddy! :D _

_To those who added BW on their alerts and Faves List, I'm flattered and thankful! :) To those who included me on their Fave Authors list, I'm VERY happy and thankful for that :D_

_I won't be writing any NEW story any time soon. I'll be focusing solely on Absence :) Hope you guys read that too :D It's my baby. I have TONS of plans for it! _

_**Thank you for staying with me, supportive and downright amazing, and tuning in to Breaking Walls' story for 1 year and 5 months! You guys are THE best! :) I feel so blessed. I love you all! Merry Christmas!**_

_**It's the finale. :D I hope everyone takes time to let me know what they thought of this finale and the story as a whole. I'd really appreciate it. :D C'mon, I'll give you free cookies! ;D **_

_**EnJoY! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BREAKING WALLS**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 50: NO DOUBTS**_

_**.**_

_**May 22, 6 AM**_

"I'm going to give up my apartment," House declared over a cup of coffee.

They both woke up way too early that morning so House had decided to make them breakfast as a post-birthday special treatment—so he said. Cuddy knew better. She had watched as he made her a mouthwatering meal to kick-start their Friday. They had also already agreed to have dinner out.

Cuddy looked up from the paper she was reading, an eyebrow arched. "Are you sure?" she asked him, folding the newspaper and setting it on the table. She forked some fruits from her fruit medley and looked at him, curious.

House simply nodded. "I won't need it," he added, looking at her a bit sheepishly. He became mischievous in the span of milliseconds. "Or will I?" he asked, eyebrows arched exaggeratedly, eyes wide, looking at her.

She grinned, shaking her head. She licked her lips before speaking, telling him, "I don't think you will," she said with a fond smile and added seriously, "If you need some space, use our home office. It could be your 'time out' room if you need to think, alone. I won't bother you at all."

"If that's not enough though, you could always go to Wilson's," she grinned a little.

"Thank you," House said, giving a small nod of acceptance.

"You're welcome," she said before reaching forward and clasping his hand. "House, this is _your _home, now, too," she said softly, looking him in the eyes. "It's _ours._ I want you to know that, okay?" she gave a contented smile as her eyes followed the emotions swirling in his eyes.

House nodded. The word 'ours' made his heart thud rapidly. They were really doing this— domesticity and all. Never could he have imagined that it would make him feel in a place he finally fit in—belonged. At times it could still get awkward but he was, surprisingly, getting the hang of it.

"I was wondering…" he started, thinking of a way to tell her about him not wanting to get married immediately. "When do we start planning about a date—for the wedding?" he asked.

Cuddy pursed her lips, thinking. "Could I tell you something? I want to be honest—I want us to be honest with each other," she said, worrying her bottom lip a little, her eyes wanting him to understand and nod. He did.

"We… I don't think we need to rush into marriage," she carefully said. Once again, she reached for his hand, squeezing it as she continued, saying, "I _want _to marry you, I do," she smiled. "I just… I don't want you to feel pressured into it so early in our relationship. We have decades in our history—I mean, we could wait a few months, right?" her voice was slightly trembling, either from the emotion or nervousness, House had no idea.

They were being honest. House felt guilty that he subtly trapped her into speaking. He owed her the truth. He nodded in agreement. "I've been meaning to tell you last night…" he was slow to speak, making sure their eyes met. "I feel exactly the same," he told her. "I want 'us' to work. I want this—_want _and _need _you," he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. "We've know each other for almost two decades but we've only been together a few months… I want to make sure that 'us' will work. I want you to get what you deserve. I want you to be happy," he told her in a low voice, so firm yet so tender. She fell more in love with him because of those words. Cuddy smiled and House thought she'd never looked more breathtaking; hair mussed, no makeup and glowing.

She knew he'd been thinking the same. She was proud of him for telling her what he really thought. She stood from her chair and walked towards him, carefully straddling him and anchoring her arms above his shoulder.

"_You _are the _only_ man who could make me happy," she whispered against his forehead, kissing him there. He relaxed against her lips, his hands resting on her hips. She smiled against his skin when she felt the worried lines on his forehead firm at the touch of her lips. "This _will _work, House. It _will_," she vowed as she moved her lips down to his nose. "I've gotten more than I deserve when you came into my life," she whispered against his lips, capturing them before he could complain about her statement. She knew he would react to it. She felt just as undeserving as he did. But she wanted them to be past that and finally accept that they _did _deserve each other. They were meant for each other.

It was neither a cheesy punch line, a lie, nor was it cliché.

It was the truth. Her life changed because of him. She would have been a different person had she not met him. It broke her heart sometimes when he thought himself _so _undeserving of love and happiness. He couldn't see how special he was, how unique, and how incredible he could be. He was only aware of how broken and miserable he was. She knew he wasn't optimistic but she sometimes wished that he was more that than pessimistic. It made her proud of herself to know that she made him happy the way he did her. Seeing him happy made her happy as well.

Yes, they were screwed up. They were different people. They had few things in common. But God, she loved him so much. And she wanted to be with him, married or not.

She kissed him sweetly, tenderly, showing him in actions what she couldn't express in words. He ran his hands up her back, resting them on her shoulders. She smiled against his lips. She loved it when he was being tender. It showed her that side of him he hid most of the time at work.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as she cradled his face with her soft, warm hands.

"I love you, too," she replied, leaning her forehead onto his as she traded sweet pecks with him.

It wouldn't always be happy, smooth sailing and perfect but moments like these and last night more than made up for the downs.

This _will _work.

Now, _both _of them knew it.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 10 AM

"Busy?" Wilson asked as he stuck his head into her office after knocking.

"Not at all, Wilson," she answered with a smile, putting away a folder she just finished going over. "Come in!"

"Thanks," he said, entering the office.

"So… how was the celebration?" Wilson asked with a grin, thinking he did a great job at hiding House's surprise.

Cuddy smiled, "It was amazing," she simply told him, trying not to exclaim.

"Ha!" he said with a chuckle then gestured a hand towards her. "See? I could hide secrets, too!" he victoriously grinned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at Wilson. Of course, the man would be proud about that. He wasn't exactly the best secret keeper. "I bet I know something you _never _saw coming," she started, a grin slowly forming onto her lips.

It was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes at her, a hand on his hip. "Try me," he challenged.

Cuddy's grin turned into a full-blown smile before she pulled her left hand from where it was on her lap. "House proposed," she announced in a breathy voice. She would never get over it.

Cuddy smiled wider when she saw Wilson's eyes practically pop out of their sockets as he took in the diamond ring on her ring finger, sparkling smugly at him as if the man who gave it to her programmed it to do so.

"Wha- Whoa… just…" he couldn't believe it! The bastard wasn't lying when he had told him this! "Wow," he breathed, lost for words. His tongue was in shock just as much as he was.

"I know," Cuddy laughed heartily, glowing.

Wilson smiled genuinely for her. "Congratulations," he said, happy to see her happy, finally. He felt a little emptiness upon not having anyone at that moment but he was happy for his best friends. They deserved each other. And they deserved to finally have that shot at happiness, together. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't envious, even just a bit. He'd been married three times and neither of those three had worked. It was either he was just unlucky in love, or he hadn't found the _real _right person yet. "I'm happy for you two," he sincerely told her, the smile still in place.

"Thank you, Wilson," she replied, the warm smile never faltering. She then remembered something and asked him, "Did you have anything planned for dinner? House and I were thinking of asking you out," she smiled. "Nope, I'm free," Wilson told her at once, knowing his schedule wasn't occupied for that night. "Good," she replied, smiling, "We've got a reservation for 7:30."

"Well, I have to go… gotta go harangue House for joking about it," he said with an eye roll. "I didn't believe him. Thought he was joking, so, really, I didn't know it'd be true," he chuckled.

"Go easy on him!" Cuddy warned in a low, sing-song voice. "Wouldn't want him getting cold feet," she added with a soft laugh.

"Oh believe me, he _will_. You seem to have forgotten we're talking about House," Wilson reminded her with a smirk. Milliseconds later though, he grinned. "Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. I'll drag his ass to the altar if it comes down to that," he assured her.

Cuddy chuckled, shaking her head. What would she do without House and Wilson in her life?

"Thanks," she said, waving him out playfully.

Wilson chuckled and walked towards her office doors before pausing and turning to look at her mock-suspiciously. "Think he stole that ring or he actually paid for it?" he asked, eyebrows imitating House's suggestive eyebrow-bobbing.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Wilson!"

Wilson chuckled, shaking his own head at his immaturity before exiting her office.

_**

* * *

**_

House's office, 10:17 AM

"You _actually _proposed!" Wilson announced as he walked into the conference room where House was having a differential with his team.

"You proposed? To Cuddy?" Foreman asked surprised, a brow arched in curiosity.

"Just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" House pointedly said, glaring at Wilson.

"So it's true?" Cameron chimed in, shocked. The nurses at the front desk have been talking ever since Cuddy signed in for work that day. How on earth could they miss that diamond on the ring? Cuddy was a lefty.

"I guess it's time to remind you I owe you a thousand bucks," Chase replied, eyes wide open.

"Hand it over," House said, extending his hand to Chase, palm facing the ceiling. Chase puffed out a breath and searched his wallet for a thousand dollars and handed House a few bills amounting to it.

"You, me, in there, now!" House told Wilson, pointing towards his office before leading the way.

"I'll go down to Cuddy's office and offer her an MRI and CT scan!" Foreman called out with a chuckle. Cameron and Chase laughed, both shaking their heads in disbelief. Who ever thought House had it in him?

"I told you but you didn't believe me," House said, grabbing his ball and started tossing it against the wall.

"Yeah, you're _very _credible," Wilson sarcastically commented, putting his hands on his hips.

"She said yes," House informed his friend, staring at the ball resting on his hand.

"I deduced that she had, based on the diamond on her finger," Wilson quipped, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he took in House's face. It was still in awe at Cuddy's answer and their new status. Maybe even in awe of the mature step he had just taken.

"This is great!" Wilson announced, patting House on the back. "Congratulations," he offered his hand, grinning as House shook it with a small smirk.

"Never thought I'd ask this but…" House sighed before looking at Wilson.

"Will you be my best man?" House asked him in a gruff voice.

Wilson laughed. "I'd be honored, House. Besides, it's not like you have a choice," he teased.

"Shut up before I ask Foreman. At least he'd remain quiet throughout everything," House mumbled, lacking the strength to joke. Wilson had asked him to be his best man three times. This would be the first—and hopefully the last—time he would ask Wilson to be his best man.

Cuddy was _the _one.

They both knew it.

_**

* * *

**_

Home, 10 PM

Dinner had been amazing. They ate at a little French bistro a few blocks away from the hospital. Conversation had been free-flowing. House, to Cuddy's surprise, wasn't too awkward whenever Wilson asked about the plans they currently had regarding the wedding. They had let Wilson know about their plans, including their agreement to not marry as soon as possible.

It had been amusing for Wilson to see them trading opinions from the color of Cuddy's dress to the number of guests and whatever else. One thing they had agreed upon was the kind of wedding—they wanted a small one.

After eating dinner at the bistro they had some coffee at the nearest Starbucks and continued talking about things, not entirely about House and Cuddy.

"I think we have Wilson's blessing," Cuddy smiled against his lips as he helped remove her coat. She pecked him once the coat slid from her shoulders and he caught them, reluctantly pulling away from her to hang her coat. She did the same for him to his surprise, when he turned his back. "You think?" he asked with a smirk.

"I know," she whispered, hugging him after handing him his coat for him to hang. She sighed against his back. "Did you ever imagine us this way?" she inquired breathily, her fingers burrowing underneath his shirt to feel the warmth of his stomach.

"No," he confessed. He still couldn't believe he took that next step. He won't regret it. Of that he had no doubt.

"Me neither," she whispered, kissing his clothed back.

House turned in her embrace and enveloped her in his arms, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. They stood in the hallway for what seemed like an eternity, too lost in the feeling of being ensconced in each other's embrace to speak or move.

"I always thought I'd end up alone after giving up the dream of having a family. I've been too caught up in my career to notice time flying past," she whispered, eyes fixated on the back of their front door. "And it didn't really help that you seemed to have screwed up every date I've ever been on," she muttered playfully.

", seriously? Or JDate?" he smirked, chuckling as she hit him with her hand.

"Well, I _did_ meet some decent people there," she lectured, blushing slightly. "You just didn't find the time to get to know them because you were intent on driving them away," she added, pulling away to look him in the eyes— those beautiful cobalt eyes.

"Wasn't interested," he smirked again. His hands slid down to her waist, cupping both of her hips tenderly.

"You were _jealous_!" she beamed teasingly up at him, her arms anchored on either side of his neck while her fingers played with the short curls on his nape.

"I was," he confirmed, the smirk smoothing into a charming smile.

Cuddy chuckled throatily, her thousand-watt smile filling his heart with joy it never thought it could contain. "That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" she wheedled, sliding her hands into his pockets.

He pecked her on the lips, "No."

"My, you're very cooperative tonight," she teased as she kissed him again. "There must be something you want in return," she suggestively whispered, eyes anywhere but on his, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a grin.

He nuzzled her neck. "Not tonight, no," he uncharacteristically whispered.

"Hey," she softly whispered, tilting his chin for him to be able to look at her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked him, her thumb caressing his jaw. He shook his head, kissing her palm.

"Too much excitement for one day," he mumbled, kissing her palm again.

Cuddy gazed at him fondly before setting her palms on his chest, the other atop his heart. "Old man," she light-heartedly murmured, standing on her toes to kiss him soundly on the lips before taking hold of his hand. She led them to the bathroom and pushed him down on the edge of the tub.

"Cuddy, I don't really…" he was really tired. And a lot of things were going through his mind, making his head hurt.

"It'll make you feel better," she said, running the water and checking the temperature. She kneeled in front of him, running her hands along his thighs. "Come on," she encouraged him, "you wouldn't want me to take a soak on my own, would you?"

"I'm tired," House argued in a low, soft voice. "You go on ahead," he urged her, nodding towards the tub. "Maybe I'll join you later," he said.

Frowning slightly, Cuddy reluctantly agreed, turning the faucet off. She once again tested the water and turned towards him.

"You sure?" House nodded.

"You can give me a free show if you're so concerned about my well being," he quipped to placate her worry for him.

It worked. She rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, she started slowly undressing herself in front of him. She was fairly surprised that he was keeping his hands to himself. "Changed your mind yet?" she seductively asked.

"Nuh-uh," he breathed, content on watching her unveil every inch of porcelain skin she had. She was so smooth, so stunning.

"Means I have to try harder, doesn't it?" she practically purred, unclasping her bra and theatrically tossing it in his direction. He watched as her glorious breasts were uncovered; he would be lying if he said it didn't arouse him. _She _always did.

"How about now?" she asked, straddling him. Her breasts were centimeters from his mouth, tempting him. He kissed the valley in between her chest in apology.

"No, sorry," he breathed against her lips.

"Why don't you go to bed now?" she suggested, frowning as she massaged his shoulders with her hands. "I'll climb in as soon as I'm all dry."

"I'll join you," he acquiesced. He knew the warm water would help soothe his body. His leg had also started to complain.

Cuddy stood up and slowly pushed down her skirt and underwear. She stood naked in front of him. He must have been really tired because his eyes lacked their usual want and need to touch her. She sighed before getting into the tub before him.

He undressed himself and followed in after her, positioning himself in front of her. Her legs stretched on either side of him as her arms encircled him. She breathed deeply as she rested her head against his back.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked, obviously referring to his leg. Her arms came to wrap around his torso, rubbing his skin with her palms. The water felt so soothing as it warmed them up.

"Bad," he whispered. "It's really the leg," he finally revealed. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Shh…" she silenced him quietly, kissing along his back.

"Just relax," she whispered. "It's okay," she soothed him with her words, calming his deflating confidence so it wouldn't disappear and turn into vulnerability.

One hand slid from his torso down to his mangled thigh, carefully kneading what was left of the muscle there. He groaned in relief as she did her best to knead it, trying to relieve at least some of his pain. She dutifully did this, not complaining though her palm was stinging from the force she was exerting as he taught her with his right hand, how hard he wanted her to knead his thigh. At first she thought the pressure he wanted was too hard but later she realized that it really did help.

Minutes later he stopped her hand. It undoubtedly felt better; he felt better. He gazed at her palm, dark pink from massaging him. He interlaced their fingers and kissed them, wordlessly thanking her for relieving him of part of his everyday pain.

"Thank you," he told her, grateful for the massage.

She smiled, setting her chest on his shoulder before nuzzling her nose against his neck. "You're welcome," she told him with a content smile, glad she was able to help him—that _he _finally allowed her to massage him that long. And that he opened up to her about his pain.

Everything had a great possibility of turning out fine.

"It's going to be great, House," she whispered against his ear, kissing his neck.

House breathed out, relaxing in her embrace. "Yeah," he sighed contentedly.

They stayed in the tub, soothing their tired bodies until the water started losing its warmth. They got dressed for bed and crawled under the covers.

House relaxed, putting his thoughts at the back of his head. There was nothing to worry about anymore. Things were as good as they could be. They weren't miserable. They weren't the happiest people but they've never been happier, together. House sighed into her hair.

He felt a little bad that they had to postpone the wedding for a few months or so. But since she wanted it as well, he didn't feel too bad. She had reassured him that it was okay to wait, that it was better to wait.

He trusted her to tell him the truth.

Maybe not _all _the time—just when it really counted.

"I can hear you thinking," she mumbled, glaring up at him. He chuckled, burying his nose in her hair.

It has been too long a tango for them. They were slow dancing now, swaying to the rhythm. And the room wasn't burning anymore—there was no need to hurry things.

"Good night, Cuddy," he whispered against her forehead, his fingers treading through her slightly damp curls.

She kissed his Adam's apple, eyes closed, his scent relaxing her, the beat of his heart against her chest lulling her to sleep. "Night, House," she replied, setting herself on his side, her face buried where his neck met his shoulder.

Minutes later, when Cuddy was about to drift off to sleep, she heard House quietly call her name.

"Cuddy?" he called in a soft, hesitant voice, checking if she was still awake.

"Hmm?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Do you have any doubts?" he asked, swallowing a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. "About this relationship working, or anything regarding us?" he anxiously awaited her answer.

"Go back to sleep," she mumbled, rubbing his chest, where his heart settled.

"Do you?" he asked, curiosity and the need for an answer getting the better of him.

She kissed his jaw, nuzzling his neck before stopping any movement. She remained quiet for so long a while that House thought she had gone back to sleep, but she did reply minutes later.

"No," she answered straightforwardly, "None at all." A small smile framed her face as she said it without a strain of doubt lacing her answer.

House smiled, drawing her closer.

"Me neither."


	51. A Special Christmas Chapter

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. I took an idea from the amazing writer/s of "Love Actually" and incorporated it here. Just saying, the idea wasn't mine. _

_**A/N: **LOL, for the sake of this chapter, pretend that "Love Actually" didn't exist. ;) Unbeta'd! Errors are mine._

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**_

_**This, along with the others, is my Christmas gift to all of my readers! :) **_

_**:) Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

BREAKING WALLS**_

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 51: A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER**_

_**.**_

_**Christmas Eve, Dec. 24, 10:45 PM**_

She was an idiot for thinking he'd come.

It was almost eleven.

She was definitely spending Christmas Eve on her own.

Honestly, she didn't even know why she was making a big deal out of it. She was Jewish. Well, brought up Jewish. Her mother believed herself to be Jewish that's why they celebrated Chanukah more than they did Christmas. But they did Christmas for the spirit of giving, excluding the religious aspects of the celebration.

So when she had grown up, she celebrated Chanukah _and _Christmas.

Fine… so maybe, it was really a big deal for her.

They haven't spoken in a week.

All because he had lied to her about his pain; that it had gotten worse. He didn't tell her. So when one night she got home a lot earlier than she told him, she was lost for words when she found a hooker—a hooker!—massaging him on the couch—_on_ _their _couch!

Though when she walked in, she had been too angry to believe that the only thing it was, was a massage. She had been blinded by anger, by hurt, by betrayal and a colorless rainbow of painful emotions.

She thought they were over that stage, regarding his pain. She was ready to do anything to help him. But he went to a hooker for help. He had to pay a hooker, for help. It tore her heart. It made her feel not trusted. Like she wasn't worth telling about his pain—it _hurt. _

She was too blindsided by her own pain, the feeling of betrayal that she didn't even try to see it from his shoes.

But as the days passed, she had thought things through. And all that mattered to her now was that he was warm and well; wishing that he was well, at Wilson's. She hadn't spoken to him since that night. That night when she called him a cheating SOB and slapped him in the face as tears engulfed her vision.

He had only looked down in shame, wishing her goodnight before leaving.

She was devastated.

Having no case, he neglected his work and his clinic hours. Those actions had fueled her anger though she made no move to reprimand his neglect. Her pride was driving her actions.

Up until now.

She wouldn't call him. She'd wait for him to come to her.

It seemed unlikely.

She believed it was his fault. He believed it was hers—well, she deduced that. But since last night, she acquiesced and did a little thinking about whose fault it was.

She concluded that it didn't matter anymore. Her anger had dissipated as his absence lengthened. She just wanted him there that night. It was cold out. She hoped he had something keeping him warm.

She wanted to be in his arms as they counted down the minutes and hours 'til Christmas. Then again, you can't always get what you want.

She sighed, her back against the couch's arm as she nursed a hot mug of cocoa in her hands.

Her eyes reflected the fire from the fireplace. Funny, how it resembled their love.

Burning. Warm. Hot. Scalding.

A complete paradox.

Though, it made them unique. And she adored that uniqueness. It made her love _them _more.

She glanced at the ring on her finger—she never takes it off unless to shower or wash.

They had settled on a small autumn garden wedding, the next year with few friends and family. Honeymoon: Spain. She loved the plans already.

She was pulled out of her reverie when a knock from the front door echoed through the quiet house. She set the mug down on the coffee table, wrapping her robe tighter around her body before heading towards the front door.

She didn't bother looking through the peephole. She knew from the tapping she was hearing from the other side of the door that it was House.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight of him.

"You look—"

House pulled something from behind him and held it in front of him. Cardboards the size of two A4 papers and half of one, combined. He bent down to press the play button on a portable radio. She didn't try to hide her shock when her serenade played.

She looked at him, eyes hopeful and expectant.

Her pride vanished. Her heart softened.

He wasn't there to argue or fight.

In his own unique way, House was apologizing.

He pulled one in front of the others. It read: _"Like shit?"_

House sighed, but didn't speak.

He pulled another…

"_I'm sorry..."_

Another...

"_For being a son of a bitch."_

Another…

"_For not telling you about my pain…"_

Cuddy bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying.

"_It's been worse since I started taking less and less."_

Her eyes widened. He raised a finger to his lips when she was about to interrupt him.

"_I was doing it for you and me." _

Her brows knitted in confusion.

"_I wanted to be better. For myself. For you."_

He sighed again.

"_But it failed." _

Cuddy bit her lip harder, wanting to stop him from continuing but something inside of her wanted to see what the other cardboards had written on them.

"_And I'm sorry for hurting you."_

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes softening all the more.

"_I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. But in the end, I did."_

She exhaled, licking her lips as she tucked a lose curl away from her face.

"_Nothing I say can justify what I did. I've been a bastard."_

Her eyes were on his, never faltering, never looking away.

"_But I deeply wish you'd still take me back."_

She let out a small smile and chuckled when a tear slipped from her face. He reached, tentative, to wipe it off. She let him.

He pulled away and continued, music still playing since the disc loaded was on loop. He was trembling from the cold, she knew, but he stood there rooted and unwilling to move until he finished.

"_Because I love you."_

She crossed her arms in front of her, one arm rising so she could press her fingers to her lips. Those luscious lips he's been longing to kiss. Those beautiful lips.

"_With all that I am."_

"_And because I will love you…"_

"_Until you look like this—"_

He pulled upfront another cardboard, a picture of an unwrapped mummy.

Cuddy let out a throaty laugh before stepping forward under the doorway.

He pulled out the last one, allowing himself a small grin as she read it.

"_And because we're standing under the mistletoe…"_

He exhaled before dropping the cardboards beside him. He gazed at her, eyes as clear and as blue as the bluest ocean.

Cuddy smiled sweetly at him. She stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms under his, hugging him as she met his lips for their first kiss in a week.

He was gentle, pressing his lips on hers, tasting her, savoring her scent and taste for the first time in a week. God, he loved her. He had missed her so much. His lips pressed down tenderly on her lower lip before softly tugging at it. She moaned into his mouth.

Cuddy reveled in the way he was kissing her. So careful, so tender. She had missed his tenderness. She had missed making love to him and being made love to, by him. Her embrace tightened and she pressed her lips more forcefully against him, her movements mimicking her emotions.

Seconds later, their lips parted, desperate for air. She lowered herself to her feet and smiled ethereally for him.

"You're forgiven," she whispered, caressing his face with a hand while the other settled on top of his heart. "And I'm sorry as well," she said, looking into his eyes before embracing him.

"It was my fault," he whispered. "I should have told you," he inhaled the scent of her hair, intoxicating.

"Let's go inside," she said, pulling from their embrace as she did. "The cold must be killing your leg," she bit her lip and looked at him sadly.

"How's the pain now?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Nonexistent, because I'm with you," he whispered, eyes truthful. It wasn't some sappy or cheesy line. Her presence made him forget about his leg. Being away from her and having a fight with her that was his fault, made the pain worse. They were right sometimes: a part of his pain was psychological.

Cuddy pulled him inside, closing the door, locking and bolting it before pushing him against it gently. She kissed him passionately, pouring all her love for him in that kiss, showing him how much her heart beat for him alone.

His hands framed her tearful face as they kissed, his fingers caressing her face and wiping the tears from her eyes. He hated seeing her cry.

He kissed her back with as much ardor as he could, their tongues dancing together and tasting each other. She couldn't get enough of him and he her.

When they pulled away, Cuddy smiled, saying, "Merry Christmas, House." She pecked him on the lips before setting her head against his rapidly beating heart.

"Merry Christmas, Cuddy," he told her, his hands roaming her back.

She held his hand as she led him to the bedroom, the sounds of her serenade and the cackling fire on the fireplace accompanying them through the night as they made up for the week they weren't together…

Saying nothing at all.


End file.
